Love Snare II
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: Sequel to Love Snare. After a sophmore year no one will forget Tohru and Kyo are finally together. What will happen when angry lovers of the past find Tohru and Kyo together? Can their love survive revenge? Can Tohru finally break the curse? K x T
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

Hello hello I hope you all missed me. I'm so excited to be starting Love Snare II. I'm sorry that I don't have a more original title, but at least you can all find the story very easily. In this story, I'm going to try really hard to fall back into the characters natural personalities. I got a lot of flames about how I didn't follow the character personalities that well. Looking back on the first few chapters I did make Yuki seem rather evil, but no more, I'm going to try really hard!

In Love Snare one we worked up to the climax of Tohru being adopted and Kyo's confession of his love to her (vise versa). In Love Snare II Tohru and Kyo's will and love will be put to the test. New loves and old will come in, and the forces of evil (cough Akito) will do everything to rip them apart. New characters I plan on adding would be Kagura, maybe Rin, and Kyo's old master Kazuma. (I think that's how you spell it right?)

If you haven't read Love Snare I, I encourage you to do so. There's a lot that has happened and many references are going to be made to those events. But if you don't, here's some stuff you need to know, like alterations within my fanfic.

Uo and Hana-chan live together in one apartment. Haru owns and rides a motorcycle. Yuki isn't called Sohma-kun, actually, I don't use formalities like that much at all. Shigure officially adopted Tohru. So technically all the Sohmas are cousins by law. Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki along with Tohru are all in the same grade and are all now becoming Juniors. Also, Tohru has never met Rin, The Rooster, Rikku, Kagura, or Kazuma yet in my story. There are probably some other things I left out, but I can't think of them at the moment. Oh right, I said that Tohru and Kyoko were in the car crash together, now that I know is TERRIBLY wrong so we can all forget I ever said it alright? But what I did say, was that Kyoko died on her birthday, it has to do with visiting her grave and stuff.

Well, here we go! Love Snare II

**Chapter 1 The New Beginning**

Tohru and Kyo walked into the house soaking wet to the sound of breakfast plates and chopsticks being dropped as the rest of the Sohma family ran from the dinning room to the front door.

"Oh Tohru..." Shigure let out a sigh seeing how soaked she was. Kyo was tucked away neatly in her arms, his clothes wrapped around him for protection. Her bag was beside her at the door and her head was bowed as she shook.

"I'm so sorry Shigure-san, I'm so sorry for ever considering to leave like I did. I wanted to do what was right for my band, they deserved it. And...and Akito-san said that if I...I'm sorry..."

"Tohru! Tohru, it's okay my precious flower," His hands grabbed her shoulders and she lifted her head up, "I'm just so happy you've come home. Even if you had chosen to go with your band, I still would have loved you. This was your decision."

_My name is Tohru Honda. Right now I'm a sophomore in highschool, but the school year is just about over. A little over a year ago, my mother was killed in a car accident on her birthday. My father died when I was young, so I had no real guardian. I didn't want to trouble my friends Uo and Hana, so I lived in a tent within the forest. I didn't know that was part of Sohma property, and eventually I ended up living with them. This year along, I became reacquainted with my old band Clarity, which had been part of my life since I was a child. As my bond for the Sohmas grew so did the popularity and success of Clarity. _

_Clarity was offered to go on tour around Japan and make a cd, the contract itself would expect me to be absent from school and my normal life until my senior year, and even then I would probably never return to the lifestyle I once had. My only real dream was to be adopted by Shigure and be a real part of the family I had learned to love. Akito forced me into picking Clarity over the Sohmas. I found that my heart told me to stay where I wanted, and not what was right for my friends. So here I am now. It's nice to be home._

Tohru stared up into his soft eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips, "Thank you..." Haru came up behind her and draped a towel across her shoulders.

"Why is Kyo-kun a cat?" Momiji asked as he stared at Kyo suspiciously.

"You know how he hates the rain, it drains him so the curse made him change forms."

"Poor Kyo," Momiji pouted. "Tohru, Yuki had to make breakfast this morning and he didn't burn it!"

"Flower, why don't you sit down for a little bit. Yuki, can you go get our poor Tohru some tea?" Shigure asked looking to Yuki with pleading eyes. Yuki nodded and scurried out of the room.

Tohru sank onto the couch and sighed as her hand stroked the top of Kyo's head. Kyo was still awake, but he didn't really want to explain the encounter and confession the two of them had just gone through. Shigure sat down beside her, running his hand through the strands of her wet hair and smiled, "I'm so glad you've come home."

"It's nice to be home," Tohru told him happily as she closed her eyes.

"Here Tohru, drink this, we wouldn't want you getting sick," Yuki announced as he stood in front of her with tea. He smiled lightly, concluding what had happened, he was happy for them, at the same time that was only a blanket for the heartache he was feeling.

Tohru took the cup gently and sipped at it, "Oh I'm sorry! I should go get breakfast ready!" Tohru stood up suddenly, realizing she hadn't left breakfast that morning because she had left so early for the train station.

"That's okay Tor-Tor, Yuki made breakfast!" Momiji announced again as he plopped down on the couch opposite side of Tohru and Shigure.

"Ey? Really?" Tohru looked over to Yuki with amazement. Yuki simply blushed and rubbed at his nose. "Wow, thank you Yuki. I'm sorry I didn't make it, I'll be sure to make a special breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

There was a sudden cloud of smoke and Tohru screamed and covered her eyes. Kyo managed to grab the towel of Tohru's shoulders and make himself decent. He stood in the center of the room, embarrassed, but yawning as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"Well, it seems our little kitty has finally awoken," Shigure teased with a grin.

Kyo turned and glared, "Hey shut the hell up, you know how the rain makes me!"

"Yes, we all know how it makes you more irritable than usual," Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"What was that rat?" Kyo shouted turning to Yuki.

"Uhh guys..." Tohru stood up in-between them, "Let's not fight alright. It's still kinda early in the morning and I..." Tohru covered her mouth and yawned, flustering, "Oh I'm sorry that was very rude of me."

"Tohru...why don't you go rest for today?" Haru suggested wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I don't think anyone would object here. You deserve a day off, with how hard you work to keep us in line."

"But..but I still have to make breakfast, and before you know it lunch will be here!" Tohru protested.

"Hey, they invented take-out for a reason," Haru smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "You don't have to sleep all day, but you should rest before you catch your death. Get out of these wet clothes and sleep."

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Maybe just a little sleep. Don't blow up the house or anything right?"

"Of course," Haru smiled, "I'll keep Momiji occupied with something."

Tohru nodded and disappeared upstairs. Kyo, who was still in just a towel, wandered over to the stairs to go to his own room.

"Oh Kyo, going up into our precious flower's room with nothing but a towel?" Shigure joked covering his mouth with a hand gesturing sarcastic laughter.

Kyo turned around, "What the hell you pervert! I'd like some pants if that isn't so much to ask! Gahh!" He ran his hand through his hair like his head hurt.

"Temptation comes knocking you naughty boy," Shigure laughed again until Yuki hit him over the head. Shigure just grinned and shrugged, returning to a semi-adult mode. "Maybe you should rest too Kyo, you wouldn't want to get sick either. You'd worry Tohru."

Kyo growled and disappeared up the stairs. He threw on some dry clothes and stopped as he reached Tohru's door. He slid it open gently and peaked his head inside. Tohru was already cuddled up in her bed asleep, a small content smile etched on her face. He smiled, _this is the girl I always want to be with forever_ and then shut the door. He wandered downstairs and laid down on a couch until he too fell asleep. That's how the day went, and no one really asked them what had happened. But Tohru did blush when she thought about it up in her room.

**The Next Day**

Tohru was downstairs flipping some fried vegetables in a frying pan, humming to music. Shigure entered the kitchen next, a grin on his face to see his 'daughter' at her proper place back in the house, "Good morning Tohru."

"Good morning Shigure!" She began to funnel the food onto a plate and then sauntered over giving it to him. "How is your novel coming Shigure, I'm excited to see it published!"

Shigure laughed, "Well, hopefully it will get published before my editor goes completely crazy. I've actually just finished it last night, that of course being the rough draft. There are still many edits and alterations I have to make."

"That's great!" Tohru smiled, "Edits aren't so bad, I think the hardest part is just _thinking _up the book to begin with. I could never write something so beautiful as a novel."

Shigure chuckled, "Well I'm glad someone envies my talents, those boys just think I'm wasting my time," he grinned and took a bite of his food, "As usual another magnificent meal from the magnificent flower!"

Tohru blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "I guess it's my apology."

"Whatever for Flower?" Shigure asked troubled.

Tohru tried to stay smiling, "We have gone through so much, and then Akito finally lets you adopt me. The minute those papers are signed, I disappeared to go on tour. That wasn't fair to you, it's one of the reasons I came back. You finally got your wish and it was like I took it away."

Shigure pushed back his food, folded his hands on the table, and looked up at her. "Tohru, it's okay. You don't have to apologize a hundred times. It was a difficult decision, as much as writing is a great talent, so is singing. It could have taken you to amazing new heights. It was your decision and no one else's. I wouldn't have been hurt if you had pursued singing. Heck I'd be at every concert if you had!" Tohru giggled at that remark, "Tohru, you're always going to be my little girl, even if you're a thousand miles away."

Tohru smiled, "I'm so happy to be part of this family," She hugged Shigure and grabbed onto his fur as he licked the side of her face. "Cursed or not, I have a family again."

The alarm on Tohru's watch went off a few minutes later, "Oh my gosh! I gotta go to work Shigure!" She stood up and bowed her head smiling, "I called the manager earlier and told him I still needed the job. I can't wait until the summer, I can work more hours then. See ya!" Tohru grabbed her bag and was out the door just as Shigure changed back.

Yuki was walking out of his bedroom and banged into Kyo. Yuki almost automatically was going to tell the stupid cat to watch out, but he didn't, "Hey."

"Hey," Kyo replied in a grumble.

"There's no chance she can go back now right? It's not like there's another airplane or train ticket waiting for her right?" Yuki asked.

"Nah, even if there was a way back to the band, I think she's here to stay for now," Kyo replied with a shrug, "If she really had wanted to go, if it was her true desire to be famous, she wouldn't of had a doubt in her mind. Just be happy she's here stupid."

"Right," Yuki stared at the floor and then walked back into his room. He really did want to know if Kyo had confessed his love to Tohru, but admitting those words was too much for him at the moment.

Kyo couldn't help but smile a little before he disappeared downstairs for breakfast. Shigure was still at the table, strangely just him and Kyo. Shigure eyed Kyo as he sipped at his coffee, "Plan on telling me the _real_ reason our little flower stayed behind?"

Blush flew to Kyo's face as he shoved some of Tohru's breakfast into his mouth. Kyo could see Shigure was smiling. Kyo just gulped and shrugged his shoulders, "There was a list man. She wanted to be here and be a daughter, she wanted to have a family, she would miss all her friends. She felt like she had an obligation to stay with this family. Said it wasn't really her dream to accomplish anyway."

Kyo looked down at his plate as he recalled her beautiful words the night before. He could still feel blush lingering on his cheeks.

"_**I knew it would make Akito happy, and I thought you'd be happy too. That's why I decided it would be best if I left," a timid voice called out to him, "You said you wanted me to go, go on the tour 'and realize what a burden you were'. Even though I didn't want to go, I'd leave if it would prove to you how much you and the family meant to me." **_

_**Kyo sat up and turned around, seeing Tohru at the top of the stairs, her bag at her side, tears pouring down her face. He was too stunned to say anything. **_

"_**But as I sat there waiting for the train, I started thinking about all that we've been through. That was when I realized, what was important to me. Clarity had my back before mom died, and even after I moved into your home. But when I did move in, it wasn't them who held me when I cried, nor told me it was okay, or stayed with me at the hospital. It was you Kyo, you were the one who has always been there for me," She left the protection of the overhang into the rain and made her way down the stairs, leaving her bag back up at the top, "That's why I left you all those messages. I was too afraid to say it to your face, because I'm not very good at expressing how I feel. I'm not good at telling people what I want..."**_

" _**No matter the pain I went through, no matter how many things people told me to do, Kyo you were the only one who said I could do what I wanted to do. You told me to be selfish, and you didn't mind if I complained or cried. I know we fought a lot. Heck we had enough drama in the house to make a soap opera. You hated that I wanted to go to Akito's, you hated the danger I was willing to put myself in for you and the Sohmas. Yet, even though you were afraid, you let me go. You knew my happiness was more important than my safety, in some twisted way."**_

"**_Tohru..." He got up off the bench and stared at her. His orange hair was flat against his head, the rain coming down hard as he stared at her. Her hair was dripping wet too, sticking to her shoulders and her pink shirt and jeans soaked through. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes._**

"**_Record deals are one of a kind and they don't come around that often, but people you fall in love with don't grow on trees either. I realized that too, sitting right there on that bench just like you were," She smiled and pointed to the bench, "I want to stay here, with the Sohmas. That is... if you'll allow me Kyo..." she stopped at the bottom stair and looked up at him, "I know I'm kind of klutzy, I make a lot of mistakes, I put myself in danger and sometimes I don't think straight, I hum when I'm happy, and cry a lot when I'm sad...and..."_**

"_**...None of that matters," Kyo whispered softly as he approached her slowly, "...I keep my emotions locked up inside of me. I avoid thinking about things that don't make sense. I deny my truest feelings because someone else is proving me wrong. I have a foul temper, and I argue a lot...but..." he smiled gently and stroked the side of her face "But as long as I have you, I don't care how imperfect I am..." **_

_**Tohru buried her head into his chest and took hold of his hands, "I love you Kyo..."**_

_**Kyo kissed the side of her head and took in a breath of her beautiful scent, "I love you too Tohru."**_

Kyo could feel the blush heighten on his face, and he got up from the table before Shigure could tease him about it. "Where is Tohru anyway?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Tohru said she had to go to work. With the school year ending, she probably wants to get a jump start on signing up for summer jobs to pay for her tuition."

"Well, if she's your daughter, aren't you just going to pay for it yourself?" Kyo suggested.

"I would, but you know Tohru wouldn't allow it. This is the one promise she made to her mom, I think it's only fair she does it on her own. She knows if she ever gets in a bind, I'll help her."

Kyo smirked, "Who knows, you might not be a total failure at being a guardian after all," With that humble remark, Kyo walked out the back door.

Tohru only had to spend a few hours at work even though she insisted she stayed to work longer. She hung her apron on the rack and gave a wave before walking out the front door. When she turned to the right, heading towards town, she was surprised to see Kyo waiting leaning against the ice cream shop's wall.

"About time, I've been waiting out here for at least an hour," He mumbled.

Tohru smiled and blushed a little looking down at her feet, "Hey Kyo."

"Come on," Kyo pushed himself off the wall and looked down at her as he started to walk down the street.

"Where are we going Kyo?" Tohru asked as she hurried along with him.

A small smile formed on his face, "You'll see."

They walked side by side for a while in silence until Tohru broke it, "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

Tohru smiled, "Thank you for coming to get me from work today," she smiled even more when Kyo started to blush.

"Don't worry about it," He finally answered. Things were, different, between Tohru and Kyo. Everything they did together seemed to make them blush, even if it was just a smile from the other. They continued their walk in silence again, Kyo glancing at her from time to time, watching her swing her arms as she walked along. "Tohru?"

"Yeah Kyo?" She looked over at him smiling.

"Are you okay, I mean..." he let out a small sigh of hesitation, "I know you chose to stay cause you wanted to, but you don't have any like doubts or regrets and stuff right?"

Tohru shook her head, "Nope. The band will understand, I know they will. I don't know what would've happened to me if I had left. I want to be the with the Sohmas, I want to be with you. You make me feel safe."

Kyo smiled and then looked ahead, "Hey, we're here."

Tohru looked around at the wooden dojo in front of them, "Hey, what's this place Kyo?"

"This is Kazuma's dojo. I figured, I dunno I'd show it to you," Kyo was feeling sorta stupid, now that he had dragged her across town just to see his Sensei's dojo.

"This is _his _dojo?" Tohru's eyes widened, "This is so amazing! I remember him from the photograph in your room. Is he here Kyo, can I meet him?"

Kyo nodded, "Yup. Since sensei is such a great guy, he'd get along with a kindhearted girl like you. Who knows, maybe he can knock some sense into you too. Come on, let's go inside."

He took her hand and dragged her inside after they had removed their shoes. He turned down a corner just in time to see Kazuma walk out of another room. His smile was kind, aged from his many years of teaching just like his gray ponytail. "Welcome back Kyo."

Tohru watched as the two held a gaze for a moment, Kyo released her hand to give him a complete and formal bow and Kazuma returned it. "Sensei, it's good to see you again."

Kazuma smiled and laughed, "It's always a pleasure to see you," he spotted Tohru hiding behind Kyo, "But it seems you've brought company with you today Kyo. Who is this girl?"

Tohru blushed and let out a small 'eep' as she left the shelter of Kyo's body, "Umm hello, I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda-Sohma."

"Sohma?" Kazuma looked from Tohru to Kyo with a baffled face.

"Shigure gained rights to adopt Tohru. Now she's under Shigure's guardianship and a cousin-in law to the rest of us I suppose," Kyo shrugged.

Kazuma looked back to Tohru, "So you are the young Tohru that I've heard so much about. Most of my students are very fond of you," His smile made Tohru blush, he seemed genuine and happy.

"Umm...students?" Tohru titled her head to the side with a smile, "Who are your students Mr. Kazuma."

"Please, just call me Kazuma," He took Tohru by the hand and smiled leading her down the hall, Kyo following close behind, "Well first off one of my students you know is Kyo. I trained him since he was young. I also trained Yuki-chan, Haru-chan, and Kagura-san."

Tohru turned to Kyo, "I know Haru and Yuki but..." Kyo had suddenly stopped short in the hallway. "Who's Kagura-san Kyo?"

Kazuma chuckled, "Kagura is one of the zodiac members. She's also..."

"KYOOOO!" A high-pitched voice called out and with one swift motion a figure pounced on Kyo and had him on the ground. Tohru let a sweat drop fly past her face as she looked over on the ground at the girl who was hugging Kyo, "OH Kyo I'm so glad you've come back, I"ve missed you so much!"

Kazuma cleared his throat, "This, is Kagura, she is the boar for the zodiac. Kagura, show some _decency_ and stand up this minute. You're in the presence of company."

Kagura looked at Kazuma and blushed and stood up, bowing her head to Tohru, "Gomen, my name is Kagura, who are you?" Her brown hair covering and falling past her face as she bowed.

"Oh well...my name is..."

"None of your business!" Kyo growled as he dusted himself off, "You wonder why the hell I don't come back here gees." He limped over to Tohru and sighed, "Meet Kagura..."

"Oh Kyo...why do you have to be so mean?" Kagura sniffled as tears hit the floor, "Can't you see how much I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she hit him across the face with a punch, sending him flying into a wall.

Kazuma shook his head as the color drained from Tohru's face, "Kagura has been this way for as long as any of us remember. Believe it our not she's a college student, earning a degree in teaching. She's fixed on the idea of her and Kyo getting married."

"TO _hell _with getting married to this monster!" Kyo screamed from the cloud of smoke the two fighters were causing.

"Oh Kyo you're so mean!" Kagura cried again and again Kyo went flying, this time landing at Tohru's feet.

"Kyo!" Tohru got down on her knees and started to look him over, which made Kagura stop her punch just before Tohru's head. "Kyo are you okay?" Tohru started checking out his eyes and his face, "Do you need ice Kyo?"

"What is she...doing?" Kagura asked quietly as she took a step back.

"Kazuma do you have ice and bandages for Kyo?" Tohru asked quickly and Kazuma nodded walking off. Tohru looked down at Kyo and then up at Kagura, "Kagura, can you please, if it's not too much trouble, not fight with Kyo?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, he's my love!" Kagura yelled.

"Gomen, but, fighting doesn't solve anything but only continues an endless cycle of hate." She stood up and helped Kyo to his feet, "I'm sure the two of you can just talk it out first okay?"

Kagura growled, "Kyo, who is this woman?"

Kyo winced and stood up fully, wrapping his arm Tohru's shoulder. "This is Tohru, my girlfriend."

Tohru watched the color drain from Kagura's face, her eyes suddenly downcast towards the floor, "Oh, so you're the famous Tohru I've heard so much about. You're all Kisa and Hiro talk about when they visit. They're just starting to be trained."

Kazuma rested a hand on Kagura's shoulder, "Kagura is my new assistant instructor when it comes to Kisa and Hiro. It's a great way for her to channel her endless energy when she's not at her classes."

Tohru smiled, "That's very sweet of you Kagura, I'm sure Kisa and Hiro are very fond of you. You do so much to help children, Kazuma told me you want to be a teacher!"

Kagura tried to smile as she remained staring at the floor, "Yeah, I've always loved kids, I've always dreamed of getting married and having a few myself but..." She clenched her fist as she rose her head again and forced out a smile, "But that doesn't matter right now, maybe it's time I finally get to know the infamous Tohru Honda."

Kazuma pat Kagura's back, "She's actually a Sohma now."

Kagura spun around, "What? A Sohma? Don't tell me she _married _Kyo? Who let them go and do that?"

"No no no," Tohru waved her arms in front of herself, "Shigure-san adopted me and I'm now his legal daughter, you see," Tohru looked down at the floor, "My father died when I was extremely young, I can't even remember his face, and last year, my mother died in a car accident. I became really fond of the Sohmas as I lived with them so for my birthday, Shigure said he'd adopt me."

"How the heck did a stupid girl like you get Akito to allow this?" Kagura scowled.

"Hey shut up!" Kyo barked, "Tohru worked her ass off to get Akito to say yes. She had to live with the man for two weeks and because of it she ended up in the hospital! Tohru _deserves_ to live with us and we all want her to live with us. Don't you call her stupid Kagura!"

Tohru tugged on Kyo's shirt, "Don't yell Kyo," She whispered gently, "There's nothing to be mad about."

"Are you nuts! She has no right to call you stupid!" Kyo barked trying to attack Kagura as Tohru held him back.

"Not everyone in the world is going to be your best friend. Mom told me as long as you yourself are a good person it doesn't matter what other's think," Tohru persisted as she held him back, her hands forcing themselves against his chest, "I'm already adopted, so nothing can make me unhappy, and...I have you now..." her last few words were low and Kyo looked down at her and stopped. She smiled and he cuffed her cheek and looked over her shoulder at Kagura.

Kagura was too much in denial, staring back at the floor as Kyo lashed out at her and defended this air head of a girl, "How could this have happened? How could he have fallen for her..."

"Hey Kazuma, how about you and Kagura come over to the estate for dinner? I'm sure the others will be very happy to see you!"

Kagura couldn't hear Kyo and Tohru branching off into a conversation with Kazuma as she fell farther into the shadows of the hallway. "This can't be real...I won't allow it."


	2. Kagura & A New Relationship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, but everyone knows I should I mean come on! I rock right? Lol

**Chapter 2**

"_Hey Kazuma, how about you and Kagura come over to the estate for dinner? I'm sure the others will be very happy to see you!"_

_Kagura couldn't hear Kyo and Tohru branching off into a conversation with Kazuma as she fell farther into the shadows of the hallway. "This can't be real...I won't allow it."_

"Come now Kagura, wouldn't it be nice to see all your cousins again?" Kazuma asked gently.

Kagura was rushed back to reality, picked up her head and unclenched her fists, "I think it would be very nice to see the rest of the family again. I haven't seen them all since the new years party. Kyo you left early that night without saying goodbye, I was worried."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, stupid Runt was left at home all by herself. Damn Rat was worried that she'd left the windows open and some strange predator might've gotten in. The wimp didn't want to leave because it was 'too cold outside'."

"Come on enough that story!" Tohru urged, noticing how upset Kagura was getting, "Let's get going now so I'll have enough time to cook dinner!"

Kazuma urged Kagura out the door and together those two followed Kyo and Tohru.

"Kyo what do you think we should make in honor of our guests?" Tohru asked going over a list of ideas in her head.

"No leeks that's for sure," Kyo grumbled, "Salmon riceballs would be nice."

Tohru laughed, "You silly that's what _you _like, we're making dinner for the tasting pleasure of our _guests_!"

Kazuma chuckled, "Same old Kyo. Always loved fish and hated leeks. We used to eat rice balls all the time on the mountain, right Kyo?"

Kyo lifted his head and a bright smile formed on his face, "That's right Shisho! We used to catch everything ourselves except for the rice. That was one of the highest points of my life!" Kyo was always into stories of his master and Tohru was happy to see him so fervent about it.

Kagura was rather quiet on the trip to Shigure's house. Her eyes wandered out to the scenery, the lovely blossoms on the trees and the new lush leaves that were growing in. It would be summer soon, everything would get a little warmer, just the right kind of heat for swimming. She sighed in forlorn, how could she have let Kyo slip away so easily?

"Kagura? Hey Kagura we're here!" Tohru called, breaking her yet again out of another trance.

Haru and Momiji were on the front porch, Haru on his usual porch swing reading, and Momiji who had been playing with a pinwheel. "TorTor's come back!" Momiji called taking his pinwheel and ran up to Tohru, "And you've brought friends!"

Haru smiled too, "Hey Kagura," He bowed to his master, "Hey master Kazuma."

"Hey Haru, Hey Momiji!" Kagura hugged each of them, the curse not taking affect when two cursed people embraced. Kazuma pat Momiji's head while Kazuma and Haru met each fist to fist, their usual gesture.

"Kyo took me to the dojo today so I invited Kazuma and Kagura here for dinner," Tohru smiled.

"IS that the voice of my flower returning?" Shigure called pulling open the front door, his eyes finding Kazuma and Kagura, "Well it seems there's a party outside no one told me about!"

Tohru laughed, "I hope you don't mind, I invited Kagura and Kazuma to dinner after we visited the dojo today."

"Family is always welcome here Tohru, don't you fret," He smiled and rubbed his daughter's hair.

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked eagerly, "I"m sure he'd love to see his master and Kagura again!"

"What is with all the commotion?" Yuki asked as he walked out the still opened front door with a yawn, he stopped short seeing Kazuma, now feeling wide awake, "Greetings Master!" Yuki bowed quickly.

"And I don't get a hello?" Kagura shot in return for Yuki's bow.

Yuki lifted his head back up, "Oh Miss Kagura, how nice to see you as well."

"Well, now that everyone's caught up, how about we get inside so Tohru can start on our delicious dinner," Shigure implied aloud and everyone made their way inside.

Tohru served everyone a cup of tea in the den and then she went off to cook in the kitchen, faint humming could be heard as she started to chop vegetables.

Kazuma took a sip of his tea and smiled, "So Shigure, I guess I've been locked away in my dojo for far too long. How did little Tohru's adoption come to be?"

Shigure smiled and put down his tea, "Ah are you envious of my great fortune?" he laughed lightly, "Tohru has lived with us for little over a year now, nearly two I'd figure. There's a lot of little reasons she was allowed to be adopted...but I think what really happened was Akito forced her into an awkward position. She could either go on a music tour with the band she worked with, or stay with the Sohmas and be adopted. You don't know Tohru that well, but she always wants to do what's best for the people around her. She thought, or at least what her mind thought, was that if she stayed with us Akito's hatred would grow and such. Tohru also knew that her bands opportunity only came once in a lifetime."

"I see...so she chose you over that opportunity?" He asked looking down at his cup.

Shigure shook his head, "Our poor Flower, she went with the band first. She left, honestly only a few days ago, early in the morning for the train station. She was all ready to go, but she said she just couldn't. She didn't want to leave the family she had just learned to love."

Kazuma smiled, "How sweet."

Shigure nodded, "Tohru went through a lot last year, since the moment of her mother's death, it hasn't been easy for her. She's smiled through it all, but she's had a lot of injuries and unbearable pains brought to her."

Kagura listened intently, "Anyone can get over physical injuries. I mean, fighters do all the time!" She interjected, not having much sympathy for her.

"Fighting is different Kagura," Yuki answered.

"How so, they're still wounds, why does it matter how you got them?" She asked back angrily.

"Because her injuries could have easily killed her!" Yuki shot back.

"Kagura?" Momiji called out quietly, "Tohru isn't a fighter. She wants everyone to be happy. She's like the sunshine, when the sun gets hurt, it becomes all black and blue, then all the sun can do is shine darkness."

"Tohru fell from a bridge and swept down a river, she had to be taken to a hospital by a helicopter for hurting her lungs. When she went to Akito, he abused her, tied her town and hit her, that's what Hiro told me. Akito tried to strangle her, and even threw her into a wall..." Haru continued.

"And then there was Kyo..." Yuki looked down. Kyo looked down too.

Kagura looked to Kyo, "What happened?"

Kyo cringed, "Akito took off my bracelet," Kyo waited for Kagura's gasp to pass, "And I ended up hurting Yuki, but Tohru got it worse. She was trying to calm me down, and I..."

_Yuki's eyes opened timidly, he had been expected a catastrophic hurt, and found there was no harm to him but the previous wound. He looked ahead, expecting to see a vicious Kyo ready to retaliate, or maybe he was inches from his face. Instead, Kyo's face was staring down at his sanguinolent hands. No, Kyo wasn't looking down at his hands, but what was below them, resting quietly on the sand. Yuki looked down too and took in a sharp breath._

_There she was lying on the ground. There was a cut on her side, just above her hip. The pieces were slowly coming together about what just happened. Kyo had started the attack and Yuki had closed his eyes because of the lightning. At that same moment Tohru had run out into the line of fire, and screamed upon the impact of his assault._

"I really ended up hurting her..." Kyo whispered finally, "You wouldn't think that from that perky girl in the other room."

Kagura was quiet now, she had just witnessed how easily this family had defended her. How Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and even her beloved Kyo had defended this girl.

"Hey Everyone, dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the other room.

The boys rose from their seats, and Kagura followed reluctantly. Tohru had made a very nice spread for a short amount of time. There were fried vegetables and meats, kabob, steamed rice of course, and a large mountain of rice balls.

"Wow...it all looks so good," Kagura exclaimed, even she was impressed.

"Not only does it look lovely," Shigure took in a mouthful of rice, "But it tastes lovely too!"

Kagura watched as the others dug in. Kazuma beside her began to eat quietly, he seemed happy with the food too. Kagura looked down at her plate of assorted treats, with her chopsticks she picked up a clump of duck and took a bite. "Oh wow...it is good."

"Told ya," Kyo responded proudly as he grabbed a piece of salmon with his chopsticks.

The rest of dinner went by quickly, a happier atmosphere when bellies were full. Even Kagura enjoyed herself as the boys joked about and noted happier times. Kagura did watch Tohru tentatively as she cleared the plates and served more tea before retreating back to the dinner dishes. She watched too, Kyo get up from his seat and wander over to the sink and start to whisper to her as he began to help her.

Shigure of course insisted that Kazuma and Kagura stay the night, time to spend with their relatives and it only made sense when the hallway clock chimed ten. Kazuma walked out onto the back porch to stare at the evening stars. "Kagura?" He looked to the bench and saw Kagura sitting where Haru had been earlier, curled up hugging her knees. "What's wrong Kagura?"

Kagura sighed, "Oh Kazuma, I just don't understand. How could Kyo have fallen for someone as simple and plain as Tohru?"

Kazuma smiled and sat down beside her, "A human life lasts such a small amount of time. But human minds are limitless, like space and the stars," Kazuma gestured to the sky with his hand, "The only person who understands Kyo one hundred percent would be Kyo."

"But what about Tohru? I see how they look at each other...it's like they're on a whole other level when it comes to each other. They can read the words in each others' eyes before they even make the thoughts into words. Why could she get through to him even when I've loved him for years?" She asked quietly.

Kazuma smiled again, "I'm sorry I cannot give you the answer you want to hear Kagura, but maybe Kyo wasn't meant to be with you. Since the start, you had instantly attached yourself to him, indulged yourself entirely to him, in doing that you didn't leave much mystery, or any real opportunity for him to know you at his own pace. You wanted to alter his mind so he could just see you. I believe it's foolish for a person to even try to deliberately affect another person's mind."

Kagura shook her head, "I don't understand..."

Kazuma ran his hand through her soft auburn colored hair, "It's alright dear. There are things we aren't meant to understand, that's why love is mysterious," He rose himself from the bench and after taking a few steps turned around to look at Kagura, "Kagura, instead of disliking Tohru for taking Kyo away, why don't you be friends with her? I'm sure a lovely girl like Tohru would be more than happy to invite a new friend into her circle. She's a compassionate girl, you could learn a lot from her." Kagura walked back inside and slid under the blanket left for her on the couch. She stared at the ceiling until finally she found her dreams.

Tohru crept past Kagura in the early hours of the morning, trying to get breakfast started for everyone. Kagura's eyes opened quickly as she saw Tohru disappear into the kitchen. She followed to see her pull down some dishes, "Tohru?"

Tohru turned around and smiled, "I'm sorry," She responded in a whisper, "I should have warned you about my early hours. Please forgive me. I always wake up early to make the boys breakfast, and since I knew we had special company I wanted to make something extra nice."

"It's okay, I'm a light sleeper," Kagura replied lightly, "Do you...umm...want help?"

Tohru smiled, "You don't have to Kagura, I'd feel horrible making a guest do my work."

"You're not making me, I'm asking," Kagura smiled weakly.

"Okay then. Can you just grab some flour from the pantry."

Kagura did as she was told, and listened to the sound of Tohru humming. There was something soothing in her voice, something that made all the bottled up stress melt slowly like thawing snow. Kagura brought over the tin of flour and stood aside for a moment, looking over at the refrigerator that was covered head to toe with photographs. Although Kagura was jealous, she saw that Tohru wasn't really in a lot of the photos, "Where are you in all these Tohru?"

"Hmm?" Tohru looked up from her whisking, "Oh I'm behind the camera. I love taking photos, so I can preserve the faces of those I love forever."

"But don't you want to be in those photos with them?" Kagura asked in a low voice.

"Sure I guess I do, but someone has to hold the camera right?" She giggled as she poured some flour into a dish with the already beaten eggs and other materials, "What about you, I'm sure you've got millions of pictures of all the Sohmas."

"Yeah..." Kagura answered weakly, "So what are you making?"

Tohru smiled, "I figured pancakes were alright. I've made a few different types; plain for Yuki, chocolate chips for Momiji and Haru, Apple slices for Shigure, and for Kyo..."

"Blueberries," Kagura finished for her.

"That's right!" Tohru smiled, "I'm glad someone is as close to Kyo as me. Kyo told me that you usually beat him up after screaming about him," Tohru giggled, "I'm glad he has someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Kagura asked confused.

Tohru nodded, "Even though he tells you to go away, he never will know how nice it is, to have someone constantly nagging at you. You keep him in line, and he knows it too. He knows someone's always got his back in the end, and you'll still adore him with every mistake he makes. I admire your devotion to him," She added flipping a pancake.

"But aren't you the same way?" She asked weakly.

Tohru shrugged, "I will love all the Sohmas until the bitter end, no regrets for their flaws, and no sympathy for mistakes. Humans are meant to make mistakes, it defines our character," She beamed, "I've only been around for a short while, but you've been part of his life for a long while. Don't ever think of yourself as inferior to anyone else. We each have a special spot in someone else's heart. No one can take that away."

She looked down at the floor and smiled, "Thanks Tohru, I can see why he trusts you."

"Why is that?" Tohru asked blindly.

"Kyo always had, concerns, with who he was. He has to beat the Rat to be part of the Zodiac, he has to be an esteemed person to prove he isn't just a worthless cat. He has to prove to Akito and a lot of the Sohmas that he isn't worthless. You...don't care what he thinks he has to do, or what his logic is. You just know, that he's the one who you fell in love with."

Tohru smiled and handed Kagura a plate, "Breakfast is ready."

"Are you so sure you have to go now, you two have only been here for such a short while!" Shigure pleaded as Kagura and Kazuma prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry Shigure, but I have a dojo to run," Kazuma laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He wandered over to Yuki and Haru and patted both of their heads, "Keep up the good work you too, I'm so proud of what men you're growing up to be."

"Hai!" Both of them replied with smiles.

Kazuma looked down at Momiji and smiled, kneeling down to look at him, "Well Momiji, I must say it was a pleasure to see you again."

"You're not mad then?" Momiji asked eagerly.

"Mad? Oh whatever for Momiji?" Kazuma laughed gently.

"For not being a fighter! I know you trained Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru but I'm the only one who's not a fighter. I thought...you'd be upset with me."

Kazuma's smile grew to a sincere one as he rubbed Momiji's hair, "It's good to have peaceful people in this world. You understand those ruffians, and you can take care of Tohru."

Momiji smiled, "Alright! Then I will do my best to understand the people that you train!"

Kazuma laughed again, "That's a good kid," He rose from his spot and looked at Kyo. Kyo of course was sad to see his sensei leave him so soon, but there was still a smile on his face, "You know you're welcome back at the dojo anytime you want Kyo."

Kyo grinned, "Thanks, but I've found my place here," He wrapped his arm around Tohru who instantly flustered.

Kazuma smiled and rested his hand on Tohru's cheek, "You really are a gem. Don't let anyone ever take away that glow in your eyes."

Tohru nodded, "Sure. It was very nice to meet you Kazuma."

Kazuma smiled again, "Take care of my boy alright?"

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I'll take care of all the Sohmas, no matter what."

Kagura was the next to approach the boys, giving each of them a friendly hug. When she got to Tohru and Kyo an awkward silence drifted through. She turned to Tohru, "Kazuma was right, it's much easier to be friendly with you that get worked up over what we've lost or could not have. Take care of Kyo, and if I hear you did anything to upset him you know I'll be back in a heartbeat!" She added proudly.

Tohru laughed, "Don't worry, you're welcome here whether or not I mess things up."

Kagura smiled and looked up at Kyo, Kyo's face stern yet gulped looking down at Kagura, "You take care of this girl Kyo. I know you for the savage that you are."

With that both Kagura and Kazuma disappeared into the forest that led back to the city.

"Well that was an eventful day," Shigure announced stretching, "I'm happy to say Kagura didn't break any of my doors!"

"That's cause she broke a few at the dojo," Tohru pipped and the others fell over, "Though, I really like Kagura. She has limitless spirit. I envy her freeness when it comes to her emotions. She's like a bird that can soar any sky."

"Ooh that sounds like a great theme for my new novel!" Shigure pulled out a pen and notepad, "An author's work is never done!" With that he scurried off back to his office.

The others disappeared inside as well, there was still last minute homework to start and starting to review for their finals that were in two weeks. Tohru sat down on the front porch swing and sighed. Kyo leaned up against one of the pillars to the building and look at her, "Why you sighing?"

Tohru shook her head, "I just wonder how...how Clarity is doing that's all. I'm afraid of what will happen, if they come to get me, the curse, that sort of mix might be bad. Finals are in two weeks and I need to do _really _well on them."

"You don't need to worry about that stuff. Your band adores you. They won't be mad. And finals, you'll do fine on. You study more than anyone else I've ever seen!" Kyo told her, "Yuki will help you too, just like last year."

Tohru smiled, "I want summer to be here."

"Same here, sick of school," Kyo growled, Staring up at the clouds.

Tohru laughed, "I just want to spend time with you." Kyo looked away from the clouds and down at her, blush flying to his cheeks, "All this year, everything happened really fast. Fast, rapid, like on impulse. I was going from a hospital to home to somewhere else and all over again. I mean...I'm sorry I shouldn't be complaining," Tohru shook the thoughts from her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"No...don't stop," Kyo interrupted, "I want you...to tell me...how you're really feeling," He told her bashfully, "If that's really how you're feeling, that's what I want to know," he walked over and sat down beside her, "I want to spend a lot more time with you too. Don't worry, just another week of class, then finals, then we're free."

Tohru rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, "I hope I can last that long."

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned around to see Yuki at the door, "Yes Yuki?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you," He held the wireless phone out to her.

Tohru got up from her chair and grabbed the phone, "Hello, Tohru speaking."

"Miss me there, little Tohru?"


	3. Coping and Making Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket...woe.

**Chapter 3**

"_Tohru?"_

_Tohru turned around to see Yuki at the door, "Yes Yuki?"_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you," He held the wireless phone out to her._

_Tohru got up from her chair and grabbed the phone, "Hello, Tohru speaking."_

"_Miss me there, little Tohru?"_

Tohru held onto the phone and walked a few feet away from Kyo, Kyo watching her with a tinge of worry in his eyes. He stayed put on the swing though, Tohru's physical movements, her turning her back to him, gave him the indication that something might be personal in this phone call.

"Hello?" Tohru whispered under her breath into the phone. She was a little caught off guard, Tohru never got phone calls. She hadn't been able to pick up on who was talking to her.

"Gees Kisa she's so stupid!" The voice called into the background, hearing Kisa protest and say 'Sissy is not.'

"OH Hiro-san! It's so nice to hear from you! How are you?" Tohru turned around and smiled at Kyo. Kyo relaxed back on the chair and enjoyed its rocking. He had been afraid it was Akito calling because he found out that Tohru had stayed after all.

"Look this wasn't my idea to call," Hiro sighed into the phone, "But Kisa insisted we haven't seen you in a long time. So we're coming for a visit tomorrow. Hatori's coming too. He's bringing a another Sohma with us, said you haven't met him."

"Eh? Another Sohma?" Tohru seemed surprise, "Who am I going to meet tomorrow?"

"Not sure, said it was a surprise," Hiro sighed, already sounding bored with this conversation, "We're going to be at your place after school so make sure you make something good."

"Oh Hiro be nice!" Kisa called in the back.

"No problem Hiro!" Tohru laughed into the phone, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, later." Click. Tohru sighed and slumped onto the swing next to Kyo. Kyo wrapped an arm around her instinctively. "That was stressful."

Kyo smiled as she leaned into him, "Where you afraid it was Akito?" He asked her gently. Tohru nodded and closed her eyes as he tucked aside a strand of her hair, "You know he's going to find out."

Tohru opened up her eyes again, "I know that. I just don't want Akito-san to be angry with me. Technically, we're part of the same family now. Even though I may carry legal guardianship I am also still am afraid he'd erase my memories," she looked up at Kyo, "I wouldn't want that. It would make you and everyone so sad."

Kyo's eyes softened, "Yeah, it would make me really sad, I couldn't bear it, living with Yuki and other Sohmas without someone who's sane. But, you know that we'll protect you."

Tohru laughed, "I know you'll protect me. I'm so happy to be with the Sohmas. But I don't want to burden you or have you get hurt because of me. I want people to be happy because of me, not the other way around. I'm also afraid that when Clarity calls, if they do that is, that Akito will find out. Part of our arrangement was that I picked one or the other. I don't want him to hurt my friends."

Kyo let out a small chuckle, "You care, _way _too much. I don't even know if its healthy."

Tohru smiled, "Doesn't matter does it? I just want everyone to be happy!"

"TOOHHHHRRRRUUUU I'm hungry!" Shigure shouted from inside the house.

Tohru jumped up from the bench, "Oh no! I should have gotten started on lunch."

(I totally forgot what time we were talking about, so work with me on that)

Kyo watched her dash inside and he felt a smirk come to his face, he laid down on the swing as if it were a hammock and closed his eyes. Tohru ran through the house and didn't see Haru who was siting on the couch with his legs stretched out on the floor and of course, Tohru tripped over them. She landed face first onto the floor and twitched slightly as Haru jumped up, "Are you okay Tohru?"

"Ehhh...I'm fine..." She answered with her face still in the ground, she sat back up so she was on her knees, her eyes swirling, "Totally fine."

"What's the hurry for, it's just Shigure complaining," Haru pat her back as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well he's hungry! I should have made him food earlier but I was distracted!" She got up and brushed herself off, "Is there something special you want for dinner?" She asked him happily.

Haru sighed, she could so easily change her attitude, did anything bother her? "Nah Tohru, whatever you make I'm sure it'll be fine," he rubbed her head and sighed as he followed her into the kitchen.

"It's something wrong Haru?" Tohru asked inquisitively, Haru was always a little reclusive but he seemed a little sad. He pulled up a chair at the table and stared down at his hands, "Haru?"

"I've just been having weird dreams," Haru told her quietly rubbing his snowy white hair, "I've been Black Haru in all of them."

"Well, it is just a dream," She told him, hoping to make him relax as she poured him a cup of orange juice.

He took the orange juice and sipped at it lightly, "It's just so strange. I haven't been Black Haru since that night at the graveyard. Even when Akito hurt you, I was so furious, I wanted to punch his face in, and I still didn't become Black Haru."

Tohru pouted as she started cutting up some leeks, "Well, do you think it means anything?"

Haru ran his hand over his face as he stared at his weary reflection in the orange juice, "I think it means I'm going to change back. Something is going to make me super angry, and I dunno, I don't want to be Black Haru anymore."

Tohru continued chopping thinking, "Well, I wouldn't worry so much. Dreams I figure, are just reflections of our conscience. Maybe you're just afraid of being Black Haru, because you don't want to be him ever again," She added dumping the leeks and other vegetables into a pot and stirred it with a large spoon, "You're not a bad person Haru, that's why you fear being one."

Haru turned his head and looked at her and smiled. She smiled too, innocently stirring at whatever meal she was making. Haru didn't know about Kyo and Tohru, the only one who had a small idea would be Yuki. Tohru just smiled and started on some meat skewers and rice balls.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah Haru?" Tohru lifted her head up from her work to look at him.

"Who called before? Yuki was pissed off when he got back from giving you the phone," Haru grinned.

"Oh that was Hiro. Hiro, Hatori, Kisa, and another Sohma are coming over tomorrow after school. I'm very excited, apparently, I haven't met this Sohma yet!" Tohru perked, glad to leave such a demure like conversation.

"Really, seems like tomorrow's going to be a busy day," Haru rubbed his hair and yawned. Now that Tohru had a better look at him, he did seem tired. Black bags were beginning to form under his already distant eyes. He didn't seemed to thrilled about many visitors.

Tohru poured him a small bowl of soup and three skewers on a plate and brought them to him, "Eat something Haru, maybe it will help you get better and have better dreams."

Haru looked at her and blinked, she was trying so hard to make him feel better. He smiled and rubbed her head before taking a reluctant bite of food. Of course, he instantly remembered why Shigure complained when Tohru didn't cook, her food rocked. She smiled and called the others in for lunch.

She served Yuki and Shigure quickly and found Momiji jumping around her. He was telling her about something he read in the paper. "Tohru Tohru! In a few months there's going to be a lunar eclipse!"

"Eh? A lunar eclipse?" Tohru asked befuddled as she managed to get Momiji into his seat and serve him.

"Yeah Tohru a lunar eclipse! The moon's gonna disappear!" Momiji announced triumphantly, spoon already in his mouth as he savored the contents.

"I do recall hearing about that lunar eclipse," Yuki noted as he put down his fork, "It's supposedly only to happen every hundred years."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Really? That's so cool! Momiji when is it?"

"Well it's like the end of May, I think it said it would be at the end of June," Momiji determined waving his spoon like a pointer.

Tohru smiled just in time for Kyo to come in. She wandered over to the counter and brought over his food. He had the same, except for the soup, his didn't have leeks in it since he usually got pissed about that. Tohru sat down beside him and nibbled on her onigiri before she spoke up to Shigure, "Shigure Hiro called! He said Hatori, Kisa, himself, and another Sohma are coming to visit."

"Another Sohma? How mysterious!" Shigure announced with a weird voice, "Maybe this Sohma will sweep our little Flower off her feet." Kyo who was sipping as his soup suddenly gagged and Tohru blushed. Shigure raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Kyo I know you don't like Hiro, but honestly, be nice when he comes okay."

Kyo wiped his mouth and growled, "That little sarcastic brat. He was so rude to Tohru."

Tohru shook her hands in front of her, "He wasn't rude at all! I really like Hiro! He says how he feels, he's very brave to speak so freely," Tohru smiled sincerely.

Shigure smiled and folded his arms in his kimono sleeves, "So my dear Tohru, when are our guests arriving."

"They said sometime after school. Thankfully the elementary kids get out of school later than we do by about an hour so I can cook for them before they get here," Tohru exclaimed.

Later that night Tohru climbed up the ladder that led to the roof. There was her favorite cat staring up at the sky with his ruby eyes. She climbed up onto the roof and sat down beside him.

"Hey there," She greeted him lightly, "You're not cold up here are you? I could go get you a blanket or hot chocolate or something."

Kyo chuckled as she began to rant with nervousness, "It's alright Tohru, I'm fine," Kyo let out a small sigh and Tohru looked at him.

She ran her hand along the side of his face, his hands under his head, and he blushed as he touched him, "What's wrong Kyo?"

Kyo looked up at her and blushed again as he rested his chin in her hand, cuddling against it, "Nothing Tohru," he closed his eyes, "I'm just thinking."

She smiled as Kyo rested his head in her palm, "Are you thinking about what Shigure said? You nearly choked on your spoon."

"That stupid dog, can't his mind ever rest without a stray trashy romance thought," Kyo growled.

Tohru stroked the side of his face, "Kyo, don't let what he says bother you. Shigure is trying to have some fun with us. I don't mind it, it's actually kind of fun, Shigure keeps everything interesting."

Kyo opened up his eyes again and looked up at her, "What are you going to tell Sensei when you show up at school tomorrow? Technically everyone thinks you're still on tour."

Tohru looked out at the tree tops of the forest, "I'm not really sure. It's always best to be honest, and as long as Uo and Hana are understanding I don't think it matters what the other classmates think. We only have a few days before our finals anyway. Then its goodbye until the fall."

"I never realized how brave you were," Kyo voiced as he sat up.

"Hmmm?" Tohru's eyes were still out on the landscape, "How am I brave Kyo?"

"You don't care what everyone else thinks. Ya know like, the Sohmas, we try to blend in, and you don't care if you're alone," his words stumbled a little as he held his knees.

"But I'm not alone Kyo, I have you and all the other Sohmas, and I have Uo and Hana."

Kyo smiled and wrapped his arm around her, she looked up at him and he rested his head atop hers, "I don't want you to get cold out here."

**The Next Day**

Tohru was shuffling around the kitchen as she handed Shigure his morning newspaper and breakfast. He always smiled and stroked the side of her face and occasionally brush aside a strand of her hair. Their bond had grown in such silent terms, but both always smiled about it. The adoption had both of them happier people. "Shigure how's your book coming?" Tohru asked at least once a week.

"Oh Dear Tohru," Shigure went into an overly dramatic voice, "The work never ends. It is a constant battle to write something lovely that my fans will equally love."

Tohru smiled, her head titled to a side, "Well try your best Shigure, that's all anyone should ask for."

Momiji came bounding into the kitchen next, "Good morning TorTor!"

"Ah good morning Momiji!" Tohru smiled as he hopped up to his usual chair, "Here ya go," she slid him eggs and bacon, which was her special treat to him once in a while.

"Eggs! YAY!" Momiji began to inhale his food.

Kyo and Yuki entered the kitchen in unison. There usual morning growls and hostility were welcomed to the table as Tohru slid their meals to them, "oh...where's Haru?" Tohru realized.

"I'm not sure, his door was shut when I walked by," Yuki announced, "Maybe you should wake him up so we're not late to school."

Tohru nodded, "Okay. You guys finish up with breakfast and I'll be right back," Tohru skipped up the stairs and down the hall and knocked on Haru's room, "Haru. Haru are you in there?" There was silence as a reply and Tohru opened up the door, "Pardon my intrusion."

Much to Tohru's surprise she found Haru in his bed, holding his head as tears fell fast from his eyes. His eyes were wide and filled with panic. She ran to the bed and sank to her knees taking his hands, "Haru what's wrong?"

"It's just a stupid dream...It's just a stupid dream..." He cringed as his eyes practically shook with overpowering fear.

"Haru! Haru please you've got to tell me what's wrong!" Tohru held his hands, trying to pry them away from his head and his fetal-like position in his bed.

Haru looked at her, shaking as he tried to focus on her, "Tohru...you've got to wake me up..."

"But Haru, you are awake," Tohru told him gently as she wiped away the tears on his face, "You're awake and I'm right here in front of you. Everyone's downstairs waiting and we've got school in twenty minutes."

Haru didn't seem to believe her as his gaze turned away so he could look at the bed mattress he was lying on, "It was so real Tohru, it was so real."

"Hey it's okay Haru," Tohru ran her hand through his snowy white hair, "Dreams can be very real. Do you want to tell me what it was about Haru-kun?"

Haru looked at her, "You were in them..." he thought aloud.

"Eh?" Tohru seemed surprised, "I was?" Haru nodded, "Did I hurt you or something?"

Haru shook his head, "No...you just..."

"HARUUUUUUU! TOOOOHHHHRRRUUUU! Let's go we have fifteen minutes to get to first period on time!" Momiji called from downstairs.

Tohru stood up, "Oh boy. Haru, are you coming?" Haru was already up with his shirt off and Tohru turned away with embarrassment, "I'm just gonna go get you some breakfast you can eat on the way to school." Tohru ran out the room and down the stairs.

Haru shook his head as he buttoned up his black shirt for school, "Black Haru kissed you Tohru...and I don't know what to think of it..." he whispered quietly before walking out into the hallway.

School wasn't too easy on poor Haru. Haru was exhausted, the nightmares taking their toll as he tried to stay awake in class. Tohru took the liberty of making a copy of her notes for him, letting him snooze and then poke him in the side to wake him back up. She tried to smile, but couldn't help but worry about her friend.

On the walk home Tohru walked with Kyo along with Haru. She was trying so hard to get him to say anything about the dream without asking him. She wanted him to tell someone, because she worried that keeping all that upsetting feelings locked inside wouldn't be good for him. "Come on Haru, you don't have to tell me, but tell someone okay?"

Haru smiled, "Alright alright Imouto-chan I promise I'll tell someone!" He squeezed her hand with reassurance.

When Tohru got home she ran straight for the kitchen, knowing she had to cook for her family coming. Kyo was walking towards the roof when Haru grabbed him by the shirt at the elbow, like a little boy trying to get his mom's attention. Kyo turned around, "What?" he asked in his usual aggravated voice.

"Tohru said I had to tell someone, and I thought..." Haru looked away and sighed.

Kyo sighed too, he knew Tohru would be upset with him if he didn't try, "Yeah yeah I gotcha. Come on up," Kyo climbed up onto the roof and helped Haru up, "So, what's bugging you?"

Haru folded his arms on knees, "I've been having weird dreams," Haru began, his chin resting on his arms. His hair blew gently with the summer wind, "And Tohru's been in all of them."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Keep going."

"Well I know Tohru's really important to you, I mostly figured it out on my own," Haru began, "But in my dreams, I've been black."

"What do those two separate things have to do with each other?" Kyo asked, trying to shrug off the blush that came to his face about Tohru.

Haru rubbed his head, "Black Haru...he's kissed her..." Haru always spoke about Black Haru like he was a whole other person, because in a way he was, he didn't have memory about the things he did when he turned black, "Kyo you have to know, I don't have feelings like that! I really don't! She's like a sister," Haru desperately added, trying to make sure Kyo didn't get mad.

Kyo relaxed a little, "I know..." he responded without emotion in his voice.

"Damn it!" Haru slammed his head into his arms, "Why are these dreams happening? They have no logic behind them or anything. The last time I was Black Haru...I...I almost..."

"You almost raped her," Kyo finished for him, watching Haru cringe, "But Tohru stopped you, and you stopped yourself. Is that why these dreams scare you?"

Haru looked up and turned to him, "Yes!" he practically shouted, "What if this is a warning? What if I'm going to turn into Black Haru and he tries to do something horrible?" Haru choked on his words, "I don't want to do that to Tohru!"

Kyo surprised Haru by grinning, "Don't worry," Haru looked at him confused, "Tohru's strong, she can protect herself. If she changed you once, she can do it again. I trust you Haru, I know you wouldn't do anything like that intentionally to harm her."

"But how...how can you not be worried?" Haru asked sadly.

Kyo shook his head, "I _am _worried...a little I guess. But at the same time, Tohru has always been there when I was scared and she made everything turn out okay."

Haru could help but let a small smile find its way to his face as he looked out at the sunset, "So you and her, you are together right?"

Kyo gulped and turned red, "Well...we both told each other...but..."

"But you haven't asked her to be your real girlfriend yet?" Haru finished, "Scared?"

Kyo's redness turned to anger instead of embarrassment, "I"m just...waiting for the right time!"

Haru threw his head back and laughed. Laughed at the absolute funniest face he'd ever seen on Kyo. Kyo was so embarrassed he rubbed his head in frustration.

"What are you two doing up there?" Hiro called from below, "Stupid gays get off the roof!"

"What!" Kyo stood up and hissed, "I'll have you know I'm not gay!"

Hiro grinned, "Sure, you and Haru are just on the roof alone together cause you _felt like it."_

Kyo hissed again but saw Hatori hit Hiro on the head with a newspaper. Beside Hiro was little Kisa and Kyo was very surprised to see who was standing next to Hatori. The figure brought a finger to his lips and Kyo tried not to laugh as he jumped from the roof, Haru following. Kyo pulled open the door and called inside, "Yo Tohru! They're here!"

"Coming!" She called from the kitchen. Everyone else made their way from where ever they were as well. Haru of course picked up Kisa and gave her a hug and rubbed Hiro's hair. He used to live with them after all, and had a close bond to them before he walked in.

Tohru was running and skidded to the front where she bowed, "Hey everyone. It's very nice to see you again."

"Tohru, we brought a friend," Kisa began quietly.

"Yes Tohru," Hatori cleared as Yuki walked into the room, "Let me introduce you too–"

"OTOUTO-SAN!" A shadow jumped from behind Hatori and grabbed Yuki in a huge.

(Otouto means younger brother if you didn't already get that)

Hatori sighed, "Meet Ayame-san..." The body went flying across the room and into a door, "...Yuki's older brother."

Tohru's eyes were already swirling with confusion as she looked at Yuki who had flames in his eyes and fist formed. Tohru turned then to 'Ayame' who was getting up off the floor, "Oh my darling brother Yuki, is that anyway to treat your brother?" Ayame stood and ran his hand through is beautiful long white hair.

"Brothers? Ayame and Yuki are brothers?" Tohru looked at them and hardly saw any resemblance.

"That's right Tohru!" Momiji jumped in, "Ayame and Yuki are almost ten years apart!"

Tohru looked at Ayame, at first she almost wanted to tell him he was beautiful. He had lovely yellow eyes that seemed to make his long elegant white hair shine. "So...what animal of the zodiac is he?" She whispered to Momiji.

"This is Tohru?" Ayame gasped as Hatori had to tell the fool who the beautiful girl was, "This is the famous Tohru that Hatori has told me much of?" Ayame took her hands and got down on his knees, "Miss Honda it is an honor to meet you! Oh Yuki I might have to steal her and have her model for my clothing I would be–" Ayame was suddenly hit on the back of the head.

"Don't you even think about it," Yuki and Kyo growled together.

Tohru gasped and looked at Ayame, "Are you okay Ayame? Do you want me to go get you some ice?" She asked in panic.

"That won't be necessary Flower," Shigure told her resting a hand on her shoulder, "Ayame is used to getting in trouble. He always did when it came to Kyo and Yuki."

Tohru looked up, "Oh, then let me at least get everyone tea!" Tohru got up and ran to get tea while Shigure pulled his old friend to his feet.

"You always did seem to find mischief right my old friend?" Shigure smiled sincerely.

"Indeed it is true my dear Shigure," Ayame shrugged and sighed before taking a seat on the couch, "Tell me, your life seems to be a lot brighter now. It is really because of her?"

Shigure smiled, "Yes, I'm certain young Tohru has made the whole world a lot brighter for all the Sohmas, including Hatori."

Hatori simply coughed as Tohru walked in with a tray of tea for everyone. She handed the adults there's and the others soda. Kyo took the kids into the backyard and it left just the adults and Tohru. "Do you need anything else Shigure?" Tohru asked politely.

"No, us old men are fine in here, why don't you go into the back and catch up with Hiro and Kisa, I'm sure that's the reason they came here to begin with," Shigure smiled. Tohru nodded and hurried off.

"Oh Shigure you _must _let me steal her for at least a weekend," Ayame begged, "She would look _adorable _in one of my creations! I must get to know this girl! I didn't believe Hatori when he told me about how Yuki smiled more often, but I was wrong, just by walking in the door I could see a happier look in his eyes."

Shigure smiled, "I don't think Tohru would mind a weekend with you, in fact she'd probably love it. She always enjoyed meeting new Sohmas."

'SISSY!" Kisa jumped into Tohru's arms as she walked out into the backyard, Tohru nearly stumbled back from the impact.

"Hello there Kisa, it's so nice to see you again!" Tohru smiled as she carried her favorite little tiger friend out onto the grass where the others were sitting about. Tohru sat down next to Hiro and smiled, "Hello to you too Hiro."

"Hey Airhead," Hiro replied. He was hit in the head by Kyo and he growled, "Hey lay off Kyo!"

Tohru let out a sigh and a small sweat drop. "Don't worry Sissy, it was all Hiro's idea to visit anyway," Kisa told Tohru. Hiro instantly froze and looked away.

"Oh really?" Tohru looked at Hiro and kissed the top of his head, "You're so sweet!"

"Oh gross," Hiro growled, blushing as usual whenever Tohru did anything nice.

Kyo took Hiro into a headlock, secretly jealous that he got kisses and not himself, "So there any real particular reason you're here Runt?" Kyo asked as he rubbed Hiro's head.

"Well its sure as hell not to see you!" Hiro screamed as he tried to escape Kyo's clutches.

"Hey Kisa, come see the flowers Yuki and me found!" Momiji called.

"Alright!" Kisa got up out of Tohru's lap and ran off with Yuki and Momiji, who were followed by a some what solemn Haru.

That just left Kyo, Hiro, and Tohru. Kyo left Hiro enough for Hiro to manage to speak, "Tohru Kisa's birthday is coming up, I want to get her something nice!" Hiro was staring to blush again.

"Getting a gift for your little girlfriend?" Kyo teased rubbing his head again.

"Hey shut up!" Hiro hit Kyo flailing his arms.

Tohru took Hiro into her arms and hugged him, a cloud of smoke following with a very confused and very embarrassed sheep, "You're so sweet Hiro! Did you come all this way because you wanted to get some help?"

Hiro looked away and nodded, "_Yeah, you're better with girl stuff...she tells you those things that girls can't tell guys...dumb girls..._."

Tohru squeezed him again and nuzzled her face against his wool, "Of course I'll help you Hiro! We can go tomorrow!"

"Tohru...we have school..." Kyo reminded her.

"We can go after! I don't work at the ice cream parlor on Tuesdays but I have to work at my other job at 7. Is that enough time for us to shop Hiro?" Tohru looked down at her little sheep buddy.

"_Yeah I'm sure that's fine..._"

"Alright! Tomorrow will be, Operation The Perfect Present for Kisa!" Tohru announced triumphantly, "You and me right Hiro!"

"I'll come too," Kyo replied blandly, trying not to sound like he was using this to spend time alone with Tohru.

"You will?" Tohru smiled, "That's great"

"_Yeah...just great...cough gay..." Hiro added_

"HEY WHY YOU!" Kyo got up twitching and started chasing Hiro as Tohru sat and watched confused.


	4. Second Star to the Right

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters pertaining to it and blah blah blah.

Thanks for all the reviews my loyal fans and please keep them coming!

I'd like to warn you, I am continuing to write my fan fics, it just might take a while longer to upload them and such because of my computer crashing. I am forced to use my public library's computers, but I can't always get to the library because of work and such. Fear not! I am buying a new one hehehe

**Chapter 4**

"Haru? Haru? " A soft and angelic voice called to Haru.

The voice was gentle; it was warm and filled with tenderness. The voice made him feel safe and he wanted to know who the voice belonged to. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up to find Tohru's face, "Tohru? What's going on?"

Tohru smiled and brushed away a strand of his white hair, "You silly, you fell asleep. I was just about to tell you how happy I was that you brought me here and when I looked down you were sleeping."

"Huh?" Haru sat up, and found he had been sleeping in Tohru's lap. He looked around, and found them both resting in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. The sun was out and clouds were drifting by, they were in a field of flowers, "What are we doing here?"

Tohru giggled, "Haru you brought me here. You told me this was a place just for you and me. Our special place Haru made just for us."

Haru grinned, this strange dark feeling overcoming himself, "That's right, a place for us," he cuffed her cheek in his hand, "A place where your precious Kyo cannot come and rescue you. A place where no one can find us dear Tohru, no one will hear your cries."

Tohru frowned, "What's wrong Haru-chan?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing my love, nothing is wrong at all," Haru stole her lips in a rough kiss, his weight pushing her back against the tree. The bark rubbed against Tohru's back as he pushed into her more, somehow he wasn't transforming. The buttons that concealed Tohru's ample breasts found themselves being undone without the aid of Haru's hands.

Haru pulled away from Tohru, but he could hear her gasping with aroused breaths, "Haru…"

"Mine. You are mine," he told her passionately as his lips connected with her soft skin again. He left her lips and found the arc of her neck, suckling on her lightly as she gasped in pleasure. Her white blouse and fully unbuttoned itself, leaving Tohru's small black bra open for Haru's pleasure.

Haru found his hand sweeping itself against her collarbone as he pushed against her more. She moaned at the feel of his muscles against her, specifically the touches that aroused her lower body. Her bra straps fell lame and Haru caught her in another seducing embrace, "I am going to take you precious flower. You will only be mine."

"NO!" Haru shot up from his bed, panting as sweat dripped down his face. _It was a dream. It was just a dream Haru. _Haru ran his hand through his hair as he eyed the clock that read 2:03. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?" Haru heard a knock at his door, which caused him to turn his head.

"Haru, are you alright?" Her soft voice called to him.

Haru hid his face in his knees, "Tohru…." He wanted to tell her to leave him alone, to go away and run away from him. But he couldn't as he heard his door slide open.

"Haru, are you having your strange dreams again?" Tohru asked softly as she sat down on his bed. Haru simply sniffled and shivered and Tohru frowned, "I'm sure these dreams will stop Haru," She tried to relax him by rubbing his back.

"I'm worried Tohru, I'm really worried," he told her between gasps of teary breath.

Tohru tried to smile as her long strands of brown hair covered her eyes as she looked down at him, "Its okay to be afraid, Haru."

Haru let go of his knees and threw himself into Tohru's lap, "Tohru….I don't want to hurt you," he told her in a whisper. He shivered at the feel of Tohru's soft hand against his bare back, but relaxed as she whispered soothing words to him.

"Haru I have faith in you. We are far too close for you ever to hurt me, don't worry. It's okay to be afraid of things, but don't let those fears push you away from others. I'm afraid, but I won't allow it to drive away the ones I love."

"What are you…afraid of Tohru?" He asked her weakly as he stared at his dark bedroom floor.

"….Being alone. I understand that people come and go and even that people have to die. Still I fear the idea of losing the Sohmas, or losing Uo and Hana-chan. All the things that keep me strong, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you disappeared," Tohru brushed her hand against his back, "But if I kept being afraid everyone would be kept at arms length, and living like strangers is no way to live at all," Tohru smiled as she looked out the window. She was expecting a remark, and instead heard the sound of soft snoring, "Haru? Haru?" Tohru looked down at found Haru had fallen back asleep on her lap. _Oh well. I'll stay here for you Haru, maybe then your dreams will be more peaceful._

Kyo had heard Haru scream as well. It had startled him so much that he shot up from his pillow only to hit the bottom of Momiji's bunk bed. He fell back onto his pillow, cursing for the pain in his head, but stopped when he listened to Tohru's footsteps. Of course saint Tohru would go to Haru's aid. Kyo simply worried about what Haru had told him on the roof last night. At the same time, he knew he'd be spending the day with Tohru, "Don't worry Haru, I'll protect her."

Tohru stayed with Haru until his clock read five fifteen. She managed to squirm out from beneath Haru and drape his blanket over him. She ran to her room and grabbed her clothes before she showered and prepared. She began breakfast at six just in time for Shigure to come walking in, nearly dragging his feet, just on time.

"Good morning Shigure!" Tohru smiled from her spot at the stove, "Today is fried rice and pork chunks for breakfast!"

"Delicious as always I presume my dear Tohru," Shigure yawned as he pulled up his seat at the head of the table. In all reality mornings were always pleasant for himself and Tohru. The morning light always managed to pour through the windows and the warmth of the oven and stoves filled the room along with their delicious aromas.

"Shigure? Did you sleep alright?" Tohru voiced with concern as she walked over with his meal.

"Yes I did dear Tohru. But I must tell you, in the middle of the night I was struck with a fabulous idea for my novel. So I raced to the computer and started writing, I'm afraid it took most of the evening to get all my thoughts out," Shigure managed to get out with another yawn.

Tohru smiled, "I guess that's just part of being an artist right? Those crazy hours Kyo and Yuki keep telling me about."

"Did I hear my name?" Yuki asked as he entered the kitchen, already prepared in his school uniform.

"Oh good morning Yuki!" Tohru waved with her usual perkiness in check, "I was talking about the stuff you told me about novelists; that they have strange sleep hours and get cravings for the weirdest foods."

"Well, I think maybe that only pertains to Shigure," Yuki smiled.

"Oh Yuki, your brother wanted me to tell you something," Shigure began as he sipped at his coffee.

"What does that stupid snake want to tell me?" Yuki asked roughly as he sat down.

"He wants to let you know he'll be stealing Tohru for the rest of the week after school starting tomorrow. He wants her to model one of the new inspirations he's had and of course I agreed," Shigure grinned.

"You what?" Yuki asked, fire blaring all around him.

Tohru of course was blushing wildly, "Oh, I don't want to disappoint Ayame but I'm afraid I'm not pretty enough to model his amazing clothes. You've told me so much about them Shigure, why would he ever want me when he could get a much prettier model?"

Yuki stopped his rage to look at Tohru, "Tohru that's not true," Yuki protested, turning red as he tried to explain what he had meant by his outburst, "You are far more beautiful than you realize! Don't be so self-conscious, you're lovely."

Tohru blushed and Shigure grinned, "I guess that means you'll let her go?" Yuki shot a glare to Shigure but Shigure just waved a finger, "You know your brother invited you as well. He wanted to spend some time bonding with you and meeting Tohru. Tohru doesn't have work at the ice cream parlor this week because they are renovating, she only as work at Momiji's father's office and those are the late shifts. So what do you say lad? Think you'll let our precious flower model?"

Yuki looked to Tohru uncertainly, "Well, only if you want to Tohru."

Tohru nodded, "I think it will be nice to meet another zodiac member, especially Yuki's brother! So we're going tomorrow then?" Tohru asked Shigure.

Shigure nodded, "Ayame will pick you both up after school." Both nodded as Kyo walked into the room. Shigure pulled Yuki closer to him, "Don't be surprised if Hatori shows up at the store, I think he has the 'hots' for our little flower hehehe." Shigure grinned and then was hit in the head by Yuki. "Oww! That is no way to treat your elders."

"Shut up," Yuki grumbled as he started on his breakfast.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru smiled as she served him his breakfast.

Kyo was usually half asleep in the morning, but he turned to her and smiled gently, "Hey."

Both Yuki and Shigure had noticed the slight change in Kyo's personality. He almost never lost his temper now, only on special occasions. He was much gentler and almost turned to jelly every time Tohru looked his way. They had also noticed a change in Tohru as well. Tohru still did her daily chores, but she didn't apologize as frequently for her mistakes. She also had more of an opinion now, even though it was still small, it was an opinion. She didn't fully act like a slave, she was slowly coming out of her shell and feeling more and more like a part of the family.

Tohru was talking to Kyo about their Operation with Hiro, Tohru being so excited. Kyo laughed, "I'll walk with you to Sohma Home after school and we'll pick up the runt."

"And where are you two off to after school?" Shigure asked raising an eyebrow in interest.

"We're helping Hiro pick out a birthday gift for Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed, "I think it's the cutest thing in the whole world!"

Momiji came bounding into the kitchen jumping into Kyo's lap, "Can you pick me up some candy Kyo, pretty please? I promise I'll share with you and Tohru!"

Kyo sighed, "Ahh runt, I know if I don't Tohru will just guilt me into it anyway." Tohru giggled in the background.

Haru had managed to sneak in quietly, staring at Tohru for the longest time until he finally sat down. He tried to eat, but only ended up picking at his food. Tohru frowned with worry until she felt Kyo grab her hand from under the table. With his thumb he rubbed her finger and gave her a gentle smile. Tohru managed to smile as the family forced through the rest of the silent breakfast.

The walk to school wasn't that much better either. Haru was too quiet and Momiji tried desperately to cheer him up. Tohru walked with Kyo; hand in hand, and Yuki by there side. Even after the small changes between Tohru and Kyo during the past week or so Yuki still remained his normal and cool poise.

"Kyo, I'm worried about Haru," Tohru whispered as she squeezed his hand.

Kyo nodded, "I know Tohru. The guy already told me about his dreams. But the dude cares about you, he doesn't want to do anything to hurt the relationship the two of you have."

Tohru smiled a little, "He's like my big brother, always watching over me."

Kyo smiled, 'Exactly. Don't worry about him Tohru, I know Haru's dreams suck, but he'll handle it. Don't be upset if he distances himself from you, it's his way of protecting you."

Tohru smiled as her free hand wrapped around her golden locket, "You'll protect me too, won't you Kyo?"

Kyo blushed, a sweat drop falling down the side of his face, "Yeah, of course I will. I made a promise, duh."

Tohru leaned into Kyo's shoulder and giggled, "Thank you Kyo."

Class was another day of stressful review. The days before her exams were narrowing to only two weeks. The worry for Haru was a weight on her chest, and Tohru found it hard to focus to her fullest potential. There was also the preparation for the end of the year dance that was coming. Momiji reminded Tohru about the lunar eclipse, (I'm talking about when the sun casts its shadow on the moon, not the moon's rotation like a new moon) Overall, Tohru felt like a wreck.

Yuki stayed after school today to work on a student council meeting while Momiji and Haru walked home together. Tohru and Kyo ran to Sohma Home and Tohru knocked on the door. Hatori opened up the door and looked down at the two of them with his normal stolid disposition, "Hello Tohru, hello Kyo."

Tohru smiled, "Hello Hatori! How are you today?"

Hatori ran a hand over his hair and yawned, "I'm doing quiet well Tohru," feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Tohru smiled, "You want to call me Miss Honda out of habit don't you?"

Hatori brushed the back of his head, feeling somewhat bashful, "Well I can't anymore can I, you're a Sohma now Tohru."

Tohru rubbed the back of her head and giggled, "That's right! So Hatori, is Hiro back from school yet?"

Hiro popped up behind Hatori, "It's about time," Hiro grinned, "I should've known that the Air Head would have been late."

Hiro was hit atop the head and held it in pain as Kyo fumed above him, "Watch it you little brat."

Hatori allowed himself to grin, "You know this is just how young Hiro shows his affection for Tohru."

Tohru grabbed onto Hiro's hand and grinned, "Let's go!" Hiro rolled his eyes, "Oh boy." Tohru waved behind her as she dragged Hiro along, "Come on Kyo! We've got a lot of ground to cover! Bye Hatori, I'll drop off some chocolates on my way home!"

Hatori leaned against the doorway and smiled, waving lightly as the trio disappeared. _You've done so much to help us Tohru, but I wonder how much longer this joy can last before Akito becomes aware of what's going on._

"So Hiro, where would you like to go first," Tohru asked as they walked down the street, looking in at all the display windows.

Hiro rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know Tohru, that's why I asked you to come!" Tohru seemed hurt by Hiro's statement, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Look, I'm sorry…you're a girl, so I figured you could help me with…. girl stuff."

Tohru smiled, "It's okay Hiro! Oh lets go in here, a toy store is a great place to start."

Hiro nodded and ran inside, darting down a stuffed animal isle. Tohru crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled, watching him run off with determination on his face. Kyo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're making his day you know," He told her lightly, "He really wants to do something special for her, and you're helping," Kyo grinned.

Tohru looked up at Kyo behind her shoulder and smiled, "As long as I can help, I think it's so cute really."

Kyo sighed, "I wish I had someone to help me when I wanted to pick out your gift. I couldn't ask the Yankee or the Psychic and there was no way in hell I was gonna ask that Rat."

Tohru giggled, "I'm sure Uo and Hana would have helped you if you had ask them! They love buying stuff for me."

"TOHRU! I found something!" Hiro called from the end of the isle. He was waving his hands and there was a grin on his face.

Tohru and Kyo ran up to him. Hiro had a stuffed lamb in his arms, along with a stuff cat, and a stuffed bird. Tohru and Kyo grinned, rubbing the top of his head as they recognized the first two animals. "Hey Hiro, who's the bird supposed to be?" Tohru asked as she looked at the whit dove.

Hiro rolled his eyes as blush clung to his cheeks, "It's supposed to be you air head."

"Eh? Me?" Tohru blushed, "A dove?"

Hiro nodded his head, "Everyone talks about how much they adore you, especially Kisa. You helped her a lot with her speaking issue and well, I remember my mom talking to me about angels. Guardian angels help people when they need it, I figured a dove was close enough," Hiro's cheeks were burning with red.

There were tears of joy brimming Tohru's eyes as she got down on her knees. She took Hiro's hands and smiled, "Hiro…. that's so sweet, thank you," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Hiro blushed immensely, "You stupid air head," he looked away up at Kyo.

Kyo grinned and pulled Hiro by the ear, "Let's go Runt. Tohru's got work soon, we'll buy your stuff and wrap them back at the Home."

"Don't forget the candies for Momiji! We promised to pick up some candies for Momiji, oh and Hatori too! I'm sure Yuki would like a few too, and I bet the candy would cheer Haru up too!" Tohru chimed as they walked up to the register.

So together Hiro, Kyo, and Tohru bought the three stuffed animals for Kisa. Hiro walked beside Tohru as she trotted along holding the bags. Kyo complained about how she shouldn't hold the bags but she insisted on it with her usual perkiness.

As they walked down the street Tohru found the same chocolate shop she had gone into with Shigure for Valentine's Day, "Look! Oh lets go in here okay Hiro?"

Hiro nodded, "What's got you so extra hyper?" He asked her in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Do you remember the Valentine's Day candies I sent?" Tohru asked anxiously as she pulled the two boys inside.

"Yeah…." Hiro answered.

"Well I got them here! This place has great discounts for good chocolates, it helps me with my budget," Tohru smiled, "Valentine's day was nice. There were some very interesting gifts."

Tohru felt Kyo squeeze her shoulder. The gift Kyo had received was the mirror that had started their whole amazing ordeal. His hand slid from her shoulder to her hand and together they walked down the isle together behind Hiro.

"So Hiro, I know Momiji didn't live with Shigure all the time, you two grew up and stuff for the most part right?" Tohru asked him as they skimmed the isle for candy.

"What about it?" Hiro asked, as he tasted a free candy.

"Well then you'd know his favorite wouldn't you?" Tohru asked eagerly, "I wanna make sure I get him the right one. I've been busy with my two jobs and school that I haven't been able to be there for him as much as I want."

Hiro shrugged, "Sour patch kids. They've got sugar and sour, his favorite combo. Be careful, he'll be bouncing off the walls if he has a whole bag."

"That's just what we need, a super duper hyper active Momiji," Kyo sighed just imagining the chaos Momiji could cause.

"Don't worry Kyo, I'm sure Momiji won't mind sharing with the rest of us," Tohru giggled as she pulled off a bag of sour patch kids and a bag of assorted fun sized candy bars, "I think Haru and Yuki would enjoy the combo."

"Stupid Rat…" Kyo grumbled under his breath.

Tohru and Kyo dropped Hiro off at Sohma Home at five forty-five. Hiro stood in the doorway with Hatori and smiled at Tohru, "Thanks Tohru, you really helped me out today. I'm sure Kisa is going to love them," Hiro bowed in respect to Tohru, "Thanks again."

Tohru grinned, "No problem Hiro! Anytime you need me." Tohru looked down at her watch and gasped, "Oh dear I only have an hour and a few minutes before work! I'm sorry Hiro, Hatori, forgive my haste but I gotta go!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Go on Air Head. See ya Cat."

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and ran her all the way home. When they got to the front porch, Tohru stopped, upset. The front porch swing hadn't been touched the entire day, and Tohru knew that Haru at least made an attempt to sit there everyday. When he was out of school or not doing homework, he was on this swing. She opened up the front door, tucking her chocolate hair behind her shoulders calling around the house, "Haru? Haru are you here?"

Momiji came out of the kitchen with a drink in his hand, "Haru hasn't been home all day Tohru. He told me to tell you he was spending the night with Kei. Oh and he said 'Sorry for not telling you because you're probably panicking like your usual self. I'll meet you at school'," Momiji mimicked Haru's usual cool voice for the last part.

Tohru drooped her head and sighed, "Poor Haru…." When Tohru lifted her head back up she saw Momiji staring at her, concern on his face. Tohru's spirit lifted, "Oh that's right, Momiji I have a gift for you. Is Yuki here, I have one for him too!"

Momiji began jumping up and down, "Yuki's still at his meeting, its for the dance so he said he's really busy. But a gift for me, Tohru got me a gift? Oh what is it what is it?"

Tohru laughed and dug through her bag, pulling out the two bags of chocolate, "Now the candy bars are for Yuki and Haru. Hiro told me your favorites were the Sour Patch Kids so those are all for you. Look I've got to get to work Momiji, I'll tell your mom and sister hello alright," she rubbed the side of his face. Momiji's mother and little sister didn't know about him, Hatori had her memories erased, "And I'll say hi to your dad too."

Momiji smiled, a sadder look in his eyes, "Thank you Tohru, and say hi to my first family."

Tohru titled her head to a side and smiled, "First family?"

Momiji nodded, "That's right, because this is my second family. And I love this family very much."

Tohru nodded, "And I love this family a whole lot too."

Tohru turned and walked out the door, and Momiji beamed as he watched Kyo take Tohru's hand. It was getting dark outside, and the streetlights began to flicker on almost simultaneously as Tohru and Kyo walked beneath each of them. Kyo took a moment to stare at her as they walked together down the street. The feel of her hand in his was warming, for once, welcoming. He was welcomed in her world, welcomed in her heart. She turned and looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shining with radiant joy and her sweet innocent smile on her face. She was so beautiful; her hair had gotten longer and now easily passed her shoulder blades. The wounds from this year that was rapidly drawing to a close had healed over, and not even the scars could easily be found on her.

"Is something the matter Kyo?" Tohru gasped, "Oh Kyo I didn't make dinner for you! I know I left some leftovers at home for the others but you haven't eaten at all have you? Oh I'm so sorry Kyo!"

Kyo smiled and chuckled lightly, "Tohru I'm fine. I can have some leftovers when I get back. Don't worry so much." He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Tohru smiled as she looked up at the business building, "I guess this is my stop. Thanks for hanging out with Hiro and me today. It meant a lot to him, I can tell. It meant a lot to me too."

Kyo smiled again and cuffed the side of her face in his hand, "I enjoyed it. For once I didn't have a bouncy Momiji snatching you away from me, or a stupid Rat pissing me off."

Tohru frowned lightly, "I wish you had something to say about Haru, but I have a feeling he'll be avoiding me more and more now. I just feel so useless, I want to help him, but dreams aren't anything people can control."

Kyo rubbed the side of her face, "Hey you listen here, don't say you're useless or any of that. Dreams are out of anyone's control, just like you said. You support him even more than you normally do because you know he needs it. You're the best thing for him right now."

Tohru smiled, "Thanks Kyo…."

Kyo blushed, as her stare grew tender. The smile she only gave him was back on her face and her eyes had regained their warmth. He listened to the sound of her fifteen minute alarm on her watch go off and he smiled, "You're running late for your standards."

Tohru buried her face in his chest, the closest thing to an embrace the two of them could share, "I'm getting out really late tonight, so don't come here to get me. I want you to get some sleep."

Kyo smiled and kissed the top of her hair lightly, "Hey, there's no way I'm going to let you walk home. I don't know what I'd do if the girl I loved was snatched away."

Tohru blushed against his chest, "Then I guess I'll see you at eleven."

When Tohru got inside she was instantly ambushed with her cleaning lady friends, "Who is that handsome boy you were with? Is he your brother or something?" one of the ladies chirped.

Tohru blushed, "Umm technically by law he's my cousin. Shigure, you know my new dad, he's cousins with that guy," Tohru pointed to the door.

"Your cousin?" The ladies gasped, "He treats you like a little sister!" the ladies looked at each other, "Did you see how he kissed the top of her head. He was so gentle with her."

Tohru blushed madly as she threw on her janitor outfit, "He's a best friend above anything else."

The women in chorus sighed with the adorable nature Tohru had, "Whoever is lucky to have Tohru for his lady must be the happiest man in the world."

Tohru laughed out loud, I_ wonder if Kyo would be considered that lucky guy. I mean…I know he loves me…and I love him, but does that automatically make us boyfriend and girlfriend? _

Meanwhile, across town with Kei, Haru was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling as Kei listened about the dreams. Kei laughed at first, but seeing the deplorable mood Haru was in he decided it was time to be the serious best friend he was supposed to be.

Kei was on his bed sitting Indian style, "Haru, this could mean trouble for Tohru and you."

Haru sighed and closed his eyes, "As long as I avoid her nothing bad can really happen. I've already told her all about these dreams. All she could say was they were just dreams and nothing else and I'd be okay. She said that she trusted me."

"Then what's the problem?" Kei asked, "So you have a few crappy nights with no sleep."

Haru sighed with irritation, "She trusts me Kei I know that, but…. I don't trust myself. It's like there's a part of me, a dark part of me deep inside, that might still have feelings for Tohru."

Kei listened calmly, "But that was so long ago Haru. That was at the beginning of this year, both you and Tohru have changed so much since then."

Haru opened up his eyes again, "I know that. Tohru is like my sister, hell I don't think of her as anything other than a sister, and a great friend but that's it. I know I don't have these feelings but…."

"But you're worried these dreams might be telling you something otherwise. Another issue that you've locked away inside of yourself like you always did," Kei finished for Haru.

Haru sat up and grinned, "Dude, why can't it just be like the old days. The old days treating each other like crap and getting into street fights. We lived the wild lives, never bored."

Kei laughed and nodded, "Those were great days. Sometimes I wonder why we ever changed," Haru nodded, he wondered too, "But you know, its because we met Tohru. She changed us, somehow. I swear, I think she's an angel."

Haru nodded, "Maybe she's my guardian angel."

"Dude, I think she's a guardian angel to every person she's ever met. It's like she's Wendy from Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Haru repeated totally clueless.

"Yeah man! When Wendy came to Never Never Land she showed those boys how she lived, and even though they didn't have manners, she treated them with unconditional love. That love changed those boys, taught them to be kind and love too."

"So she's our very own Wendy," Haru laid back down on the ground and grinned.

_A bunch of lost boys on an island all by themselves, without the girls, then Wendy from the sky came and saved them all. They defeated the evil Captain Hook, and even made that little henchmen realize he wasn't a bad guy. Maybe that means Akito is defeated, and Smee is Hatori, Hatori realized he wasn't a bad man. Hatori does what he feels is right now. And all the lost boys, maybe that's the rest of us Sohmas. _"But Kei, in the end, didn't Wendy go back to England."

"I think she did, she went back to her family and taught them how to believe again as well," Kei answered scratching his head, "I think she ends up getting married and having kids of her own who all believe in Peter."

Haru rubbed his chin, "Aren't there some versions where Peter leaves Never Never Land and grows up to marry Wendy?"

Kei shrugged, "This conversation is getting way too involved for Peter Pan. I'm going to bed," Kei turned off his light and rolled over in his bed.

Haru stared into the darkness at the dark ceiling thinking quietly. _If Kyo is Peter, then maybe Kyo will be able to leave the Sohmas. Since he isn't part of the Zodiac, he might be able to escape the wrath that Akito burdens us all with. Instead of being accepted, maybe he'll realize that he's better off without the zodiac. _

Haru looked up at the ceiling, watching the lights from cars passing by outside flickered on the ceiling like stars, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." _Please no bad dreams._


	5. Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket.

P.S. Just in case anyone didn't read Love Snare 1, Sensei Honda isn't related to Tohru in any way, shape, or form. At the time I was thinking about it, and then decided not to. So the name stuck.

**Chapter 5**

Kyo arrived at Tohru's job at eleven o'clock sharp, waiting to pick her up like he promised. He leaned against the building outside, looking at his watch while he waited. He ended up waiting until a quarter to eleven when Tohru finally came outside. She was waving goodbye to her friends inside and smiled when she saw Kyo, "Hey Kyoཀ"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting since eleven and it's nearly midnight?" Kyo asked, gripping his fist in his frustration.

Tohru looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, some of the older ladies needed help moving some storage boxes so I volunteered. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long."

Kyo unclenched his fist and sighed, "It's okay. Lets go home, you're probably hungry."

Tohru shook her head and waved her hands, "You don't have to worry about me; I'm just fine."

"Tohru you haven't been home since breakfast, you need to eat or you'll get sick," Kyo lectured as he took her hand.

Tohru smiled as he led her home holding her hand. _Kyo's sure changed a lot this year. I remember the days when he fought with Yuki almost every five minutes. He's become a lot gentler now and he doesn't get angry nearly as often. He's more social too, I'm glad. _

Kyo opened up the front door to their house and walked inside. Together they walked into the kitchen and Tohru made some instant soup for the both of them. They ate silently at the table and by twelve thirty they were both on their way to bed.

Kyo always walked with her to her bedroom. She slid open the door and stepped inside, turning around to look at him. He had his back turned and he was already heading back towards his room, "Kyo?"

Kyo turned and looked at her, he was about to ask her what she wanted but she stole his lips as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned her endearment, the warm feeling of ardent and longing run through him until finally they separated. Their faces were identical with thin lines of blush on their faces.

Kyo smiled lightly, blush still clinging to his face, "On that good note, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight Kyo," She whispered gently trying to hold in an innocent giggle.

Kyo smiled again and rubbed the top of her hair, "Goodnight Tohru," with that he walked down the hallway and disappeared into his room.

Everyone slept well that night, even Haru, for some reason it seemed the demons of their minds allowed them to enjoy their well-earned sleep. Tohru woke up early as usual, speeding through making breakfast and setting it on a warming pad so she could finish the homework she hadn't managed to do last night.

When the boys came into the kitchen they found Tohru scribbling through her notes at the kitchen counter. They were surprised she wasn't wearing a hole through her papers she was working so hard.

"TorTor you should calm down and eat with us," Momiji begged as he tugged on her shirt sleeve.

"That's alright Momiji," Tohru managed to get out as she flipped a page of her book, "I ate while I was making breakfast. I need to get this done it's due first period today and it's part of our preparation for the finals," Tohru added as she flipped another page of the book.

"Now now my precious Flower I'm sure fifteen minutes at the table with your family will not be the end of the world," Shigure lectured as he took his daughter by the shoulders and sat her down next to him.

Tohru bowed her head reluctantly and managed to pick at her rice, her mind still whirling with the things she had to do today, "So Ayame is picking Yuki and I up after school right Shigure?"

"That's right Flower, he's so excited he couldn't tell me enough about it on the phone," Shigure grinned as he stuffed a shrimp into his mouth. Tohru pulled out a planner and started scribbling stuff. Shigure looked at her puzzled, his chopsticks still in his mouth, "What's that for Tohru?"

"Well we've got finals coming up next week and I'm trying to plan everything out. I'm working a double shift at work tonight so I'm not going to have a lot of time. We're going to come home from Ayame's at five right, that's what Yuki told me. Then I've got to get home and make dinner for everyone and try to get some homework in before six. Then I'm off to work from six to eleven. Then I'll come home and finish off my homework."

"I do hope you scheduled in some time for eating and relaxing right dear?" Shigure told her gently, "We wouldn't want our Flower to wilt."

Tohru looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Shigure, I'm sure I can eat something on my way to work." Tohru looked at her watch as it went off. She got up from her chair and ran to the fridge, pulling out the lunches she had made for the boys and herself. She grabbed her homework and finished up the last few sentences before shoving it into her bag. She ran up to Shigure and kissed his cheek, "Bye Shigure see ya laterཀ" Tohru ran out the door.

Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo just stared at the trail of dust she had left behind her, "She really is working hard. I hope she can keep this up," Yuki announced aloud, concern in his voice.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Tohru does this all the time, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Momiji hugged Shigure and smiled, "I better go make sure she doesn't run into a tree or plow over some innocent students."

The boys ran after Tohru and found Haru outside with Uo and Hana. Tohru had already escaped inside to talk with one of her teachers. Momiji ran up to Haru and hugged him, "Haru we missed you last night. Did you have fun with Kei-kun?"

Haru grinned, "Yeah, sometimes I just need to get away from the psychopaths and hang out with my other friends. You understand right little guy?" Haru rubbed Momiji's head.

"Yeah yeah I get it, but you missed it Tohru brought us chocolates last night but Yuki ate them allཀ" Momiji teased.

"I certainly did not eat all those candiesཀ" Yuki grumbled, "Momiji was on a sugar rush for hours and there was no Tohru to calm him down."

"Hey, you two aren't overworking our precious Tohru are you?" Uo asked as he grabbed Kyo by the back of his shirt.

"Let go of me you stupid Yankeeཀ She's got two shifts for work tonight that's allཀ" Kyo pulled away.

Uo crossed her arms and looked to Hana, "I sense rushed waves in Tohru. Her emotions are ardent and rapid." Hana spoke gently, "She will need watching over to make sure she maintains good health."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, that's what I'm here for."

Uo smirked as she bent down and whispered to Hana, "I'm surprised the stupid carrot top cares so much about her. Then again, that whole thing at the train station Tohru told us about was really sweet."

"Yes, Kyo's waves may seem harsh, but they are only veils for his good ones," Hana giggled as Kyo glared at them in embarrassment.

Yuki managed to sneak by the other Sohmas and Tohru's friends and walked into class. Tohru was already at her desk, notebook open, she looked like she was trying to calculate something. He walked over to her and smiled, "What are you doing Tohru?" He asked gently.

Tohru looked up and smiled, "Oh hello Yuki, I'm just working on my budgeting for the summer vacation. Summer vacation is always expensive, but I need a down payment to continue school here and tuition costs for each month. I want to have enough money to pay up until Christmas, that's why I got my second job."

Yuki smiled, pulling up a chair from another desk, "You always work so hard, why don't you just have Shigure pay for it? You know he'd be more than happy to."

Tohru shook her head, "Oh no I couldn't do that, that would burden him. He already has to pay for you, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji, I couldn't possibly ask him to pay for me too."

"You're his daughter Tohru, we're just his cousins," Yuki added, "He's prime concern is you."

Tohru smiled, "That's okay. Even if you Sohmas are only cousins, you all share a bond that goes far beyond the limits of your bloodline. We're all a family at home, I can't even think of you guys as cousins in law or second cousins in law. I'm sure Shigure doesn't think that way either. Besides, I made a promise to mom to finish school, to me, paying for school is just another part of that promise."

"Well, I'd offer to cook dinner but the other's would yell, I'm not really a good cook," Yuki laughed gently, "I'm just the one who supplies vegetables."

"You're garden produces the best vegetables and fruits in town, I'm sure they're very grateful. It saves money too it's nice that your hobby benefits our family so much," Tohru chirped happily.

"Tohru, what did Sensei say after you came back to school? I mean I know the whole class was expecting to never see you again unless it was on the television. Did he react okay?" Yuki questioned.

Tohru nodded, "I explained to him the situation and he thought it was adorable that I chose my family over fame. He said that what I did is what defines a person. Those sort of situations are what separate true people from selfish ones. He said he was proud."

Yuki nodded, "I think he's right. Hopefully I'll be able to prove myself to everyone as well."

"Yuki you don't have to prove anything to anyone," Tohru told him gently, "The point of living is just to be the best you can be on your own standards. Your family will always love you no matter what."

Yuki smiled and stroked the top of her head before leaving his chair and walking over to his seat, taking it just in time for the first school bell to ring. The rest of the students came trudging in, all locked in conversations. Kyo took his seat to the right of Tohru and touched her hand before turning forward to listen to the Sensei.

"Alright class listen upཀ As of today you have one week before your first final, I know you've all been working very hard. Don't worry about them so much, I know they are important but sophomore year finals aren't what the colleges will be basing your applications on," The Sensei smiled as his students snickered and giggled, "Alright anyway, because my brain has gone to mush cramming and prepping you all, we're watching a movie today," The whole class roared with joy, "I also encourage you to start buying your tickets for the end of the year dance, we stationed it after all your finals so you can party your hearts out."

Sensei Honda started up and when the lights dimmed Kyo scooted his chair over next to Tohru's. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I know you're going with the Rat after school to his brothers, so can I walk you to work tonight?" There was a sweat mark on the side of his head as he tried not to become embarrassed again.

Tohru smiled, "Sure Kyo. We'll leave together right after I make dinner okay?"

"Yeah...sure," Kyo tried not to smile and then turned back to the movie. Under her desk Kyo's hand grabbed hers and they remained joined for the entire film.

Haru watched Kyo and Tohru from the other side of the room, ignoring the film completely as he rested his chin on his desk. Something about their gentleness with each other annoyed Haru, and he turned his head over on the desk and sighed. Momiji turned around and poked Haru on the head, a lollipop hanging in his mouth, "What's the matter Haru? Did you not sleep well again last night?"

"I slept fine, its just, nothing. I dunno I think I'm just crazy," Haru sighed.

"Don't fret Haru, I'm sure Tohru will make you an extra special supper tonight to try and make you feel better. She's worried about you so don't worry Haru." Momiji grinned as he waved around his lollipop.

"I think that's what worries me the most," Haru grumbled lightly.

Momiji's eyes widened with surprise, "Eh? You're upset because Tohru's worrying about you? Haru, Tohru is like our sister its her job, kinda..."

Haru sighed, "She goes about worrying and stuff while she has a lot to do. You notice she's working twice as hard, studying not nearly enough, and going to Ayame's instead of studying? She's going to work herself too hard."

Momiji laughed as he took another lick of his lollipop, "If you ask me, it seems like you're doing more worrying for her than she is for you. Relax Haru-chan, Tohru has always been able to pull through in the end."

Haru ran his hand through his hair again and sighed, "I can't help it. I just know something's going to happen to push her over the edge."

The day ended without much more excitement, and Tohru pecked Kyo on the cheek before walking off with Yuki to the parking lot. Momiji and Haru teased Kyo the whole walk home because he couldn't stop smiling or blushing. Yuki stood in the parking lot and looked down at his watch, "Of all things at least Ayame could be on time."

Tohru smiled, "Don't worry Yuki, I'm sure something just held him up."

"YUKI MY DARLING BROTHER!" Yuki was strangled into a hug by Ayame until Yuki him over the head. Ayame teared but smiled, "It's nice to see you too my dear brother," He turned to Tohru and took her hand, "Ah little Tohru you become more beautiful by the day, just imagine the marvel you will be when you try on my wardrobe."

Tohru giggled and smiled, "I'm rather honored that you'd pick me to try on something of yours. Shigure tells me you're the best designer in the whole town."

Ayame ran a hand through his long silver hair, "Ah yes this is true, but enough about me let's get you to the shop! Away!" He grabbed Tohru and Yuki's hands, threw them in the car, and then took off town the road laughing the whole time.

When they finally stopped in front of the shop both Yuki and Tohru let out sighs of relief, Ayame was a terrifying driver. He pulled open the door for Tohru and dragged her inside, Yuki following behind with fumes coming out of his head.

Mine, his assistant, came out from a storage room and smiled, "Oh is this the darling Tohru I've heard so much about!" She ran up and grabbed Tohru's hands, "You're adorable!"

Tohru blushed furiously, "Oh um thank you. Ummm..." She looked to Ayame for help, wondering who the woman was pulling her towards a fitting room."

"Tohru this is my dear assistant Mine!" Ayame exclaimed, "Mine why don't you get her measurements and we can start putting her in some dresses."

Mine nodded and took Tohru into the back. Ayame turned and looked at Yuki who was sitting down on his couch, "Now my brother, you aren't really regretting coming are you?"

Yuki growled, "I"m very close to it."

"But Yuki, you get to see your darling Tohru all dressed up," Ayame cooed sitting down next to him.

Yuki sighed, "She isn't mine Ayame."

Ayame gasped, "Oh Yuki...I really didn't know..." He looked away, "I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you then. I only meant to bring you here so we could talk, I used her as my lure. Is she the cat's then?"

Yuki nodded quietly, "There was something in him that she needed, something I couldn't provide, even if I still love her."

Ayame wrapped an arm around Yuki, "My darling brother, I know we aren't that close, mostly my fault, but I do understand a little of what you're going through. I too have been rejected by someone I loved. It's a painful experience, but someone does come along to replace the pain."

"No one will ever be as important or special as her. She made me feel needed, important, like I was actually worth while Ayame. She still does..."

Ayame rubbed his brother's back and looked up as Mine came back outside, "Ayame sir Tohru's all ready. I put her in 'The Dress' that you made yesterday."

"_The dress? _You put her in that one?" Ayame gasped, "Splendid, send her on out!"

Mine went into the back, where hushed conversations could be heard until Tohru literally came flying out from behind the curtain. Mine was behind her grinning, obviously having to push her to get her to come out. Tohru was wearing a green gown that flowed all the way to the floor where just the tips of her shoes could be seen. Her hair was braided with green ribbons as well and Tohru looked down at her hands that were folded in front of her dress and blushed.

Ayame stood up and grinned, "You look amazing Tohru! Shigure is one to exaggerate but he surely has a right to brag about his beautiful daughter."

Tohru's blush intensified as she tried to look up at him, "Oh ummm thank you."

Yuki stared at Tohru in awe of her beauty. He reminded himself that Tohru was no longer open for his flirtatious comments he had wanted to preach and simply smiled instead, "I agree, you look great Tohru. You should wear something like that to our school dance after finals."

"Why don't you keep the dress?" Ayame decided patting Tohru's shoulders.

Tohru looked up at him and gasped, blush deepening on her cheeks, "No I couldn't do that! This is something you worked so hard on you should sell it to someone who is more worthy than me!"

"Nonsense Tohru! As a gift from one Sohma to the next, consider it my welcoming gift into the family," He told her gently patting the top of her head, "Shigure really lucked out when he found you."

Tohru blushed again, "Oh thank you, that's very nice of you to say, but I think I was the one who lucked out. Not only did I get a new father, but I got a whole new family jam-packed with nice people."

Ayame convinced Tohru to try on a few more dresses, each one different styles, from strap-less to evening gowns, from short cut to flowing ones. Yuki couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, and felt guilty for it still. Even if Yuki wasn't fond of Kyo, Kyo still had a right to love and be loved back by someone. It just seemed different, maybe because they all lived together.

Tohru was pulling her shirt over her head when her watch began to beep. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Tohru threw on her shirt and other clothes and jumped out of the changing room running to the door to get her shoes on, "I'm sorry for leaving like this but I've got to get home and make dinner and do my homework before work."

"When do you have work darling?" Mine asked gently.

"In an hour and I still have to study for our finals!" Tohru told her desperately as she slid on her shoes. She turned and bowed to Ayame and Mine, "It was so nice to meet you all and I'm sorry for this hasty exit. Yuki are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here and talk with Ayame a little longer, don't worry about me," he smiled gently, "Just save me some supper."

Tohru nodded, waved, then ran out the door. As she ran down the street she noticed storm clouds brewing overhead and prayed to Kami it would hold out until she got home. Kyo was on the roof and sat up when he saw Tohru coming down the path towards home. Her school bag was swinging at her side and she looked a little flustered. "Hey Airhead!"

Tohru skidded to a stop, nearly tripping and looked up the roof, "Hey Kyo!" her teal eyes instantly lit up seeing him.

He slid off the roof and jumped down beside her, kissing her cheek as he took her hand, "You look tired, did you run home?"

Tohru nodded, "Uh huh, Yuki wanted to stay with Ayame longer or Aya probably would have driven us home," She tugged his hand and pulled him inside, "Lets go, I've got to get dinner going so I can do my homework."

Kyo sighed and followed her, "You should slow down before you exhaust yourself."

"I'm fine Kyo," She smiled at him sweetly, the smile that always made him want to melt, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to cook is fine, anything's better than the food we used to eat. Honestly, I can't even remember those days before you came along," he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"TorTor!" Momiji flew into the kitchen like a plane, "Haru went out for a ride on his bike, he said to save him something to eat."

Tohru looked out the window, "Oh dear, I hope the rain doesn't start while he's out, it can be dangerous riding like that. He might get into an accident." Tohru left her spoon the stew she was making and lost herself in a stare. It had been raining that day too.

Kyo looked at her sympathetically, and Momiji walked over to her and hugged her waist, a cloud of smoke disorienting Tohru so she clumsily caught Momiji just before he fell into her pot of stew. _"I'm sorry TorTor, but I know you were thinking about your mom."_

Tohru smiled and put Momiji on the counter next to her, "Don't worry Momiji, just because I remember, doesn't mean it's painful. I have happy memories of my mom." Tohru stirred the stew and then put the lid on it, "Okay, this needs to simmer for a little while, while it does I'm going to go get my books and try to get some homework done."

Tohru ran off and Kyo listened to the sound of her light feet on the stairs and he sighed, "She's going to crash, I can feel it. She works way to hard and now the finals are coming up."

Momiji's ears perked and wiggled as he turned around and looked at Kyo, "_Kyo you worry too much. You should just ask her out already, then she'd probably be less stressed."_

Kyo glared and blushed at the same time, "What the hell does that have anything to do with her working too much?"

Momiji didn't have time to answer when Tohru came back in with her arms full of books. Momiji hopped from the counter and disappeared with his clothes into the other room, just in time for his traditional pop. He came back in clothed and sat down next to Tohru watching her work as fast as she could. Social studies and science were a breeze for her, but she stared down at her English homework and sighed, "There's no way I can get this essay done."

Kyo stood behind her and looked down at the paper, "Eh, you're staring the essay for the final? That isn't due for at least a week, you don't have to worry about this one," he picked it up and looked at it, "Something in your life that has changed you in the last year. Tohru that's such an easy breeze for you, you came here with us. Plain and simple."

Tohru looked up at him, "But there's so much about this year that changed my life; my mother dying, living in the tent, finding the Sohmas, being adopted, the tour, you, Akito, the pains. It's a lot harder than you could imagine."

Kyo smiled gently and stroked the side of her face, "Airhead, just work on your other homework then." He looked over to the clock, "Now look, we only have fifteen minutes to get you over to work."

"I'm coming with you!" Momiji pipped, "I want to talk with daddy!"

Tohru smiled and packed up her stuff, "Okay Momiji. Lets get going, and we'll bring umbrellas in case it rains." She picked up two umbrellas and handed one to Momiji and another to Kyo.

The trio stepped out the back door and Tohru began to whistle as they walked along the path towards town. Kyo held the umbrella over the two of them, and with his other hand brought Tohru as close to him as he could without the curse's affect. Tohru looked tired, but she kept her eyes on the road and Kyo sighed, leaning down to blow warm air on her ear, "You need to relax."

Tohru laughed, "I'm going to be just fine. Just some simple work, then a shower, then bed. I'll wake up early and do the homework tomorrow when I'm more relaxed." They walked together in silence after that, enjoying each other's company as Momiji sang a weird song that neither of them really paid attention to. When they got to the building Kyo kissed the top of her head and told her he'd pick her up later.

Tohru grabbed Momiji's hand and pulled him upstairs. Momiji talked with his father and Tohru spent her usual shift mopping the floors and dusting everywhere. The old ladies would fawn over how hard working she was. At a quarter to ten one of the women grabbed Tohru and took her away from her cleaning, "A young man with snowy white hair is here to see you."

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw Haru-chan standing in the lobby, "Hey, the storm kicked up and you know how Kyo gets with rain. He tried really hard to get over here, but he kind of froze half way in that weird way Kyo does."

Tohru smiled, "Well thank you for coming to get me, I'll just go finish up and clock out." She skipped off happily and Momiji went and talked with Haru until she was ready to go.

When Tohru returned she noticed sweat on Haru's face, she had originally mistaken it for rainwater but she pouted and placed her hand on his forehead, "Haru you're burning up. Oh now I feel horrible, you came out in the rain to get me."

Haru ran a hand through his snowy hair, "Don't worry Tohru, I'm fine."

"I'm the only one who gets to say that and get away with it," Tohru told him calmly, "Lets get home so we can keep that fever down," She turned to Momiji, "Momiji?"

"Yes TorTor?" He bounced happily.

"Why don't you go say goodbye to your dad and then phone Hatori for me. We'll take the elevator and wait for you in the lobby alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" He pipped, skipping off into his father's conference room.

Tohru snatched Haru's wrist and pulled him to the elevator. They both walked inside and waited quietly in th elevator. Tohru was the first to break the silence, "So...how have you been sleeping lately?"

Haru sighed, "I didn't dream last night, it was nice. It was just this blank lifeless dream, I've never felt so relaxed."

"That's great Haru!"

Tohru was interrupted by the sound of lightning and thunder outside which made Tohru shriek. "I'm sorry Haru...I just don't like..." There was another loud boom and she shrieked again, "Thunder..."

Haru smiled gently, "It's okay Tohru...I don't..." Haru suddenly felt the small elevator jump and both of them were pushed down to the floor. The lights went off and then his vision completely went dark.

When Tohru and Haru had fallen he had fallen into her lap, thankfully he hadn't transformed but now Tohru didn't know what to do. The elevator had stopped and Haru was unconscious. She leaned over and pushed the emergency button, but there was no response at the other end of the line. "The power's dead..." She realized biting her lip. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to get a signal. There was still no response. Tohru considered opening up the doors to find out where they are, but she had a feeling they were stuck between floors.

Tohru looked down at Haru and covered her eyes, "Oh no this is all my fault; Haru-chan is sick and now we're both trapped in an elevator. I've got to get Haru better, and Kyo too. I still have all my homework as well." Tohru continued to cover her eyes and cried lightly. Being trapped was not her favorite feeling.

Kyo jumped when the television suddenly clicked off, "Hell the power's gone out," he said groggily.

Just then Yuki came in the front door, Tohru's dress neatly covered in plastic wrap, "You baka-neko the powers gone out. Where are Haru, Tohru, and Momiji?"

"Haru went to get Tohru for me, I'm screwed in the rain. Momiji went with Tohru to work earlier."

Yuki wandered over to the phone and picked it up, "The power's out," He pulled out his cell phone, "I can't even get service."

Hatori was the next one to walk through the front door, both the Rat and the Cat confused to see him, "Momiji called me. He told me Haru was sick and to meet him, Tohru, and Haru back here at the house. The power is out all over town."

"Maybe they're on their way back now," Yuki voiced optimistically.

Kyo felt a knot in his stomach, "Haru took his bike too. I bet Tohru won't let him ride on it, since her mom got in an accident and all in this sort of weather. They're probably walking the bike home, and if Haru's sick. Shit." Kyo jumped up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked calmly.

"To go get Tohru of course. There's no way Momiji or Tohru are strong enough to carry Haru even with combined strength." he was pulling on a cap and a jacket.

"Let me drive you, I don't want the guilt of knowing I let a cat out in the rain."

Kyo nodded and together he and Hatori drove off towards the building. The feeling in Kyo's stomach intensifying as he looked around the dark town, "I don't like this...I don't like it at all."


	6. Escaping The Elevator

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 6**

Tohru was at a loss of what to do; Haru was obviously ill and unconscious in her lap, the elevator was out, the lights were out, and she hated thunder storms. She wondered if she had a match in her purse, but she remembered she didn't smoke and didn't carry anything with her. Either way, she would have to burn something and that might trigger the smoke detectors and water systems and that could lead to more mess. To top all that off, Kyo was at home, probably wondering where she and Haru were.

She covered her eyes with her hands and shook wildly, "I've got to get Haru home before he gets even worse, and poor Kyo he's at home sick from the rain. I've got homework to do," There was suddenly a loud cracking sound of lightning and Tohru screamed, "Oh...I hate storms."

Kyo and Hatori drove in the car quietly, both worrying silently without the comfort of the others feelings. Each had stone cold expressions but each were very eager to see what was going on. When they arrived at the building they saw Momiji jumping up and down and waving, his usual happiness gone with huge terrified eyes on his face. "Tohru is stuck in the elevator with Haru! It's stuck between the eighth and ninth floor and we can't get the emergency generator on. I was told to call you and they were going to meet me down here. I didn't know what else to do but wait here!" He sniffled trying not to cry.

Kyo rubbed Momiji's head and gave him a small grin, "You did the right thing, when you didn't come home we figured that something must've gone wrong so we came."

"What do we do Kyo?" Momiji sniffed, "Haru-chan is really sick, Tohru said he was, that he had a fever!"

Hatori was rubbing his head and walked over to the elevator rubbing his chin as the thought.

"What are you think Hatori?" Kyo asked as he walked up to him.

"The power will be out for a while, I heard that lightning struck two vital power lines in the town. We could wait for the power to be turned back on, but that might not even be until tomorrow. Momiji, does this place have a generator for backup energy?" Hatori asked.

Momiji shook his head, "Papa said they were going to install that at the end of the month because the old one broke. What are you going to do Kyo?"

Kyo grinned as he grabbed the railing to the stairs, "Don't worry Momiji, I'll get Haru and Tohru back safe and sound." _I promise Tohru_

Tohru whimpered in the corner of the elevator, looking down at Haru who was sweating profusely now. "Oh Haru, this isn't good at all." Tohru was starting to feel the heat too, the tight corders leaving little or no circulation for them to work with. Tohru undid the top two buttons to her shirt and tore off one of the sleeves so it ended at her elbow. With the sleeve she found her small water bottle and dagged it with water. Taking the damp rag she wiped away the seat on Haru's face, "Come on Haru...you have to get better."

Kyo climbed flight after flight of stairs, not announcing but hearing Hatori follow because of his breathing. After a while Kyo laughed, "You keeping up old man?" Hatori just grunted, knowing he'd get Kyo for that later.

The duo reached the top of the stairs and wandered around until they found the elevator. "What do you plan on doing now Kyo?" Hatori asked as he followed him slowly, regaining the doctor like poise Hatori had.

Kyo grabbed onto the crevice the two halves of the doors formed and he started to pull at them.

"Kyo what are you doing? Do you really think you can open them that way?" Hatori asked in disbelief.

"Hey I went in trained in the mountains for god knows how long, and if I can't open up these doors it just proves I'm not capable of taking care of Tohru," He growled as he pulled at the doors, "I made her a promise to protect her from whatever happens. I nearly broke that promise months ago, I'm not going to let it happen again!"

Tohru wiped away more of the sweat on Haru and sighed heavily, it was hard to breathe in this elevator and the only thing she could really see was the top of his snowy white hair. She ran her hand along the side of his face as she searched for it, trying to find a way to comfort herself. "Haru I'm so sorry...that you have to be here, sick."

Haru moaned, his eyes squinting before he finally opened them up, "Tohru?"

Tohru's eyes widened happily, "Haru! You're finally awake! I was so worried about you, do you remember what's going on?"

Haru rubbed his head but made no effort to leave his comfortable spot on Tohru's lap, "There was thunder, you screamed, and we're in an elevator. So if we're still here, I figure the power's out?" He asked as he tried to look at her face but saw nothing.

"That's right. Hopefully Momiji has gone for help, it's hard to breathe in here. I was so worried, you wouldn't wake up and you still have a fever," She told him lightly as she dampened the sleeve with more water.

Haru frowned, "You ripped your shirt Tohru."

"Well, I didn't have a handkerchief to dampen so I just used my sleeve. It's just a shirt Haru, your health if far more important to me," She told him lightly.

Haru sighed and closed his eyes again, "How long have we been in here?"

"I'd say about an hour. The storm is father away now, I've been counting the distance," she told him lightly.

"How do you count the distance?" Haru asked confused.

"Well, when you hear thunder you count until you hear the next boom. My mom told me that's about how many miles the storm is from you. Listen..." There was a light boom, "1...2...3..."

"Ready Hatori?" Kyo asked as he grabbed his side of the door.

Hatori nodded, "Ready."

"1...2...3!" Kyo shouted and they pulled on the doors until they flew open and both stumbled backwards.

"See Haru, it's three miles away," Tohru explained as she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Haru asked.

"Nothing..."

"Tohru," he called her name in a warning tone.

"I haven't eaten and I'm kind of hungry and it's getting harder to breathe in here. But I shouldn't be complaining, you're the one who passed out and have a fever."

"You're allowed to complain," He told her gently as he laughed, "I want to go home."

"So do I... but I have faith in the others, they'll come and rescue us soon, just you wait," Tohru reassured him.

Hatori and Kyo made their way to the edge of the floor, looking down the shaft where the elevator had to be waiting below. Hatori handing Kyo a flashlight just in case. Kyo reached out and grabbed onto the huge metal cord when Hatori rested his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked angrily.

"You better be careful, you know its stuck between floors but there's a chance you fall you're pretty much screwed because then I have to go down and save you and if you're broken I won't be able to move you," Hatori told him seriously, "Don't get hurt and hurry, they might be having issues with circulating the air."

Kyo nodded, "Very reassuring," he added sarcastically. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the thick metal wire and began his journey downward.

"Tohru?" Haru called out lightly.

"Yeah Haru?" Tohru answered as she wiped away more of his sweat, her water bottle was now emptied. The thunder had all since stopped, leaving them with very little to do for entertainment until someone came to save them.

Haru shifted his head on her lap, trying to look up at where her face was and reached out for it with one of his hands, "You aren't mad are you?"

"Mad?" She asked confused, "Why would I be mad Haru?"

"The dreams, being sick, all this stuff is making your life so difficult," he trailed off miserably, "I'm afraid you're going to burn out because of all the extra stress I'm adding."

Tohru laughed lightly, a laughed that hummed and echoed against the small elevator they were trapped in, "You don't make things difficult Haru, everyone has problems they need to deal with and sometimes we need help. The most important thing in this world is my family. If you are ill I'm going to take care of you and put everything else aside."

She blew on a piece of her hair that was tickling her face and she sighed, "As for those dreams, I just want you to be happy again. Those dreams hurt you, they don't hurt me. Once you get over them I'll be fine."

"But what if I go Black?" He asked, full of concern which was not in his usual voice.

"Then I will turn you white again. I'm not afraid Haru, don't worry."

Just then there was a thudding sound above them and both Haru and Tohru turned their heads up towards the ceiling. They looked into the darkness, trying to figure out what was going on. "Tohru do you think the elevator is going to fall?"

Tohru shivered, "Lets not try assuming the worst."

Both of them waited anxiously until a small covering on the ceiling of the elevator was removed and a dark figure slipped through and landed on the ground. He straightened himself out and then flicked on the flashlight, shining it around until he found Tohru and Haru's head, "You both alright?"

Tohru's eyes widened, "Kyo-kun!" She smiled and Haru sat up enough for her to run up and hug him. As Kyo popped he dropped the flashlight and it broke and Tohru was left holding a very angry cat. She hung her head and started to tear, "Oh no, look what I've done now...this is all my fault...now there are three of us stuck..."

_Don't go blaming yourself Tohru, we can climb up the way I got here. Hatori is upstairs waiting for us. _He told her lightly as he licked the side of her face and purred.

"Climb? How far?" She asked, trying not to giggle as he rubbed his fur up against her.

_You're half-way between floors eight and nine, it's not that bad of a climb, about the length of the ropes we have in gym class. _He told her lightly, creeping around her neck and nuzzling her.

"I'm sure I can do it," Tohru explained gently, "But I don't know if Haru can, he's sick Kyo."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm deaf," Haru sat up slowly, "I'll be okay. Just a quick climb."

"Haru..." Tohru looked in the direction of his voice, "Are you sure?"

" What else could we do? I'm not like a cat that's easy to carry, I'm a freaking cow. I weigh less as a human for crying out loud!" Haru told her.

"But..." Tohru had a bad feeling about this. He had only fainted a little over an hour ago, how could she be certain he wouldn't faint halfway up.

_Don't worry about Haru, he's trained in way tougher situations than this with our sensei. _Kyo explained. There was a sudden poof of white smoke and then darkness again, Kyo in a panic because he couldn't find his clothes in the dark. Haru was in a corner of the elevator laughing his ass off because of this predicament. Kyo's hands shuffled along the ground until he found his boxers and pants and at least got those on.

"Don't be so bashful Kyo," Haru teased, "It's not like she can see, the darkness just lets her fantasize about it."

"You idiot! I'm going to kill you when we get out of here," Kyo snapped as he continued looking around for his shirt. He continued searching along the floor, and he couldn't understand why it had to be so difficult, it wasn't like it was a big elevator! His hand grabbed onto bare flesh, warm bare flesh that made him blush.

"Umm Kyo...that would be my leg," Tohru explained bashfully, his hand currently grasped onto her just a little above her knee.

Kyo blushed again, "Sorry...have you found my shirt?"

"No I haven't, I'm sorry," She told him gently, her hand resting on top of his which made Kyo blush even more. Every time she touched him chills were sent through his body.

"Maybe we should leave without it, I'm not going to feel good about this situation until Haru sees a doctor," Tohru whispered, "He faintly earlier when the elevator broke."

"I think you're right," Kyo answered finally. "Haru, lets get you up first so I can help you if you start feeling shitty."

Haru got up and made his way along the walls until he found the hole in the ceiling, limited light seen to give the outline of the frame but Haru couldn't see much else. With one giant leap he jumped upwards and grabbed onto the frame of his escape door and flipped up and out of the elevator. Kyo did the same and then he stuck his head down and looked for Tohru, "Tohru, I need you to jump up, grab my hands and I'll pull you out."

"Okay!" Tohru called, taking a deep breath as she walked over to where Kyo's voice was.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready Kyo," She called.

"Okay on the count of three, one...two...THREE!"

Tohru leapt up and Kyo grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her through the tiny hole and plopped her down beside him. Finally there was light, Tohru and Haru's eyes burning from the change in environment. Tohru laid her head in Kyo's lap and sighed, he blushing once again and feared the blush would be permanent. He gave her a quick once over, making sure she hadn't hurt herself and found his prying eyes staring at her exposed chest, feeling sweat start up on the back of his neck. She wasn't indecent, but it was enough to turn him on. "You okay Tohru?" he asked nervously, trying to pull his eyes away from her newly exposed skin.

"I'm just glad to be out of there," she told him in a tired voice, "I was so worried we'd be stuck there for hours."

Kyo stroked the top of her head and smiled, "I told ya nothing bad would happen to you with me around. But we're only half way there, lets all go home so we can sleep."

"Some of us still have homework to do..." Tohru grumbled.

Kyo chuckled and nudged her, "Alright time to get up, just the climb up the stairs and we're out of the woods."

Tohru got up slowly, buttoned her shirt, and looked upward. It seemed so high up, but Tohru just tried to pretend she was climbing the ladder up to the roof. Haru stared up slowly, getting a few feet up and already feeling dizzy. He caught a glimpse of the fear on Tohru's face and he pushed himself up father. Kyo climbed up after, knowing that Tohru was bound to say something if she went before him about her skirt. Tohru slid up after him, trying not to look down.

After what seemed like an eternity Tohru found Kyo grabbing her arms and pulling her out of the elevator shaft. Tohru collapsed to the ground with a heavy sigh and wiped her eyes as Kyo cradled her, "I'm just glad that's over."

"Maybe it is time I take you three home, I'm sure Shigure and the others are quite concerned," Hatori suggested, "And once we get back I'll begin my diagnosis for Haru."

Tohru looked up and smiled, "Thank-you Hatori, I'm glad you could come out on a rainy day like this to save me." The car ride home was just as quiet as the ride to the office had been, Tohru cuddled up against Kyo sleeping, without the curse of course, and Haru sleeping up in the front seat trying to sleep off the fever.

Tohru walked into the house, rubbing her eyes with exhaustion just to have Momiji jumped into her and transform, and she fell back into Kyo who also transformed. Shigure laughed hysterically as he watched Tohru quickly scoop up both boys and their clothes and settle herself on the couch.

"Oh my precious Flower, I'm so proud at how you handled that situation. You took care of Haru and you remained very calm and patient waiting for help," Shigure smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Well there wasn't much else I could do, Haru fainted on my lap," She giggled lightly, "Did you all get dinner okay?"

"Oh yes Flower do not worry about us. Yuki reheated the meal for us," Shigure pointed to Yuki who nearly spilt his tea hearing his name.

Yuki looked to Tohru, "By the way Tohru, I brought home one of Ayame's dresses, he wouldn't let me leave the store without taking one with me."

Tohru smiled, "Oh thank you Yuki, that was very sweet of you. I'll call Ayame tomorrow and thank him."

Haru was sent to bed with some antibiotics and Hatori told everyone he would return tomorrow after school to check on Haru's progress. Tohru and Kyo were also both sent to bed, everyone having to force Tohru because she kept complaining she had homework to do. No one noticed she had slipped her homework upstairs with her.

Everyone had forgotten how late it was, Tohru always worked till eleven, but she had been trapped in the elevator so long it was maybe two by the time she actually made it to her bed. She sat up, wrapped around in her covers, and with a flashlight started her homework reading. Kyo, who had just finished up with the bathroom saw the small light flickering in Tohru's room and he pulled the door open, "Tohru? What are you doing so late?"

Tohru looked up, fumbling with the light and giggled lightly, "It's going to be time for me to make breakfast in a few hours, I thought I'd better get some of my homework done."

Kyo wandered into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed, "You have to get some sleep, screw making us breakfast Tohru, I mean someone else can for once. We know what happened to you last night, I'll kill that stupid dog if he nags."

Tohru giggled lightly and looked back at her book, "It's an interesting book anyway."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow, "How can school books be any interesting?" He asked as he swung his legs up on her bed and sat up on the bed side her.

"It's about this girl, and the dirty little secret she keeps. She thinks she's the only one who is lying, and she finds out that everyone else is doing the same. She falls in love but lies, and the same happens with the boy who loves her. The point is, that lying like that, drove them apart. She ended up being very sad and becoming successful as a writer somewhere else. Ten years later she runs into that same boy."

"And?"

"And that's as far as I got," She giggled lightly, "Kyo?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

She leaned her head against his bare chest and smiled, "Thanks for being honest with me."

Kyo smiled, "Ano, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

She opened up her eyes and looked up at him, "Go ahead Kyo, ask me."

"Ano, Tohru, I love you," he told her slowly, she nodded and whispered that she loved him back, which made him smile, "Ano, will you be like my girlfriend, for real?"

Tohru smiled, scooted up, and kissed him on the lips long and hard. Kyo was surprised, his eyes first widening, but he melted against Tohru and closed his eyes. His hands worked their way into her hair and tugged her close to him until they finally broke away. "Oh yeah, that's a yes," Tohru told him lightly.

Kyo laughed and stroked the side of her face gently, "I think its time you get some sleep," He yawned and covered his mouth, "I think it's time I get some sleep too."

"I think I'll read a little more, I'm curious to know how the book turns out," Tohru told him gently as she grabbed her flashlight and book, "You can stay if you want, I'll read aloud for you."

Tohru read to Kyo, who switched spots with Tohru to rest up against her as she read to him quietly. Her voice was soft against the night-air, the summer air making the both of them warm from the heat. Tohru kicked off her comforter and she rested beneath just the silky sheets as Kyo remained still in his spot. As she read with one hand her other stroked the top of Kyo's hair, the repetitive motion putting Kyo to sleep almost instantly.

When Tohru found Kyo was truly asleep she didn't have the heart to move him. She turned off her flashlight and pushed it down the crevice of her bed thinking of no better way to dispose of it along with her book. She pecked his lips and then turned over in bed so her back faced him. Tohru felt Kyo's hand wrap around her waist and he burry his head in her hair, the intoxicating scent of roses and just Tohru's unique smell filling his nose. He was asleep though, completely unaware to anything he did. Tohru couldn't help but feel comforted by someone being near her and fell asleep too.

The next morning Kyo and Tohru were awoken to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. They both sat up, wide awake as they looked at each other. "We fell asleep together," Kyo whispered.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Tohru whispered back.

Kyo listened to the knocking become harder, "Yuki and Shigure will be, I doubt the others will care."

"What should we do?" Tohru asked.

"Just go open the door, we'll have to face it sooner or later," he told her quietly, kissing her cheek, "You look really cute when you first wake up."

She blushed and got out of bed, hopping over him and sliding open the door, "Oh! Good morning Momiji!"

Momiji smiled, "Good morning Tohru. Shigure told me to let you sleep in, we had instant soup for breakfast but that I should come wake you up now," Momiji looked over Tohru's shoulder to see Kyo shirtless in Tohru's bed, "Hey Tohru, did you guys have a sleep over and not invite me?" He looked up at her pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry Momiji," Tohru smiled innocently, "You can sleep with me Friday night okay?"

Momiji nodded, "YAY! Okay well you have to get changed. Haru's up too getting ready. Shigure says you need to be downstairs in twenty minutes, and Yuki's getting too annoying for him.'

Tohru laughed and slid her door shut, turning around and looking at Kyo who was hopping out of bed, "You know he'll tell the others right?" She giggled.

"Yup, but at least he'll make it seem like something innocent, unlike Shigure who will make it seem worse." Kyo slid open the door and took one last look at her, "I'll see ya downstairs, and if Momiji doesn't say anything, it's our little secret okay?"

Tohru nodded, "Sure Kyo, thanks for keeping me company."

Tohru washed and changed quickly, downstairs before either Haru or Kyo, which made it easier for her. She took up a chair next to Yuki, "Good morning Yuki!"

Yuki smiled, "Good morning Tohru, did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine!" Tohru smiled, "I just need to get the last of my homework done. I'm afraid being stuck in that elevator cut all the time I had designated as homework time," she explained as she opened up her geometry book.

"Do you want some help Tohru? I can help if you need it," Yuki suggested as he leaned over to look at her problems.

"Um okay, I get most of this stuff in class, I just have issues sometimes when you use the distance formula for like points on a graph that form shapes," Tohru explained (Yuck Math)

Soon everyone was downstairs and Tohru managed to finish up her math homework thanks to Yuki. She grabbed the lunches and handed them out for the boys and checked to see if she had anything besides work tonight. Thankfully she didn't, so she would be able to walk home with Kyo and everyone and complete her homework at a normal pace. If she was lucky she might even be able to work on the term paper due next week.

Shigure looked up from his paper as he watched Tohru run around like a mother hen, "Did you sleep alright my precious Flower?"

Tohru froze, letting the milk pour into her cup as she looked at him, sweat drop on the side of her head that matched Kyo's if anyone had noticed, "I slept fine Shigure, no need to worry about me."

After everyone ate Tohru kissed Shigure on the cheek and he ruffled her hair, "You be careful Tohru, I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll be fine Shigure, I have a feeling today is going to be a great day!" She waved at the door, the boys already waiting for her outside.

She walked between Kyo and Yuki, thanking Yuki while holding onto Kyo's hand. When everyone approached the school Kyo felt Tohru let go of his hand and stop walking. He turned around and looked at her, "What's wrong Tohru?"

Tohru dropped her bag and covered her mouth with her hand, the other pointing at the front of the school, where a familiar group of boys were waiting. Each of them were holding up a piece of a sign that spelt out - _We missed you Princess _

**A/N - **Sorry that this fic is a little shorter than usual. Guess who's back! And guess what, Black Haru is making his appearance, dun dun dunnnn! More SOON


	7. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

Sorry for such a delay, I've been working on my novel, I just finished

**Chapter 7 Clarity and Confusion**

**Last Time...**

She walked between Kyo and Yuki, thanking Yuki while holding onto Kyo's hand. When everyone approached the school Kyo felt Tohru let go of his hand and stop walking. He turned around and looked at her, "What's wrong Tohru?"

Tohru dropped her bag and covered her mouth with her hand, the other pointing at the front of the school, where a familiar group of boys were waiting. Each of them were holding up a piece of a sign that spelt out - _We missed you Princess _

**Now...**

Tohru froze, she felt her heart start to race. She was happy to see them, but if Akito found out she was near them, Kyo...everyone...everyone would be in danger, especially herself. Kyo was staring at her, watching the panic and the tears fill her face as she took a step back. Clarity was already approaching her, Kira as usual, holding up the front.

Tohru dropped her bag and took a few more steps back, Kyo turned and fully faced her, blocking her view of Clarity, "Tohru tell me what's wrong?"

Tohru shook her head, "If I'm seen with them...Akito will...he'll make me go away...that's why that decision was so hard. One or the other, not both, Kyo...I don't want to lose you," She whimpered lightly, listening to the footsteps of her friends getting closer.

Kyo smiled and touched her cheek lightly, "Hey, he doesn't even know you're back yet. I'm sure one day won't mess anything up. I'll protect you, I promise Tohru," he kissed her cheek gently, "No matter what happens I will always love you."

He stepped aside for her and Tohru leaned around his waist to see all her band members waving, "TOHRU! TOHRU WE MISSED YOU!" Before Tohru knew what was happening she was being passed from member to member being hugged and spun in the air. Tohru laughed lightly until they put her down on the air, she had to wander left to right before she had her balance back.

"What are you guys doing back?" Tohru asked with confusion and worry, "Don't tell me the record deal went bad because I didn't come! Oh I'm so sorry!"

Kira laughed, "Nah Tohru, we still have our deal. We recorded the whole soundtrack without you, and now we've come back for ya. There's a studio right here in the city and we can overlap your singing with the music and we're done. When you called us and told us what happened we felt really bad for pulling you away from your family, especially after all the loss you went through," Kira rubbed the top of her head, "So we decided to make it easier."

All the Sohmas watched this in bafflement, but it was little Momiji who grabbed onto Tohru's sleeve first. "TorTor, you're not going to go away are you?" Momiji frowned lightly.

Tohru smiled and ruffled his hair, "Nope," she looked back to Clarity, "Kira I think you met Momiji. Momiji is technically my cousin, actually, all the Sohmas are my cousins by law but I live with them anyway," she turned around and pointed to Haru, "That's Haru-chan, he's like my big brother," next she pointed to Yuki, "This is Yuki, he's like a best friend sort of brother," and then she pointed to Kyo, "This is Kyo he's—"

"I'm her boyfriend," Kyo finished, irritated by the way Kira was staring at his Tohru. He wrapped an arm around her and Tohru blushed innocently.

Yue, Sora, and Li introduced themselves to the boys and once everyone was all caught up everyone stood in silence. All the boys really didn't have anything in common except for Tohru. Tohru was feeling a bit overwhelmed, four Sohmas and four band members. "So, what do you guys plan on doing today?"

Kira smiled, "Well, the boys are going to get our old apartment set back up and I'm heading back into town to see if I can get my old jobs back. Who knows, we could end up being working buddies again," Kira gave a thumbs up and ran his hand through his chocolate hair.

Haru looked down at his watch and sighed, "Tohru, if you want to get your homework done we've got to get inside," frankly, he wasn't too fond of Kira either, something about his return did not seem totally honest, there were other reasons he returned home.

The band nodded, "We've probably held you for too long, sorry, we just wanted to say hi. We'll call you later tonight Tohru." Sora, Li, and Yue each took a turn kissing her cheek, which the Sohmas didn't growl about. The did however, growl when Kira kissed her cheek and cuffed the side of her hair. After they disappeared Tohru let out a huge sigh.

Once they were inside Uo and Hana pulled Tohru away when they noticed she was pale. "Hey kiddo, are you okay?" Uo asked with concern.

"Yes Tohru, your waves are not so bright and happy," Hana noted as she watched her friend.

Tohru waved her arms, "I'm fine, I just didn't get to finish my homework last night and now I've got some unexpected visitors and Haru isn't feeling well lately and I've got to work at both jobs tonight and I've got to cook dinner and finals are next week AND—"

"Whoa Tohru! Calm down!" Uo took Tohru by the shoulders and sat her down at her desk, "First off I'm sure someone else can take care of Haru and make dinner. Your stupid Prince can help you with finals like last year, and as for the visitors, just wing it," Uo smiled, "You know you can always crash at our place if it gets too hard ya know."

"Yes, our doors are always opened dear Tohru," Hana smiled, a rare sight indeed as Hana stroked Tohru's head.

Tohru nodded and sighed, it didn't seem so easy, and she didn't want to worry her friends by telling them she didn't feel too well. She sat down in her desk and pulled out her homework, finishing just before the bell rang. She sighed and rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes, "I can't keep doing this...mom wouldn't like it..." Tohru felt like her eyes were too heavy, she didn't want to wake up.

"Good morning class!" Sensei Honda screamed, the class laughed; they loved the way their sensei taught, it was like he was just one really old kid. Tohru sat up and held her head, feeling a little fatigue. "Today is going to be a physical endurance test," The whole class moaned, "I'm afraid it's sudden because they wanted to see how you all were without training. It's the last one of the year, and I expect you all to study for your finals."

Tohru simply whimpered under her breath as the students filed out towards the gymnasium to get changed. Uo and Hana looked at each other uncertainly, watching her sway a little in her walk. A few minutes later everyone was in shorts and t-shirts and Sensei was at a starting line for a two mile run. Hana insisted that Tohru refuse to walk like she did, but Tohru refused, school was important to her. "On your mark...get set...go!"

Uo ended up being Tohru's running partner for most of the stretch, but Tohru felt as though she was holding her back so she sent Uo running, who instantly was neck in neck with Kyo and Yuki. Some rivalries just die hard. They were coming to the bridge, which was the halfway point and Tohru felt a cough settling in her throat. "Oh great..." She walked over to the side and leaned over coughing, it made her throat hurt a whole lot.

"TorTor, are you okay?" Momiji asked her, holding onto her shoulder. Haru and Momiji had been a few paces behind her and saw her walk to the side and start coughing. Momiji didn't like seeing Tohru look less than her normal shine.

Tohru held her chest with one hand and continued to cough, and just as Momiji asked she stopped. She straightened herself out and smiled, "I'm fine, I think I just got something caught in my throat," Momiji still stared at her, a pout on his face. She rubbed his hair and smiled, "Lets finish the race okay? I'm alright now, I promise."

And Tohru was fine, she finished the race without any more coughing and finished with a decent time, at least a minute better than last year. Of course, Yuki, Uo, and Kyo had worn themselves out running so hard and Tohru just rolled her eyes and giggled. The rest of the day was more cramming, stuff Tohru paid extra attention to and took down tons of notes. The last bell rang and Tohru gave her goodbyes, sprinting off to her first job.

Kyo was about to walk home with the other Sohmas when Uo grabbed onto his sleeve, "Not so fast carrot head."

Kyo turned around and growled, "What the hell do you want Yankee?"

Uo ignored that comment, "Take care of Tohru. We've known her for a long time, Hana and I both know that she's trying to hold in her symptoms. She's sick Kyo we can see it coming. Keep an eye on her for the next few days and I'm telling you she'll be bed-stricken if you don't catch it. She doesn't get sick too often, when she does, all hell breaks loose."

Kyo shrugged off her arm and sighed, "Yeah, she's been balancing a lot of stuff recently. I'll keep my eye on her," Kyo turned and walked off, grumbling as usual.

Uo smiled and looked over at Hana, "I have a feeling he'll keep his word."

"Yes," Hana nodded her head, "I am happy that the Cat has found Tohru." (Cat meaning the comparison Hana made to Yuki and Kyo's rivalry as the Rat and the Cat, not knowing of the zodiac curse)

Tohru walked into the ice cream parlor, head hung low with more fatigue, when someone's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey there Tohru."

Tohru lifted up her head to see Kira behind the counter, a happy grin on his face as he waved around an ice cream scoop. "Hey Kira...so they let you get your job back, that was nice of them."

Tohru hopped over the counter and threw on her uniform.

Kira couldn't help but notice how quiet she was, she seemed really out of it. "Are you okay Tohru? I thought, I dunno, you'd be a little happier that we were back and stuff," he shrugged as he started on a customer's order.

Tohru shook her head furiously, "I _am _happy to see you Kira, really I am. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now especially my finals. I want to do really well on them so Mom can be proud of me," Tohru explained starting on her own order, "I have to go home and make dinner, do my homework, go over to my other job, come home, do more homework, and hopefully sleep. Haru's been sick too, he's still on medication from our doctor. The worse time for him is at night so I usually stay by his side."

"Did I ever tell you that you work way too hard?" Kira joked as he handed a lady an ice cream and rang it up in the cash register.

"I think you have," Tohru answered with a giggle, "But I don't think I paid much attention to it."

Tohru and Kira spent the next few hours of their shift catching up on all the stuff they had missed out on while they were apart. The worry of Akito was still freshly embedded in Tohru's mind, but somehow work seemed a little different compared to intentional intervention. When the shift was almost over there was a lull in customers, so Tohru put her elbows up on the counter and stared off into oblivion. Both Kyo and Haru had decided to pick Tohru up today, mostly by request of Momiji and we're just turning the block to the store.

"I don't like that Kira kid, I think he's bad news," Haru sighed in frustration, "I'm going to be really pissed if he tries to pull something on Tohru."

"You're going to be pissed?" Kyo growled, "I'm the boyfriend here, how do you think I feel?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm trying to trust Tohru."

"I trust Tohru, not Kira," Haru added, opening the doors of the ice cream shop just in time to see Kira come up and hug Tohru from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kira looked up and let go of Tohru and grinned, "I'm giving my friend a hug, is that like, illegal?" Kira asked, almost some cockiness in his voice. He hopped over the counter, leaving Tohru feeling rather confused.

"That sure as hell didn't look like nothing," Haru growled, "I am not going to let you pull a fast one on Tohru and hurt her relationship with Kyo."

"You're just saying that to protect your little cousin," Kira shot, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just an old friend who's happy to have his princess back."

Kyo had already come to the counter and taken Tohru by the hand and guided her away. Tohru already cooing on how happy she was to see him. However, the fight between Haru and Kira didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon and Tohru frowned watching.

"I don't trust you," Haru growled, "I think you have alternate intentions when it comes to Tohru," Haru pointed a finger in accusation.

Kira grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt, "Hey, I came back here to get my Princess back. We've been friends way longer than you guys have even known Tohru. Don't go saying I have alternative motives when I know more about her than you ever will."

Haru felt a bad pain in his chest, he didn't like it, he hated it, he hated Kira. "If you knew Tohru so well then how couldn't you see how much all this has hurt her? She chose us over you, you that blind?" Haru yelled, pushing Kira off of him.

"Tohru chose you guys because she didn't want to loose her new family, she didn't choose you like you were better. She had a right to want a family after Kyoko died, I wasn't going to fight that! It took us forever on the phone to get her to stop crying," Kira screamed, "We were her family first and we told her we'd be back for her later. And now we're back, why is that so wrong!"

"Because Tohru is happy here!" Haru screamed, rage building up in him, "Clarity wanting to go on tour caused Tohru to face a lot of the dangers in our family! She almost lost the one person who loves her!" He pointed at Kyo, "Don't act so innocent!"

"Shut up!" Kira screamed, "All I want is my princess back, I just want Tohru back, sue me for missing her!"

"She isn't yours anymore!" Haru shouted back, Tohru could see it starting, Black Haru. "She belongs with Kyo, but she belongs _to _no one. Tohru has a right to make her decisions and she did. She decided to stay with us, not you!"

"Maybe it's you with the alternative motives! Listen to you preach about me taking her away, maybe you're the one who doesn't want her gone from your life! You're treating her like she's yours," Kira growled.

That was it, the first punch thrown, and Kira stumbled back. Tohru gasped and covered her mouth, Black Haru. Haru started to laugh, his head slumped and his stance like a drunk man, he started to laugh until it was like he couldn't control it. "Tohru? Mine? Oh you stupid boy, you stupid stupid boy. If you are going to accuse me of alternative motives then you better be prepared to get your ass kicked!"

Tohru tried to squirm from Kyo's grip as Haru threw another punch that hit Kira in the face. Kira retaliated with his own punch that grabbed Haru's mouth. Haru spat blood onto the floor and Tohru was quivering. The fight got intense then, too fast for Tohru's untrained eyes. There were kicks, blocks, more punches, everything like watching anime fights on television. She didn't hear anything but curses and screams and soon she realized that Kira was getting beat up pretty bad. There was a cut on the side of his face, and blood dripping from his lip as he was backed into the counter where the ice cream was. Tohru stomped on Kyo's foot, making a mental note to apologize later as Kyo let go of her.

"You're gonna pay for what you said bastard!" Haru screamed as he loomed above Kira.

He was throwing his last bunch when Tohru jumped in the way, "HARU STOP!" and was smashed right in the eye on her run between them. She tumbled to the ground by Kira's feet and Haru's eyes widened in complete shock.

(Just in case no one got how that was supposed to look, lets pretend two trains are about to collide on a horizontal line -------. Now lets say someone runs between them vertically, that's what Tohru did.)

"Tohru!" Kyo cursed himself for being such a pussy and letting her go. She didn't move at first on the ground, but slowly she sat up, holding her eye in pain. He ran up to her to help her but she got up on her own. "Tohru...?" he asked uncertainly.

Tohru walked over to the front door, taking off her uniform and left it on a table. "Sorry, I've got to get home and make dinner, I'm going to be late for work at this rate," she answered them blandly, still holding her eye. "Haru-chan? Please stop hurting Kira. I know that this isn't the real Haru, the real Haru is gentle and loving. Please stop it, put all this anger away, and come home when you feel better." Tohru walked out of the store, the bells above jingling, and she walked home in the rain, not caring if she didn't have an umbrella.

Haru looked from the door down to Kira, who had sunk to the floor happy this fight was over. Haru stared at his still clenched fists, his knuckles covered in Kira's blood. His grey eyes blinking in confusion. He turned to Kyo, "What happened?"

Kyo helped Kira off the ground and was taking him to the back where the freezer was. He stopped, sighed heavily, and turned back to Haru, "You went Black."

Haru froze, he just felt his heart break. Was this what his dreams had warned him of? "What about Tohru?" he asked weakly, knowing there was going to be a worse answer.

"You beat up Kira, and she tired to stop you," Kyo began weakly, rubbing his orange hair with his free hand while Kira leaned on his shoulder, "You punched her pretty badly in the eye, and then she ran off."

"Well why aren't you going to her?" Kira asked weakly, "I can take care of myself," he chuckled lightly, trying to stand up properly.

Kyo shook his head, "You're a wreck, and I know Tohru; she's going to go on home first thing that happens is Momiji comes running up and asking her what's wrong. Then Yuki will come out of his room and ask the same thing after hearing Momiji whimper. Then Shigure will come out and then they'll call a doctor. I know our family well, Tohru's in good hands."

Kira smirked lightly, "I guess she doesn't need a prince anymore, now that she's got a whole army of boys." He pulled out his cell phone and called up Yue, asking for a ride home since he knew he wouldn't be able to drive properly.

Kyo looked at Haru and sighed, "Go home Haru, I can handle this. You should be at home where the others are, so you can relax and get all this out of your system." Kyo was pissed, hurting Tohru was a low blow for anyone, but he knew that Dark Haru was a completely different person compared to the normal Haru.

An hour later Kyo and Haru walked home and came inside from the rain. Kyo looked around for Tohru, ignoring Yuki and Momiji who were on the couches. "She went to work early," Yuki answered the silence, "She made dinner and then left, I walked in the door when she walked out. I think she mumbled something about not being able to find her school bag. Is it possible she left it at school?" Yuki asked, looking away from his gardening magazine with innocent lavender eyes. When he saw how beat up Haru was he raised an eyebrow, "Haru what happened to you?"

"Nothing..." Haru grumbled as he wandered upstairs into his room.

Yuki looked at Kyo, now even more confused, "What's going on?"

Kyo sighed and sat down on the couch, "Lets just say...Tohru had a really bad day."

Tohru ran into her second work building, using the newly fixed elevators and came upstairs. She was of course greeted by the other workers, but when the elderly ladies saw Tohru's swollen eye they all dropped their things and sat Tohru down in a chair, "My goodness precious what happened to you?"

Tohru sniffed lightly and shook her head, "Nothing happened," Tohru answered weakly, fighting back the tears. She stared down at her school outfit, that she still hadn't changed out of because she hadn't been home long enough, "I need to get to work," Tohru told them.

The ladies simply refused and all took turns doing Tohru's jobs. Because there wasn't a constant boss watching them it was their secret. A lady brought Tohru ice in a rag for her eye. "Dear, do your parents know what happened to you?"

Tohru shook her head, "No, ano...Shigure was working when I came home from my other job. Then I made dinner, then I was out the door again. I've misplaced my school bag and I can't find it anywhere," Tohru covered her face, "I've got finals next week and tons of homework. My brother is sick and I don't know what to do," Tohru started crying.

All the ladies started fawning and rubbing her head gently. One of them went off to get Tohru something warm to eat, the others wanted to find her some warm clothes since her others were soaked from the rain. They put her in a robe and dried her other clothes as she tried to eat, but found she had no appetite. At eleven she came downstairs to find Shigure of all people waiting for her. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead and brought her as close as he possibly could, "Oh my poor Flower."

"I couldn't protect Haru," Tohru cried to Shigure as he ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry Shigure, I tried and things just went horribly wrong, it's all my fault."

"Ssshhhhh, it's okay Tohru," Shigure told her gently, bending down in a squatting position so he could wipe her tears, "Lets just get you home and talk about it. I think you need to get some rest."

"Shigure...I can't find my school bag anywhere. I still have all my homework to do," Tohru whimpered as he walked her home with an umbrella and warm jacket. (Since Shigure can't drive).

"One of Kira's friends, Sora, dropped it off. He said he had found it at the ice cream parlor and you left in such a hurry that you forgot it. He remembered how important it was to you, especially with your mother's photo in there he returned it as soon as he found it," Shigure explained as they walked into the house.

The Sohmas, minus Haru who was upstairs, all looked up from the television to gaze at Tohru. Her eyes was swelling really badly, and she looked like she'd been through hell. Her hair was a mess, her eyes weren't shiny, she wasn't smiling. She took off her shoes and picked up her school bag, which was leaning against the wall beside the door and took it upstairs with her.

Momiji opened up his mouth, but Shigure put a finger to his lips and looked upstairs, "Why don't you let our poor Flower rest. She didn't want to tell me anything on the walk home. I'm calling Hatori," Shigure walked off towards his office, "I want her eye to be checked out."

Tohru worked into the early hours of the morning until she finally went to sleep. She woke up the next day rather abruptly when she sat up coughing and gasping for air. _That's strange, I've never had a cough that bad. Oh no! I can't be sick now, I just can't! _Tohru wandered to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some medicine. She showered, staring at her eye in the mirror. It was a real deep purple, almost black now, and she could barely open it. After she was dressed she went downstairs to make breakfast. Just as she had finished the oden someone knocked on the door.

Tohru opened it slowly to see Hatori looking down at her with his usual stolid expression. She saw his eyes flash with worry for maybe a second when he caught glimpse of her eye. "Good morning Hatori," She pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch, "Would you like some tea? I just made some for Shigure."

"That would be fine, but I'd like to check out your eye first. Shigure called me last night and told me about it," Hatori answered blandly, already opening up his medical bag. Tohru sat down beside him on the couch and waited patiently. He shined a light into her eyes, checked for fractures, broken bones, and thankfully there was nothing that fatal.

Tohru had just finished preparing tea when the rest starting coming downstairs. Hatori took his cup and watched Tohru disappear back into the kitchen. He listened to kitchen dishes scrape against each other as she pulled them from cabinets and shelves. Fifteen minutes later there were seven plates set at the table, Tohru insisted he ate with them.

School was awkward, a lot of the kids asked Tohru what had happened to her. Uo and Hana just glanced at each other, glaring at all the Sohmas, knowing they had to have done something. Kyo stayed protectively close to Tohru the entire day, and Tohru just smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Work was quiet too, Kira had a couple bandages on his face and he just apologized. Tohru told him to forget about it, and she went on working like nothing had happened. When she got home and made dinner she took some more medicine, Yuki might've been the only one who walked into the kitchen who saw her coughing but using the sink to drown out the noise.

Haru hadn't spoken to Tohru all day, and she was worried by it. She knew she'd have to talk to him soon, but she had to work both jobs tonight. The women at work were very kind to Tohru, giving her only a few small jobs instead of the usual heavy loud the flower volunteered for. She came home, ate with Kyo, and went to bed without much of a goodnight.

Kyo came into her room to check up on her and he found her shivering under her covers. She was covering her mouth and coughing like crazy. He walked over to her, "Tohru? Tohru are you okay?" He was very surprised to see she was asleep still, all of this unconsciously happening. He touched her forehead and felt cold sweat on her, but her forehead was on fire.

Kyo ran into Shigure's office, the closest room with a phone. "My dear Kyo, what's the matter?" Shigure was surprised, Kyo never came into this room.

"Tohru's sick, really sick," He blurted out as he picked up the phone to call Hatori. Hiro was the one who picked up the phone, it was evident because Kyo was getting ticked off, "Hiro cut this crap right now! Tohru is very sick and I need Hatori over here now!"

By the time Hatori arrived the sun was already coming up for the next day. He unfortunately, had to take care of Master Akito first and pretend he had no where else he needed to be. Kyo stayed by Tohru's side, putting a cool rag on her head and changing it every few minutes. He wasn't sure what else to do. "Tohru..."

Tohru's breath was short and her facial expression looked painful. No matter how many blankets Kyo put on top of her she wouldn't stop shivering or sweating. The others were informed of Tohru's illness when Kyo came into their rooms looking for extra bedding. For the most part Shigure kept the other three Sohmas out of the room, only allowing himself and Kyo. Tohru moaned in pain and held her stomach as she coughed up phlegm and blood.

When Hatori finally arrived he was literally dragged up the stairs. He put his stethoscope to her chest, Kyo turning away because it was way too much cleavage for him not to stare at and Hatori sighed. He put away his stethoscope and pulled out a thermometer, waiting to see the temperature. He sighed again, "She's got a high fever, 103.4, if it goes up any higher today I will take her to the hospital. I'll stay here for the day with her."

"What's wrong with my daughter Hatori?" Shigure asked nervously, stroking the top of his daughter's hair. Kyo had never seen Shigure so worried since the day Tohru left to stay with Akito.

"I'm certain she has pneumonia, she's put herself under so much stress she's finally collapsed," Hatori sighed as he pulled out a needle and a serum to inject her with, "If I can't break her fever by the end of the day she's going to be in real trouble. Pneumonia is far more fatal than people realize."

"Let me stay with her!" Kyo jumped in quickly, "Please, I can't go to school knowing she's this sick."

Hatori shook his head, "I wouldn't recommend that, the last thing I need is you contracting the illness from her. She's in good hands Kyo, I'll take care of her," He cleaned her shoulder and injected her with some powerful antibiotics. "You should go to school and try to concentrate on the work," Hatori smiled lightly and touched her forehead, "I know she'll be worried about school if she realizes she's missed a day."

"Well...when is she going to wake up?" Kyo asked nervously, staring at her with a weak heart. He wanted to take her into his arms, he hated her being sick, he hated the damn curse. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed

"I'm not sure when she'll wake up, but from what Shigure told me she hasn't had a good night's rest in a long time. I think this will be her day to catch up on it. Why don't you go make some breakfast for the others." Hatori smiled, "Even though I know they're leaning up against the door right now," Hatori pointed.

On the paper door was the outline of three boys with their ears pushed up against the door. Kyo snickered and watched them scatter like animals in the headlights of cars. Kyo took one last look at Tohru, sighing, and walked out, dragging the others downstairs with him.

"Be honest Hatori, how bad is this?" Shigure asked, knowing his best friend well enough that he was holding back.

"If she hits a 104 fever there is a fifty fifty chance she won't live." Hatori cringed and listened to his friend's mouth shut, quite the opposite of the goofy talkative Shigure. "I'm sorry, that's the honest truth. Her immune system is very weak, but I've got a lot of medicines with me and I'm doing everything my power. I've got all day to get the fever down, give me time. I promise she'll be okay by tonight, I'll break the fever."

Shigure sat down in a chair beside his friend and sighed, "For the first time, in a long while my friend, I'm truly worried. Even when she went to Akito's I knew she had you and the other Sohmas. But this illness, its all about her, and her willpower."

Hatori nodded and closed his eyes, "The perfect example of crash and burn."

Haru cut class that day to hang out by the old tree with Kei. Haru couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. He punched the tree again and again until Kei made him stop because his knuckles were so bloody. "This was everything I was warned about, I hurt her." Just not the way he had expected. Verbal fights were rare with Tohru and Haru, they were both such mellow people, now he had gone and hit her. He _hit _her. She'd never trust him again. "Damn..."

A/N: I know black Haru didn't get too much time in the chapter, but he'll be back throughout the series I promise. I have more in store, the Kira conflict will not die so easily.


	8. A Stream of Visitors

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the very delayed update for the chapter, I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 8**

Hatori kept vigilant watch over Tohru throughout the entire school day. She didn't wake up, but she moved around a lot. One of the common symptoms of pneumonia is being delirious, so when she did wake up she didn't understand where she was. She sat up and looked straight at Hatori.

"Where am I?" Tohru asked, complete puzzlement on her face. "Where's my mother?"

"You're in your bedroom Tohru, and you're very sick," Hatori explained calmly. He'd been in this sort of situation before. Though, his eyes were stricken with forlorn when she asked about her mother. "Tohru your mother isn't here anymore."

"Well...where did she go?" Tohru asked innocently, wiping away a strand of her dirty chocolate colored hair. Her face was still flustered from illness and she had to hold her wet cloth on her forehead because she was sitting up.

"Tohru...just go back to sleep," Hatori took her shoulders and eased her back onto the bed. "Your mother wants you to get better, the best medicine for you now is to rest. Trust me Tohru," Hatori gave her a small smile and she nodded, turning over to sleep again.

Shigure, who had been standing in the doorway all along, frowned and looked at Hatori. Shigure always knew he'd never be Tohru's real father, never a real parent, but still somehow it hurt when she asked about her mom. It didn't hurt him, not in a rejection-like feeling, but instead that he still felt like an outsider. No matter how much Tohru and learned and grown to love the Sohmas, she still never would be a Sohma, she had a whole life outside of them. Hatori got up and rubbed his best friend's shoulder, trying to console him the best way possible. Shigure just smiled and looked down at his daughter.

"Hatori please make her better, I can't stand to see her this way. It's tearing me apart," Shigure whispered quietly before stroking the side of Tohru's head.

"Were you telling the truth when you said her old band returned?" Hatori asked as he started to clean one of his medical tools.

"Yes, and now I fear Akito will come after her again. It's not fair, we finally were a family, for what now just a month, and its about to be stricken from us! I almost lost her before Hatori, she almost left the Sohmas for that deal, and now they're back again. Can't we ever live peacefully?" Shigure sighed, the hidden angst only now just being let out.

"I'm not sure, we are after all...cursed people," Hatori sighed and sat down in his chair beside Tohru and began to take her temperature again.

**At School**

Kyo couldn't be more miserable. He was so worried about Tohru and so lonely without her. His chest was tight, he ached for her so much. Not to mention Uo and Hana gave him quite a beating for letting her get sick five days before their final. Yuki reassured the two troubled best friends that he would help Tohru study and not to fret, and somehow they believed him.

Momiji was just as unhappy, pouting the entire day and clinging to Kyo like he was a second dad. Kyo wasn't in the mood to argue so he let Momiji pout with him as he stared at the clock waiting for the day to end. Kyo noted Haru's absence, but allowed it. Somehow...

Yuki, being president of the class, was a little too busy to be completely distracted. Of course the faint smile of his dear Tohru played in the back of his mind all day. He wanted nothing more than to be at home taking care of her, but he knew she was in good hands. 'Hari, no matter how cold he seemed, cared for Tohru like a second father.

"Haru!" Kei shouted as he pulled Haru's hands away from the tree.

"Damn it!" Haru shouted trying to pull away from Kei's grasp so he could murder the tree that right now looked like himself.

"Haru what the hell is wrong with you!" Kei screamed throwing his friend onto the ground. "All you've been doing is screaming Tohru's name and smashing that tree!" He pointed to the very dead looking tree. "Talk to me! I'm your best friend for Kami's sake!"

Haru panted, pinned by his friend, and stared, "I hurt her Kei, real bad. I nailed her in the eye cause she got in the middle of a fight I was in. Now she's sick...she's got a fever and everything. This is all my fault. I got sick a while ago...and she worried...and..."

"Haru get a hold of yourself," Kei knocked him on the head with a light fist. "No matter how much you beat yourself up Tohru won't get any better. Besides, from what you've told me and all your cousins it seems like Tohru just has too many things to do and not enough energy. She'll need to prioritize her time."

Haru sighed and closed his eyes, "How are you so calm Kei?"

"Well if we were both crazy there would never be anyone to put us back in line right?" Kei laughed and hopped off his friend. "Look Haru, why don't I come home with you after school to make sure you don't kill another forest okay?"

Haru nodded, "Thanks..."

**Meanwhile With Tohru**

"_You're with the cat? How dare you! How dare you work your way into this family like a sickly disease!" Akito screamed as he loomed over her. " Did you think it would save us? Did you?"_

_The room they were in was dark. There was no light to see except for the illuminating powers of his eyes. She was so alone, no one to save her. He stood above her as she sat on her hands and knees panting. Why was no one coming to help her?_

"_I didn't do it to save you, I did it cause I love him!" Tohru shouted back, looking up into his stone cold eyes. "Why is that wrong?"_

"_How can you love the cat! He isn't even in the Zodiac! First the baka inu adopts you, then you become the love of the cat!" He raised a hand and hit Tohru over the head with someone hard. "You will regret loving them! You will regret ever meeting them!"_

"_Stop it! I will never regret loving them or meeting them," Tohru choked out on her tears, feeling blood drip down her face. "I regret nothing." _

"_You do not regret the fate that has fallen on the other Sohmas? You do not regret how it is your fault they are all being punished? None of them will ever forgive you or save you. You betrayed them all. You deserve to die."_

_The next thing she heard was a loud smash._

"NO!" She shot up in bed and turned to see a very startled Hatori staring at her. "Hatori-san..." She blinked and started to tear, Tohru covered her face with her hands.

Hatori sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. "It's okay Tohru, it was just a dream," he told her cooly, in usual stolid voice.Still, Hatori could not help but be worried for her. Shigure had to work on his deadline, because his editor had showed up and literally locked him in his study. Hatori removed her hands from her face and stared at her, "Tell me what you dreamed?"

Tohru shivered and wrapped her covers around her. "Something bad happened Hatori..." she whimpered and leaned into his shoulder. "Akito...he had me locked up somewhere, I was all alone. He said I had betrayed you all and I deserved to die...then I did."

Hatori blinked, rubbing her back as he lost himself in thought. What a horrible dream for her to have, all Tohru wanted was the acceptance from Akito and the others. "It was merely a dream Tohru, everything is fine now." Everything was fine except that she still had her fever, she was shaking in his arms.

"It was so real Hatori..." Tohru mumbled as he tucked her back into bed. Tohru looked up at him, he missed the glow in her eyes and her smile. He touched her forehead and sighed. "Don't worry about me Hatori, I'm going to be just fine," she told him firmly.

Hatori smiled, "I know you're right Tohru, but I can't help but worry."

**A few hours later** there was a knock on her door, Hatori opened it to find Momiji and Yuki together. "Can we talk to TorTor?" Momiji asked with a small puppy-like pout. Hatori sighed and allowed them entrance, Tohru at the moment was asleep.

"How is her fever?" Yuki questioned Hatori as the three sat down next to the bed.

"I've been able to get it down to a 101.9, but she still has a long way to go. A fever isn't the only part of the infection. She could contract walking pneumonia, which is the same illness without the fever," Hatori explainedas he sorted through his antibiotics preparing for Tohru's next dosage.

"Well I'm happy then," Momiji grinned. "I didn't want Tohru to go back to a hospital, she really doesn't like those places. I mean, do you remember how often she went there last year? That must've been very scary." Momiji gazed at Tohru and wished he could sit in her lap and be cared for like she always did.

There was an awkward moment of silence when they called upon the horrible memories of Tohru at the hospital. She'd been through a lot, a real lot, and now things only seemed to continue to conflict. The lull of mute was broken as Tohru sat up in her bed and yawned. Momiji smiled and was about to jump into her arms but was stopped when she started coughing.

She bent over, covering her mouth as she coughed horrendously, Hatori sat down on the bed next to her giving her a bag to cough blood into if she needed it. Yuki and Momiji had to watch with angst as she did dribble out a good amount of blood until it finally stopped. They waited for her to regain her breath, her breathing very heavily until she rubbed her face.

"I'm so sorry! I wanted to say something and then I just couldn't," Tohru told them quickly with a smile.

"Don't worry Tohru..." Yuki started quietly but was interrupted as Momiji started sobbing anime style.

"Momiji what's wrong?" Tohru asked with great concern as she reached out and scooped him up, much to the dismay of Hatori's internal mind. Momiji, between breaths and sobs, told her he wanted her to get better. Tohru rested her head in his hair and whispered soothing words to him and closed her eyes. "We're going to be fine."

Momiji ended up falling asleep on Tohru's lap maybe a few minutes later. Yuki got up to take Momiji away but Tohru kept him close. "Why do you want him here Tohru, he'll just get sick," Yuki tried to tell her gently.

"I just...somehow I seem closer to him now...since I never get to hug him..." Tohru admitted quietly. Yuki and Hatori looked at each other, but were interrupted again as someone knocked on the door. "You can come in," Tohru called out gently.

The door opened up and Shigure walked in, a sad smile on his face. "Hello Flower, how are you feeling?"

"A little better honestly," Tohru told him gently. "But I know I'm not totally okay yet. Hatori's been telling me over and over that I'm not and for once I feel it." Tohru rubbed her head in a giggle to notion that she really wasn't herself.

Shigure sat down on the bed, Hatori had vacated his spot when he saw his best friend walk in. Shigure touched his daughters cheek and kissed the top of her head. He wished she'd get better, it scared him to death how frail she was right now. He could see the fluster, but at the same time the frailness in her. Hatori had to barge in on their moment by handing Tohru more capsules which she swallowed with the aid of water.

"Can she come down Hari, please?" Shigure begged his friend. "We can keep her on the couch and we won't move her anymore I promise but I want her to at least be where we can see her. Just for a little while, not even a few hours, I promise."

Hatori sighed, looking at all the begging eyes around him. "You are too overpowering in numbers," Hatori mumbled in defeat. Everyone smiled and Tohru giggled. Yuki decided he would carry Momiji since Tohru wasn't strong enough, and Shigure took Tohru's hand to guide her downstairs.

Once downstairs Tohru sat on the couch, Shigure beside her with an arm around her, and Momiji in her lap asleep. Yuki sat down on the floor beside them after bringing in warm tea. Hatori had to pack up a few medical things and go out to buy more and told them not to move her again. Tohru watched Hatori leave, then let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Flower?" Shigure asked gently, "Surely our gracious Hatori has not done anything to upset you has he?"

"Oh no!" Tohru told him shaking her arms, "I simply feel sorry for Hatori. He works so hard to take care of me when he has so many other things to do. He stayed up all night as well, he must be very tired." Tohru wrapped herself in her wool blanket and played with Momiji's hair.

"We were all worried about you Tohru," Yuki explained gently, touching her knee. "Kyo especially, he said he was going to the store to get you something. He's probably trying to find a sweet gift to brighten your mood."

"Where's Haru-chan?" Tohru asked quietly, her hand instinctively running over her swollen eye.

"He said he'd be home soon when we were leaving. He wanted to talk to Kei-kun," Yuki explained, giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry Tohru...Haru is fine."

The three awake Sohmas, meaning not Momiji, spent some time watching television until Tohru was practically asleep on Shigure's shoulder. Yuki went to get her a wet rag, since she was still a little flustered and Shigure thanked him for once no humorous jokes to make him angry or get him beaten up. Around five there was a knock at the door and Yuki hopped up and opened it.

"Hey there Yuki!" Uo waved and smiled, Hana behind her mimicking. "We know Tohru's sick and nothing makes you better than you're two best friends." Before Yuki could protest they walked into the house. "Oye! Tohru where are ya?"

"Uo? Hana?" Tohru, who had woken up on the couch, looked at them with a weak smile. "It's so nice to see you guys. I hope you're not mad at me for getting sick." She looked at them innocently.

Uo sighed, sitting down on the floor to look at Tohru. "You know that Hana and I wouldn't get mad, you always do this to yourself, ever since we were little in junior high. We did however, bring you something." Hana smiled and held out something wrapped up in cloth.

"Oh guys you really shouldn't have," Tohru protested as she looked at the box.

"Please Tohru, it will make you smile," Hana told her gently, a smile on Hana's face that was softer than she thought possible. Everyone thought she was nothing but a witch, but Hana was very caring.

"Okay Hana," Tohru smiled and stared down at the box. Slowly she untied the bow to the handkerchief. After lifting the lid to the box Tohru found inside one of the an orange and the prettiest white flower blossom she had ever seen. "Oh Hana the flower is beautiful!"

"The orange will give you strength!" Uo chanted happily.

"And the flower will bring you hope," Hana added.

Tohru leaned over Momiji and hugged her friends and then leaned back. She started to peel her orange when for a second time there was a knock at the door. She sighed inwardly, still feeling very feverish, and she nudged Momiji below her. "Momiji, you might as well get up, more and more people are coming."

Momiji's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Tohru. "Tohru...you're still all red and sweaty," Momiji pouted touching her forehead.

"I'll be fine," she whispered to him lightly, her hair causing a veil over his face as she leaned down. "My fever is going down, just like Hatori promised it would."

Haru and Kei walked into the den and Tohru smiled at them. Kei waved, ignoring Tohru's swollen eye, and began to talk with the others in the room. Haru took his time, staring at the girl he'd done so much to harm. Her eyes were glossy, Haru could feel the illness radiate from her. He frowned, Tohru stared, but as if leaving a trance she shook her head and smiled.

"Welcome home Haru-kun," she told him gently. "Kei-kun, its nice to see you around here again!" Tohru smiled as she hugged him gently.

"Tohru, I wanted to visit you and tell you to get well soon," Kei smiled running his hair through his blue hair. His hair was longer now, his bangs practically at the length of his nose. He was taller now, leaner, more muscle, but sweet and gentle as always. "I brought you something too." Kei opened up his back pack and dug around inside until he pulled out a good luck charm for her. "It will make you get better quicker."

Tohru smiled and took the small charm by the loop-hole string and slid it onto her wrist for the time being. "That's so sweet of you Kei-kun, thanks a lot." Kei sat down on the floor next to Uo and Hana, Tohru realized she had to introduce people. "Umm Kei-kun you know all of us from school but this," Tohru pointed to Shigure, "Is my father Shigure. And the man beside him is his best friend Hatori. Hatori is also a doctor and he's taking caring of me. He is also Shigure's cousin as well as Haru's, Momiji's, Yuki's, and Kyo's."

Kei waved from the floor, "It's nice to meet you Shigure-sama, Hatori-sama. Hatori-sama, thank you for taking care of Tohru. It's nice to know she's got her own personal doctor." Kei bowed politely and smiled. Shigure raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Kei being friends with Haru, but greeted him none the less. Hatori just huffed, he was tired, and Tohru voiced that aloud too.

"I'm fine Tohru, you are the one who is ill," Hatori told her gently, his icy exterior melting when it came to Tohru.

For the next hour Tohru and the rest of the 'kids' (they aren't really kids but I can't think of a better word) ended up playing card games. Haru didn't talk to Tohru still, and for the most part Momiji played as Tohru's partner because she had to get up to take medicine or to use the bathroom or something. When Tohru came downstairs from the bathroom she was forced to open the door when for the third time today someone was knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Tohru asked tiredly as she opened the door. Within an instant she was on the floor with a loud thud, one that made everyone come running for her. Kisa was on top of her crying and hugging her, screaming she didn't want Sissy to be sick. "Kisa...get off..." Tohru gasped in pain, her face scrunched up as she tried to push the girl off.

"Kisa stop overreacting," Hiro growled as he pulled his girlfriend off by the shoulder. "Look what you did idiot!" Hiro pointed to Tohru who had curled up on the ground. Ayame came in after them with a sad face.

"I got a call from Hiro saying Kisa was in tears. Because you weren't there," Ayame looked to Hatori, "They begged me to drive them here. It was the only way to get Kisa to talk or eat."

Kisa, now feeling very ashamed and upset that Hiro had yelled at her started to cry harder. "Hiro you're so mean! How could you say that! Tohru's sick, she never gets sick, and Hatori said it was really bad!"

"But jumping on her won't help!" Hiro protested, his cocky attitude overtaken by the guilt he was feeling. He looked at Tohru who was sitting up slowly, "Are you okay?" He asked over Kisa's sobs into Ayamae's pant leg.

Tohru held her head and sighed, "I'm fine..." She stood up slowly and grabbed the stair railing before she fell over again. "I want to sit down..." She held her head and sighed, puff of air coming out anime style. Hiro and Momiji took her hands and walked her over to the couch and they wrapped her up into blankets again.

"Are you okay now?" Hiro asked quietly, taking glances at Kisa who was finally starting to cease her tears.

"I'm okay..." Tohru smiled, "I've had so many visitors today; Uo and Hana, Kei-kun, you and Kisa, Ayame, you're all so kind for thinking of me. The house is just overwhelmed with people today, 11 people so far and Kyo-kun isn't even home yet."

"The poor darling! My delicate model is ruined!" Ayame cried on Shigure's shoulder. Tohru giggled at them and Hatori simply hit the two with a newspaper.

"Instead of these childish antics please prepare some tea for your esteemed guests," Hatori demanded. The two clowns nodded and ran to the kitchen. Hatori started to seat more people on the floor in this order; Uo, Hana, Kei, Haru, Yuki, Kisa, Hiro. Momiji sat beside Tohru on the couch, ringing a cloth for her while Hatori looked in his medical bag.

"Tohru are you feeling okay, would you rather we relocate you upstairs?" Yuki asked gently, watching Momiji work so diligently.

"Yuki I promise I'm okay," Tohru told him gently, her voice was getting lower as time went on. She looked over to Kisa. "Kisa, are you okay now?"

Kisa nodded and bowed her head, "I'm sorry for hurting you Sissy..."

"You never told me you had a sister," Kei announced aloud, leaning forward down the line to look at Kisa. "She doesn't look anything like you, no offense."

"She's not my actual sister," Tohru smiled, "But we're close. She's another cousin to the rest, so is Hiro. They have a very large family if you haven't noticed." Tohru covered her mouth to hold in a painful cough.

"Kiddo are you sure you're okay?" Uo asked with a frown, Tohru had never been this sick before.

"I'm just thirsty," Tohru smiled gently. As if by cue, Shigure and Ayame reentered the room with a tray of tea cups for everyone. Tohru sipped on hers gently and leaned onto Momiji. "So what did you guys review for in school today?" She asked quietly.

"Math," Hana answered as she stared down at the tea. "It is good, not as good as Tohru's." everyone else nodded in agreement; Shigure and Ayame shrugged.Everyone laughed.

It was about dinner time and Tohru eagerly invited everyone to stay. Since she couldn't cook they ordered pizzas for everyone, which was difficult since everyone liked something different. The same time the pizza boy arrived so did Kyo. He looked at the ten pizza boxes the man was carrying and shook his head, taking them in one hand and paying with the other.

"Why are all these pizzas here?" Kyo shouted over the boxas he tried to make his way into the kitchen.

"It's because we have guests Kyo," Tohru told him as Momiji stood to help. "Kei, Uo, Hana, Ayame, Kisa, and Hiro are all here visiting me," she explained from the couch.

Kyo plopped down on the floor with the pizzas, each kid pretty much stealing a box to start eating. Kyo grumbled, but ignored the savages around him. He turned to look at Tohru, she looked sick still, the flush and everything but she did seem very happy to see him. He sat down on the couch beside her and kissed her cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Tohru told him happily as he wrapped an arm around her. "My temperature went down to like a 101.5 I think. That was the last reading when Hatori took my temperature. For now everyone's just been catching me up on the work I missed." Tohru looked to her friends, who were ruthlessly eating pizza, "I guess it made them hungry."

"Freaks," Kyo chuckled and kissed her again. "I was worried about you all day, stupid girl going and getting yourself sick like that." He rubbed her head gently, "How long have you been downstairs?"

Tohru looked to the clock and counted, "About four hours I think. Everyone started showing up when school ended, its almost seven now." Kyo frowned, he didn't want her to push herself too much, Tohru smiled, "Hatori has been giving me medicine every hour and Momiji's been taking extra good care of me Kyo, I promise. Why don't you eat okay?"

"What about you?" Kyo asked gently, "Has someone fed you today?"

"Shigure is in the other room with Hatori and Ayame, they're trying to make instant ramen for me," Tohru giggled, "They're culinary disasters."

Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder after he grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Everyone quieted down, happy to be eating, at for once Tohru felt like she could relax again. Around eight o'clock everyone had finished, exhausted themselves with bloat, laying around lazily on the couches and floors. Kyo's cheek rested against Tohru's head, and everyone groaned when the doorbell rang again.

"Did you guys get the whole country to visit?" Tohru asked half-annoyed inwardly, half asleep.

"I'll get it," Haru grumbled as he trudged over to the door. He opened it up and stared at the visitors in the door.

"Who is it Haru?" Kyo asked, watching his cousin stand like a frozen statue with a deep frown.

"Hey, is Tohru around?" A voice asked quietly.

Tohru sat up, "Kira..."

"Can we come in please?" A voice asked, Yue's of course, "We just want to drop off a pie."

Tohru smiled, "The special Kyoko get well pie..."

"Please Haru?" The other Clarity members begged.

Haru looked away and opened the door, Kira avoiding Haru completely as they came in and looked at Tohru. After all the introductions were done Kira let out a sigh. "Damn, you don't look good."

"Well I'm actually feeling much better," Tohru explained for the fifth time tonight. "Thank you for coming you guys," Tohru smiled gently, yet again, she wanted to sleep.

"We won't stay long we promise," Yue began.

"But we wanted to give you something," Sora added.

"We knew it would make you smile," Li jumped in, holding out the pie. "Kyoko pie!"

Tohru took the pie and wiped away tears, "Remember how she'd make pies for you four all the time? For every little cut and scrape we made pies. We were pie crazy."

Kira nodded and smiled, "I figured it was time to return the favor right?" He looked around at all of Tohru's friends, "But I think next time we'll make a larger pie."

Tohru laughed, "I've had a lot of visitors as you can see, I'm just so grateful and happy you all came to visit."

Kira dug into his pocket, "This is for you," he held out a key for her. "It's a replica, it'll get you into our apartment and studio. We all managed to get good jobs so we rented a building and the basement is the studio. Your dad called us up and told us about school being your concern, so we figured we'll call you when exams are over. How's that?"

Tohru nodded slowly, looking at the key with a globe keychain on it. "That's great, thank you SO much for understanding."

Clarity left almost right after, so did Uo and Hana. Ayame took Kisa and Hiro home too but Kei was invited to spend the night. After all the commotion was gone Kyo carried Tohru upstairs bridal style to her bed and tucked her in. "It seems like you had a busy night."

Tohru smiled under her sheets and nodded, "Yeah...I didn't expect anyone to really visit. Instead I got a whole parade." She yawned sleepily. "Where were you all day Kyo, I was worried."

Kyo blushed and smiled, "You stupid, I can have a life outside the house." He looked away trying to avoid his embarrassment. "But I went into town to find something to make you better. There's leeks and stuff downstairs for you, it's said to be the best remedy."

"Do you remember the first time I fainted last year," Tohru asked him gently, "When you had to take me home and you made me soup?" She smiled.

Kyo smiled, sitting down the chair beside her bed, "Yeah, you hadn't eaten and overworked yourself. You fainted in the hallway, and when I took you home you turned me into a cat while you were asleep."

Tohru smiled, "I remember that, you took really good care of me. Thanks Kyo." He shrugged lightly, a small smirk on his face. "Was Haru okay in school today?" she asked quietly.

"I was kind of out of it thinking about you all day, but he mostly just stayed around Kei. I think he's still pretty upset about turning dark and hurting Kira," the thought of Kira hugging Tohru made him drift off in thought.

"You know that hug didn't mean anything right?" Tohru started quickly, "He was really happy to see me and glad to be back home. Honest Kyo, I don't want you to hate him because of it."

Kyo turned and stared at her, "Did it mean anything to you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Tohru shot out in protest, "I love you Kyo more than anyone in the entire world. Kira's been my friend since middle school, we're practically siblings."

Kyo let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I won't hate him, don't worry. But if he tries something like that I'm going to have to give him a strict talk," Kyo threatened lightly. He looked at the clock, it was already ten thirty. "You need to sleep now alright?" He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"Okay Kyo, goodnight," She smiled lightly and waved to him.

Later that night Tohru had climbed out of bed. She needed some more medicine and Hatori was downstairs. Half way down the stairs she saw Shigure open the front door to see someone holding out a fruit basket.

"I heard the monster was sick. You're a very bad man Shigure, not telling me your precious Tohru Honda had returned here. And I always heard her band returned too."

"Tohru had no control over her band's actions. They came back here looking for her, it isn't her fault, and she isn't Tohru-Honda, she's my daughter," Shigure told him cooly, taking the fruit basket. "I'm sure my daughter will be very grateful."

"She broke the deal Shigure. She was not allowed to have both of you," Akito shot back coldly. "Tell her I look forward to seeing her real soon, and tell her to bring lover too. A monster for a monster, how quaint."

"Goodnight Akito," Shigure urged, practically shoving him out the door. Shigure threw the fruit basket onto the couch and Hatori came walking in. "This isn't good Hatori, he knows."

Tohru sat down on the stairs and covered her mouth in a gasp, tears pouring from her eyes. Everyone was in danger now, she and Kyo above all. Her fever lasted two more days, and by Thursday she was set for school. Shigure never told her about Akito's visit, and Tohru never told anyone else. When she came home from school with Kyo she asked him to talk with her on the roof.

"What for, is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have something I need to tell you," Tohru smiled. This lie hurt...it hurt her more than ever.


	9. Truth and Plot

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying my fic. I put in some more Kei, for whoever did request it. Send me Love! I don't own FB.

I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but I've got a lot of commitments, job, school, marching band. It's hard to grab a free moment.

Please Review!

**Chapter 9**

"_What for, is something wrong?" He asked quietly._

"_Nothing's wrong, I just have something I need to tell you," Tohru smiled. This lie hurt...it hurt her more than ever._

Kyo frowned and stopped walking, they were only a few hundred feet from the front of the house. She stopped, rather surprised, and looked up at him with a confused face. He cuffed her cheek and stared at her, his strong eyes made her nervous.

"Tohru, I know something's wrong. You promised to talk to me more about what was bothering you," he stated quietly, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "What's really bothering you?"

Tohru teared lightly, resting her hand against his, trying to smile. "Kyo, I'm worried, umm...KyoAkitoknowswe'retogetherandthatI'mbackandthatClaritycamebacktoo!" She whimpered very quickly.

Kyo paused, then blinked, then paused again. "Yeah okay, I'm sorry but I have no idea what the hell you just said." Kyo frowned again when he saw tears fall from her eyes, "Hey don't cry!" he screamed desperately, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Oh Kyo, everything is not fine. Akito knows!" Tohru screamed, covering her eyes and sinking to her knees. "He knows all about me coming home, about Clarity, about you and me. Kyo I don't want you to get hurt!" she screamed into her hands.

Kyo felt the blood leave his face, the color too, as he dropped to his knees and comforted her gently. "When did he find out?"

"The day everyone came to visit, he brought a fruit basket," She cried, looking up into her eyes, "Kyo I'm scared." Tohru let out a surprised squeak when she felt him pull her into his chest, he felt so warm, even for that short moment. She scooped up the small cat and held him close.

_I will never let anything hurt you ever again. I promise._

Tohru got up off the ground and walked inside. All the boys were already on the couches, watching television, and looked up at her as she sniffed lightly and tried to stop crying. Momiji ran and got Shigure, because Tohru kept moving her lips and nothing was coming out. Haru flinched on the couch, Tohru was acting exactly as Kisa had.

Shigure ran into the room, almost falling over, glasses sliding off his nose and pen still in his hand. "Goodness, what's going on?" When he saw Tohru he frowned, "Flower, what's wrong?"

Tohru looked at him, her lips moving, wording out – 'Akito knows...' again and again. Her heart broke, thus the silence of her voice, she could not bare to say those words aloud. Tohru always feared she would have her memories erased, but if she did now, after nearly two years, how could she expect to live?

Shigure walked up to her, Kyo jumping out of her arms as Shigure ran his hands through his beautiful daughter's hair. "Please darling, calm down, I need to hear your beautiful voice again."

"Please..." she gasped lightly, "Don't get hurt..." Tohru trembled on the spot, not even noticing Kyo transforming in the background or changing. "Dad...what if he hurts the Sohmas...I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened..."

Shigure frowned, he never liked seeing his flower upset like this. Though Shigure was a very laid back man, acting much younger than his years, he felt a stern frown fall upon his face like a foreign fly.

"Tohru I need you to listen to me," his voice serious but gentle as she looked up at him with tears and pouts, "Nothing will happen to us." Tohru opened her mouth to protest but Shigure held his right index finger to her lip. "Darling, we've been through so much. I have faith that anything Akito throws at us shall be conquered."

Shigure then cuffed her face with his hands and kissed her forehead gently, afterwards resting his forehead against the top of her chocolate hair. "Tohru, I don't think I've told you enough how much I love you precious flower. I will fight to the end to keep you with us, don't ever forget that."

Tohru enjoyed the warmth that Shigure gave her. She knew deep down how much he yearned just to hold her and she herself wished for it too. But she smiled, tears brimming her closed eyes as she thanked Kami for this new family and life. After Tohru had ceased her tears she disappeared into the kitchen, starting on the dinner for everyone so she would have time to get all of her homework and adequate amounts of studying done. Tohru's black eye was practically gone, she was chopping carrots in the kitchen when Kyo took Haru up onto the roof.

"Are you going to preach to me about Tohru?" Haru asked quietly, hugging his knees as he watched the sky become tinted with red as the sun started its decent to night.

"No, I just wanted someone to talk to." Kyo was hugging his knees too, Kyo had always feared Akito to a degree; being the cursed cat and all, but what he had discovered today scared him the most. "Do you think Akito will hurt Tohru?"

Haru was quiet for a while, blinking only occasionally as he tried to find the right words. "Akito will use us because we are so dear to her. Its like killing two birds with one stone, a feast of pain all for himself to feed off of."

"But what about the memories, I mean after all Tohru has done and gone through, would Hatori...would Hatori still do it?" Kyo questioned quietly. He was rather fearful of the answer Haru might give, but decided to add more before Haru could answer. "I mean, two years being erased in her life? That's too much, it wouldn't work right. Hatori cares about her right?"

Haru leaned back until he landed with a thud onto the roof. "Look, I don't know Kyo. None of us do. We are Sohmas, we are cursed people. Kyo bad things will happen to us, they will the rest of our lives, that's just the fate we have to accept."

"But I don't believe that!" Kyo shot back at him in a desperate shout. "Tohru was not a bad thing! She _isn't _a bad thing. She was the best thing to ever happen to us Haru!"

"And yet look at all the pain that came because of her; her injuries, our injuries, we even hurt each other. I'm not saying she herself is bad, but with her came bad. Cursed. That's all we have," Haru explained, "If I hadn't been cursed I wouldn't have Black Haru, then I never would have hurt Tohru..."

There was a long silence between them; both taking time to reminisce about Tohru in their own ways. Both could hear the faint sound of Tohru humming below them, her voice carried like it danced with the wind. The sky was now a deep orange and red, the last of the day was dying. Haru couldn't say anything to truly justify what he had done to Tohru, true he had not tried to rape her like the last time, but still, he had hurt her and broken a trust that they had shared like real blooded siblings.

"TOHRRRUUUUU I'm hungry!" Momiji moaned as he jumped around her watching her stir a pot. Yuki was setting the table for Tohru and she smiled at him.

"It's almost done Momiji I promise. It's nice not to have work, everyone gave me off until the exams are done. Momiji your poor dad thought I was going to collapse right there at work, he insisted. You have to thank him again for me," Tohru smiled, continuing to stir and she hummed under her breath.

"Tohru what are you singing?" Momiji asked innocently, tugging on her sleeve as he listened to her sweet voice.

"Hmm? Oh, its just a song I picked up one day. I don't really remember where from exactly, most likely from an anime I watched with Kisa I bet..." Tohru laughed lightly,

"Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica

En val turi

Silota

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

Lalala…

Fontina Blu Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

Lalala…

De quantian

La finde reve

lalala...

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

"Tohru that was really pretty! What does it mean Tohru?" Momiji piped as she handed him cups to place on the table.

"It's something like: In the darkness the dragon wakes. The dragon awakens. To a heart that is numbed with cold the dragon takes. With you at my side the dragon sleeps. On dragon wings your wishes will leap. Your wishes can bring forth a destructive future...la la la la la or you can bring salvation. In the darkness the dragon wakes. The dragon awakens. To a heart that is numbed with cold the dragon takes."

"That's a rather peculiar song don't you think Tohru?" Yuki questioned with a slight smile on his face, "Surely strange if you can't remember where you've heard it from," Yuki added. Tohru was starting to pour the stew into the dishes for everyone and Yuki sent Momiji off to get Shigure and the others.

"You know we haven't talked in a long time just ourselves right Yuki?" Tohru smiled cheerfully as she finished dividing equal amounts of stew for everyone. "But because of you I'm a little more reassured about the finals. I'm really in your debt."

"Don't feel you always have to repay me Tohru, its just something we do for the people we care about, we help them out. Besides, you got so sick because you worried yourself so much, I want to help lessen the load for you," Yuki explained as he got her to sit down next to him at the dinner table.

"I didn't mean to get sick, I'm almost grateful I did though, somehow crashing gave me a fresh new start. I've taken off from work until exams are over and Momiji is convincing me more and more to try take out food," Tohru laughed lightly. "I'm so embarrassed, crying earlier like I did." Tohru blushed lightly and adverted her gaze to her hands, trying not to be that embarrassed for Yuki to see.

Yuki frowned lightly and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder as comfort. "Look Tohru, I'd tell you not to worry about us but deep down I'm just as worried as you. Akito is a crazy man, he will do whatever he so desires. I just don't want you to give up hope before anything even happens."

Tohru nodded her head slowly, staring at her fingers, "I won't give up hope, Mom wouldn't want me to do that. I want you and all the Sohmas to be really happy. That's my promise Yuki, I'll make the Sohmas happy."

"But we are happy Tohru!" Momiji piped, who had reemerged in the room in time to pick up on Tohru's promise and jumped into her lap. "You've made us very happy."

Yuki smiled and stroked the top of Tohru's head and nodded, "I agree with Momiji, we are very happy compared to two years ago. We can only keep growing in joy."

Tohru smiled, a warm feeling flowing through her that only the sincerest kindness can bring. "So, Yuki, Momiji, are you two going to the end of the year dance? It's almost like a party for everyone not graduating, our sempais have their own special ceremony."

"I'm going I'm going!" Momiji piped in her arms, arms raised as he kicked his little legs with happiness. "Yuki is going too, because he is our president! Tohru are you coming?"

Tohru nodded, strands of her chocolate hair swaying across Momiji's gleeful face, "Yes but of course; Uo and Hana insisted I come and it's the perfect way to use the gracious give Ayame gave me."

Yuki smiled softly, his eyes shimmered and told everyone how happy he was Tohru was coming. The feelings for her had never faltered, but merely been kept in check; preventing him from doing anything that might upset her or Kyo. At that moment of his mental faltering, Kyo and Haru walked in from the backdoor, rubbing their arms from the cold of the autumn day.

Kyo pecked Tohru's cheek, making her blush, and sat down on her left the one opposite of Yuki's who sat at her right. Haru, who had all been very quiet since his talk with Kyo, stared and lingered in the doorway for a moment then disappeared back outside. Tohru picked up on the sound of a motorcycle and then the sound fading out.

Together the four Sohmas, yes Tohru included as a Sohma, ate their soup quietly until Shigure arrived later on; complaining he was stuck with the most horrible writer's block anyone could imagine. Tohru sympathized with him and the others simply rolled their eyes. After dinner the Sohmas scattered each to their own independent duties; Tohru and Kyo doing homework in the kitchen, Momiji supposedly finishing his homework but in reality was playing video games, and Yuki up in the solitude of his room working on student government duties.

Tohru, who was quizzed by Kyo for over two hours, began to loose focus as she watched the grandfather clock's hands move by as time passed. She sighed, would get a problem wrong, and then return to watching the clock as she tried to listen to Kyo. Kyo already knew what Tohru was thinking, he put down the pile of flash cards and held her jacket out for her.

She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes, "I know you want to know where Haru is, lets go find him. I swear though, if we don't find him before nine we're coming home; I will not let you get sick again with the final tomorrow!"

"Thank you Kyo!" She squeaked, throwing on her jacket and taking Kyo's hand as they walked out the door. They walked together hand in hand under the light illuminated from the lamps overhead. "Kyo, do you know where he actually is?"

"I've known Haru for years, he probably got lost, he's got no sense of direction. He's probably reading a city map right now or he's at the park," Kyo huffed, he'd always led Haru around, it was follow the leader twenty four seven.

After scouring the city for an hour or so Kyo brought Tohru to the park. The two decided to split up; Kyo stalking off to the right calling out for Haru while Tohru took the left, calling for him every five or six steps. She wove between bushes looking high and low for Haru. _I do hope Haru is okay, he didn't eat dinner, I hope I didn't do anything that made him angry._

Tohru came to a small playground like area and smiled. Uo, Hana, and Tohru had visited and hung out here on the swings after school through most of junior high. She walked by the see-saws, running her hand over the cold rusted steel. Her ears picked up on the wind blowing, the chains that held the swings together were swinging gently, squeaking with the need for oil. The sounds of boots brushing up the loose wood chips that were sprinkled on the ground made Tohru turn around. Her eyes found white hair, Haru sitting with his back to her on the swing, head and eyes up towards the stars with his hands coiled around each metal support chain.

Somehow, the simplicity, the innocence of the night and the calmness of the dying autumn made Haru seem so content. He blended in with his surroundings so well, like a lost lover in the rain, the perfect piece to an always unfinished puzzle. The swing seat beside Haru's sagged only briefly as she sat down beside him in silence. Haru looked up at her; her beautiful teal eyes gleaming with the moonlight and stars. (A/N: In the anime version she has teal eyes).

"You came out here by yourself to find me?" Haru asked quietly, his voice was a little horse and gruff, his hands tightening their grip on the chains.

Tohru shook her head, "Nope, Kyo took me out to find you. He must've noticed how upset I was, I hope I haven't burdened him." Her gaze left the moon's to meet Haru's. "Haru, is something wrong, because if you have a problem you can always tell me! I'll work really hard to help you in anyway possible!" Tohru added in a hurry, raising a fist in determination that somehow didn't quite match the genki smile on her face.

Haru smirked, somehow the bubble air-head he thought of as a sister had found him yet again. He reached out and stroked the top of her head. "You just got over being sick and you're out on a late autumn night, silly Tohru. I've just been...thinking about some stuff," his hand stopped caressing her head, "I'm sorry...for hurting Kira like I did. I know I haven't talked about it, I just, Kami I feel like such a bastard. I'm so useless, I'm not poised or calm like Yuki, I'm not perky like Momiji, and I don't speak out against the things I hate like Kyo does. I'm just the stupid cow!"

"You're wrong Haru!" Tohru lifted her head up, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. "Why can't people stop envying other people? Why can't they see it? They're own beauty, Haru, you have to see yours, its so wonderful," Tohru wiped her eyes and giggled lightly. "Haru, deep within your stolid built frame, there's a heart that's beating and its very loving."

Haru couldn't help but feel so much at ease with Tohru around. Any negative had a positive side in her eyes; it didn't matter if you made mistakes, as long as you lived and enjoyed it. "Didn't you say to Kyo once it's because we have plums on our backs, and we can't see it for ourselves? We're lucky to have you, you can see everyone's plums, even your own."

Tohru blushed, "Kyo told me my plum is very small, but I don't mind, small plums are cute." She stood up from her swing and held out her hand, "Shall we go home Haru? You can walk your bike along side Kyo and me. We've got finals tomorrow don't forget!"

Tohru guided Haru around the park until she finally bumped into Kyo and the three walked home together. Haru watched as Kyo wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist and her tiny hide leaned into his chest. He rolled his bike beside them and he sighed inwardly, Tohru didn't realize how much she had changed them. The thought of earlier today, Akito knowing about her never leaving and her band returning made his blood boil. If Akito...decided to erase her memories, how would any of them be able to survive?

The trio turned the last corner that would lead them to home when Tohru saw a dark figure on the street ahead of them. She paled, her eyes giving off a vacant look as Haru and Kyo, who had been in the middle of a conversation stopped to look ahead as well.

"Tell me dear Tohru, how long has it been since your last visit?" Akito asked coldly, his arms hidden in his long kimono sleeves. Kureno was behind him, but of course Tohru didn't know who he was. "Oh, Kureno you have never met the worthless riceball. This is Tohru Honda, the girl who knows about our curse."

"Yes Akito, you have told me all about Tohru," Kureno responded blandly. He turned and stared at Harui, "We haven't seen you around the Home in quite some time young Haru, not ever since you moved in with Shigure. Kisa and Hiro complain how they miss their older onii-chan." Kureno's voice was cold, like Akito's, it made Tohru shiver. His brown eyes were like stone.

"And you bastards have got nothing to say to me?" Kyo barked at them, Tohru's eyes widening as she watched his fists clench.

Akito ran his hands through his hair, "Now what could I possibly have to say to a worthless monster like you?"

"Why you..." Kyo snarled and was definitely about to tear off Akito's face when Tohru took hold of his hands. Akito watched with interest.

Tohru took a step forward and bowed to Akito and then to Kureno. "It's nice to meet you Kureno-san, you must be a zodiac member, I can tell by that look in your eyes. You're either the horse or the chicken, those are the only two animals I haven't met." Tohru turned to Akito, "It's nice to see you walking about and enjoying the air Akito, I'm happy that you're healthy."

Akito's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "And where is your lovely Clarity dear Tohru? Surely they would be glued to you after being gone for so long? I'm sure you thought your plan worked quite well."

"Gomen Akito-san!" Tohru bowed instantly, "I didn't know they were going to be returning. There were planning on going to Hiroshima for the record deal, but they got transferred back here. I was in no way trying to disobey our contract."

Akito smirked, "Yes, and you best dispose of Clarity before I loose my patience and dispose of you. Come Kureno, we shouldn't associate with this stupid trash any longer." Akito stepped through the trio, pushing Tohru out of the way with his shoulder. Kureno followed, all the time his eyes locked on Tohru until they were out of view.

Kyo rested his hand on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru was still immobilized, staring at the ground trying to loose the shivers inside her and stop her body from trembling. Akito always scared her, petrified her like a stone statue. She rose slowly and sighed, closing her eyes as Kyo's warm hand squeezed her shoulder. "Lets go home, I'm sure everyone is worried about us." Tohru left his hand and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kyo frowned and sighed; he knew what she was thinking; how could she ever get rid of the people she called her second family? Tohru was going to go see them at the end of this week, after the exams and tests were over so she could start recording the label with them. Although she had abandoned the band for him, it was easier for her because they had gone away. This time she would truly have to confront them. He knew that, it wasn't that Tohru wasn't willing to give them up over the Sohmas, but 'disposal' would lead to a lot of controversy on her heart.

After the trio got home Tohru stroked Haru's cheek, their own way of hugging before he disappeared for bed. Tohru finished cleaning up the cold supper dishes that the three had shared. Tohru ran threw her flash cards three times before deciding it was time to get a good night's sleep. She climbed the stairs groggily, and overwhelming queasiness in her as she tried not to think about Akito and Kureno.

She slid open the door to room and was surprised to find Kyo waiting inside, sitting at the chair beside her desk, the photograph of her mother in his hands. He looked up and smiled gently, the kind that made Tohru blush and advert her eyes to the floor. "Is something wrong Kyo?" She whispered.

Kyo rose from the chair, resting Kyoko's picture back on the table. "Nothing's wrong with me, but I know something is wrong with you." He approached her slowly, her head still down towards the floor. His rough fingers cuffed her chin and titled it up so he could capture her lips. He kissed her quick and gently, his free hand wrapping loosely around her waist. As he parted he leaned his head against hers, whispering in her ear, "Please don't leave me Tohru, I could not live without you I love you so much."

"I won't Kyo..." Tohru whispered gently, leaning her head against his, "I just don't...know how I'll ever say no to Clarity. I mean...they saved me from my sadness. It's the same as the other Sohmas giving up me right? There's so much pain involved."

Kyo sighed and kissed her cheek, "We'll work it out." He kissed her cheek again, desperate to keep her with him forever, not even to be possessive but because he loved her so dearly. "Us outcasts will be able to overcome him right?"

Tohru nodded, biting her lip gently as she tried not to let the tears fall down her face. "I'm going to do my very best to make sure everyone is happy." Kyo stroked the top of her head and she smiled, "Thank you Kyo, for worrying about me. I'll try not to let what Akito said get to me, I'll be strong for you."

"And I will be strong for you Tohru," Kyo whispered as he touched her cheek and smiled. "But I think I've kept you up long enough, we've got that final tomorrow. I think that you should tell Shigure what happened tomorrow too, okay?"

Tohru nodded, "It's better Dad knows anyway, I just hope he won't do anything irrational."


	10. Their First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm sorry its so late, I've had a few...problems in life lately.

**Chapter 10** **Their First Official Date**

It was a difficult morning, mostly the trepidation of telling Shigure that Tohru, Kyo, and Haru had come in contact with Akito. Tohru explained her being forced to give up Clarity and Shigure could do nothing but be sympathetic. He stroked the top of her head and told her to have hope, she merely nodded and left to cook breakfast. As Tohru made breakfast she hummed to that tune with no name, until Kyo came into the kitchen and stood beside her, making some rice balls faster than her.

"Yo, you feeling alright?" He asked her gently, eyeing her with his peripheral vision, a small concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, I talked to otousan (father), and he just told me to keep my spirits up," Tohru piped gently, setting down a rice ball and began another. "I'm sorry I worried you Kyo, I know you don't like it when I cry." She turned to him and smiled, the same traditional smile that made her face glow.

Kyo blushed, turning his head as a sweat drop slipping down the side of his face, "You can cry whenever you feel like it, as long as I'm the one you cry on."

Tohru blushed and smiled, picking up the tray of rice balls to place on the table for everyone, "Thanks Kyo."

He watched her walk over to the table, school uniform skirt swaying with her stride, he rubbed the back of his head and gulped. "Tohru?"

"Hmm?" Tohru looked at him over her shoulder with a quirky smile on her face, "Yes Kyo?"

"After the final today, I want to take you somewhere," he told her quietly, his 'tough guy' voice coated with the sweetness he only gave her. He watched her smile and he felt like his cheeks were as red as tomatoes, he ran his hand through his orange hair. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course Kyo, it'll be fun. Let me just tell Momiji and the others when they come downstairs," Tohru added as she began setting the table. Kyo's voice stopped her as a quiet but solid 'No' filled the room. "No Kyo?"

"I just want...it to be the two of us. After the final, just you and me, we'll go somewhere...nice," Kyo couldn't believe he was blushing as much as he was, but he wanted to be with her. With the fear of Akito stealing Tohru away inkling at his mind he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Tohru smiled, "Okay Kyo, just you and me today." With another of her glowing smiles she ran to the stairs and called the others down for breakfast. Kyo smiled, he'd make the day worth remembering.

The Sohmas all made their way to school, Tohru taking the walk to run through flash cards and stay calm about the final. The others were concerned in their own ways, but Momiji insisted everyone would be fine, including Tohru. In reality Tohru managed to get no red marks on any of her tests, and frankly the others just went with the flow. They understood how important her schoolwork was, it was her promise to Kyoko, their bond. Uo and Hana were just as equally supportive of Tohru, and everyone was rather happy that now there would only be one year of school left for them.

"Alright class, you have three hours to complete this exam including the essay portion. You may skip around the problems you don't know and move onto other topics. I have faith in all of you," Honda-sensei announced at the front of the class, a proud smile poised on his lips. "And you may...Begin!"

Books flew open and number two pencils began to dance across the pages. As Yuki taught Tohru, it was best to have a rhythm when taking tests, it helped to time how long you spent on each question. Tohru in her mind, hummed along to the song she couldn't remember. _Win dain a lotica, en val tu ri, si lo ta..._

Eventually, the Sohmas all seemingly working at the same pace, came across the essay section.

**Topic: Write an essay on someone who is important in your life: 4 page requirement.**

_Yuki: The person who has most influenced me, someone who has changed me and made me into a better person is Tohru Honda-Sohma._

_Momiji: Tohru-kun, besides my biological family, is the most important person in my whole entire life! She's sweet and always plays games with me and..._

_Haru: It's hard to say, who's important in your life since everyone changes you to a degree I figure. But I know for sure, that Tohru has definitely changed me in ways I didn't think was possible. Despite all the...mistakes I've mad...she always...forgave._

_Kyo: I can only think of one person who matters to me. Tohru. She is my entire world. She's saved me in ways I don't think are imaginable. I don't know where I'd be without her...I guess that's why I love her so much._

_Uo: I've always watched over Tohru, but I did even more after her mom died. Tohru accepted me, welcomed me into her perfect world with her great mom, even when I was in a female yankee gang. It didn't matter, as long as I was happy._

_Hana: I am...strange. Yes...that is what the others have called me. I am...dark...as they say. But Tohru...is my light._

_Kei: You always know your first love is going to be important, because it helps to define who you are. This is what you love in people, this is the person who made you feel the most...at ease. Tohru was that girl, she was my first love._

_Tohru: I can't say that I have one extremely important person in my life. I mean, of course my mom was my best friend and she raised me, but I'd like to believe that everyone I've met so far in my life is important. Each person has helped me become a better person in their own way. For that I am eternally grateful, I could not ask God for a better life. However, there are two people in my life who are, special, maybe just the tiniest speck above the others: My mother, and Kyo._

Another hour or so later sensei called everyone to a stop and collected the tests. Once they were all taken away, the whole class stood up and cheered. Uo and Hana grabbed Tohru and hugged her with all their might, encouraging her that she'd done Kyoko proud. Tohru just complained she hadn't even gotten her grade back yet and everyone laughed. All the boys smiled, each one thinking how lucky they were to have her.

Despite Kyo's wish to take her out immediately after the test, everyone went back to the Sohma estate to have a small party. Kyo gave up being mad after awhile, because the test was only three hours they got out of school early. Now that tests were over, the dance was the last thing he'd have at school and then he'd have the endless summer with her. Uo and Hana brought cards and soda and everyone joined in playing a few rounds of assorted card games from Poker, which Tohru was bad at since she couldn't lie, to rummy and eventually go fish.

"I win!" Momiji chanted happily, picking up the candy bars everyone had used as bets.

"How did the Shrimp win?" Uo asked, smacking her forehead. "He'll be on a sugar buzz for weeks. God what was I thinking."

"You should've thought about that before betting those stupid candies," Kyo grumbled, watching Momiji already unwrap his second bar and eat it quickly.

"Aww let him have his fun," Tohru smiled and kissed the top of Momiji's head. Momiji just giggled like his usual quirky self and munched on his candy. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go get changed. I'm going out tonight." Tohru told everyone, Kyo trying not to blush when she shot him a small smile.

Uo and Hana of course followed her, the three ladies staring at Tohru's closet of clothes. "We need to find you something good Tohru, you need to look hot for Kyo." Uo declared, almost evilly. She wanted Kyo to be stunned.

"She should look elegant," Hana countered, rummaging through all the clothing. "Tohru where are your skirts?"

"They're towards the back," Tohru explained, sitting down in a chair waiting like her two friends had instructed. Uo decided she would pick out the shirt and Uo would pick out the skirt. Hana found a brown/black plaid colored skirt and Uo handed Tohru a red turtle neck and a white hat with a pom pom on the top. After combing Tohru's hair back they put her hat on and smiled. No makeup for her, apparently she looked too beautiful to hide under cosmetics. Half an hour later Tohru came back downstairs with Uo and Hana where Kyo was waiting. He was in a deep green turtleneck and black jeans. He couldn't help but beam when she walked down the stairs.

He held out his hand for her and she took it gently, "Ready to go?"

Tohru squeezed his hand and nodded, "Yup, lead the way!"

Once leaving the eyes of the Sohmas Kyo let out a big sigh, "Yeah living with a lot of family is really hard. They all wanted to give me these freaking talks and I"m probably the most mature out of them!"

Tohru threw her head back and laughed and leaned into his arm, "They just want to make sure we have a good time. They have good intentions I promise. So, where are you taking me Kyo?" she asked him sweetly.

"I was thinking a movie and then dinner. How does that sound?" Kyo asked her, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't really one to plan too far ahead.

"I think that sounds great! Now what movie do you want to see?" Tohru asked as they slowly approached the cinema in the center of town.

"I don't care, why don't you pick one?" Kyo suggested, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Tohru picked the movie Grave of the Fireflies and Kyo bought them both popcorn and a soda to share. The movie was very sad, it was about a little boy trying to survive after his mother and father were killed during the war. He had to take care of his little sister, and in the end, they both died. Tohru cried during the movie and had her head on his shoulder the whole time. Kyo watched, absorbed, and somehow wondered if it would have any relevance to his life. He wrapped his arm around Tohru's shoulder and she smiled, watching until even the credits had faded away. The lights came back on and the two stood up.

"Did you enjoy the movie Kyo?" Tohru asked between her movie-sniffles, clutching her bag in front of her while Kyo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It was alright, I felt really bad for the brother. That must have been hard ya know, to watch his sister deteriorate like she did. But it was a decent moving, moving I guess," Kyo thought aloud as he guided her onto the sidewalk outside. "So you ready for dinner now?"

Tohru smiled and her eyes brightened, "Sure Kyo, wherever you want." Tohru blushed severely when he bent down and kissed her forehead, and turned her gaze to the ground waiting for her red blush to fade out of her pale skin.

"We'll so somewhere where it's outdoors, the summer air is too great to pass up," Kyo told her gently. They wandered the town for a couple minutes, taking in the scenery of the glowing buildings and the sky that was so clear you could see every star. The two found an outdoor restaurant where the two split a sushi sampler and some strange soup neither of them knew how to pronounce.

Tohru, with her chin in her hand, gazed out at all the happy people who were walking down the streets and sighed happily. "It's so pretty Kyo, to see everyone so happy and enjoying themselves. Now that school's over everyone will have so much more time to relax."

"Don't forget our formal, its only in a couple of days. You do remember right?" Kyo added, trying to ease her way into remembering she was going with him which worried him since Tohru tended to have her air-head moments.

"Oh course I remember!" Tohru squealed happily, "Ayame gave me the most beautiful dress to wear to the dance. I even looked ahead to make sure the school hadn't booked Clarity again. I wouldn't want that...for multiple reasons, like I'd rather be dancing with you than singing for instance." She trailed off, looking down at her plate.

Kyo reached across the table and held her hand. She looked up, her teal eyes sparkling with surprise and he smiled gently, "It's okay Tohru, I know you're...I know that bastard is messing with you. I wish I could do more, god I hate him."

"It's okay Kyo, you don't have to worry about me!" Tohru piped automatically, "I'll work things out. I wanted to believe that everything falls into place on its own accord."

Kyo only smiled again, she was so selfless he wondered how she did it. Kyo paid for the meal, after arguing with Tohru that he was her date and he'd do all the paying. Together they walked hand in hand through the town. Kyo really didn't want to go home yet; knowing that once he did there would be lots of annoying questions from Shigure and Momiji, some smart alloc comments from Yuki, and Haru with his long stares.

Tohru and Kyo were standing at the corner, waiting for the traffic to change directions so they could cross when Tohru noticed someone crossing the street. His hands were filled with bags and there was no way he could see over them, he was stepping into the oncoming traffic and Tohru took off in sprint. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Kyo scream for her but she avoided the urge to look back at him. The large trunk honked its horn, the sound of cars skidding, and Tohru pushing the man out of the way; when the dust cleared everyone feared the outcome.

The dust settled, all the cars had stopped, and Kyo ran into the street looking for Tohru. Tohru was beside the man, coughing on dirt as she turned over to look at the man. Kyo pulled her close, without the curse activating, and almost angrily asked her, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Tohru rubbed her arm, finding her clothes had been torn and there were small cuts on it. "I'm sorry Kyo but when I saw him...I just...Oh my god its Kureno-sama!"

Kyo, who was in the middle of yelling at her again stopped. They both looked down at the man Tohru had saved and found Kureno, eyes closed, curled up against the many damaged bags of groceries. His red hair was spewed across his face and he didn't seem mortally harmed. He just appeared to be unconscious, to the relief of both Kyo and Tohru. (A/N anime picture wise Kureno has red hair, I couldn't tell in the manga since its all black and white)

Tohru gently, touched Kureno's shoulder and shook him lightly, "Kureno-sama, Kureno-sama can you hear me? Please wake up Kureno sir." Tohru's eyes widened when a groan appeared from him and his eyes opened slowly, "Oh thank Kami you're okay."

"What...what's going on?" Kureno asked slowly, trying to adjust his eyes and attempt to sit up.

"You walked into the street and I guess you couldn't see and the traffic was coming and..." Tohru began until Kyo cut in.

"Tohru saved your sorry ass, not that you deserved it being Akito's lacky." He growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now because of you she's hurt." Kureno looked around confused until Kyo pointed to Tohru's right forearm, that had a bunch of skid marks and blood.

"Don't yell at him Kyo...he couldn't see," Tohru began quietly but averted her gaze to look back at Kureno. "Maybe we should take you back to the Home, so Hatori can take care of you and Akito won't worry."

At this point, Kureno was at a loss for what to do. The genki (happy go lucky) onigiri had just saved his life. She knew very well he was Akito's right hand man, a bad man, and still she saved him. Although she did not acknowledge her pain, he could tell she was feeling it. He knew how to keep things veiled, so he could see right through the act. Kureno stood up slowly, looking at all the now ruined groceries and sighed. "I will need to replace these groceries."

"Then let us go with you! It's the least I can do for knocking you down like I did!" Tohru insisted, standing up and grabbing Kyo's arm too.

Kyo scowled and shook his head, "Yeah well, there's no way I'd let you go alone with him so it looks like I'm tagging along too."

Kureno, who was still on the ground, was still lost in thought. Akito had asked him to make sure this onigiri disappeared for good, but he found, a weird feeling in him. Coming out of those thoughts he saw Tohru had extended her hand to him on the ground and smiled. Kureno reached out and took it gently and pulled himself up. None of the groceries were salvageable so they walked two blocks over in silence until they found the local convenience store.

Tohru picked up a shopping basket and smiled, "So, what's the first thing we need?"

"Milk, eggs, some strange lumpy cheese for Hiro," Kureno was looking down at a crumpled up shopping list.

"You must mean cottage cheese, Hiro-kun loves that stuff!" Tohru smiled. "Come on its down this isle." Tohru and Kyo walked in front, Kureno lingering behind. Although Tohru was just fine with shopping Kyo had a frown on his face. Tohru looked up at him and pouted, teal eyes sparkling, "I'm fine Kyo, really. Its only a couple of scratches and I'm sure everyone will end up setting Hatori over anyway."

"Why are you helping him? You know he hates the both of us." Kyo looked over his shoulder for just a brief second and turned back. "What if he tries to pull something?"

"I'm not afraid Kyo, I think he's too muddled in shock to understand. He did almost get hit by a truck after all. Besides, after tonight I doubt we'll see him much anymore. Kureno-sama needs help, I think we should help him," she explained as she pulled out a carton of milk and a dozen eggs.

Kyo knew there was no making Tohru turn back now, but he gave Kureno a quick glare before grabbing a few more things off the shopping list. Kureno did not bother to glare back, instead he focused more on his list too, irritated to be doing this again.

"Will Akito-sama be mad that you're out so late?" Tohru asked him gently as she guided them down another isle for the cereal Hiro and Kisa ate.

"I will merely explain the situation and not bother with the outcome," Kureno told her in a stolid tone.

After another twenty minutes of shopping Kureno repurchased the groceries along with Tohru throwing in some of her own money; she insisted. Tohru and Kyo walked all the way back to the estate with some of the groceries; Tohru once again insisted. Tohru wanted to go in and apologize for the accident but Kureno had to draw the line somewhere.

When they reached the front gates Kureno turned back to Tohru, "Akito-sama is right, you're everything that's different from us. You choose to help us despite our cold hearts, you are kind and genki when we are stolid and cold. I can see why he fears you." Kureno shook his head and almost gave a shrug, "I'd recommend not telling anyone of this, if word gets to Him, he will be even more infuriated with you."

Tohru nodded her head and smiled, "Well it was fun Kureno-sama, and I'm sorry that you had to loose all your groceries to begin with."

Kureno blinked, and watched her a while longer. Still genki, despite hardship and bad news. "Do you know why the chicken crossed the road?"

"To get to the other side?" Tohru asked dumbly as she watched Kureno open the front gate.

"He hoped he'd get hit by the car, so he wouldn't have to live in a coop." With that the doors shut and Tohru, brow furrowed stared at it.

"Well he's sure weird," Kyo rubbed the back of his head and looked down at her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Poor Kureno-sama, he's so sad in there, can't you tell Kyo? He'd rather...die...than be stuck under Akito's control. I guess its harder to be Akito's right hand than I expected," Tohru shrugged and turned back to Kyo. "I'm sorry I ruined our date Kyo."

Kyo; although troubled by their encounter with Kureno managed to smile softly for her and rub the top of her head. "It's okay Shortie, its just part of who you are. I doubt you could stop helping people if you tried. But is your arm okay?"

Tohru looked down at it and held it up to him, her forearm had a few skid streaks but nothing that looked like it wouldn't scab over and maybe scar slightly. "I can take care of it for tonight and if you want I'll go see Hatori tomorrow."

Kyo smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thanks, it'll be nice to know you're getting the best of care."

Meanwhile, Kureno walked into the home immediately greeted by the two children Hiro and Kisa. Each took a bag from him and followed quietly, or as quietly as possible until Kisa asked a question.

"Why are you so late Kureno-kun?" Kisa asked as she trotted alongside Kureno and Hiro.

"I soiled the groceries and needed to purchase more. The onigiri and the cat helped me, strangely enough," Kureno explained as they walked into the large kitchen.

"Tohru onne-chan?" Kisa's eyes lit up, "You finally met Tohru?"

"Yes, she is a rather strange child." Kureno added, unloading all the groceries onto their proper shelves.

"Yeah, Tohru is really weird always caring about everyone but herself," Hiro grumbled as he took the groceries from Kisa and put them up on the counter for Kureno. "She's still a good person...I guess."

"She sure is!" Kisa piped, "Tohru is the greatest in the whole world! She takes Hiro and I out all the time and she's so nice to the others who live with her. She takes care of them real well."

"Why don't you two run off for bed, its rather late," Kureno instructed and soon after the two children scampered off. Kureno sighed and walked through the estate, hands in his pockets, lost in thought.

"You met her." A voice echoed.

"That I did Hatori," Kureno's eyes still to the ground, "And I feel as though I have betrayed Akito for letting her assist me."

"She has great healing powers, you know that is so. But I am curious to know, what did you do to the originally groceries to make them so worthless?" Hatori asked, a puff of smoke filling the black sky.

"They fell onto the street when she pushed me out of the way. Apparently I almost got hit by a truck. You should tend to her, she damaged her arm. It's minor, but she said it was nothing." Kureno looked up at the sky. "She's...strange."

"She could be the one to free you, if you chose to let her. She has freed me, from many hardship."

Kureno did not answer, he sat down on the wooden floor beneath the overhang and stared out into the darkness. He could not understand that onigiri, why she smiled when nothing seemed right. "She's a fool. Hoping where hope is useless. It will be her end."

Kyo and Tohru walked up the front steps to home at a quarter to eleven, Tohru still smiling the whole way home talking about how much she loved the summer air. They stopped at the doorway and Kyo looked down at her. "Was that an okay first date?" he asked her gently, feeling as though he could have been a better date.

"It was great Kyo! It'll be even better if there are more to come," Tohru chirped, watching the blush rise up on Kyo's cheeks. She smiled and kissed him gently, bringing her hands between them to keep the curse at bay. Kyo ran his fingers along the side of her face until they both heard Shigure knock something over in the house. They both rolled their eyes, laughed, and wandered inside.

**Tohru's Dream**

_Win dain a lotica, en val tu ri, si lo ta..._

"Where am I?" Tohru walked around in the darkness, no earth nor sky, it was like walking on black in a world of black. She could hear the faint sound of whimpering, and the smell of salty tears filled her nose. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called but only was answered by the echo of her words.

She continued for what seemed like forever until the darkness faded and she was what seemed very high up, like she could brush her fingers against clouds. "Wow...its so high, like heaven's a jump away..."

"Why?" A voice choked out, sounding like it was drowning on its own tears.

Tohru turned quickly and her eyes widened, "Kyo?" Kyo was on his knees, his only body sketched in black, staring down at what appeared to be someone. Tohru reached out and shook his shoulder, "Kyo what happened?"

"Why..."

A rush of wind blows through and Tohru turns around to see a giant flying dragon in front of her. He has glowing neon-blue eyes and a sea greenish mane. He's long and white, with small legs for him to walk on, think of Hakku from spirited away The dragon lands on the floor where she is and throws its head back and cries.

_Win dain a lotica, En val tu ri, Si lo ta, Fin dein a loluca, En dragu a sei lain, Vi fa-ru les shutai am, En riga-lint_

The body beside Kyo began to glow, and Ky did himself. Tohru called out for him one more time but the sky filled with black and she screamed.

End of Dream

"Tohru...Tohru...Tohru..."

Tohru opened her eyes to find herself on the couch, a blanket neatly over her. She sat up slowly and Kyo touched the top of her head. "Are you okay now?"

"What...happened?" Tohru asked quietly.

"You had a horrible dream Tohru-kun, it was like you were in a deep trance," Yuki explained, he too beside Kyo. "What was the dream about?"

"There was a dragon... we were really high up... and Kyo was crying, because someone had died. I don't remember who the person was, and it felt like I knew the dragon...it was so strange," Tohru looked out the window.

Kyo sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll stay with you for a little while. Why not try and sleep again." Tohru smiled and leaned into him gently, Yuki disappeared back to his bed and Tohru dreamed again. This time thankfully, it was about her wonderful date with Kyo. Kyo dreamed the same, he however, had wished he had been able to kiss her like he had planned.


	11. Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Spread the word about the fan fic alright?

**Chapter 11 Dance**

Kyo and Tohru slept together on the couch that night, and no one complained because it looked far more innocent with the two of them sitting up asleep then their secret sleep over in Tohru's bed nights before. She woke up with the pheasants, early as usual, and smiled as she wandered into the kitchen. She flicked on the light switch and started up some pancakes, eggs, and bacon for everyone.

Shigure was the first to walk into the kitchen, his glasses almost slipping off his nose with a newspaper tucked under his arms. "Ahh if it isn't my darling Flower, hard at work every hour of every day. How are you this morning dear?"

Tohru looked away from the frying pan and smiled, "Ohayo Otousan! I'm feeling great, for some reason I feel like I could conquer the world."

"Now now, someone as beautiful as you should not be out to take over the world. Only ugly and misunderstood crazy men go to take over the world, trust me I'd know, I've wrote tons of manga about them," Shigure grinned, taking his normal seat at the head of the table. He sat down and unfolded the paper, pretending to read it. "So dear, how was your night alone downstairs with Kyo. You didn't do anything naughty now did you?"

Tohru almost dropped the frying pan, sweat drop and all, "Shigure! Come on now!"

Shigure's eyes widened, "You did! Oh my little girl is growing up so fast! I can almost remember those days when all you did was apologize, now you've fully blossome—" Shigure was hit on top of the head by a very angry Kyo, who still had a sleepy look in his eyes.

"We didn't do any of that you damn perverted inu!" Kyo clenched his fist in the air, cat ears appearing on his head when he was annoyed. "I finally got a good night of sleep and I wake up to your perverted ranting. GAH! You're so annoying."

"Good morning Kyo! I fried some salmon for you to have with your eggs," Tohru greeted him, a sweat drop still around because of the slightly humorous fight between Shigure and Kyo, but she tried not to encourage the fighting.

Of course, hearing and seeing Tohru, Kyo immediately calmed down. A small blush appearing on both his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, "You didn't have to go do that..." But despite what he was saying he smiled at her. Kyo pulled out a chair and sat at the counter, watching Tohru dart from the kitchen to the cutting board back to the stove. Tohru mesmerized him.

"So Kyo, I called up Uo and Hana and the three of us are going to try on more dresses at Ayame's store. I know he gave me a dress, but Uo and Hana insisted that although the dress was beautiful I needed a summer dress compared to the elegant one. Is that okay?" Tohru asked him as she slid him his plate of food and a cup of milk.

Kyo smiled as he shoved a slice of salmon into his mouth, "It's fine you goof, you don't have to ask me for your permission."

Tohru blushed lightly and smiled, "Thank you Kyo!" With that she turned back to the stove and started humming the song of the dragons, flipping pancakes and making new dishes as each person walked into the kitchen.

As the boys ate breakfast, the four of them decided that with the addition of Kei-kun, they would all go out and get their suits for the dance that was tomorrow night. That left Shigure alone in the house, claiming he would work on his novel, like anyone would believe that. Everyone walked into town together, along the way picking up Uo and Hana.

Uo stretched her arms over her head and moaned happily, "It's such a great day. I know its summer but its not too hot to be unbearable but not too cold either. It's a great day to be alive."

"Yes, it is indeed a beautiful day," Hana added in agreement, "And Tohru's waves are extremely genki and gentle today. I do however, sense a small uneasiness in it."

"Uneasiness?" Tohru piped confused, "I'm not uneasy, well I just want to make sure I find a great dress that's all," Tohru laughed happily. She was at the head of the group. As they entered the town, the boys took a right towards the tuxedo shop and the girls took their left.

The bells above Ayame's store jingled as Tohru and her friends walked inside, "Ayame? Mine? It's me Tohru, and my friends Arisa and Hana."

"TOHRU!" Ayame appeared at the door with flowers around him, his eyes sparkling with joy, "My beautiful model has returned and with equally lovely companions!"

Mine showed up behind him and grinned, "I think she's even more beautiful then the last time we saw her Ayame!" Mine walked out and bowed to Uo and Hana, "My name is Mine, welcome."

Uo scratched the back of her head, "Umm hey...nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's a pleasure, thank you for being our hostess," Hana bowed quietly and looked at Ayame, "You have strange waves, similar to Kyo and the others."

Tohru and Ayame laughed nervously until Ayame clapped his hands. "Well ladies, I've picked out the best of my best, which was very difficult to fine since my clothes are all so wonderful. After Tohru handed over your measurements I made them all in the same sizes."

Uo sighed, "Well at least it was Tohru and not you who measured us, I assumed you were just as perverted as Shigure-sama."

Tohru laughed, and the three began their long journey of trying on clothes. Tohru wasn't sure what would really compliment her. The dance was formal, but not completely formal because it was outside under the stars. It wasn't a ball, it was just, a school dance. She finally decided she at least wouldn't get silk, it was too expensive and far too fancy for her. Hana was easy to design for, she only wore black. Uo went for a blue spaggetti strap dress, simple and elegant, silk lining the bottom hem and the top.

"Oye Tohru you're the only one without a dress, we're waiting!" Uo called, sitting down on the couch with Hana, each having a cup of tea while Ayame sat on the opposite couch waiting eagerly.

"She's coming!" Mine shouted, pushing her through the curtain. Tohru was flustered, covered head to toe in blush. Her hands were behind her back as she waited patiently for her friends and family's evaluation.

After long anticipation, it was Hana who finally spoke, "Beautiful."

Tohru, who's head had been down finally lifted. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with joy. The dress was white, shiny like silk but not at all fancy like a wedding dress. It cut at the bust, with a slight dip towards the valley but conservative for Tohru. The dress hugged her curves, a piece of fabric around the waist giving almost the illusion of a matching skirt and shirt, and then flowed down to about a school uniform length. It didn't flow out like a poofy gown.

"You really think so?" Tohru smiled happily.

"It's almost complete," Mine told her gently as she came up behind Tohru and draped a necklace in front of her. "The accessories definitely pull the outfit together." The necklace was choker style, like the style of a spider web dressed with blue raindrop designed gems. Tohru couldn't help but gasp when she looked at it in the mirror.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty. You and Ayame are so fabulous," Tohru twirled lightly, for the first time enjoying something for herself.

"I want you to keep it, free of charge. You've got the dress, the prince, now you just need a carriage and you can really live the Cinderella story, except you're not nearly as dirty as Cinderella." Ayame smiled proudly.

Uo and Hana laughed and Tohru blushed even more. The three wrapped up their dresses on the proper hangers, each shaking Ayame's hand and hugging Mine. Tohru and her friends decided to go get some lunch, promising the boys that they would meet them at an Applebee's type restaurant, outdoors. (A good restaurant without being formal basically).

"I wonder where the guys are, I mean, it can't be that hard to get a good tux," Uo complained as she looked through the menu for the third time.

"I'm sure they're just having problems since there are so many of them," Tohru explained calmly, sipping at the complimentary water.

"Yes, I do suppose it would be hard for the cat and the rat to get along in such tight enclosures," Hana added quietly, sipping at her green tea.

Tohru scanned the menu when behind Uo's shoulder a moving figure caught Tohru's attention. She recognized him almost immediately from last night and stood up abruptly, causing the table's silverware to shake as Tohru waved. "Kureno-san! Hello Kureno-san!"

Kureno, who was at the corner reading a newspaper looked up. Tohru could physically see his eyes widen, but not because of Tohru, but because of Uo, who had turned around to stare at him. Uo had a hurt look in her eyes, but she her frown was strong and determined. Her fists with clenched, the wind was blowing her blonde hair in front of her face. He approached slowly and Tohru smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Kureno-sama, especially when you're not on the ground under a load of busted groceries," Tohru giggled lightly and turned to her friends. "These are my best friends, Hana-chan and Arisa-chan, but I call her Uo."

Kureno eyed Arisa and turned back to Tohru, both Uo and Kureno speaking at the same time, "We've met."

Tohru seemed puzzled but shrugged, "So how are you Kureno-sama?"

"Hatori has tended to my wounds, I am fine. It was nothing to begin with," Kureno told her blandly, running her hand through his red hair.

"Wounds?" Uo repeated into the air, the tension between Uo and Kureno growing with each minute.

Tohru waved her arms, "Kureno fell yesterday; Kyo and I just helped him home. He's actual a Sohma, Uo. So technically, he's a cousin-in-law."

"You fell..." Uo repeated quietly, looking at him with a tinge of worry in her eyes.

Kureno, unable to look Arisa in the eye turned back to Tohru. "I would not be so modest, you saved me from being hit by a truck and sent me back to the coop." Kureno told her, a hint of hostility in his voice. His watch beeped and he rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "I must be going, Akito will be expecting me. Goodbye Tohru-san, Hana-chan, Uo-chan..." He turned and began to walk away.

"Is that all you're going to say to me!" Uo called out to him, tears trying not to bubble past her eyelids. "You're just going to forget about everything else? Why didn't you ever come back?"

Kureno stopped, but never looked back. "I never forgot, but fate has played its cards against me. Goodbye, Arisa." With that he continued walking, turning the corner and completely disappearing.

Arisa shook quietly, tears dripping down her face, turning her face away from where Kureno had been standing and looked back at her friends. "That guy is such a jerk! Did you hear the way he talked down to you Tohru? You saved his life and he spites you for it!"

Tohru's eyes softened; Uo was trying so hard to remain the tough Uo she always was. Tohru walked around the table and hugged her friend, catching Uo off guard as a breath hitched in her throat. Tohru looked up at her and smiled, "It's okay Uo, Kureno leads a life he isn't happy with, one he doesn't know how to escape. Don't be mad, if he could be the person he wanted to be he'd treat you better."

"Damn him Tohru, why do those Sohmas all have to be hot-headed idiots?" Uo chuckled lightly, stroking her friends back who was considerably shorter than her.

"The waves of the SOhmas are confused and restricted, do not hate them Uo," Hana added who had joined in their best friend hug. "Food would be lovely, onigiri for everyone"

Meanwhile with the Boys

"Oye Rat, would you please hurry up, we were supposed to meet Tohru twenty minutes ago!" Kyo called from outside the changing rooms. It hadn't taken him too long to find an outfit, but Yuki said he had to look extra could considering he was the student government president.

"Shut up Cat! I'll be out in a second!" Yuki growled. Yuki had spent most of the time trying to get Momiji into a suit, who was too bouncy and energetic to sit still. Another thirty minutes later Yuki finally came out, looking like he was drained of all energy, "We're banning candy from the house forever! It's official."

Kyo rolled his eyes and set up the rental fees for the suits they were going to borrow for the dance. Somehow he'd become responsible, and not ticked off. He did however, leave ahead of everyone else because he just wanted to go be with Tohru. He jogged down the street, past all the people until he arrived at the restaurant. He pointed to Tohru and the waitress let him in, he walked up behind her quietly and covered her eyes. "Hey guess who?"

"Kyo of course!" Tohru piped and he sat down beside her and pecked her cheek.

"Hey Yankee, Hana," Kyo smirked, the redness in Uo's eyes was completely gone so he had no clue about what happened. He noticed the girls were already through their salads and he pouted, "Way not to wait for us, or at least me!"

"You guys are over 45 minutes late you stupid cat! How could you make your girlfriend wait like that?" Uo shouted back and the fighting once again began. Tohru smiled, she was happy to see Uo back to her old self.

The four ended up having lunch together, and by the time Yuki, Momiji, Kei, and Haru showed up they were finishing up with dinner. Yuki wanted to cry (anime style of course) in frustration but Tohru surprised them by pulling out a box of pizza for them. Everyone laughed and had a great time, Tohru above all, uniting all her friends just to be together. The last time they were all together was when she was sick, and that wasn't fun for her.

Everyone started back to the Sohma house, deciding they'd play some cards before going their separate way. Kyo laced his fingers through Tohru's and they walked together down the street. "Did you find a nice outfit Kyo?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Yeah, I had to stand around forever waiting for Yuki and the others. I waited for so long I just got frustrated and left. I was so hungry," Kyo moaned.

"So you left cause you were hungry and not because you wanted to see me?" She teased lightly, sticking out her tongue playfully. Kyo smirked and rubbed the top of her head.

Back at home everyone sat down and played a few intense rounds of Old Maid, all of which Tohru lost horribly but everyone loved her more for it. Later that night, when the chaos was gone, and Haru had left to spend the night over with Kei, Tohru was on her bedroom floor reading a book when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she told the unknown person as she tucked a bookmark into her page.

I really can't remember if the dance was supposed to take place tonight or not so sorry everyone

"Hey there," Kyo smiled gently, sitting down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How was your day with Uo-chan and Hana-chan?"

"It was great Kyo," Tohru responded almost immediately, "I saw Kureno-san again. I didn't know that he knew Uo though, it was a little awkward. I'm not sure what happened between them in the past."

"Between them? He's nine years older than her," Kyo began rather confused, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not going to gossip or come up with ideas, if Uo ever wants to tell us she will. I think everyone's entitled to their personal affairs," Tohru leaned into his shoulder and smiled, "It was nice to have everyone playing around. I'm so glad the summer is here. We can sleep in tomorrow and everything."

_The following Evening (because I'm just that lazy)_

"Oye! Tohru! Hurry up, everyone's waiting for you!" Kyo called from downstairs, tugging at his tie awkwardly. His tie of course, had cats on it, of course, it was Tohru's idea. The other Sohmas had ties with the same idea. Kei-kun was downstairs as well, waiting patiently because he promised to help Haru find some ladies.

"I'm coming!" Tohru called from upstairs, followed by a loud crashing sound. "I'm fine!" Everyone hung their heads and let out sighs. A few minutes later Tohru came down the stairs, ready for all the photos Shigure had promised to take of her.

"Oh Flower, Ayame has outdone himself!" Shigure grinned behind the camera and began taking photographs of her.

Kyo, who noticed Tohru's slight discomfort smashed Shigure on the head with his fist and coughed. "Hey, enough of the photos. We all need to get going and YOU have a book that needs to be finished. Your editor is on the verge of killing herself again."

Tohru whispered him a thanks and turned to examine all the boys. Momiji was slightly in disarray, but somehow it fit his personality. Tohru even smiled when she saw Kei-kun, "You all look very nice. Lets all go have a really great time together!"

Everyone smiled and they all left through the front door. Yuki and Kyo each stood beside Tohru as the others followed up the back. Tohru spent most of the walk to the highschool talking about how excited she was. Tohru was amazed on how amazing the gym looked. The whole room was covered in balloons and white streamers. The lights on the ceiling had been replaced by multicolored lights that alternated every few seconds. There was a DJ in the corner and a long table for refreshments. The music was fast, loud, and had everyone at least tapping their feet.

"Come on Kyo, I see Uo and Hana," she pointed to them in the corner. She grabbed Kyo's hand, which made him blush and a sweat drop fall past his face at the same time. He hurried along with her, leaving the other SOhmas to fend for themselves.

"Uo! Hana! You both look great!" Tohru giggled happily, both in matching black dresses. Hana's hair was down, sloping far past her shoulders while Uo's was tied back in a sophisticated bun.

"Wow, the Yankee can actually looked like a girl," Kyo smirked.

"What was that Carrot Top?" Uo growled, clenching a fist while she cracked her neck.

Tohru smiled as she watched the two go off in a verbal argument. She turned to Hana and smiled, "I'm glad we can all be together like this. Things finally feel like they're getting better."

"Yes, the waves are happier in all the Sohmas," Hana began slowly. "I still however, feel slight discomfort in Haru's spirit. He is better, but still frail. What happened to him, Tohru?"

Tohru was slightly surprised, Hana didn't really ever concern herself with anyone's life besides Uo and Tohru. It wasn't that Hana was cold, it was just not in her personality. She had a past that, kept her quite reserved. Tohru thought back to the fight at the ice cream parlor and she put on a fake smile. "He got into a fight a little while ago, I think he still feels guilty about it."

Haru, who was across the room with Momiji and Kei suddenly shivered. He turned, looking over his shoulder to see Hana and Tohru looking in his direction.

"What's the matter Haru?" Momiji asked with a pout, tugging on his cousin's sleeve.

"Its— it's nothing Momiji," he rubbed Momiji's head and smiled. "Looks like Yuki was already taken captive by his fan club ey?" Haru looked to see a dust cloud of girls pulling on Yuki.

"He never had a chance, poor Yuki," Momiji shook his head and smiled. Momiji began to run over to Tohru. "Tohru, Tohru, I wanna dance with you Tohru!"

Haru rolled his eyes and smirked, grabbing Momiji by the collar. "Why don't you let Kyo at least dance with her, if the dumb cat will get up the courage to ask her. They're a couple and still nervous as can be."

Kei nodded, "Well, I don't think Tohru is all that brave about that stuff either. She seems just as nervous. Watch, if she gets too nervous she falls everywhere." Kei took a sip of his drink and laughed. "Hopefully Kyo won't be too beat up by Arisa, he might not be able to dance with Tohru."

Tohru managed to get Kyo onto the dance floor, leaving Uo and Hana to themselves. They walked over to the boys and Arisa waved, "Yo, what's up?"

"Wow, you and Hana look just like Princesses," Momiji beamed, pointing to each of them. "You could be like, sisters that ruled over this castle in a story I heard."

Uo raised an eyebrow, "Oh Yeah? Who's the queen then?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, side glancing to Hana who was smiling softly.

Momiji scratched his chin, "Well, maybe Tohru could be your queen. Would that bother you guys?"

"No. If anyone should be our leader, it should be Tohru," Hana answered softly. "Tohru has a unique ability, to forgive, and smile." She bowed her head softly, "Excuse me." With that, Hana turned and left quietly, Uo staying behind this time.

Haru, shoving his hands into his pockets, made a sneaky get away and followed Hana. She opened up one of the side auditorium doors and stood outside the door, looking up at the stars as a light breeze picked up. She closed her eyes, "You followed me, Hatsaharu-kun?"

Haru looked up at the stars then off into the distance. "You seem off, even for your withdrawn personality." He listened to her breath hitch in surprise and her eyes quickly refocused. "What's wrong?"

Hana folded her hands in front of her dress, "I—am not sure. My psychic abilities have failed me recently." She closed her eyes. "A new power has entered my family, my brother and I are being altered. I sense, bad things are coming, Hatsaharu-kun."

Haru crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall outlining the door. "What sort of bad things?"

"A dark figure...is going to come, a thief. He will steal something and it will bring chaos to our small circle of lives." Hana rubbed her shoulders. "I cannot shake the darkness in this figure, this familiarity and overbearing distaste."

There was a silence between them.

"Your waves are unsynchronized, Hatsuharu-kun. What troubles you?"

It was Haru's turn to slow his breath in surprise. He rubbed his black and white hair. "Nothing to concern yourself with Hana-chan. I am not worth that concern."

"Tohru begs to differ," Hana retaliated in her vapid voice. She took a step away from the door and stared at the sky. "Clarity has returned, although withdrawn from seeing her, they are here. Will our Tohru be taken from us once again? Fame and fortune, its no longer anyone's concern. I feel there is...something working behind the scenes."

Haru knew that Hana didn't know about their curse, but if anyone had the abilities to figure it out it would be her. She had her remarkable powers, and she often compared Kyo and Yuki to the cat and the mouse. Was it better to let her keep her thoughts, or would Akito harm her?

"You shouldn't worry yourself completely over Tohru's life. You should, focus on your own," Haru finally managed to get out.

"And if Tohru is my life?" Hana questioned him.

"I don't know, then I really don't know. Darkness is in every soul, except for maybe Tohru's. Be careful Hana-chan, prying too far into a Sohma's life, even if she's not a Sohma by blood, is a dangerous thing. People will be hurt, we always get hurt." Haru sighed and looked over at her, "You don't deserve to be harmed."

"And Tohru did...?" she asked quietly, turning back to Haru. "I know not what happened to Tohru in the past few months, but it has been enough to change her waves completely. She is no longer the girl I knew. I know that humans adapt and change, but she..."

Hana looked up when Haru put his hands on her shoulders. "Hana, she's been through a lot in this past year. Horrible things have happened to her that I cannot tell you. Am I partial to blame, I think all the Sohmas are. Tohru is your best friend, I understand that, but don't weave yourself into the Sohmas' and our issues. She's suffered the most, and it kills us all. She could be the one to save us, but at what price? Please, answer this humble request, don't get stuck in our mess. You'll get hurt, and I don't want anyone else to suffer like we have."

Hana, who was rather surprised at his concern, smiled softly. "You're brave, Hatsuharu-kun."

He smirked, "Not really, just damn lucky." He released her shoulders and walked to the door. "I'm sure she's looking for you by now, lets not spoil her night with our absence."

"There you are Hana!" Tohru smiled, "Kei-kun wanted to dance with you at least once. I think he likes you with your hair down." Tohru giggled lightly, taking her friend's hand

Hana took one look over her shoulder at Haru, who was now beside Momiji and a battered Yuki and followed Tohru. "A dance, would be nice."

While Hana and Kei danced Tohru managed to dance with Kyo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. They were close, but far enough to avoid the curse. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad we could spend some time together with everyone," Tohru told him with a thankful smile on her face.

Kyo smiled, "Baka, we only see them every single day of our lives. But I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad that, I get to be with you tonight. You look, so beautiful."

She blushed as they turned in their dance. "You look really nice yourself Kyo. I know we see them everyday, but how often are we all dressed up, smiling, and not arguing for the hell of it?"

The two danced throughout the night, happy to be together where everyone could see how much they loved each other.

The night ended and everyone went to the coat rack to get their jackets. Tohru picked up her coat and watched a piece of paper fall from it. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. She unfolded the piece of paper.

'_Your time is running thin, make a decision soon. In three days Kureno and Rin will come to the Sohma estate. You are to accompany them into the city. You will not go to Sohma Home. Enjoy your last few days.'_

Tohru looked around to make sure no one was watching. She folded up the piece of paper and placed in her purse just in time to hear Momiji call "TOHRUUUU! Lets go home!"

"Umm Coming!" Tohru threw on her small shall like jacket and walked out into the now empty auditorium. Everyone was waiting outside for her. Kyo draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks Kyo."

"What took you so long?" He asked her kindly, holding her shoulders and rubbing them to keep her warm. His eyes shimmered with a soft, loving concern for her. She reached up and touched the side of his face, which made him smile more.

Her eyes were slightly pained, and he could see that. His smile faltered slightly and she shook her head, trying not to cry. "Not now Kyo...I'll tell you when we go home."

Hana, who had not heard was said, felt a sharp pain hit her chest and she started coughing. She curled slightly, and held her head. Someone had her by the shoulders to stabilize her but she couldn't focus.

"_**Tohru? Tohru where are you?"**_

"_**It's a trap! It's a TRAP! GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

_**There was a round of gunshots and a loud scream.**_

"_**TOHRU!"**_

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan! Hana, what's wrong?" Hana stopped coughing and looked up at Haru. He had...called her Hana, it was, strange.

Hana looked over at Tohru, who was frowning and gripping onto Kyo's shirt in fright as she stared at her. "Hana...are you okay now? Do you want to come home with me and I'll make you some tea? I know a great remedy for coughs."

"No...I am fine, sweet Tohru." She straightened herself up and turned to Arisa. "I do believe, it is time for us to leave. We have work in the morning."

"Don't remind me, I'm going to hate working tomorrow," Uo groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, we're off. Night everyone."

"Yes...goodnight." Hana look up at Haru, who had a stern and angry look in his eyes. A passionate anger and concern. She turned away from him, and together she and Uo left.

**Very Late that night– like 2 am**

Haru walked downstairs, unable to sleep. Something about the conversation he had with Hana-chan still echoed in his mind. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Tohru reading a book, with Kyo asleep with his head in her lap.

"Hey, what are you still doing awake?" He asked her quietly, rubbing his neck and stretching his other arm.

Tohru put a bookmark in her story and left it on the counter. She smiled and stroked Kyo's hair. "We were talking earlier, but he feel asleep."

"Is everything okay? You don't usually have conversations that you can't tell everyone," he asked, sitting down on the couch across from the happy couple.

Tohru looked up at Haru and smiled. "I guess...we just needed a talk."

"You two didn't break up or something did you?" Haru asked with concern, arching an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how to deal with 'couple problems'.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm so happy with Kyo, you couldn't believe it Haru." She smiled, but Haru could see something was troubling her. She sighed. "I'm just worried about Hana..."

"I'm sure she's okay Tohru. It might've just been a slight coughing spell, maybe something was in her throat." Haru knew he was talking a load of bull, but he didn't want her to worry. He rested his palms on his knees. "Is there something else that's bothering you, Tohru?"

Tohru wiped away some tears in her eyes and sighed. "Bad things are coming Haru..."

_I sense, bad things are coming, Hatsaharu-kun_

" What kind of, bad things? Is Akito after you again?" Haru asked quietly, trying not to awake Kyo.

"The deal with my adoption, was picking the SOhmas over Clarity. But now that Clarity has returned, Akito sees me as going against our deal. I was supposed to...tell Clarity to leave, but I couldn't. I went against Akito's will."

Haru sat back against the couch and sighed. "We'll protect you Tohru, you can count on that. Especially Kyo, he'll do whatever it takes."

Tohru looked up at him with sad eyes and pouted, "That's...what worries me the most."


	12. Beatings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Thanks for the reviews!

Just as a notice: I'm using the Western Style School-system, when students have July and August off from school and return in September.

**Chapter 12 Beatings**

Haru kept Tohru company for most of the night; neither really wanted to talk about Akito, so they'd bring up random talk about summer ideas. Apparently Haru planned on travelingacross the country during August, but if Tohru's problems were still going on he made a silent promise to stay for her. Right before dawn Tohru had fallen asleep, and Haru crept upstairs. He laid his head upon his pillow and stared at the dull bedroom ceiling, thinking about what had happened at the dance. Poor Hana, no Hana-chan, she seemed to be suffering.

Despite her aloof nature, she was still caring. She had always been there for Tohru, through thick and thin. Haru smiled, thinking about all the times Tohru had preached about her best friends. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Across the town Hana was staring at the ceiling of her own bedroom, thinking not of Haru, but the horrible nightmares she had awoken from. There was always such darkness in her mind, like she was blind, and was forced to listen to the torture people were feeling.

Hana rose from her bed, trying not to wake her roommate and friend, Uo-chan. Silently she dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black sneakers. Her hands caressed the canopy of her hair but left it out of a braid, instead covering all of her back from its formidable length. She took one last look at her friend and left her home for a walk with the sunrise.

The sun, symbolic for the god and the giving of light, chastity, the light in the darkened world. Hana stared at the orb as it broke against the horizon, illuminating the slumbering earth. She sighed and followed the vacant streets until she reached the park. There were a few penguin statues made of plastic that children seemed to like, a few swings, slide, and a jungle gym. Hana sat down on one of the levels of the jungle gym and contemplated. As a child, before the times of Uo and Tohru, she had wished she had friends. Hana had, wanted to be with the kids that played on this jungle gym, played tag, things like that. But she never could...since everyone thought she was cursed.

"Good morning! Who wants breakfast?" Tohru asked happily, already shuffling some fresh pancakes onto a new plate.

"Tohru, you're sure up early this morning," Momiji piped, sitting down at the table waiting eagerly for his breakfast. "Did you have fun last night Tohru? You looked just like a Princess! Princess Tohru!"

Tohru smiled at him gently and rubbed his soft blonde locks, which made Momiji laugh lightly. "I had a lot of fun last night, I'm so grateful I got to spend all that time with everyone." She sat down at the table and took a sip of her orange juice as the other boys slowly wandered into the kitchen.

"Good morning Tohru," each boy chorused with a slight weariness in their voices. They took their seats and took their turns passing around food. Tohru stood when Kyo sat, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going Tohru? It's not like you have work today, or school." Kyo frowned, pushing a piece of a pancake into his mouth. His hair was messier than usual, and he was only casually dressed in a long t-shirt and slacks.

Tohru picked up her keys and shoved them into her pocket, "Well, I'm just going to walk the town. It's a lovely day, I just want to enjoy it before it's gone." Kyo's eyes softened, he understood her. She wanted to enjoy things, before she was taken away from them again. No one knew but him, and it wasn't like the promise of two-weeks with Akito. Neither Kyo or Tohru had any idea if she'd ever come back, or even live. "Momiji, do you want to come with me?" Her words broke him from his trance.

Kyo looked at Momiji beside him in his chair and laughed, "You better go with her Momiji. I need someone to protect the Squirt while I train today. What you say, protect her ya here?"

Momiji gave a salute and laughed, "Yes sir! I will be Tohru's loyal knight! We'll have fun today right Tohru?" He stood up and took her hand, "Lets go! Lets find you something amazing Tohru!"

Tohru took one last look back at Kyo and worded to him _I love you._ Kyo replied the same and watched her disappear outside. He stood and placed his dishes in the sink quietly, which caught even Yuki's attention. "Is something wrong Kyo?"

"Nothing's wrong you damn Rat. I'm going to go train today. Make sure that perverted dog doesn't do anything crazy." Kyo stretched his arms and gave a sort of smirk of rivalry between them. I figure, old things die hard. Haru nodded and smiled too. "Maybe if you're not to busy with your damn student council you'll come fight me. We never have had a proper match that wasn't interrupted."

Yuki was going to call him stupid, but Kyo had already left. Yuki looked at Haru and ran his hand through his lavender hair. "Don't things seem peaceful lately? It's almost strange, we usually have so many things to deal with. Even if we are cursed, it almost feels like, we're not anymore."

Haru, who had spoke with Tohru and Hana, remembering the warnings of things to come, merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to wonder why good fortune has come to us. Instead, I'll let it in with open arms, in case it ever decides to run away. Maybe you should fight Kyo, for old time's sake."

Momiji pulled Tohru into a jewelry store in the mall and pulled her over to the rings. "Which ring would you want Kyo to get for you Tohru? Which one? Which one?" Momiji was grinning ear to ear. He could see the blush swelling on poor Tohru's face and she had to use her hands to hide her fluster.

"I could never ask for such an expensive thing, Momiji. It's just far too much." Tohru smiled at him and shook her head left to right. "Never would I be worth such a gift."

Momiji shook his head and balled his small fists, "That's not true Tohru. Kyo loves you, and you are so good to us Sohmas. Don't tell me its 'cause we're family. Never put yourself in such a insignificant pedestal in our family. You're what keeps us together."

She smiled, "Oh Momiji, don't be silly. The Sohmas survived before me, they could survive after me god forbid if that ever happened." Her fingers wove through his hair and she lowered herself to his eye level. "I will always be with the Sohmas, always, but you also need to learn to rely on yourself too, Momiji. Do you, understand?"

He frowned, sometimes Momiji disliked the way Tohru spoke to him. They were the same age, in the same school, he went through the same things she did. "Tohru I know what you mean, but don't ever put yourself down. You are wonderful."

"I think I'd want one simple diamond, on a gold band. Nothing more than that," Tohru told him gently. It was enough to make him grin and make his beautiful eyes sparkle. She laughed lightly and allowed him to walk her out of the store. "Do you really think Kyo would ask me that?"

Momiji knew what she was implying and he nodded, "Maybe not now Tohru, since we're all still in highschool. But then again, if Akito locks him up forever, he might just ask you anyway. He does love you, but I think because his time is limited, it could happen anytime or anywhere. What would you do, if he said yes?"

Tohru blushed and looked down at the floor. "I'd say yes. I would love to spend my life with Kyo, forever. But I'd always be with the Sohmas too. That's what I want, to be with the people who make me happiest."

"Don't worry Tohru, you'll always have us."

_Hopefully._

The two decided to go to a local café for a light lunch. They ordered a slice of cheesecake with strawberries and tea. (It's so delicious, it's like heaven). Unfortunately Tohru's phone happened to start ringing right in the middle of their pleasant meal.

"Gomen Momiji, I'm afraid it's Kira. Let me just talk to him for a minute outside and I'll come right back. Okay?" Tohru smiled weakly, hoping for his forgiveness.

"Sure thing Tohru! Go right ahead," he smiled happily. "Just means more cheesecake for me!"

"Hey Momiji, why don't you go and buy another slice for yourself. There's some more money in my purse okay?" Tohru got a nod from him and she quickly wandered outside.

"Hello? Honda-san here."

"Yo Tohru! The group is ready for a practice, we're waiting for you."

Tohru bit her lip.

"Tohru? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am Kira. Look, there's something that needs to be said."

Momiji, who was still inside the store was digging through Tohru's purse looking for a few more singles. Unfortunately, he came upon it, the note:

_Your time is running thin, make a decision soon. In three days Kureno and Rin will come to the Sohma estate. You are to accompany them into the city. You will not go to Sohma Home. Enjoy your last few days.'_

Momiji clenched his little fists and felt tears fill his eyes.

"What? What do you mean you can't be in the band anymore? Is it because of the tour?"

"Kira...I just can't anymore. I can't tell you, not without—" she started to choke on the phone. "Please, please Kira."

"I let you stay with these strangers, hell I even let them adopt you! I let you go so you could fall in love! All I wanted in return was for you to stay with the band!"

"Kira please! I'd tell you if I could but I can't!"

"Tohru what the hell—"

"_TOHRU!"_

Tohru spun around to see a crying Momiji standing in front of her. In his hand was a wadded up piece of paper and her face paled. She dropped the phone, leaving Kira to call her name a hundred times. She walked closer to him but he walked farther back.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why must you insist on treating me like a kid? Why? Does Kyo know, do all the other's know? Do you think this protecting me?" he screamed at her, little tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes.

Tohru bit her lip and felt tears filling her own eyes. She flexed her fingers and sighed, "Momiji, I couldn't, tell you. I didn't want you to, worry and fret because of me. You're always so genki and wonderful I didn't...want to hurt you."

"Tohru, I've been hurt before!" He shouted at her, trying hard not to collapse as his little heart broke into pieces. "I lost my Mother and Momo. Neither know who I am, neither! I have to watch them everyday live without me, grow old without me! My mother didn't want me! I've been hurt, it hurts everyday!" His bangs covered his tearing eyes as he turned and ran from her. That paper floated to the ground before her feet.

"Momiji..."

"_Tohru? Hello Tohru? What's going on?"_

She bent down and picked up her phone. "I cannot stay with Clarity, when my own eyes are clouded by confusion. I'm sorry Kira." –beep– beep— beep— She squeezed the phone in her fingers and took off down the street after Momiji.

Hana wandered the city, not minding the people who stared at her. She was strange, she figured, wearing all black on such a beautiful day. She turned a corner and bumped shoulders with Sohma.

"Oh, Hana-chan! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Hana looked up to see Hatsaharu staring back at her. Strange Haru, with eyes almost as mysterious as hers. She bowed her head and gave him a polite smile. "It's alright. No harm comes to me."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rubbed his foot against the street. "Are you feeling any better since last night? I mean, you had us worried there for a while." He felt embarrassed, like talking to Hana was so difficult, he felt like he was under a microscope.

She bowed her head again, "I am fine now, I had herbal tea like Tohru suggested. Good Tohru, so good to all of us." Hana nodded and turned to continue her walk. _That wasn't all that I meant._ His words made her stop, shock filling her face, but he could not see it because her back was too him. _What about, what you told me. Those warnings._ He asked again, reaching out to turn her around. "They have not left, and grow worse."

Haru bit his lip, he didn't want to hear that. He touched her shoulder and watched her flinch slightly and a small audible gasp make it past her lips. "Hana-chan...I'm sorry," he removed his hand from her shoulder and she still shuddered, shaking her head.

"She needs help," Hana announced suddenly, taking down the street in a sprint. That sprint was surprising since during the endurance test Hana had maybe made it two steps past the starting line and ended up playing cards with everyone.

Haru, astonished and slightly confused, took off after her. He took her hand and ran with her as she turned a corner, not paying attention to his hand. Her heart was pounding, why was something bad, going to happen, now?

"Momiji? Momiji where are you?" Tohru ran frantically all over the town. She looked in almost every store, and on the streets. "Please Momiji?" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. Tohru hadn't paid for the food, she'd left her phone behind, her purse, in such a frantic search for him.

Tohru looked up at the tops of the buildings just in case, and ran through the town still. Eventually Tohru was at the park, because she had no where else to look. _Onigiri...onigiri..._the memory of her childhood flashing before her eyes. Much to her relief she found him sitting on the top of the jungle gym sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Oh Momiji."

He looked up and saw her, eyes swelling as new tears started falling. "Go away Tohru! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I can't just leave you alone Momiji, I've been worried sick," she pleaded. Tohru took another step towards him but he was already starting to retreat from her. She started crying and sank to her knees. "I'm sorry Momiji, but I couldn't bare to tell you. I don't want to leave, I don't want to at all!"

"You could have trusted me! I could have helped you! Instead you've been lying to me!" Momiji screamed at her, "What else have you been lying to me about?"

"Ah so the foolish Onigiri is once again causing trouble in the lives of the Sohmas."

Tohru turned around to see Kureno staring at her. His eyes were filled with such a hate, not like anything she'd seen in him before. She bowed and hung her head. "I'm sorry Kureno-sama, I got your note and Momiji found out. He's just a little upset."

Kureno smirked, "How unfortunate, the very family you seek to protect is slowly turning its back on you."

"That's not true! Families fight all the time, its only natural. We can't expect perfection in a world that does not allow it," Tohru preached to him, clenching her tiny fists. "You'd know as well as any other Sohma, you all claim you're cursed, how is that perfection!"

"Don't talk to me with such insubordination!" Kureno slapped her across the face. Momiji's eyes widened as Tohru held her cheek and looked away. "Now apologize this instant for wasting my time and preaching to me like I'm that child," he pointed to Momiji.

"Fucking bastard!" Haru jumped out of the bushes and nailed Kureno a great punch across the face. Hana appeared soon after, a tiny bit exhausted from the hard running they had gone through.

"Haru! Hana? What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked frantically, running over to her friend.

Haru stood up and grinned a Black Haru grin at Kureno, "Ah it feels good be back. Yo Momiji, must not be going to well to have you crying. So Kureno, how about a friendly match? Except, I plan on kicking your ass."

Kureno smirked, "Big words for such a stupid cow." Kureno knew that hit deep, the cruel words Haru had heard growing up as a child. It was the very fuel that kept Black Haru alive. Haru's attacks got sloppy, and were easy enough for Kureno to block. Haru was flipped onto the ground and Kureno started to kick Haru in the side.

Haru's cries of pain made Tohru start to cry, and even Hana was at a loss for what to do. Tohru, in a panic, started to run straight at Kureno. Momiji, realizing what she was going to do, ran towards Hana and casually pushed her to the ground. A poof sound and a puff of smoke filled the air and Tohru picked up a very angry rooster by his feet.

She left in a sprint, clothes in her other arm, trying to find a place to hide him. "Gomen Kureno-sama, but I did not want you to harm Haru for my faults and actions." Kureno said and did nothing, too in shock that the Onigiri had actually transformed him in front of her friend. There was another poof and Tohru turned away, leaving his clothes on the ground for him. "Gomen Kureno, but I must go check on Haru."

By the time Tohru returned to the scene Haru was already standing up, White, and holding his bruised side. She ran up to him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this happened!" She turned to Momiji, "Do you see now? Do you see why I didn't want to say it, I didn't want this!" Hana could only gaze upon her friends with the utmost confusion. What was this fight she had just witnessed, and what truth was she not telling that Momiji knew. Who was this, Kureno, who had harmed them so, was this still Arisa's Kureno? "I'm sorry everyone, I've got to go."

Momiji grabbed Haru by the wrist before he could go after Tohru. "Not now Haru...Tohru has some...thinking to do. There are things, she hasn't told us. I think she's in danger though, of things coming."

"I will take my leave," Hana bowed politely. "Tohru is still in need of saving from harm, but I cannot help you any longer. I'm sorry, but I need to find Arisa, she is worrying about me." Hana took one last look at Haru. He was still holding his side, but there was a strange look in his eyes. It made her uneasy, and slowly she left without saying anything else.

Tohru ran through the park so fast, tears blurring her vision, not that she had any idea where she was going. Someone yanked her by the arms and she looked up to see a very pissed off Kureno. The first thing he did was slap her across the face, then throw her to the ground.

"You stupid girl! What the hell were you doing transforming me in front of her? You truly wish to have your memories erased that badly?" Kureno looked down into her terrified azure eyes as she trembled on the damp earth.

"Hana didn't see anything! Momiji adverted her attention at the last minute, don't worry Kureno-sama you're secret is still safe," Tohru explained to him. Her voice was weary and her face still stung with his harsh slaps. "Besides you're coming for me in two days, isn't that enough pain for me to bear?" Tohru screamed out at him, but immediately covered her mouth. She should not have spoken out in such force against a respected adult. She knew better and quickly apologized to kami in her mind.

Kureno snickered and spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground in front of you. "You think that's a lot of pain? Just hanging out with Rin and me? You're in for quite a bumpy ride. Once Akito knows someone else knows our curse you won't even have memories!" Kureno laughed and kicked her upside the head. "Today is merely a demonstration!"

"Oy, that you Hana?" Uo called from the inside of their apartment, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and a work outfit on. "I got my check for the month, and a bonus. I paid off the bills. Just remember its your turn next month."

"Yes, I will remember." Hana took off her shoes at the door and hung up her coat. Quietly she wandered into the apartment and sat down next to Uo. "Uo...I have witnessed something today, that our dear Tohru has hidden from us."

"What is that? Are she and Kyo having sex?" Uo asked casually, sipping at her coffee. Now if Hana had been the kind of girl to have a wide variety of facial expressions her eyes probably would have shot out of their sockets and she would have screamed like a girl. But of course, being Hana she merely shook her head to imply 'no'. "Then what?"

"The Sohmas whom Tohru abide in, her intimate family, are facing abuse from the other Sohmas. Anyone who associates with her, is hurt. Today I saw...Momiji-san weeping, and Haru take kicks to his side like a mongrel." Hana hugged at her knees and stared at Uo's shocked face. "Uo, Kureno-sama, he hit Tohru too. And in a couple of days, I think that man is coming to take Tohru away."

Uo was silent for a long time, staring down into the depths of her cup like it would be a void to a new world. Kureno-sama? The man she thought was an adorable male counterpart to Tohru when she found him at the supermarket? He had seemed, so kind then. Uo felt a frown take hold on her face as she sighed. "Oh boy, this is bad. I don't know if I want to get involved. Family stuff, if you haven't noticed, isn't our thing Hana. I want to help her, I really do, but how? We can't just rush in their and be martyrs. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I have no ideas just yet. But Uo, I fear that things, are going to get worse. Revelations are coming, and they are not always welcomed. I'm going to rest for a while, today was an exhausting day." Hana bowed to her friend and disappeared to her bedroom. The room wasn't that creative, decorated with only some colored wall-paper from the previous owner and a few stray pieces of furniture. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Once again. The image of Hatsuharu's face flashed before her eyes. She turned over on the bed and closed her eyes, _Hatsuharu, what are you doing to me?_

Haru and Momiji both were sitting together on the playground waiting for Tohru to come back. Momiji still sniffled from time to time, and Haru was resting from his aching side. He must've fractured at least two ribs. Haru reached over and rubbed Momiji's head kindly and then closed his eyes.

"I don't think we should wait her much longer. You're going to catch a cold, you've been out all day crying and I'm not looking like anything better than crap. Five more minutes, alright?"

Momiji sniffled, "Haru, did you know? Did you know what was going on with Tohru?"

"Not really. She never told me herself, details I mean. But I could just see the fear in her. Tohru's greatest fear is losing another family that she loves. Her father, her mother, both are dead and when she went to live with her relatives they all neglected her. We were the diamond in the rough for her. She knew the potential we could hold. Now, she loves us like family, and now we too are disappearing. How much do you really think she can take? Its only been a what, almost two years?"

Momiji looked down at his little hands and bit his lower lip. "It's not fair though! She keeps treating me like a child. She could've told me, she told Kyo, and you, but not me!"

"And look how you reacted. You cried. She can't stand to see you cry, Momiji. You're like the everlasting joy symbolic to our family. When you cry, its like the whole world cries." Haru stroked the top of his head and sighed. "In a sense, she fears hurting you especially. If you cry, no one would be able to make you stop."

"_Momiji...I'm sorry."_

Both Haru and Momiji turned their heads to see a tattered Tohru staring at them. Tears slid from her eyes down to her chin, then dripped to the floor. Her face was covered in swollen red from his slaps and her shirt was ripped from his punches and kicks. Arms were red with nail mark, small trickles of blood were visible.

Haru ran to her and braced her before she fell over, "Tohru, did he do this to you? Did that bastard Kureno do this?"

Tohru leaned her head against his chest, "Please Haru, just leave it alone. Please, I'm begging you–" Tohru started to sob against him as her body trembled, "No more. Please. If you get involved again, he'll tell Akito-sama. Haru no more!"

Haru tipped her chin up so she could look him in the face. "Tohru, did he touch you? Did he?" Tohru didn't reply, and tugged her face from him and stared at the ground. "Tohru? Did. He. Touch. You?"

"Stop it Haru! Just stop it!" Tohru screamed, covering her face and falling to her knees.

Haru couldn't tell what shocked him more; that Kureno had touched Tohru, or that Tohru was defending him? Regardless, Tohru's hysteria was something even his steady mind could not handle. He had completely forgotten about Momiji until the little blonde stood beside him and took a fist full of Tohru's hair. That too, shocked him.

"Tohru, answer his question: Did Kureno touch you? What did he do to you?" Momiji asked in a teary scream. He had to know, he had to know if Tohru was still pure. What would Kyo say or do, knowing the woman he loved could possibly have been raped?

Tohru gasped as he pulled at her hair, so much like Akito had done months ago. She was starting to cry even harder, neither of the boys had seen her this way. Her arms were flailing everywhere, trying to get Momiji to let go of her. Finally a loud slap echoed over the sounds of her sobs. Momiji was shocked. He held his cheek, tears now filling his eyes, as he watched Tohru stand up.

"I'm going to go see Hatori now. _He_'_ll_ tell you if anything is wrong with me. You two should go home and eat something. It's getting late, and Shigure will be worried about you two. Momiji, I left my phone and purse at the restaurant. Haru, tell Kyo I'll be home later." Tohru ran away the minute the words had finished leaving her lips.

"Tohru wait!" Haru cuffed his mouth and called after her. But she was already gone. He looked down to Momiji, who was still crying silently and holding his cheek. Haru wrapped his arms around Momiji and sighed. "You should never have man-handled her after what just happened. She's too frightened."

"Haru...I think she'll hate me forever..." Momiji whimpered into Haru's chest. He could feel Haru's large hands running through his hair, but it wasn't like the way Tohru touched him. Momiji cried and gripped onto Haru's clothes for dear life. "Why didn't she tell me, Haru? Why?"

"To protect you. She knew you'd protect her, and she knew there would be pain," Haru told the boy quietly. He scooped up Momiji like he was carrying his brother and put him on his shoulders. "We'll go get Tohru's things and go home like she asked. Will you be okay up there?"

"Sniff—I'll be okay—sniff. Thanks, Haru," Momiji leaned his face into Haru's white hair and closed his eyes. Haru didn't mind, and smiled sympathetically to himself, wishing Momiji was happier. The two people who were usually filled with sunshine, were both wilting like flowers.

There was a loud knock at the front of the Sohma Home (meaning where Akito was). Hatori left his work at the table and wandered through the court yard toward the loud _thud thud thud. _"Yes Yes, I'm coming. Just wait a minute." Hatori sighed, his hair covering only one eye that was caked in bags. Lately he was working later than usual, so only half of his weariness could be seen. He opened the door grumbling under his breath. "Now what can I do for—Tohru?"

"Hello Hatori," she whispered quietly. A tiny smile was on her face, but her eyes were layered with so much sadness and pain Hatori wished she'd stop smiling, it hurt too much to see that smile being dampened so. "I was wondering if you could...check something for me."

Still quite shocked at her appearance Hatori tried to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and smile, stepping aside so she could come in. "What can I do for you, Tohru?" He asked in his normal cold and unloving voice. Tohru sighed and started to tear again, Hatori dropped all forms of formality. "Tohru, what's wrong?" This time his voice was much kinder, like his one good eye, portraying the good-will of his heart.

"Something happened to me today Hatori. I want to make sure that, I'm not...completely corrupted."

Hatori raised an eyebrow but took her tiny hand and walked her inside, "You can tell me about it when you're ready."

"You what?" Kyo screamed at Haru and the completely exhausted Momiji. "You let her walk away? What if she didn't actually go to Hatori?" He had worked so hard on his training, he had planned on showing Tohru his hard work when she got back. He had even raced to the door like an eager puppy only to find that the two numb-skulls had lost her.

Haru looked down at the floor and rubbed his head, "Tohru went to Hatori, trust me. I think, something bad might have happened to her, and she needed a doctor's inspection."

"WHAT? What the hell happened to her today? Momiji, you were with her, what happened!" Kyo wasn't calming down, despite the fact that both Momiji and Haru were now sitting on the couches with their heads hung.

"Oh what is with all the ruckus?" Shigure moaned as he walked into the den, "Ah, so Haru and Momiji are home. Boys, where is my darling Flower?"

"She's with Hatori," Momiji whimpered, wiping his eyes. "I ran away from Tohru today. She had to search all over town for me, and then Kureno----"

"What, you ran away, whatever for Momiji? Did you and TOhru have a quarrel over something? You and Tohru never seem to fight, you're both like two tight peas in a pod," Shigure scratched his chin and sat down on the couch across from Haru and Momiji. "Kyo, why don't you sit? Interrogating the boys will only make it more difficult for them to speak."

Kyo reluctantly obeyed.

"Now Momiji, tell me, why did you run away?" Shigure asked calmly.

Momiji squirmed in his seat, assuming Kyo knew, it was only Shigure who was oblivious to what was happening to Tohru. Momiji swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, "Kureno and Rin are coming to take Tohru away in two days! She didn't tell me, but I found a note from them in her wallet. I got so mad that she didn't tell me I ran away."

There was a pause. "Well, I should be the one angry. She didn't even tell her own father." Shigure rubbed his chin and sighed, "Then again, Tohru never was the one to burden any of us."

"Tohru looked for Momiji all day, and Kureno came and started to yell at her. I, of course, being the stupid ox, turned Black and tried to be the crap from him. But Hana-chan was there, so Tohru hugged Kureno and took him away before Hana could see anything. I was...beaten because I was sloppy in my rage. When she came back from hiding, Kureno was gone and she had beat marks everywhere. I asked her if he 'touched her' and she only started weeping, then ran away."

Shigure sighed and paled, "Oh dear...my poor Flower. If she is with Hatori she is in safe hands. We should probably take you to see him too Haru. So now only Yuki is uninformed of this ordeal."

"What am I uninformed of?" Yuki asked, climbing down the stairs. Just then the phone rang, and Kyo took it as the perfect excuse to leave and answer it.

"Hello, Sohma residence," Kyo grumbled into the phone.

"Kyo? This is Hatori."

"Is she okay?" He blurted out quickly.

"..."

"Hatori?"

"...I tried to examine her, but by the time I got her into my office she was sobbing hysterically. She's asleep now, completely exhausted."

"How bad does it look?"

"Kyo, it is very possible that she was raped."

The phone fell from his hand.

Author's Notes: Quick pole: Hana and Haru as a couple, yes or no?

Was Tohru Raped?

What is going to happen when Rin and Kureno come for her?

What is Uo going to do now that she knows Kureno abused Tohru?

Will Hana figure out the family curse?

Much more in the next chapter.


	13. Save Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter 13

Hatori heard the phone fall onto the floor and he sighed. He ran his hand through his thick hair and cleared his voice, "Kyo. Kyo can you hear me?" He listened to the sounds of hands shuffling.

"What is it now?"

"I said _possibility_, Kyo. I never said definite. I think you should come visit her tomorrow, if she's up to it." Hatori turned with the phone and cord, staring at Tohru who was asleep in his bed, buried under a few blankets. "I'm not really sure what happened at all. I told you, I couldn't examine her. Before you do something arrogant, go to sleep. I'll take care of her."

"Fine. I'm coming tomorrow morning."

"No Kyo, give me some time to talk with her. I want to know the truth before you come, you understand? I need to make sure she's not physically injured," Hatori countered calmly. "I know I am your cousin, and this is the girl you love, but I am also a doctor. She needs my help."

"Fine. Tomorrow, three o'clock." There was a pause on the line, Hatori was almost about to ask if Kyo had hung up on him. "Please, fix her."

Hatori listened to the dead line and sat down in his office wheeled chair. He turned in the chair, sighing once more, touching his left eye.

"_Tohru, what's wrong?" This time his voice was much kinder, like his one good eye, portraying the good-will of his heart._

"_Something happened to me today Hatori. I want to make sure that, I'm not...completely corrupted."_

_Hatori raised an eyebrow but took her tiny hand and walked her inside, "You can tell me about it when you're ready."_

Her smile had been so painful for him to see. In so many ways she reminded him of Kana. The eyes that told all the truths, even if he was blind, he could see it. When he had taken her to the safety of his office she had immediately started to cry. Her hands and found their way to his, her head lowered, and her body quivered. Hatori had seen Tohru injured before, sad before, but not like this. She could not tell him what was wrong, a first, despite his cold shell, she was rather open with him.

"You poor girl, what has happened to you this time?" Hatori leaned back in his chair when someone knocked at the door of his room. "Who is it?" His stolid greeting countered the knocks, his eyes seeing the clock 11:01 pm.

"It's Kureno."

Surprised, Hatori stood up from his chair and opened the door a few inches, so only his left eye could see. Yes the left eye, that was blind. "What do you want at this hour?"

Kureno, face covered with a few bruises, shoved his hands in his pockets. "The stupid onigiri is here. You better not let anyone see her, even the little lamb and tiger. Akito is extremely angry with her. That band is also getting antsy."

His eyes narrowed, "What does that matter to you? What happened to you?" The door slid open more and Hatori let Kureno in. Kureno made no movement. "I am a doctor, you are injured. Sit in the chair." Kureno wandered in, but before sitting, stared at her. The onigiri. The broken onigiri, who he had so brutally... "What happened to you?"

"Hatsuharu's Black side came out, that's what." Kureno sat down in the chair and rubbed his jaw, "The stupid kid has one mean swing." His hands wove through his hair and he let out a small sigh. "I don't need your doctor care, just ice."

Hatori bent down and looked at Kureno's face. Hatori was a year older, giving him all the authority over Kureno. Even if Kureno was Akito's lackey, it didn't matter, Hatori had nerves of steel it seemed. He pressed his thumb against Kureno's cheek, Kureno cursing under his breath. "You're right, you don't need me. Nothing is broken. If should bruise and heal within two weeks."

Kureno wasn't paying attention, his eyes were back on Tohru's slumbering body. Her face was so calm, a tiny line for a smile, as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her hair was like a canopy over the pillow, comforting her face as she continued to dream. But that same face, was still so sullied; corrupted by his harsh slaps, stains of tears, and ached with the pain of her weeping soul. Strange, how a slumbering body could see have so many emotions.

Tohru suddenly twitched in her sleep, a single tear cascading down her face. He reached out to touch the tear when Hatori touched his shoulder. "What did you do to her?"

Kureno looked up at him, surprised, "Why do you think I did something to her?"

Hatori grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and glared, "You do not come into my home and act like an ignorant fool. Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki, all of them have told me." Hatori could not control his rage, "This girl came to me crying. What have you done to her! Why have you corrupted her?"

"I'm sorry!" Kureno shouted, pushing Hatori away with his hands, "I did not mean to get so angry with her. But if you are implying that I raped that naive little girl you are miserably mistaken Hatori Sohma! Do you think I am that barbaric?" Kureno stood up and pushed away the chair. "I got angry, but I would never, ever, rape an innocent girl. I may be Akito's worthless bitch, but I would _never _go that far."

"Then tell me!" Hatori growled, lowering his voice to keep Tohru asleep. "Tell me what happened. I won't tell the others if that will make it better. But I have to know, I need to know she'll be all right."

Kureno sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes, burrowing his hands into his face.

(Story assumes Kureno's Point of View-mostly I got too lazy to distinguish actions)

"Hatori, I'm so tired of this. We're all so tired of this. Before we met this girl, none of us had any worth. None what so ever. This girl, she saved my life. I walked into the street, and she willingly ran into traffic to save me, against her boyfriend's wishes. This girl, was the only one who saw any worth in us.

"Akito, is brewing something up for her. He plans on taking her out of the picture before she has a chance to break our curse._"_

"Break the curse?" Hatori looked at me with an arched eyebrow, "You really think she has the potential to do that?"

I nod slowly, looking back over at Tohru. "Why else would Akito fear her this much? She's just a little girl, but Akito hates her. He's getting weaker, you know that, you're the doctor. I think he wants to live out his reign as Sohma Head, and then force Yuki into taking over. He wants to lock Kyo up before he dies."

Hatori leaned against his closet door and sighed. He touched his eye and frowned. "I do not want the harm that came to Kana to come to Tohru. Kana was an adult, and she still wilted like a dead rose. I don't want Tohru to feel that."

"Hatori..." I look to the floor, "How is she?"

"Very, very, hurt. Her face got the brunt of it, maybe her shoulders too. She might catch a fever, which will upset all the Sohmas at Shigure's, because she just got over one a little while ago. But I don't know, how she'll end up, mentally I mean. I think the only one she'll take comfort in is Kyo, and he's not supposed to be here."

I looked down at my hands. After I had left Tohru I was dirty, from Haru, and such. I had washed up and presented himself to Akito, composed as always, like nothing had happened. I am such a coward, such a lair. A dog for Akito.

"Hatori, I hit her. Momiji was yelling with her, about her conflicts between the family and her band. The band wants and expects everything from her, and they have no idea of what she goes through with Akito. Momiji doesn't want her to leave, not when he sees her like a sister, and a mother.

"Then Haru appeared, with a girl with long black hair. I'm not sure of her name, but she witnessed Black Haru. Tohru transformed me into a rooster, right in front of her. She took me away through the canopy of the smoke. But I fear that girl will figure something out. That's why I was angry. If Tohru loses her memories, all our hard work will be in vein! The girl we are putting all our faith in, is bringing so much unhappiness to our family. What if we were wrong, what if I was wrong?

"I've been in contact with Rin, and have formed an alliance with her. She too is ready to abandon the curse. In a few days, we're to take Tohru into the city. We want to warn her, of what is going to happen. We also want to explain to her, how the curse could be broken. I have a plan, but its..."

"Dangerous as always," Hatori replied quietly. His eyes shot over to Tohru, "If you harm her again, I will personally kill you."

I grin, "I know you will." I lean back in the chair and close my eyes. "What are you going to do with her, now that she's here?"

**Tohru's Dream**_/ End of Kureno's POV_

"Hello? Where am I?" she paced around in the darkness, trying to find something tangible to touch.

"You're with the cat? How dare you! How dare you work your way into this family like a sickly disease!" Akito screamed as he loomed over her. " Did you think it would save us? Did you?"

The room they were in was dark. There was no light to see except for the illuminating powers of his eyes. She was so alone, no one to save her. He stood above her as she sat on her hands and knees panting. Why was no one coming to help her?

"I didn't do it to save you, I did it cause I love him!" Tohru shouted back, looking up into his stone cold eyes. "Why is that wrong?"

"How can you love the cat! He isn't even in the Zodiac! First the baka inu adopts you, then you become the love of the cat!" He raised a hand and hit Tohru over the head with someone hard. "You will regret loving them! You will regret ever meeting them!"

"Stop it! I will never regret loving them or meeting them," Tohru choked out on her tears, feeling blood drip down her face. "I regret nothing."

"You do not regret the fate that has fallen on the other Sohmas? You do not regret how it is your fault they are all being punished? None of them will ever forgive you or save you. You betrayed them all. You deserve to die."

The next thing she heard was a loud smash.

Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica

En val turi

Silota

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

Lalala…

Fontina Blu Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

Lalala…

De quantian

La finde reve

lalala...

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Win dain a lotica, en val tu ri, si lo ta...

"Where am I?" she opened her eyes and found her tied to something. Her arms straight out, her legs together. She could see the city below her.

Tohru? Tohru where are you?" Someone was calling to her...

A click sound, and her heart started to beat. Tears were in her eyes, "It's a trap! It's a TRAP!** GET OUT OF HERE!"**

There was a round of gunshots and a loud scream. She fell down from the beam, hands and legs bleeding.

"**TOHRU!"**

Falling, she was falling. Faster and faster, she could see the ground below approaching. When had she fallen, when did this all start happening? Tohru flailed her arms.

"Why?" A voice choked out, sounding like it was drowning on its own tears.

Tohru turned quickly and her eyes widened, "Kyo?" He was reaching for her over the balcony, his tears catching up with her as she fell.

A rush of wind blows through and Tohru turned around to see a giant flying dragon in front of her. He has glowing neon-blue eyes and a sea greenish mane. He's long and white, with small legs for him to walk on, think of Hakku from spirited away. She screamed in horror as he grabbed her with his talons, somehow extremely softly.

There was someone beside Kyo now, reaching out for her. It was thinly outlined, barely there. Tohru wasn't even sure if Kyo could see this person. Tohru looked down at her bleeding arms, and then back up at them on the roof. Someone loomed over them, they both turned, terrified at the person. The dragon had taken her up to the roof, and she jumped at this person, just to hear another echoing gunshot to be heard.

(End of Dream)

Tohru shot up in the bed, breathing heavily and looking around. The first face she saw was Kureno's and she let out a scream that made both of them wince. Tohru was about to scream again when Hatori covered her mouth. She struggled against him, with tears pouring from her eyes like faucets. Kureno just stared at her, with a frown etched on his face. Had he done this to her? Was he that terrifying?

Hatori held her mouth and felt her tremble, "Tohru, Tohru its okay. Calm down." His voice was soft and sweet, something Kureno was not accustomed to. Tohru's teal eyes found his dark brown ones and she lowered her head to his chest. She kept her chest away from his, to keep the curse at bay, as she silently cried into his shirt. "It's okay Tohru, I'm here."

"Hatori..." Tohru sobbed quietly and shivered. "Someone's going to die, someone's going to die. I saw it Hatori, I saw them. It was so scary. I don't want anyone else to die. Please don't let anyone leave me like mother and father. Please, Hatori, please, I can't do it again."

Hatori looked up at Kureno, asking him what he was supposed to say now. Kureno didn't know, he had no idea how to deal with children, especially this rice ball. Hatori looked back down at Tohru and rested his head against the top of hers. "You just stay here with me Tohru, I'm sure everyone is fine. If you want, when you calm down, you can call them."

"I'm scared," Tohru told him quietly. "I was so scared. I don't want them to die, I'd rather die myself, then see them die. I know its selfish, but I don't want to see it. I don't want to see blood, no more tears, no more of their suffering. Hatori everyone is suffering, its all my fault, its all my fault."

"No, its not," Kureno told her boldly. "You're the only hope we have."

Tohru turned and stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "Hope isn't real, it's not tangible. We all _want_ something to believe in, something to drive us, but every time it goes wrong, we blame it too. Isn't that what you did to me? Didn't you blame me when things started to get harder? While I fought through my confusion, I stumbled along, and you blamed me because I wasn't a strong enough thing to believe in anymore! What if we wait our entire lives, hoping something happens, and then it never does. What if they all just hope, and never take action. I'll get blamed, and I know this is selfish, because I have so much in my life now because of this family, but I don't want to be hope anymore!"

Hatori looked down at her, "Tohru I----"

"Do you know how _hard _it is?" Tohru asked Kureno with tears in her eyes. "Do you know how hard it is, to feel so alone, when you have all these people here with you? I have this wonderful family, wonderful friends, and I've never felt this much sadness. Everyone expects _everything _from me. I work two jobs, clean, cook, go to school, and try to keep the family happy, but god its so hard. I know I'm complaining, I know," Tohru wiped her eyes. "But I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm only seventeen. I don't have my mother anymore, or my father. I know I have the Sohmas. But it was the Sohma world that I came into, I wiggled my way in, I was never just there! That's why Akito hates me, I wiggled my way into a life he was comfortable in."

Neither of the two men knew what to do. Her hands covered her eyes as she continued to cry. Suddenly, she didn't seem like the invincible naive girl they had put all their faith in. Her eyes were red, her face was flushed, her hair was dull, she was skinny and bony, weak...frail.

_Please stop crying, _Kureno thought to himself, reaching out to touch the side of her face. Was this what all the other Sohmas felt? Did they all feel accountable, partially, for this girl's suffering? Who was suffering more, the Sohmas, or Tohru? She flinched at his touch. Kureno wanted to tell her not to be afraid of him, but after what he had done yesterday, after what he had said, it was too much to ask of her.

Hatori stroked the top of her head as she started to calm down. "Tohru, we're not asking you to make us happy. We have to learn that on our own."

"...then why are you all hoping for me to break the curse?" she whispered quietly. "Isn't that your happiness, to be freed?"

There was a silence.

"Yes, you are right," Kureno mumbled. "We wanted you to free us, myself included. Oh god, look what we have done to you."

Tohru closed her eyes, but they opened again when there was a knock on the door. Hatori and Kureno looked at each other, both trying not to panic. Tohru looked around, horrified.

"Who is it?" Hatori asked.

"Akito, now let me in."

Hatori watched the door handle to the room shake, he had locked it.

Tohru shivered under the covers and wasn't sure what to do. Hatori stood up and opened up a closet door for her. He pushed her inside of it and shut it. Then opened up the door. "What can I do for you Akito sir?"

Akito slowly circled the room, and saw Kureno sitting on the bed. "Ah, there you are Kureno, I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Here I thought I'd have to give you a tighter leash, but seeing you were just with Hatori I am no longer angry."

Kureno stood and bowed formally, "I am grateful you are no longer angry with me sir. Is there anything I can get you, Akito?"

Akito grinned maliciously, but shrugged his shoulders most informally. "Nothing today my pet, but please keep your eyes open. I'm expecting little Rin to appear soon, and I am certain she is most upset with me. Oh, and the children, little Kisa and Hiro, watch them too. They will be going to visit the worthless Onigiri soon."

Hatori, who was leaning against the very closet he'd trapped Tohru inside clenched his hand. His teeth were grinding into his other lip, but made every attempt not to draw attention to himself. Akito however, did notice Hatori's nervous behavior, and turned to him. Hatori gulped, "Yes sir?"

"Now Hatori, you know you can call me Akito," he snickered with venom dripping from the words. "I'm feeling much better, and if I feel well tomorrow, you and I shall be leaving the estate for a few days. There are things that need to be sorted out without my presence, I'd like to see how it is handled."

"Why would the children be visiting the Onigiri?" Kureno cut in curiously. He understood the children adored her, but why would Akito know of this. Was he planning something? Kureno settled himself upon Hatori's desk and waited.

"I figure they should say goodbye to her soon. No one knows how long that little onigiri will leech to us." Akito rubbed his chin casually and chuckled. "We are after all, cursed people. It will only be so long before she can stand any of us. Soon, hate will run through her, and she will despise us. Then she will come crawling to Hatori, crying and begging, and he will have to set her free, like he did his Kana." Akito walked back to the door, "Now if you excuse me, I have to speak with Momiji's father about some finances."

The door clicked shut and Hatori let out a scream of rage when he knew it was safe. He smashed his fist into the wall beside the door and panted slowly. That bastard, it was all Akito could think of. Every word that left that cruel man's lips dripped with so much hate and venom, it made even Hatori's skin crawl.

The closet door opened slowly and Tohru stepped outside. Her eyes were at the floor, shoulders and head sagged in defeat, her hands at her sides. "I think, I'm going to go now. I don't, want to be here anymore. I don't want to be here anymore." She walked to the door and opened it up.

"Tohru—please wait," Kureno and Hatori begged her weakly. Kureno was the first to speak, "Don't' listen to him, please don't give up on us yet. Please."

"Tohru, please, rest here and let me take care of you," Hatori begged, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"No. Leave me alone. Please, please just leave me alone for a little while." The door slammed shut and she took off running.

Haru was sitting on one of the swings at the local playground. He'd come there early in the morning, thinking about Tohru and Momiji. Momiji hadn't smiled at all today, and he had tried so hard to convince Shigure to let him see Tohru. Haru felt horrible too. He could see it now, how much Tohru was starting to unravel. Kyo was sitting beside him, staring at the sky.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah...Haru?" Kyo's eyes were shut, he was holding the broken mirror he had given her in his hand. He hoped if he held onto it, and prayed long enough, she'd come back to him, still innocent.

Haru ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Kyo, she's falling apart. The jobs, the fever, the elevator, Clarity, Momiji, everything is falling apart on her. Akito knows about the two of you, and she's going to leave tomorrow with Kureno and Rin. We don't know what's going to happen."

"I believe in her," Kyo replied calmly, staring down at his reflection in the broken mirror. "I will always love her, and always believe in her, even if she makes the wrong decisions. She was the only person to ever, _ever_ , see me as more than the rejected cat. She was the only one, who could ever say those wonderful things about me."

Both of them fell silent, staring off into different directions, trying to occupy themselves. Yuki was wondering the outside gates of Akito's estate, hoping that Tohru would come outside and he could talk to her. Yuki had avoided Tohru for the past few months, and now he needed to tell her more than ever he was sorry for it. Yuki had never realized how personally she took things. Much to his surprise, the gates flung open, and Tohru ran outside, running right past him.

"Wait, Tohru!" Yuki grabbed her by the wrist and a shrill yell echoed from her mouth. "Tohru, Tohru, calm down, its just me, Yuki."

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and stopped flinching. She looked at him and pouted, tears bubbling past her eyes. "Oh Yuki...hello..." She started to chuckle and cry all over again as he gripped her shoulders and stared at her with his lovely violet eyes.

"Look at you...you look horrible Tohru," Yuki pouted sadly. It was true. Her face was enflamed with bruises from yesterday, her eyes were bloodshot, the skin red around her eyes so raw and harsh. She looked completely heartbroken. "I've been waiting for you Tohru, can I talk with you?"

"Of—sniff—of course Yuki-kun. You can, always talk to me," Tohru tried to calm herself down as he stroked the side of her face. Tohru knew Yuki was not making romantic advances at this moment, she could feel his aching heart.

Yuki smiled sincerely, Tohru always made him for him, for everyone. He stroked her left cheek, pushing away the tears with his soft thumb. "Tohru, I know you're going through a hard time. I know, and I'm very sorry for that. But we are the Sohmas, this is the curse we are burdened with. The curse is not, being able to hug, or changing shapes, the curse, is hurting the people we love so much." Yuki lowered his head and sighed, "And I have contributed to that curse."

"What–sniff–what are you talking about Kyo? You haven't done anything horrible at all! I remember the day after the mudslide, and you dug through the mud to find my mother's photograph," Tohru sniffled and tried to smile. "You're not horrible."

"But I am Tohru, I avoided you when you rejected me. I knew you meant no harm, and I know you still love me as family. I was selfish, I could not bear to look at you. I'm sorry, all this time you've been going through rough days, and I have done nothing but avoid you." Yuki wove his hands through her hair and smiled. "I want you to forgive me, please say you will."

Tohru started to giggle and nodded, "I forgive you Yuki-kun. Now, can you help me, please?"

Yuki grinned, nodding his head so much his violet hair draped across his eyes. "What is it you need Tohru?"

Tohru looked at the sidewalk and sighed. Yuki rubbed her shoulders for reassurance as she lifted her head back to look at him. "I have to go away tomorrow, with Kureno-sama and Rin-sama. They didn't really specify when I'd be back, so I need someone to take care of the cooking and stuff while I'm going. Can you do that for me, ne?"

Yuki's eyes softened lightly and he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Anything for you Tohru, of course I'll take care of the house. Do you want to go home now?" He took her hand gently and waited to see where she wanted to go.

"Would you mind...if we went to see my mom?" Tohru asked between the last of her tears. Yuki didn't say anything to her, but instead guided her down the street. She smiled softly and sighed. Mother would calm her down, always.

There was a knock at Shigure's door, and little Momiji wandered inside. Momiji was lonely today, all his family had gone out today. Haru and Kyo were together, Yuki was wondering, and Shigure had shut himself up in his office. Momiji looked at the computer and saw that he had a writing program opened. The screen was completely blank, with no words, except for one. Tohru. Momiji frowned, scratching at his golden locks and stared at Shigure.

"You okay, little Momiji?" Shigure asked calmly, turning in his wheeling chair. His reading glasses were on, and he had a pen tucked on his ear. His dark brown, almost black locks, were parted perfectly, but drooped as if to reflect his mood.

"Shigure...I think I made this all really bad for Tohru," Momiji shuffled foot to foot as he spoke. "If I hadn't, overreacted, and gotten upset like I had, none of this would have happened. I was just acting like a little kid."

Shigure smiled and ruffled his hair fondly, like a parent should, "Momiji, you _are_ just a kid." Shigure chuckled lightly until he saw the sad look in Momiji's sandy-brown eyes.

"I am not just a kid! I'm only a few months younger then Tohru, not even a full two years." Momiji clenched his fists and looked away, though Shigure's hand remained on his head. "I'm too much of a kid, so no one takes me seriously. Tohru won't tell me all the complicated things in her life because she doesn't want to corrupt me. But I don't want her to think I can't handle it!"

"Oh Momiji, you're so mistaken," Shigure smiled softly. "Tohru doesn't want to tell you, because she doesn't want to tell any of us. She doesn't even like telling her father what's wrong. She loves seeing you smile Momiji, she loves seeing all of us smile. You're so kind, she doesn't want her sadness to rub off on you."

"Do you think Tohru will come home soon?" Momiji asked hopefully, taking Shigure's one large hand into his two tiny ones. "She will come back right? Won't she?"

Shigure's eyes softened again and he nodded. "Our little Flower will be home soon. I know she will."

Tohru and Yuki arrived at Kyoko's grave around mid-afternoon. Tohru didn't say much to Yuki when they got there. She sank down onto her knees and stared at the gravestone, little tears rumbling along the lids of her beautiful eyes. Her delicate reached out, and traced the carving of her mother's name. "Oh who can tell. Save he whose heart hath tried?"

The words echoed through Yuki's mind as he watched her shed more tears. Her hands gripped at the edges of her skirt, her knees becoming damp from the tears that touched her skin. He could hear her mumbling for her mother, taking in deep breaths trying to keep her from sobbing hysterically. Yuki walked away from her, to give her the privacy she rightfully deserved.

After moving a few rows away from her in the graveyard Yuki pulled out a cell-phone. "Ja- Kyo, I found her. No, she's not with Hatori and Kureno anymore. She's with me. She's at the graveyard, talking to her mother. I think you should come, she needs you, more than she needs me."

Ten minutes later Kyo sprinted up the steps of the graveyard, a few beads of sweat tracing the sides of his face. Kyo rested his hands on his knees as he panted, "Haru's...coming with Hatori with a car to take you home. They all want us to come together in a few hours, so she can talk to us, and so we can talk to her."

Yuki walked off towards the entrance, barely catching Kyo's 'thank-you' as Kyo walked past him. Kyo looked around, and found Tohru's head still bent, looking at her mother's grave with her eyes shut. He frowned, the cat felt so horrible for her. He bent down beside her, which made her lift her head up to gaze at him. His hands were together and he was praying silently, begging Kyoko to help her beautiful daughter. When he finished he turned to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Kyo..." Tohru's eyes looked so tired, her body language told him how sad she was. She hadn't been this sad since the day he had transformed months ago. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

A small smile formed on his face, he kissed her forehead this time, and rubbed the side of her head, "Keh, you don't have to worry Squirt, I still love you. I always will love you, don't ever forget that."

Tohru smiled weakly and kissed the side of his cheek. "Thank you, Kyo. I know I have a lot of things to tell you, but thank you for not demanding them from me." She felt him take her hands and squeeze them, and she felt a little bit more reassured.

Kyo nodded his head, letting his orange bangs get the best of his view. He smiled, the kind of smile Tohru used to have to work so hard to get out of him. She loved that smile, it was the one beneath all the hostility and anger he put up. "Just tell me one thing Tohru, what do you want? Honest, I want you hear you complain. You look like you're in so much pain, tell me what you want, so I can make you happy."

A small little laugh echoed from her throat as she reached up and cuffed his face in both her hands. "I want to go away, just for a little while, Kyo. Please? Just you and me? I love the Sohmas, but I feel like I'm sinking in the water. I want to come back to them when I know I can smile and take care of them again. I can't even take care of myself."

He kissed her gently and smiled, "Finally, you're thinking about yourself. I told you, being selfish is alright. Still, you stupid Airhead, still all you want to do is take care of us. You, are amazing." Kyo stood up slowly and took her hand, "Lets go."

"Where are we going to go Kyo?" Tohru asked innocently, her tears finally ceasing.

Kyo grinned, "I'm taking you to the mountains, where I stayed to train for those four months."

Author's Notes: More Haru & Hana next chapter.

And yes, she wasn't raped!


	14. Last Days of Feeling Sorry

Disclaimer:

Alright, the dragon song that I've been getting by request is entitled **Sora**. It's performed by Yoko Kanno, and it was from the Escaflowne the Movie. If you want lyrics go to w w w . a n i m e l y r i c s . c o m. (remove spaces)

As for not updating sooner, I say give me a break folks! Today is the last day of school, so now that summer's around you'll see the updates more often. But you've got to understand, I'm editing one of my novels, and writing three others. On top of that, I'm just plain in school, working those extra calicular activities and at a part time job.

I don't own Fruits Basket, blah blah blah, we know we know. I mean come on, how many times have I said this disclaimer? Lol. Anyway, here's another chapter. I do warn you, I'm not sure that this story will be 45 chapters like the previous one, but I'm going to just write until the ending comes about.

Also, someone told me Momiji and Haru live with Akito at the estate. I am aware of that, but if you bo back to Love Snare I, I clearly state that Haru and Momiji live with Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. It's my fan fic, I altered it for my liking.

Yuki and Haru each have their own rooms, while Kyo and Momiji share. Shigure and Tohru also have their own rooms, but that's a given.

Last Time

"_Where are we going to go Kyo?" Tohru asked innocently, her tears finally ceasing._

_Kyo grinned, "I'm taking you to the mountains, where I stayed to train for those four months."_

Tohru couldn't help but smile a little, Kyo was always her knight in shining armor. She squeezed his hand gently, "Kyo, I'm glad we're going, but we have to be back by noon tomorrow. I know I don't want to, but Rin and Kureno are coming for me. If I don't go I know Kureno will tell Akito. I don't want that."

Of course, he nodded, inwardly a little glum about taking her back so soon, but nodded. It wasn't like he was going to take Tohru into the mountains and steal her chastity in a night of passion and bliss, but he still wanted to spend some time with Tohru, just the two of them. The two together exited the graveyard from the opposite exit, the one where Hatori _wasn't_ waiting with the car. They piled into a bus, and it took them about an hour and a half to get to the countryside.

The countryside was beautiful; long stalks of gold wheat covered the hills for what seemed like miles, each blowing with the direction of the wind, only one winding road for them to follow, and ahead of them a mountain covered with dense deciduous trees. "Are you ready, Tohru?" He asked her kindly, wrapping an arm around her right shoulder, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Tohru just smiled and the two made their way into the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the graveyard, a very confused Hatori was sitting with Yuki on the steps to the graveyard. "So, you just saw them?" He asked confused, smoking a cigarette to calm his confused and slightly pissed off nerves.

Yuki nodded and ruffled his hair, "Yes, she was right there. Hatori, it was so heart-breaking to see. Tohru is going through so much. Hatori, what if we really are cursed, bringing pain to her?" Yuki looked up at the older Sohma hoping for sympathy, but saw nothing but the same stolid expression. There was thing Yuki noticed, a change in Hatori's eyes. He could see it, he was nervous. Even Hatori let down his guard when it came to Tohru, and genuinely cared about her, maybe loved her, but not the same sort of love Kyo and Yuki possessed for her.

Hatori exhaled, watching the smoke disappear into the air and sighed, putting out the fag by rubbing it against the concrete they were sitting on. "We have always been cursed people. I warned her of that very early on, but she just smiled and promised she'd never regret meeting us. But to be honest, if she came to me to have her memories erased, I don't think I could do it."

"Why not, Hatori? Wouldn't you want to relieve her of all that pain and suffering?" Yuki couldn't believe he had heard that. Would Hatori really refuse Tohru and leave her to suffer in their world?

Hatori stood up and stared at the sky, "I wouldn't want her to leave, I'm selfish. Tohru told us that we could be selfish, and say what we need. Well, I need Tohru. We all do."

Also meanwhile, back at Sohma Home, Shigure was going insane with worry. He was pacing around the den, with Momiji and Haru each on a couch, depressed. Shigure ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was well past three, and that was when Kyo had been dispatched to retrieve his beloved Flower.

"For goodness sake where is Kyo with my little Flower?" Shigure threw his hands up into the air with frustration. "I know he needs to be tender with her, but god, where are they? I need to see my precious Flower, I want to take care of her, make sure she's okay."

Momiji tugged on the sleeve of Shigure's kimono and frowned, "I'm sorry Shigure...it's all my fault this stuff happened. If I hadn't gone through her purse I wouldn't have found the note, or gotten angry at her."

"Momiji, the truth was bound to come out eventually. Don't blame this on yourself," Haru stroked the blonde's hair in a brotherly way and sighed. "We're all equally accountable, but placing blame or guilt will not bring her back. She needs to figure some stuff out, I guess."

Shigure's features softened as he took Momiji by the hand and put him on the couch with Haru. "Now look both of you, this is for a father to worry about. You two should go on out, and take in the fresh air. Maybe if you wander the city you'll get lucky and bump into her. Oh, if you see Hatori and Yuki, send them home for a while. I'm sure they haven't eaten, and I know we havfe some of Tohru's delicious leftovers." For a minute Shigure's voice had sounded chipper and happy, like it normally was, when he thought of Tohru's delicious cooking. But thinking about it was bittersweet. Shigure left the room and walked into his office, sitting in his chair at the desk, waiting for something, anything.

Tohru and Kyo entered a cave after walking through a huge deciduous forest. Tohru clung to his arm, careful not to fall in the dark, or hurt herself. Kyo was smiling, he loved this place, and he loved it when Tohru clung to him. It made him feel needed. "Well, this is the cave."

"It's nice, but how did you possibly see anything in all this darkness?" Tohru asked weakly, running her hand along the cave wall as she followed Kyo deeper inside.

"Just hold on for one more second." Kyo scrambled around the cave until he found a lantern in the middle of the cave. He twisted a nob and slowly the cave came to life with light, "There! Glad we always keep oil in this thing, just in case."

"What do you mean, just in case?" Tohru asked curiously as Kyo eased the two of them onto some flat rocks.

"Sensei and I agreed to always keep some oil, food, and water here. This is the place where we bonded, it's like our second home." Kyo stroked her hand and smiled, "It brings back so many memories. I was such a weakling back then." He watched her smile and he chuckled, "I'm glad I could bring you here."

"I'm glad I could come! I'm so very glad! It's so nice of Kyo to bring me to a place of this importance!" Tohru was beaming. She loved that Kyo would bring her somewhere this important. "I feel so blessed you'd bring me here. Sometimes people like to keep special things just to themselves."

He reached out and ruffled the side of her hair, "Of course I'd share with you, goof. I'd give you the whole world if I had that power." His eyes softened as he watched her blush and look at the floor. "You know you deserve it, right? The world? You deserve anything your heart desires."

"Oh but so do you Kyo, so do all the Sohmas! You've all had to live with such a burden, you should be rewarded for being that strong! I haven't done anything that amazing, but if Kyo thinks I deserve it then I'll just believe in him." Tohru grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her bruises weren't that bad, they'd get better within a week, hopefully.

At least school was over. That was one major stress Tohru didn't have to worry about. Besides that she only had one job to work right now. With the summer here she'd returning to working both of them. The major concerns she had were Clarity and Akito. Kureno and Rin were coming for her tomorrow, which she assumed had to do with Aktio. Akito was always a threat though. As for Clarity, she'd already told them she wouldn't sing anymore. But still, singing was such a part of her----

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?" She shook her head. Tohru hadn't realized she'd lost herself in her thoughts. "Yeah, Kyo?"

His shoulders trembled as he sighed, "It's nothing Tohru. I just wish, I could do a better job at protecting you. You keep getting hurt, and I feel, so helpless sometimes." He caressed the side of her face, hoping he wasn't hurting her. "You're the one I want to protect, you're the one I love, and still you keep getting hurt."

Tohru smiled lightly and looked off into the cave. She could see how the walls had been smoothed over time, from each of the boys rubbing against it. Despite the shadows the light had caused, it was like Tohru could hear the faint happiness Kyo felt when he was a child. "This is what I get, for throwing myself into a full on battle." She folded her knees to her chest, "I guess I was naive, when I first thought I wanted to break the curse. You all warned me about Akito, but I felt like I could do it. Now, its been a while now, a year and more, and I still have nothing to show for it."

He put his arm around her and sighed, "You have more to show for it than you think. I mean, didn't we already talk about how you damn changed all of us? We were all, hell, screwed up without you. Without you, we'd still be living in a world of trash, and I'd still hate that damn Yuki."

Tohru sighed and closed her eyes, "I guess that's true. I just, I just want everyone to be free from that curse. Even if it makes you unique, you all want that freedom so badly. I want to be the one who makes other's happy, I want people to smile, I hate seeing a frown. I hate seeing people sad, I hate being the one who brought the sadness."

Kyo stood up for a second, searching the cave for food and water. He laughed when he was triumphant in finding a bag of beef jerky, and some bottled water for them. Regaining his seat beside her, he put a piece in her hand and closed his eyes while he chewed. "Tohru, you'll do amazing things, even if you can't break the curse."

Tohru chewed quietly and stared at the ceiling of the cave, "What do you think Rin and Kureno will want with me?"

"If I had to assume, Akito." Kyo wrapped his arm back around her and brought her as close to him as possible without the curse. "Do you want me to follow from a distance?"

Tohru closed her eyes, "I don't think you should. They specifically told me not to, so I'm sure the consequences of you coming will be more extreme. Kyo, are you mad at me? Was it bad that I didn't tell Momiji?"

"I don't think you could've told him if you tried. I'm sure the reaction would have been the same, he loves you, he doesn't want to lose you like Momo and his mother. Its hard for the little guy. Regardless if you're outside the Sohma blood, you're at least a feminine touch to his life, something I bet he's longed for." Kyo stared off into the cave and closed his eyes too.

"I told Clarity, that I couldn't sing with them anymore." Tohru wiped her eyes and sniffed, "They're really mad at me Kyo, so mad. I can't blame them, I'm destroying their dream just to go after mine, freeing you." A small streak of blush flooded her face, "I want to hold Kyo, and cry in your arms. I just want to feel that again. I miss it. Maybe its bad because you've never felt it, but when you have it and lose it, its just as hard." Tohru put her head on his knee and tried to sleep. "I wonder which is worse Kyo, to love and lose, or to never at all?"

Momiji had decided to wait at the Sohma Home with Shigure, to keep the old guy company. Yuki was still with Hatori, searching the graveyard and her work places. Haru went into town by himself, with a map in his back pocket for safety. He'd actually used the maps around the city before too, so he sort of was calm about it. Mostly, Haru just needed to think. There were two main things on his mind lately, Tohru, and Hana. Was Tohru going to be okay? It seemed like she was about to break down and ask for her memories to be taken away. That made him shiver, literally. At the same time, what about Hana? She unknowingly was getting a step closer to knowing the curse. Damn her and her complex mind.

Haru turned the corner and began walking down a street lined with stores. It was midday and there were a lot of people about. Mostly were men, with girlfriends, so Haru wasn't completely worried someone was going to bump into him. Haru stopped in the center of the street, he dug his hands into his pockets and sighed loudly. It was such a hot day, and wearing all black like he did was never that great of an idea. His eyes fixed themselves on another being in black, staring at a display window three stores down.

"Hana?" Haru called out.

Hana had been staring at a colorful scarf in the window, something she'd never buy but found beautiful. When her name echoed down the street, and it did not belong to Uo or Tohru, she turned to see who it was. "Haru..."

He approached slowly, she noticed the grim look on his face and how hard he was trying to keep that under bounds. She reached up and touched the side of his face. Instantly, the boy turned to stone, frigid and waiting, afraid. Hana stroked the side of his face just once and then retreated her hand. "You are upset, Hatsuharu. What's wrong?"

Haru frowned and shoved his hands back into his pockets, "It's Tohru, its just, getting so hard for her. We all love her so much, but sometimes I've got to wonder..."

"You wonder, if its right for her to stay if it causes that much pain?" Hana inserted the question his lips would not allow him. His head nodded slowly and he bit his lip. "Haru, if Tohru wants to stay, she wants to. She does not do it out of pity, I know she's happy there." Hana turned her head and started to walk down the street.

Haru followed after her, looking down at her because of their height difference. "How can you be so sure of that? I mean, how can you tell that she's not just lying to make sure we're okay? I mean, can you be happy while still going through so much pain?"

"If you take that pain humbly and smile as she does, I have no doubt that Tohru's being genuine," Hana told him quietly. "I've always sensed the waves in Tohru, and I know since Kyoko died, her waves were dampened with sadness. But I also know it has also gotten stronger, especially when she talks of you Sohma boys." Hana opened up the door to a store and walked inside.

Haru followed yet again, like a lost dog. His fingers graced hers from behind as she continued on ahead, "Hana can I still make her happy? What about those dreams of yours? Please Hana, tell me she'll be okay."

Hana was trying to find a book on the shelf and finally she turned to face Haru. "Hatsuharu, I don't have those answers for you. Even with magic, waves, whatever, I will never be Tohru. Only Tohru knows if_ Tohru _will be okay. You can encourage her all you want, support her, but only she can decide that."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was looking for answers through the wrong person, you are Hana, not Tohru's interpreter." Haru bowed his head and sighed, "I'm just worried, about all this stuff. She's confused, and your dreams. What about those dreams, you never answered my question."

Hana gazed at Haru's bowed head. Her eyes softened with sympathy, the poor hopeless romantic. He did not love Tohru, but was romantic in the sense he was soulful or amorous idealist. Hana's fingers still tingled lightly from when he grazed. Timidly, her small fingers reached out and grazed the top of his head. "My dreams...are now nightmares...I haven't slept well, in a long time. Sleep...it seems like a distant memory now. But, it's okay...you have other matters far more pressing than I.," she smiled weakly and watched him lift his head to look at her eyes.

Her hand was on the side of his face now, but he didn't care at the moment. Just, her violet eyes, they were, so sad. It was the first time he'd clearly seen it; the tired bags under her eyes, the cold and deplorable tint to her eyes. He wanted, her to smile. His own greyish eyes softened as well. "You matter, you do, Hana."

"You need to be careful Haru..." she bowed her head lightly, staring at his lips for a reason she did not know. "If you aren't careful, she'll be killed. Watch her, carefully. Don't let her be a martyr, please, don't."

Yuki and Hatori returned to Shigure's home around three o'clock. Both were equally exhausted and frustrated they had not found Tohru. Hatori had secretly phoned Hiro and Kisa to see if she had been there, while Yuki had called Uo and Hana's apartment. Hana wasn't home, but Uo told Yuki she hadn't seen Tohru recently. No one had seen Tohru. Where had she gone?

"We're back," Yuki announced as he kicked off his shoes. With a gruff sigh he sat down on the couch next to Momiji. Shigure came out of his office and shook hands with Hatori. "You look like hell, Shigure," Yuki commented calmly. It was true, the novelist's hair was in disarray and he looked exhausted.

"Did you have any luck finding my Flower?" Shigure hurried, grabbing his friend's hands and easing both of them onto the couch. He watched Hatori shake his head and Shigure frowned, sagging his head in defeat. "Where has she gone, Hatori? Yuki, why did you let her out of your sight?" Shigure couldn't help but be slightly angry at the boy. Yuki had left her, god, what if she had been kidnaped?

"Don't blame the young lad, Shigure. Give poor Yuki his break. The boy has been searching with me." Hatori ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "We've called the other Sohmas and even Uo and Hana."

"Have you called her _band?"_ Momiji interjected, his voice filled with utter distaste. No one was used to seeing Momiji that scornful, it was enough to make everyone flinch.

Yuki shook his head, "We didn't call the band, no one know's the number."

Momiji rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why don't you just use Tohru's _cell phone_? She didn't bring it with her, I've had it since last night at the restaurant." Momiji waved the purse with his hand and pouted, "When she ran away, I had to take it with me. She's got each member's cell phone, home, and the studio where they work."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "You don't want us to call them, do you, Momiji-kun?"

"No, I don't." Momiji clamped his eyes shut and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Even if I am acting like a kid, I don't want you to. If you call them, they won't know where she is. They will get all worried, and yell at us. They'll go searching, and if they find her first, they'll never let us live it down. It's all _their _fault anyway; if they hadn't pressured her so much she wouldn't have cracked."

Yuki frowned and sighed, "Don't you think _we _pressured her too much too, Momiji-kun? We rely on her for everything, and although that's nice for us, it puts a lot of strain on her. To stand and support yourself, and the world too, its impossible." Yuki stood up and bowed to his family. "I'm going to make tea."

Hatori and Shigure looked each other, but exhausted, both feeling like a father to Tohru. Hatori was the first to break the silence that fell in the home, "Where is young Haru?"

Momiji perked, "Haru went to for a walk, but I heard him mumbling something about Saki Hanajima. I think he likes her." Momiji waved a finger and grinned, "He promised to get me some candy too while he was out. He said that if he isn't home by nine o'clock that I, the brave Momiji, must go find him."

Shigure chuckled and rubbed his chin, "It seems our young Haru has taken a liking to Tohru's unique friend. I'd like to wish the best for him, but it is difficult to date women outside the Sohma family. Never the less, I will not discourage his pursuits."

Yuki returned from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea for everyone, "I think it's nice Haru might be interested in someone, but I'll be worried." Hatori and Shigure took their tea and nodded their heads in thanks. The violet haired boy turned to Momiji, "Momiji, why don't you and I go take a look at my secret base, and give the adults time to talk. I usually have Tohru help me, but she's out for now, and I think it's about time I let you see my secret place."

Momiji took his cup of tea and beamed, "Alright Yuki, I'll help you."

Tohru's eyes opened up slowly, Kyo's warm hand against her face, and his eyes staring down at her. He was smiling, content, just watching the girl he loved slumber so peacefully. Tohru smiled lightly and sat up just enough to have her lips touch his. His hand slid and cuffed the side of her face and chocolate hair as he bent down to meet her lips. He felt so warm, Tohru wanted to disappear and hide in his arms, but she knew that was only a dream. Tohru would never be able to rest against him, not with the curse.

Tohru pulled away from him, and she was surprised when she felt his fingers wipe away her tears. Tohru hadn't even felt herself start crying, when did that happen? He whispered comforting words to her as she sat up, and he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. Tohru's heart ached, were the two of them really going to be able to keep up a relationship?

"I love you, Kyo." Tohru looked him in the eyes, his seemed nervous, afraid, but of what, she didn't really know. Her own were red from tears, sad, but determined. "I don't care what anyone else says, even if my memories get erased. I love you, Kyo Sohma, and I always will. Forever and ever, I promise."

Kyo kissed her again gently and stroked the side of her face. "Even if you forget me, I'll never forget you," his fingers grazed the locket around her neck lightly. "I promised to protect you from every harm possible, and I will continue to do so. Even if you fall in love with someone else, or lose your memories, I will always watch over you. You will always be a Sohma, Shigure will always love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"What will happen, if I do have to have my memories erased? Will I, still live with Shigure? Will I, still be his daughter? Or will I be sent to live with my grandfather again?" Tohru touched the side of his face while she asked. She just needed to feel him, even if she wanted more, she needed to feel him. His flesh, his warmth, his existence, she wanted to remember him forever. She wanted to remember every detail about him. "Kyo...I'm scared."

"I know, and I'm scared too. But when you go see Kureno and Rin tomorrow, I want you to try and be brave." He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, "I know that's a lot to ask, after all you've had to go through. I know the stuff with Clarity needs to be resolved, but please, survive tomorrow. Don't let them take advantage of you."

Tohru nodded her head and smiled, "I'll be brave just for you Kyo. If I know you're at home waiting for me, I'll have the motivation to work hard." She scooted off of him and stood, brushing off her clothes and then turned to him. "I'm ready to go home, Kyo. I think I'm okay. I hope Haru is alright, and Momiji too, but I won't know until I face them myself. Kureno, I guess he's okay, he tried to apologize to me when I stayed with Hatori. I'll see him tomorrow too, so I can talk to him then. As for Clarity, if I have time after my day with Kureno and Rin I will see them and talk to them personally. Hopefully, this will all work out."

Kyo hoisted himself up off the floor and sighed, "Master always knew this place would be important. I'm glad he left this place ready for a day like this. I'll call him later and thank him." Kyo wandered over to the lantern and turned it off, sighing once more, "I'd rather stay here in solitude with you, because I'm not as brave as you. I'd rather hide. God, sometimes I hate myself, for being such an idiot and wanting to run, but I'm not brave like you. I'm not open with emotions like you, but then, I think that's why I love you so much. You help me to break out of my comfort world. You make me a better person, Tohru, a better man."

Tohru took his hand and the two left the cave. It was going to be night soon, but it was okay, because for once the both of them felt brave. The two had conquered a lot together, especially Tohru. If the two could survive the past year, a few more tumbles and scrapes would make it worth it. Kyo wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, a year, a few more fights with Akito, he'd do anything, anything, for her.

The walk through the forest was peaceful. It actually reminded Tohru of the time she was walking home from work. She had thought Kyo was a pervert and had smacked him with her school bag. She chuckled lightly when she thought of that, and when Kyo asked what she thought was so funny she just laughed harder and promised it was nothing.

Haru ended up following Hana into three other stores. She purchased a few things, books, stencils, clothes, anything. Hana didn't let Haru be her distraction, it was her one day off from work, and needed necessities. Still, Haru kept constant watch of her. She wasn't sure whether to be nervous or not. Hana was not used to constant watch. Haru was afraid, he wanted to ask her more questions; she was so, strange. She had so much wisdom, but at the same time grief. Were her dreams a burden or blessing?

As they emptied from the last store Haru finally opened his mouth to speak. "Do you want, to get something to eat, Hana? It's getting late, and I'm sure you're hungry for dinner."

Hana looked out into the street; the streetlights were starting to flicker on, the headlights of cars filled the horizon along with the illumination of the city buildings. She frowned softly, content in viewing the passing scenery. "Some supper would be, nice. Where would you like to go, Hatsuharu?"

Haru smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders, "Anywhere you want would be fine. I feel bad, I slowed you down today. I'm sure you would much rather have done other things than have me tail you." _You'd much rather have someone better trail you, than a stupid ox, like me._

"Hatsuharu is like the ox, you know? Patient, easy-going, but alert," Hana started down the street to a small restaurant that served great ramen. "Constantly stolid, at ease, but ready to jump in to fight. Like the fight when you protected Tohru, and Momiji too."

Haru looked away when she mentioned that day. He had become Black Haru, and tried to beat the crap out of Kureno. In the end he ended up losing his temper, and getting beaten himself. Momiji had to push Hana to the ground, so Tohru could stop Kureno. "I'm...sorry you ever had to see that." He touched his fractured ribs and sighed.

"Don't apologize. I guess, I was, surprised. Tohru seems, so happy with you, and everyone, but in reality, your family is so unstable. Everyone fights, your opinions vary. Some Sohmas, as I see it, love Tohru, others hate her. Why?" Hana looked up at the sky and sighed, "Why? Why would anyone, hate Tohru?" She looked down at the sidewalk. "That was Kureno-sama, Arisa's Kureno-sama. I wonder now, how we treat each other so differently. If we, were all kind, benevolent like Tohru, with no favoritism, but a general yearning to be kind, if we'd all be better off."

Haru opened the door to the restaurant and sighed, "Hana?"

"Yes, Hatsuharu?" Hana turned and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hana...you've seen things, that you weren't supposed to see." He touched her shoulder and bit his lip, "So please...don't–"

"I won't tell anyone, Haru." Hana shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, _"_It would pose no gain for me to tell anyone. But I will not lie, I've told Arisa. He is _her _Kureno-sama, I could not lie to her about what I had witnessed. But, both of us, will not interfere. Not yet, at least. I am trusting you, Haru. If Tohru falls to pieces, I will not forgive you, ever."

A tiny smile made its way to his face and he sighed with relief, "You have my word, Hana. I will protect her for you, with everything I am and not an ounce less."

The two took their seats in the outdoor section of the ramen restaurant. They each ordered a bowl, and ate quietly. The two finished relatively quickly, but neither wanted to go home just yet, Hana stared out into the city street. Haru found himself staring at her. Though slightly plain, stolid, she had such a complexity beneath her skin. Was Hana wise, or cruel? Sometimes he couldn't tell. His hand was propping up his chin while he watched her.

"Am I fascinating, Hatsuharu?" Hana asked with a slight tinge of cruel humor. She watched blush fill his cheeks and he quickly look away. She chuckled slightly, covering her mouth as she laughed. "I'm sorry, I could not resist."

Haru rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I'm sorry too, I guess, I've had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry that you have to have dreams about Tohru when you don't understand them." _She doesn't even come close, to understanding. _He rested his hands on the table and slumped his head. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize all the time," Hana told him gently. "Your thoughts are your thoughts, sometimes things, bother us." She ran a hand through her hair and stared up at the stars. "I have no words of encouragement, but I'd, like to hope, like she does."

Haru eyed her hands on the table, gently folded in front of her, her eyes still turned away. Subtly, his hand reached for it, and rested his hand on top of hers. It was like, electricity, a little static bolt ran through the both of them. At first Haru thought Hana had shocked him, but he let the idea pass when he saw the shocked look on her face. Haru didn't say anything, his face down with blush rising on his cheeks, he ran his thumb over her hand. Her hands were so soft, gentle, like no one had ever held her hand before. Hana was warm too, like fresh brewed tea, a sort of subtle calm warmness.

Hana watched him carefully, trying to read his waves, something, but it all seemed to fail her. She couldn't read the emotions, it was new, scared, frightened, yet still, strange. She felt his fingers tighten around hers, sideways, not woven through. It wasn't a firm grip, actually, it was more petrified than anything. Still, she hadn't pulled away yet.

"Tohru told me that most people, don't put faith in others. She said, that she used to believe merely in the potential of people. That each person could, accomplish great things, even stupid me. That's when I started to believe in her, and think she could do anything. She says faith is, putting something personal into the hands of another, like a heart. Do you think, a Sohma like me, could ever have faith?"

Hana looked away from his eyes and back to the street, "I wouldn't completely know, Hatsuharu. I believe in Tohru, and hope like she does. But I yet have been so brave to have faith like she does. I won't humor you and say I have. But I do believe, anyone, can have faith, when they are brave enough."

It was all it took, one piece of tangible promise.

Promise for potential.

Even if it seemed so far away, it gave Haru something, anything, to hold onto.

Now he knew, Tohru would heal.

He knew it now because she had Kyo, Kyo, would save her.


	15. Roster and Horse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket –– the usual.

As a note. I received a private message asking me if I plan on having a Love Snare III. I can't really tell you guys that because I haven't decided the ending of this Love Snare. I could go many ways; Akito dying, Clarity, the curse being broken. I'm not sure.

I do think a Love Snare III is in order, but it might end up being rated M for mature content. I know I'm pushing it with some of the violence.

Keep up the reviews!

BTW: Someone decide what color her eyes are, cause the anime Tohru's eyes are teal, I heard they're actually brown. HELP

**Chapter 15- Horse and Rooster**

Tohru and Kyo came home late into the evening, Tohru sighing as she walked through the door. "I'm home," she called throughout the house, her voice weak, and still a little sad. Kyo had his hand on her shoulder, walking behind her, closing the door with his foot.

"Flower!" Shigure appeared from his office, bags under his eyes, which were surprisingly red. Tohru frowned lightly, had her father been crying? He ran up to her and cuffed her face in both his hands. "Are you all right? Where did these bruises come from? Did you eat? Who hurt you? Are you okay? Tohru, I was so scared. Oh thank god you're back."

"I'm okay now, really, I am," Tohru started gently. Shigure was down on one of his knees looking up at her, and she smiled softly. "Kyo took care of me, and Hatori took care of my wounds earlier. I got into a fight with Kureno-sama, but it's okay now." She watched her father's face get cold and angry, "Don't be mad at Kureno, please don't. I don't want anger, I'm too tired for it." Tohru reached out and pulled off his glasses, resting them on his head. Her teal eyes softened with kindness as she stroked underneath his eyes. "Were you crying, Daddy? You weren't crying about me, were you?"

Shigure looked up at her, smiling softly, "I think a few tears snuck by me. But only for you, my darling Tohru. Where did you go?"

"I took her to the cave I trained in the mountains with," Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. "The dumb girl didn't have her phone so she couldn't call. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you guys. I just wanted her to stop damn worrying about everyone else and more about her."

Shigure smirked, "Oh Kyo, you didn't do anything naughty now did you? You had poor Tohru alone in a secluded area only you knew. Tsk tsk, I'm sure your sensei will be so happy you deflowered Tohru and your special training grounds."

"DAMN IT YOU DOG!" Kyo whacked him over the head with a punch and was about to beat him more when he heard a sound. Tohru was giggling, and slowly growing to roaring laughter. She held her sides and chuckled lightly, her voice filling the home with the life they thought they had lost.

The sound of a door clicking made Tohru look up. Momiji was standing at the top of the stairs, staring at Tohru wide-eyed. His chocolate eyes filled up with tears as he watched her walk to the bottom of the stairs. "Tohru...I..." he sniffled lightly and ran down the stairs, crashing into her arms, transforming, and caused her to fall onto her butt. "_Tohru I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Tohru! I didn't mean for any of this! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me Tohru! Please! I'm sorry!_" the small bunny sobbed against her shirt and she smiled lightly, stroking his head.

Tohru kissed the top of the rabbit's head and held Momiji out so she could see him, face to face. "I don't want to think about it anymore," Tohru told him gently, tears sliding down her face to match his. "We made some mistakes, we had our fights, but its bound to happen. It's okay." Kyo helped Tohru up and slowly everyone sat down on the sofas. Tohru found herself wedged between Kyo and Shigure and she smiled. "Where are Haru and Yuki?"

"_Haru went out earlier to look for you in town, but he's got his phone with him, so he promised to call if he got lost. He feels bad too, like I do." _Momiji looked up at Tohru, his little rabbit ears drooping.

Tohru closed her eyes and felt Kyo weave his hand through her hair. "And Yuki?"

"Most likely asleep," Shigure told her gently. "He worked very hard taking care of his garden today, the strawberries were going to wilt in the heat. Poor lad, he wanted to pick them with you, but thought that you'd be upset if you were the reason they went bad." Shigure stroked Momiji's head and smiled, "Strange thing about us Sohma lads, we all go to great lengths to keep you happy, and still we fail so miserably."

Tohru looked down at Momiji in her arms, surprised he hadn't turned back yet, but looked up when the front door opened. Haru was walking in, kicking off his shoes with a sigh. When he turned to see everyone on the couch, especially Tohru, his eyes lit up. "Tohru."

She waved, a small smile on her face, "Hello Haru, welcome home. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Tohru watched him walk up to her, and cuff the side of her face, rubbing where the bruises were from Kureno. "It's okay Haru, Hatori took care of me."

Haru sighed, "I'm sorry. Stupid me, stupid Black Haru. I'm sorry. If I wasn't so stupid, then I wouldn't have fought with him." Haru stopped when he felt Tohru touch the side of his face. "You seem...better."

Tohru nodded slowly, "I am. I feel a little bit braver, stronger. I think that, falling down, made getting back up more worth while. I took for granted how much keeping things inside were hard for me." Tohru smiled and rested her head against Kyo's shoulder. "I want to tell Yuki I'm home..."

Haru headed for the stairs, "I'll get him, just hang right there." Haru took one last look at Tohru and then wandered up the stairs. He knocked gently on Yuki's door, "Yuki? Are you awake?"

Haru heard a slight moan and the ruffling of bed sheets, "Yes, Haru?"

Haru smiled gently, "Tohru's home now, and I don't think she'll be running away anytime soon. She just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry. Oh, and Tohru's sorry about the strawberries, she said she'll use them in a pie as soon as she gets the opportunity."

Yuki smiled to himself, Tohru, how kind she was. Slowly he pulled back his covers and stood, stretching slightly, then followed Haru down the hall. When downstairs, he noted how thin Tohru had become recently. Her eyes at that moment were focused on the locket Kyo had given her, her fingers running over the picture of her mom. "Tohru?"

Tohru lifted her head, "Yuki! I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for running away from you at the graveyard." She watched Yuki shake his head and smirk but she continued, "I was just, I was afraid. I have to see Kureno and Rin tomorrow."

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" Yuki asked, sitting down with Haru.

Tohru shrugged, "The note didn't really say. They could come anytime they wanted I figure." She closed the locket and sighed, shoulders sagging. "Sometimes I wonder...were you lucky?" she mumbled under her breath. She stood up and bowed to everyone, and didn't say anything else, walking upstairs.

Once Tohru disappeared a sad sigh rolled between the boys. Momiji had already transformed back and was squished between Shigure and Kyo. Momiji was trying hard to stay awake, but he couldn't help but feel his eyes droop. He wanted to be treated like the others, he was the same age after all.

"What do we do now?" Yuki asked gently, rubbing his eyes. He was still in his blue pajamas, and normally Kyo would've teased him, but no one was in the mood.

Shigure shifted his weight and ran his hand through his bangs, "I don't think Rin will hurt Tohru, Kureno, I do not know."

"I don't trust that bastard," Haru snarled, clenching a fist.

Yuki crossed his arms, "I don't like it that Tohru has to go with them. First off, Tohru hasn't even met Rin, and we all know Rin isn't a bundle of roses. Second, Kureno just beat her up just a few days ago. This isn't a smart idea."

Momiji was the only one who hadn't spoken yet, and Kyo too. His hands were on his knees, clenching them. Kyo was the first to notice his little body was shaking lightly, tears hitting his pants and soiling them. Kyo rubbed the little man's head and pulled him onto his lap, very unlike Kyo. "Why you crying, Squirt?"

Momiji rubbed his eyes and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I should be strong like all you guys are. I can't help it. I'm not strong enough to protect her. I want to so bad." Momiji looked up at Kyo, and saw Kyo's own concerned eyes. "I wish Akito were dead!"

"No you don't," Yuki mumbled slowly. "If he were dead, she'd blame herself."

There was a crash upstairs that made everyone jump. Yuki was the first one to his feet, pounding his chest like he had just experienced an early heart attack. "Tohru, are you okay up there?" There was a slight delay, but a small 'I'm sorry' could be heard. "I'll be right back," Yuki told his Sohma family. Once upstairs he knocked on the wooden sliding door of her room. He could hear a slight mumble, maybe she was picking up what she broke. She didn't respond to his knocking, so he opened the door a crack. "Miss Ho–, I mean, Tohru, can I come in?" Still, no response.

He walked into the room, only a few steps, and was stopped cold. A vase that was in Tohru's room was on the floor broken, papers and clothes askew and all over, bed unmade, the picture of her mother was the only thing that hadn't been touched. Her chair was knocked over, bulb of her lamp broken. Her hands were clenched over her head, chin to her knees, shaking. "Tohru!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated this over and over again, pulling at her hair like she was trying not to scream. Tohru was like a brittle twig, and something had finally snapped. Her eyes were wide with panic. The locket lay across the room. He noticed blood on her hands.

"Tohru. Let me go get some medical tape. We'll take you to Hatori's in a second."

"NO!" Tohru shouted, breaking down into hysterics. Her blood was smearing into her hair but she didn't care. When she came upstairs earlier she had just snapped, imagining the worse, and losing control of the sanity she had. Tohru had been through so much, but was so ashamed she had nearly given up. "Leave me alone! Please!"

"No! I will not leave you alone to suffer this way." Yuki got down on his knees and held her shoulders, trying to straighten her up. "Tohru please, you have to talk to us."

She shook her head left to right and tried to resist him, "I can't! I cannot tell you what I just said to myself. I won't! I'm horrible! Beyond horrible."

"No Tohru, that's not true," Yuki told her gently, letting go of her. She was still curled up, but he patted her head gently. His eyes softened, "You could never be horrible, Tohru. Never. Now please, what happened."

"I...I..." Tohru started to cry more. "I wished I was..." she mumbled the rest to herself.

"Tohru..."

"I said I WISHED I WAS DEAD!"

A silence broke out between them, until she started to laugh.

"Tohru?"

"But I couldn't do that, now could I?" Tohru asked lightly, sitting up, wiping her blood on her jeans, ruining them. "If I did that, I would fail you guys, wouldn't I? Mom always told me that life would throw you some of the hardest challenges of your entire life, and it was in those moments that our true selves are defined. I musn't run away." She shook her head and laughed, wiping away her tears. "I am pathetic, I sound like an emo from some sort of drama Momiji watches."

Yuki smiled and stood up, taking her wrist as to not harm her hand more. "Lets go to the bathroom, and clean you up." The faucets started to scream with warm water, he put his hands under them with care. So many times, she had bandaged them after quarrels. Now he returned the favor, tying the bands gently. Her hand tilted down hid her face, but he still managed to stroke it gently, "Tell me Tohru, why can't you go see Hatori?"

"Akito said that, the next time people see me, they'll have to say goodbye. That only means one thing," Tohru paused, staring at her hands. "Hatori's going to erase my memories if I see him again."

Yuki was stunned but understood. He took Tohru back to her room and put her to bed. She was asleep in minutes, and spent the next hour in the dark of the room cleaning. The others downstairs decided that no one should jeopardize Tohru's safety by following her into the city. They also decided that Haru and Momiji would cook breakfast, since Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki were horrible cooks.

_Fontina Blu Cent De cravi esca letisimo Lalala… De quantian La finde reve_

Your wishes can bring destruction...or your wishes can bring salvation

Tohru opened her eyes and found she was in her bed. The covers were draped up to her chin. She rolled over and found her room was clean. The locket was by her mother's photograph, she felt the bandages on her hands. She rolled back over, facing her wall, and closed her eyes. The door slid open gently, a new weight added to her bed. Slippers were kicked off, she felt the covers pulled back, someone slipping in with her.

A hand stroked her hair, which was stiff from the dried blood. His breath was warm, a small sigh escaping from his lips. "God, Tohru, I'm so worried about you. Please, please be okay. I cannot stand to see you in such pain. You saved me, you saved everyone, and now you're dying. Please God, help me."

Tohru rolled over and looked at Kyo in the dark. His face was cast in a shadow, but she could still see the glow of his beautiful eyes. That face, that had always been harsh but honest, passionate about what mattered to him, but kind beneath. "Kyo..."

His hands cuffed the sides of her face and he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you, I love you Tohru."

The two kissed gently in the darkness of the night. Caresses and comforting continued in humble and kind silence until the hours grew on. When she slept, her face buried in his warm chest, his hand beneath her small frame, their chests apart, but his lips pressed gently to her forehead. Their hands together, despite small hours, peace.

The next day at noon there was a knock at the door. Shigure answered and found Kureno standing, Rin in the background with her arms crossed. He let the two enter, but not before glaring at each of them. Tohru was sitting on the couch, her hand with Kyo's, the two had been eating a late breakfast together. She stood slowly, and watched Kureno's eyes' expression change. She couldn't describe it, it was such a foreign look, something painful.

"We'll have you back late, but back tonight," Kureno told her quietly. He turned back to Shigure, Kureno wasn't surprised to see the hate burning through his cousin's eyes. "I _will_ have her back here, and she will_ not _be harmed."

Rin still stood in the back, hatred in her eyes. There were bruises on her arms, but she wouldn't budge an inch. Her eyes were stone cold, face like ice. Her hair was dark black and reached down past her bottom. She was in a school-girl uniform with long black leggings on underneath.

Tohru bowed slowly, "Kureno-sama, Isuzu-sama." Tohru took one last look at Kyo, giving him a wink for reassurance. After last night, she felt a little better. She had told everyone how she felt, it was all that was needed. Tohru gave her father one last smile, "I'll be okay."

It took fifteen minutes by foot to get into the city. Kureno walked up front with Tohru at his side, Rin taking up the back. They were very quiet, and Tohru didn't know what to do. She kept her hands folded in front of her skirt and kept her head down.

"...Tohru?"

She looked up, surprised to see Kureno staring at her with such a sad face, "Yes, Kureno-sama?"

"I just..." Kureno rubbed the back of his head and stopped walking. "I'm sorry Tohru. I am truly sorry." He heard Rin growl in the background as he bowed to her. "I didn't...look, all that's happened the past few days. I never had that intention. Well I did, being the lap-dog of Akito, but not me, not the real me."

Tohru smiled gently, "It's okay. Everyone seems to say that, you Sohmas are, after all, cursed people." That answer seemed so fake, to Kureno. She seemed happy like her old self, yet cold and hateful.

The three came to a café where they sat. Rin drank oolong tea and remained silent still. This Tohru, she didn't impress Rin at all. Although her resume filled with treachery and bravery was impressive, the girl in front of her was a ditz. She was bashful, a horrible actress, everything about her annoyed Rin.

"Why am I here?" Tohru asked quietly, staring at ice in her tea.

"It was ordered of us," Rin snapped, putting her cup down on the table. "We have no choice in what Akito orders of us. We are puppets on strings. We cannot live our own damn lives–"

"That's enough Rin," Kureno countered slowly, playing with the straw in his drink.

Rin huffed and sat back, watching the cars in the streets. "It would be so easy, to jump into the street and let it all end, to escape this hell. But it would be so, boring , to die and then have nothing to do after."

"Suicide is for cowards," Tohru blurted out, she was startled by her own ferocity in those words. But that same ferocity had caught Rin's attention, her eyes now on the girl, waiting. "If we all gave up and died then the bad guys would win, and we'd have nothing to prove we ever existed. When you die, you'll leave heartache!"

"So, you aren't as dumb as they say you are," Rin smirked, turning her back out to the street, crossing one leg over the other. "We are supposed to tell you the next time you screw up Hatori is going to erase your memories."

"More importantly, we're here to tell you that you must break up with Master Kyo," Kureno added, frustrated with Rin's non-chalant hate.

"No. I won't do that," Tohru told Kureno quietly, clenching her glass, bandages growing moist from the cup's perspiration. "I will not give up one of the few things I have ever asked for. I know that is selfish, but I love him, and would not break his heart like that."

Rin laughed, "Good. You passed my test."

Kureno nodded slowly and they left the café, leaving Tohru completely confused. Kureno was protective of her, somehow, this girl had changed him. He was looking over his shoulder constantly. Rin opened up a door to a building and they rode up an elevator. Opening up a door, Tohru found herself in an apartment.

"Sit," Rin told her coldly, looking up at a bookshelf for something.

Tohru sat on a black leather couch, which was cool from the central air. Kureno sat down beside her, and discreetly squeezed her hand so Rin could not see. Tohru didn't know what to make of Kureno, but she decided not to push the matter.

Rin put a book on the coffee table in front of the couch, sitting on the other side, and flipped through it. The book was old, very old, the pages had a yellow hue to them from their age. The pages were crisp too. "Here, this page."

"What is it?" Tohru asked innocently, seeing a sort of text she wasn't used to.

"This book was found in a warehouse in America, but it's written in a dead Roman text. I believe that you might recognize it," Rin told her slowly, like explaining herself to a child.

"Fontina Blu Cent De cravi esca letisimo Lalala… De quantian La finde reve" Tohru mumbled out, stumbling over the words. "Your wishes can bring destruction...or your wishes can bring salvation."

"Your wishes can bring destruction, or salvation," Rin repeated, pointing a finger at her. "This is the song you sing, from what Haru told me."

Tohru tilted her head slightly, "I didn't even know you and Haru spoke anymore." She blushed lightly, realizing she had blurted that out without thinking, "I'm so—"

"Sohmas keep connections with each other, lose ones, but we might need each other," Kureno interrupted. "The only one we hardly speak to is Kyo. He's forbidden."

Tohru frowned, feeling bad for her Kyo. Still, why would Rin have a book like this one, with her song in it of all things. The song her mother sang. It didn't make any sense. Her fingers caressed the old page and saw the rest of her song was missing. "Where is the rest of the song?"

"According to the one who donated the book there are a few pages in the back that were lost," Kureno explained, turning the page. The next page had one large picture of a storm, and a pair of eyes belonging to a dragon. "Tell me Tohru, what separates Kyo from the rest of the Sohmas?"

"Well, Kyo isn't part of the original twelve zodiac members. The cat I mean, it's excluded, because the cat missed the banquet in the original story," Tohru fiddled with her bandages. She hated talking about Kyo's extra curse, that feeling of rejection.

"Have you forgotten?" Rin asked with cruel humor. "Your kitty has something else."

Tohru looked at Rin, squinting slightly, trying to figure out what she was implying. "Are you talking about the fact that he has two forms?"

"Bingo, the girl has a brain." Rin twirled a finger like she should be rejoicing. Boy, Tohru was slow. Rin sat down on the floor and hugged one knee losely. "Now, what is Hatori's curse?"

"Well, Hatori transforms into a seahorse, the dragon of the sea," Tohru answered slowly. Kureno had gotten up to make some tea for Tohru, he hated this conversation.

To be honest, this had all be Akito's plan. But when Rin realized she had the opportunity to meet the famous 'Tohru Honda-Sohma' she surprisingly jumped all over it. Rin was probably the strongest Sohma out of all of them. Rin's tolerance for Akito was the smallest, and she had a special grudge. She hated the fact that Akito had used Haru as blackmail multiple times, thus destroying a perfectly good relationship. To make it worst, Akito had pushed her out a window. Sworn on revenge, Rin went into a sort of hiding, trying to find a way to break the curse.

"Hatori is a dragon," Rin stated bluntly, ruffling her hair with a hand. "But he transforms into the dragon of the sea. Japan is famous for their dragons, especially the god of Seiryuu. This god is supposedly the ruler of the east, and is a symbol of war." Rin leaned forward, a wild smirk on her face. "I believe because of Hatori's kind nature, the Seiryuu god inside of him has been constrained, leaving him as a peaceful sea dragon.

"Are you implying that you want to free that dragon?" Tohru asked politely, fidgeting in her seat. She couldn't imagine Hatori as a cold war-driven dragon.

Kureno nodded, "Our theory is that Hatori's real dragon can come in handy in our plan."

"What plan?" she blurted out.

Rin smirked, "Our plan to break this curse." Rin stood up and walked over to the shelf and pulled down another book. Kureno was already pushing aside the first book to make room for the second. Neither of them paid attention to Tohru's shocked expression. Tohru always knew that the others wanted this curse to be broken, but she never knew they were actually working on it.

"This book," Kureno began as Rin set it down on the table. "This book was found in a shrine up in the northern half of Japan." Kureno was trying to take this as slow as possible with Tohru, so she wouldn't overwhelm herself and run her mouth with banter. "In this book, they talk about the zodiac curse, but there's one thing different. That one thing is the fact that their 'god', dies."

"Akito..." Tohru mumbled slowly. Akito was not happy with Tohru, because the band had returned. However, she had just called the band to tell them she could no longer be a part. She needed to talk to them though. Poor Kira, he gets beaten up just to have Tohru quit their band, they came back for her and everything. 'Tohru?' "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I just, I'm thinking about Akito."

"Yeah, you aren't on good terms with him," Rin waved a finger of disapproval. "If you get your memories erased all of our planning will be down the tube."

"Rin, I don't think that's helping Tohru," Kureno argued slowly, looking over at the small onigiri. Her hands were playing with the hem of her skirt and she was lost in thought again. "Tohru you are a crucial part in breaking the curse."

"Are you sure? I mean...there's nothing really special about me, I doubt I could be that much help. But I'll help in any way I can," Tohru smiled, feeling her normal genki nature return to her. "Akito isn't happy that I stayed with the Sohmas, he thought I'd leave with my band Clarity. But Clarity came back, so he was furious. He also found out I'm with Kyo, so I'm basically in a lot of trouble."

"You're the only person outside of the Sohmas who knows of this curse, so we think you're the only one who can break the curse." Rin flipped through the pages and once again the picture of the dragon had returned. "It's said only someone outside the curse has the ability to awaken the power of the dragon."

Tohru sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want to be responsible for death, no, not after my mother died. I couldn't kill Akito, I couldn't kill anyone even if I wanted to." Tohru touched her locket and thought of the picture of her mother, and that smile.

Kureno ran his hand over his face and sighed, "Tohru, Akito is going to come after you. We're supposed to tell you this. He's furious, we know. In the next few days your life is going to be in great danger, so this is our one attempt to save you." Kureno watched her eyes widen with shock and he sighed again. "He'll kill you Tohru, the man is cold and doesn't care."

"That bastard wants all of us to suffer!" Rin growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This is why we need Hatori's dragon. Hatori's dragon and Kyo's curse are the two strongest creatures in the zodiac."

"There's someone else...who might know about the curse," Tohru whispered, watching them each stop their trains of thought. "It wasn't like I told her. My friend, Hana, she has her own set of telekinetic powers and stuff. She can sense the waves, that each person can portray. She constantly tells me that the Sohmas have strange waves, and often calls Kyo and Yuki the cat and the rat." Tohru glanced at Rin, "The day Kureno assaulted me, she was there, and I had to transform Kureno into a rooster or he would've killed Haru. She didn't see anything, but I think she has a sense that something weird is going on."

"Do you have like an army of followers or something?" Rin asked in frustration, hitting her hand to her forehead. "All the Sohmas follow after you, you have your band, and your friends. Gees lets just put a hat on your head and call you Napoleon or something."

"I don't want anyone else involved in this," Tohru countered with a new found bravery and determination in her voice. "I don't want the people I love to get hurt. Every time I do anything remotely dangerous someone always thinks they have to come and save me. Then they get hurt. I don't want that."

The day went on with Rin and Kureno explaining tidbits of information. Most of the information dealt with how they came to acquire the books. Rin had apparently been searching for a cure since she was young, Kureno was freed from the curse years ago. He was never sure how, so he couldn't help the others. Tohru was afraid of what was going to happen not to her, but to her band. She knew that somehow, this perfect plan they seemed to have, was going to fail. There was a tugging pain in her chest that said something bad was coming.

_Kira...Li...Sora...Yue...Uo...Hana...why do I fear for you? Why does my heart beat like I'm terrified? Kyo...Shigure...Yuki...Haru...Momiji...Hiro...Kisa...Ayame...Rin...Kureno...why am I so afraid for all of you? Why do I feel this rumbling, why can't I stop this adrenaline?_

Tohru looked up from staring at her hands, seeing Kureno and Rin were discussing something that was rather hush-hush. She stared at the two of them, each stopping to stare at her as well. "Someone's going to die..." Tohru told them, her voice filled with fear, but serious tone.

"Of course, Akito is," Rin countered bluntly, crossing her arms. She looked over at Kureno, he raising an eyebrow at her, "What? He is!"

Kureno rolled his eyes and turned to her, "What makes you say that, Tohru?"

Tohru brought a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "My heart's beating very fast, and I can't help but feel that something bad is awaiting all of us. I've been having dreams lately, where I am with Akito. Sometimes I'm tied up, others I'm falling from a roof. When I fall from this roof of a building, someone is above holding out their hand for me. I fall and a dragon, who I think is Seiryuu now that you told me about the dragon, saves me. But still, Kyo is always hunched over a body, crying." She opened her eyes and stared at the locket that was in her hand, "I know too many people, anyone could be used to destroy me. I don't want a victim..."

Tohru stood up suddenly, pulling out a key in her pocket. "I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Rin shouted, jumping to her feet. "You're to stay with us for the day, remember? Akito's orders! What do you think will happen to US if we let you leave like this?" Rin blocked the door as Tohru slipped on her shoes.

"Then come with me!" Tohru countered, gripping her hands. "I need to see my band. I left them saying I'd quit, but to keep them safe I need to seal the deal, by returning this key. They need to leave here so they'll be safe." She turned her head to meet Rin's eyes, "Please Rin-chan."

Rin hesitated, looking to Kureno, who was already picking up his coat and his keys. "Rin, if she thinks this will protect them we should respect this. Tohru is, after all, the only one who can save us." He put on his jacket and pushed Tohru towards the door, "We're doing this as a favor, don't expect this treatment again. We need you."

It took half an hour to get across town to their underground apartment. Tohru was slightly nervous, she had not seen these boys in over a month, but had managed to cry and tell them she quit. Kureno was sitting on the hood of his car, Rin in the passenger seat with the door open. Tohru knocked on the door slowly, taking a deep breath, watching the door handle turn.

"Yea, what is it?" Yue asked, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and looked down, he being at least six feet tall. His long blond, nearly white hair, draped past his shoulders. In ways, Ayame and Yue looked the same, at least with the hair. Yue was definitely more masculine. "Eh? Tohru?"

"Before you get mad," Tohru started in a rush, "I wanted to say I'm sorry!" Tohru bowed fully and looked back up, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm not doing this because I want to! But if you stay with me you'll be in danger."

Before she could do anything, she was pulled into a huge hug, making both Rin and Kureno envious. Tohru felt his strong arms around her back and his breathing shaky, "We were _so _worried about you the day you spoke with Kira. He said you were in hysterics. There was a young boy crying too."

Tohru started to cry, "That was Momiji, my cousin-in-law. He's like my younger brother. Oh Yue, I'm so sorry to do this to you boys, you were all so kind to me. When this is over, I will come back to the band. I'll come back and sing with all my heart, but for right now, I can't."

"Tohru...are you in some sort of trouble, with those Sohma boys?" Yue asked gently, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Tohru shook her head, "It's not like my father or Kyo and the others are treating me bad. There is just, another man, within the family, the head of the house. All I can say is that, he doesn't like me, and I'm afraid he might use the people I love to use me." Tohru opened his hand and placed the key inside. "This makes it official, I am no longer lead singer of Clarity. Tohru Honda-Sohma, officially resigns."

His lips pecked her forehead and he sighed, "You know where we put the spare, Tohru. Darling, I understand. I am the oldest, of course I do. I'll try and explain this to Kira. The poor guy hasn't been the same since the day we left on the 'tour' without you." Yue stroked her head and smiled, "Kira has loved you for a very long time Tohru, and it took a great deal for him to understand that you fell in love with a Sohma lad."

"Gomen..." she whispered quietly, letting tears slide down her face. "I never knew that my own personal wishes, would cause everyone pain. Being a Sohma, it has brought so much pain."

"Tohru," he picked up her chin and smiled. "I'd rather you be happy and face hardship, then be alone like you were. I'm sure even Kyoko would want that. She'd want you to be grateful for when the skies are blue and everything is pure, and take the tempest with valor. Just keep being Tohru; behind screams, tears, fury, and joy, you are still Tohru."

She nodded her head slowly and hugged Yue again, "Yue, thank-you. I _will _be back." Tohru bowed slightly and ran back up the stairs to where Rin and Kureno were waiting.

Kureno held a hand to her, frowning, sincerity in his eyes. "Once you take this step, there will be no turning back, Tohru. Everything you knew in your life, that blanket of security, will be at risk."

Tohru took his hand and squeezed it gently, "That is the only life you Sohmas have ever known. I want to show you how to live."


	16. Risks

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter 16 - Risks

Kureno, Rin, and Tohru, returned to Shigure's home around nine o'clock at night. Tohru insisted the two come in, and she gave them each a dish of homemade gelatin, which thanks to Haru, Tohru knew Rin loved. It was a little nerve racking having the two guests at the table; Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki all giving them the evil eye. Shigure was calm as usual, at the head of the table, happily accepting the tea Tohru gave him.

"Ah, thank you my precious flower. Every day you manage to spoil me," he cooed lightly, taking a sip of his green tea. His beautiful eyes glowed with mischievous behavior which made Tohru fluster just slightly.

After serving everyone their tea, Tohru folded her legs and sat down beside Kyo, who put an arm around her protectively. His dark amber eyes had a hint of concern for his Tohru, who sat beside him sighing. Her eyes were down, her genki nature was still apparent, but lessened slightly. Her head found comfort against his shoulder, and he rubbed her arm gently.

"Where did you three go today?" Momiji asked energetically. Although he did not like Kureno, he had no reason to dislike Rin. Spoon in right hand, waving around as he chuckled and continued to eat.

"Just out to lunch, we had a nice talk," Kureno responded cooly, his facial expression limited. He sat across the table from Shigure, all too aware of his elder cousin's stare. "We then returned to Rin's apartment, then back to the city to return Tohru here. She then invited us inside."

Rin and Haru were having some issues, both Yuki and Tohru noticed this. One would stare at the other, and the minute the other looked up, the original would look away. The two were playing a game of tag, in a sorts. Yuki, who sat across from Tohru, was watching the onigiri's facial expression. She was tired, but thinking about something.

Tohru stood, Kyo's eyebrows perking slightly. "Lets go outside and watch the stars!"

Everyone had a sweat-drop. "Whatever for?" Yuki asked with befuddlement, trying not to cough on his gelatin

She rubbed the back of her head, smiling, "Hehe, well, why not? It's summer, isn't it? The sky is supposed to be clear." Turning to Kyo, she held out her hand, "Will you, please?"

Blush on his cheeks, he took her hand for everyone to see, "Keh, I'm the stargazer here, not you. You some expert now?" Kyo smiled though, following her out the door.

Yuki and Momiji reluctantly followed. Momiji stopped at the door, turning back to see Haru still sitting there, the little blonde pouted, "Haru, aren't you coming?"

"I am, go on without me," Haru replied, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Haru heard the door slide shut. Opening his eyes, he looked at Rin, Shigure, and Kureno. "I don't know what you three are up to, or even if your in cahoots with each other. But I have to say this," he rose slowly, "Do not use Tohru like she's a martyr. She's just an ordinary girl."

The door shut once more, and the three eldest opened their eyes. Shigure cleared his throat, "Well, he sure isn't what the typical ox seems to be. He's already onto us, isn't he?"

"Shigure, she's falling apart," Rin snapped, running her left hand down the length of her long ebony hair. "Can you not see that? Her drive to make us happy is ripping her to shreds! How can you possibly break our curse if she dies?"

Shigure smirked, tufting a piece of his black hair, "Well, that's your problem Rin, not mine. You wished to involve my daughter in your little scheme. If you kill her, just know I'll kill you too." Shigure bowed to both of them and stood, "Now if you excuse me, my daughter wanted to watch the stars with me. Enjoy the gelatin."

Everyone was outside in the backyard on the back porch, the very first place Shigure had met Tohru. She was sitting with Kyo, his head in her lap, her legs dangling over the edge. Momiji was also beside her, her arm around him, holding him dear like a brother. Haru and Yuki were both leaned up against a pole that supported the house. When she heard him, her eyes sparkled, "Ah, Shigure! Where are the others?"

"They're just chatting with each other for a while, completely transfixed by my daughters gelatin," he grinned sheepishly, touching her head with a fond tone. "Is your kitty asleep?"

"I heard that, you damn dog," Kyo grumbled, the frown melting from his face only when Tohru began to stroke his cheek. Her feather-light caresses were so calming, he felt at ease. "And don't make another stupid perverted joke, I'm too tired to kill you now."

Shigure chuckled lightly, watching Kyo open his eyes and tilt them slightly towards the stars. The Inu stood beside Haru and Yuki, arms tucked inside his kimono. "Tohru, these stars are indeed a beauty this evening."

Fingers continued to caress her lover's cheek, "I know, aren't they? I'm happy, they said it might rain today or tomorrow, I was little concerned. Somehow I think I sleep a little better when the stars are out. Mother used to tell me the stars were the souls of the dearly departed, and that they'd watch over us." Shigure could hear the slight melancholy in her voice when she spoke of her mother, but then it quickly changed to her genki nature as she continued. "When we went to the hot springs last year, there was a huge thunderstorm. That was a funny day; Kyo, Yuki, and myself got lost in a maze. I was such a scardey cat, I was terrified of the storm. I was such a goof, but I saw why Kyo hated the rain." Tohru chuckled lightly when she heard a 'Keh' from Kyo below.

"Tohru, would you like to do something with the whole family tomorrow?" Shigure suggested slowly, eyes on the back of his surrogate daughter's head. "We haven't all been together in quite a while, it seems like we're all always coming and going."

"Really, Shigure?" her voice moved up an octave. "That would be great!" Her surrogate father nodded his head slowly and she squeaked with joy, Kyo clenching his ears with the pain. "Now where to go," she rubbed her chin slowly thinking of a location.

"Tokyo Tower," Kyo mumbled from her lap.

"Eh? The tower? Whatever for, Cat?" Yuki asked with slight curiosity. Although being a native to Japan Yuki had only visited the tower a handful of times. Momiji was already starting to ramble off a number of facts he knew about the tower.

Haru chuckled, resting his hands behind his head. "You can see the stars from the tower better than anywhere else in the city. Pussy cat loves his stars."

"Would you two shut—"

"I think it would be a great idea!" Tohru beamed, cutting Kyo off.

Shigure clapped his hands together and grinned, "Well then it is decided; tomorrow the Sohmas will take a little trip to Tokyo Tower and enjoy the city! For now though, I think you should all relax while I tend to our guests." He saw Tohru about to protest, "Tohru, dear, just relax. I'm sure I can handle it."

Her father left to tend to the others and Tohru continued to run her fingers along her Kyo's cheek. Amber orbs watched her, and the distant haze that overtook her eyes. The stroke became robotic, her mind clearly not with the Sohma boys anymore. Haru and Yuki took up their seats on the porch a few feet away from Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru.

"Have you noticed Haru, how much of a family just those three have become?" Yuki asked quietly, a feeling of, slight forlorn in his voice. "Momiji sees her like a mother, Kyo as a lover. I'm...envious, I suppose." Yuki was unfortunate, and did not have a strong bond with either of his own parents.

Haru smiled sympathetically, and rubbed Yuki's shoulder. "I'm envious too, but I don't mind being a brother or cousin in the scheme of things. Shigure's place is the only place I feel at home, wherever she is. I just worry, for her and them you know. For all of us." Haru shifted and looked out into the forest, sighing slightly. "I've contacted Rin, Yuki. She has something planned, something to break the cures. I think she wants one last shot, and will die trying. I've contacted Ritsu, and warned the little kids. I need you to talk to your brother."

This caught his attention, Yuki turned to look Haru in the eyes. "Contact my brother? Haru, what's going on?"

Haru closed his eyes and leaned against the pole, folding his legs over the other. "Yuki, I think the end if coming for us."

The end. The end of the zodiac curse. Yuki and the others had been waiting their whole lives for that idea. The concept of being in a woman's arms, lover or mother, being able to embrace without fear. Being able to, be free, from God's horrid leash. But now it horrified him, because, because...she came along. Tohru. From the beginning, he had been so happy an outsider had learned the secret. Tohru had taught him to believe, to love, she had taught them all so much. But now...

"I'm afraid, Haru," Yuki whispered slowly, watching Kyo remove himself from Tohru's let and help both her and Momiji to their feet.

"I am too----"

"_TOHRU HONDA_!" The voice was loud and rather pissed off. Uo had just appeared through the clearing, apparently running, cause she was out of breath. She was in jeans and a white tang top. Tohru spun around, looking at Uo, with a puzzled expression. "Don't you be so damn innocent."

The Sohmas did not move from their respected places. Tohru however, walked over to her friend, with a confused smile on her face. "Hi Uo, how are you? Is something the matter?"

Uo clenched her fists, long beautiful blonde hair shaping her face. "Tohru, how could you? How could you hide Kureno from me all this time? Why didn't you tell me he was a Sohma?"

The color drained from Tohru's face. "I...I didn't know...Uo."

"Liar!" The Yankee was trembling, a face that none of the boys recognized. "Hana told me what he did to you! Hana told me all about how you let that man beat you up, and beat Haru, and then you ran off with him. I"m your best friend, why aren't you telling me things anymore? Why didn't you tell him?"

Tohru's chocolate eyes were widening with each moment, watching her best friend become more furious and more upset with each second. "Uo, you don't understand what happened that day. I did something bad, he had every right to punish me and ----"

"No! No! Tohru no one has the right to do that to you! Why do you keep everything a secret, don't you want Kureno and I to be happy?" Uo held Tohru by the shoulders, staring down at her, the height difference so apparent. Her own blonde hair was tickling Tohru's face. "Why?"

Tohru looked away, "Uo...I...I don't know." Silence echoed between them, Uo releasing her shoulders, the apparent rip that just occurred in their friendship was definite. "There are things, I am asked not to say. I know you are my best friend, and he is my uncle in law, but I am just...I couldn't...I would've..."

"Always about you...ain't it Tohru?" Uo chuckled weakly, feeling unnatural tears in her eyes. "It's always about you, and how you want to make everyone else happy. But you're stupid Tohru. You always do whatever anyone asks of you, do you ever once stop to think, that what they ask is wrong?"

Her eyes clenched shut, "I don't...Uo there are just...don't do this. Please don't make me chose between you and them, not again, not again!" Tohru shook her head, trying to drown out the obvious fact that all the Sohmas were watching what was unveiling between the two of them.

_I mustn't cry. I mustn't stop trying. No matter the pain I'll go through, I have to do this, for them, for my family. The Sohmas deserve to be free, and Uo deserves all of Kureno. The curse will be broken. Please Uo, you have to give me more time._

Tohru looked up at Uo and frowned, feeling tears fill her eyes, "Trust me!"

"Trust you?" Uo repeated sarcastically. "After this?"

Tohru nodded her head furiously, feeling tears on her face. "Trust me! I'm begging you to trust me. Don't abandon me, please don't! Please don't leave me!" She held her head between her hands, clenching folds of her hair, her body shivering. "It's complicated, I know it is, but please. I have my reason, and I'll be able to tell you soon. If I tell you now bad things will happen! Kami, Uo, trust me!"

_The Sohmas whom Tohru abide in, her intimate family, are facing abuse from the other Sohmas. Anyone who associates with her, is hurt. Today I saw...Momiji-san weeping, and Haru take kicks to his side like a mongrel. Uo, Kureno-sama, he hit Tohru too. And in a couple of days, I think that man is coming to take Tohru away.. But Uo, I fear that things, are going to get worse. Revelations are coming, and they are not always welcomed._

"I'm sorry I'm the cause of you tears, your grief, your suffering," Tohru whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I brought Clarity suffering. I've brought the Sohmas suffering. Everyone is suffering." She tilted her head to the sky and watched the stars, tears continuing to wash over her face. "I promise, I promise you and Kyoko's grave, there is a reason behind this all! And even if I have to give my life to show you, I will! Uo there's a reason!"

Uo smirked weakly, "When did you get so brave Kiddo? When did you grow up so fast?"

"When she died!" Tohru screamed, holding her arms and clenching them, leaving bruises on her own flesh, "I had to Uo, I had to! I know you love him, and I know he loves you! Give me a chance to put things right!"

"_I can't do this much longer...I can't keep fighting when I have to watch them suffer. Mother, why does doing what is right cost me so much? Help me...mom..._

Uo's eyes softened, even if she was hurt, Tohru was still her best friend. She sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I don't know if I _want_ to trust you anymore. You tell me you're still Kyoko's girl, yet your life is all about these men, and how they all abuse in some sort of way. What Kureno did to you was wrong, but I still love him Tohru, I always will." She backed away into the forest, taking off in a sprint. Tohru started after her, but Haru grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go!" Tohru screamed, struggling against his grasp, wanting to be with her friend. "Let me go Haru, please let me go!"

Haru winced, feeling the pain that was running through her, "Tohru, I can't. You need to stay here."

Tohru slumped to her knees, feeling new sobs break out in her voice. No one could stand to see her this way. Kyo felt his heart breaking. He walked over to her slowly, kneeling down beside her, watching her smash a weak fist into the earth. "...Tohru?"

Tohru's head was bowed so far it touched her knees, arms at her sides. Her voice was in such a small whisper, she was clearly talking to herself. "I will break the curse...I will free the Sohmas...I will go back to Clarity...I will save Uo from her depression...Kureno and Uo will be together. I will break the curse...I will free the Sohmas...I won't let them go away...I won't be alone again."

It was the only evening she had ever gone to bed early. It was the only night the door had been locked up tight. Even Kyo knew not to enter that place. He was propped up against the wall, head on his knee, when he heard footsteps.

"You're out here," Rin called out weakly, seeing the boy who meant the world to Tohru. Kyo only let out a small 'keh' in response, and went back to his silent contemplation. With a small dish of gelatin in her free hand, the other rested on her hip. "I hate her, you know. I hated her so much because she loves everyone. She brings suffering to herself. That's exaclty what she's doing. I warned her, if Akito or Hatori come across her ever again, she will surely lose her memories of be killed, or both. But she refuses to part from you, cursed beast."

"This is why she never should have loved us," Kyo spat bitterly. He ran his hand through his orange hair and sighed. "We are cursed people! I knew it from the start, but I couldn't help loving her. She was the only one who ever cared about me."

"Kagura did, you know," Rin retaliated, waving a spoon in the air. "Would've been so much safer for all of us if you had just loved her. Still...without Tohru, we'd never be freed." Her eyes found the door, she could tell Tohru as sleeping, most likely mentally exhausted. Rin sat down beside Kyo.

Kyo lifted his head and glared. "Rin, why are you here? You don't like her, there must be some benefit on your end for coming to see us, for seeing Tohru, for returning Tohru."

Rin's eyes softened in the darkness of the hallway, illuminating the paleness on her face. It was quite possible Rin was ill, Kyo decided. She took a bite of gelatin and sighed. "Whether you care or not, I've always hated the suffering this family goes through. We are bound like the animals we are cursed to be, loyal to a god that's sick and malicious. I want to be freed, I want everyone to be freed." She lowered her head quietly, "I want...Haru to be freed."

Haru. Hadn't Haru been hanging out with Tohru's psychic friend Hana? "Do you, still love Haru?"

"I dare not use the word," Rin countered quietly. "Think of it Kyo, what has happened anytime any of us have professed loves for someone? Akito has hurt them, driven us apart, he will try and do the same to the two of you. He hurt Haru, Kisa, Kana...it's only a matter of time. He's driving Tohru insane."

Kyo sighed and folded his knees to his chest. "I have my doubts, if we are worth this sacrifice, Rin-sama. What makes you think, it'll be worth it?"

"I pity her," Rin mumbled, finishing the gelatin. "People who know what it's like to be alone cannot help but love everyone. Because of that, they suffer. They do everything in their abilities to make sure others are alright." She looked up at the ceiling, "I heard through Kureno that Tohru's been having dreams about the days that are to come. I'm not sure why I'm telling you, you cursed animal, but someone is going to die. Watch over her."

**The Following Morning**

"Good morning everyone!" Tohru cheered, already busy in the kitchen. No one could tell when she'd woken up, but apparently she'd packed everyone lunches for their trip to Tokyo Tower. Apron tied around her waist, and three pots on the stove each frying different things. "Breakfast is already on the table for you."

Rin and Kureno had spent the night downstairs, and were surprised they hadn't been awaken by the festivities that had taken place in that kitchen. It was like a banquet! Fresh noodles had been broiled for everyone, sashimi, rice balls, oden, everything anyone could imagine. There was a tea kettle for Shigure at the front of the table, everyone else had orange juice, milk, and additional cups if they wanted tea as well. Kyo even found on his dish she had fried salmon in crumbs for him, one of his absolute favorites.

Taking a bite, he thought slowly. The orange head had decided he would protect her, and wondered if going to Tokyo Tower was safe for them. It seemed that Rin and Kureno would be accompanying them. Momiji wasn't worried, except that Tohru was going to be able to smile again.

The phone rang and Tohru sprang to it. "Hello, Sohma Residence."

"It's me, Kira."

Tohru tensed, Yuki had noticed it because he could see her from where he sat. Haru and Rin were busy playing the stare and run game. She twirled the cord with her hand, "Good morning, Kira. How are you?"

"Tohru...what's happening?"

She pouted, and pulled the phone into the other room, and sat down on the couch. " What do you mean, Kira?"

"I know you too well for this. What's wrong with you? Something is happening. Yue said you came to visit us, and returned the key, but he also said you were in some sort of trouble. Tohru, I'm worried for you."

"Kira..." This was a boy she knew so well. She loved him like her fellow Sohmas. Clenching the phone she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I am in trouble, I am. But I won't get you involved in this."

She heard a sigh, "Tohru, I want to help you! I—"

"You can't. Please. Your life would be put in danger..." she whispered softly.

"Is someone threatening you?"

"I've got to go, Kira. My family is going to Tokyo Tower today, and I left food on the stove," she told him quietly, rising from the couch.

"Will you call me later?"

There was a pause of hesitation, and she sighed, "Yes. I'll call you Kira. I promise. When I get home tonight." Beep—beep—beep

She came back into the kitchen and hung up the phone, then silently returned to her cooking. It was a little awkward till Tohru let out a squeak, "Oh no!" She realized she had left the rice in the cooker for too long, now it was stuck together like one enormous rice ball.

Everyone laughed, and she sat down with the new food. Everyone at happily, but it was Shigure who inquired about the telephone. "Flower, who was that?"

Tilting her head to the right she smiled, "Just Kira. He wanted to see how I was doing, but I told him we had to eat so we could get an early start on our trip today." She took a piece of sashimi and smiled while holding her chopsticks, "I promised I'd call him when we got back."

Kureno, Rin, and Shigure all exchanged worried glances. The adults always seemed to know more than they let on. Tohru only ate a few bites, then ran upstairs to change into something more appropriate for the summer journey. Rin excused herself from the table to sit outside on the swing on the front porch, Haru's swing, though she didn't know that. She stared up at the sky and braided a strand of her hair, "Only a matter of time."

"...Rin?"

She turned her head, half-expecting Haru. Instead, she found little Momiji looking at her, his arms behind his back, looking nervous. "What's up, Kid?"

"I have a name you know, it's Momiji! Would you like it if I called you 'Adult' or 'Lady' all the time?" Momiji pouted, sitting down with her on the swing. He got no response to his sarcastic accusation other than a small chuckle. He pulled on her arm, the cold woman looking into innocent's eyes. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Momiji swung his tiny legs and smiled, "Well, you always seem to be looking at Haru. But when you look, you seem so sad, like how Hatori seems when he looks at Kana's picture." He watched her eyes widen. "Why don't you talk to Haru?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Rin asked weakly, turning her eyes away from the child.

He beamed, "Talk about anything, Rin! Haru loves talking and listening to people, especially Tohru. He seems rough and gloomy, but he's really nice, I know he is." Momiji laughed and rested his chin in his hands, "Haru always watches out for us, like a big brother."

"Rin! Momiji! Lets get going," Tohru appeared at the doorway, with a grin on her face. She had a picnic basket in her hand that she'd probably leave in the trunk of the car while they traveled. "Kureno's going to drive, since Dad doesn't have a license and all. So if you need anything from the house please get it now.:"

They had to take two cars, of course, Rin drove the other car. In Kureno's car, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. In Rin's car it was Kyo and Tohru. It only took a little while to get to Tokyo, maybe an hour. (A/N: I totally made that up cause I don't know much about travel time). Tohru stared out the window most of the trip, listening to her cd's while Kyo slept and Rin kept driving. Rin would look in the rear-view mirror, and watch how Kyo was content with his head on her shoulder, and arm around her waist. Even when he was unconscious, lost in dreams, he was subconsciously protecting her.

"Worried, girl?" Rin asked calmly, turning off the major highway.

Tohru noticed this turn and sat up abruptly, "What are you doing? Kureno kept going straight, we're no where near Tokyo yet. Rin, what are you doing?"

The doors locked and Rin sighed, pressing down on the gas pedal. "You were a fool for trusting me, Tohru Honda. Now I have you, and the cat, all at my disposal."

Tohru started shaking Kyo as she continued to protest, "But you said you wanted to save us! What about the dragon, and the cure? Why would you tell me any of that if you are doing this?"

"I had to gain your trust, idiot." Rin turned down a street in a grid block system and was making a lot of crazy turns. Tohru hadn't a clue where they were.

Kyo's hands grabbed Rin's neck from around the headrest and squeezed it tight, "Unlock the doors, Rin, or I'll—"

"Or you'll do what, kill me? You think killing me will stop Akito? If you stop me now, Kureno will crash the car he is in, killing the rest of the Sohmas. You'd be leaving Kisa, Hiro, and Hatori all alone. Do you really think those other Sohmas deserve that?"

"Let Kyo go, Rin-chan," a tiny voice squeaked. She couldn't stand to see the two fighting. Her eyes drooped, staring at the floor. "Let Kyo go, and I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't hurt Kyo. Don't let Akito hurt Kyo." Her chocolate eyes were filling with tears as she looked up, an intensity in the onigiri's eyes Rin had not yet seen. "You loved Haru, you should know how I feel! You want to protect the one you love so much cause they don't deserve that pain. Please Rin!"

Rin's breathing was becoming labored, Kyo's hands still squeezing. He was staring at the girl he loved so meticulously, frown on his lips. "I will not leave you here Tohru, don't you damn ask me to do that, you baka! What about me? I love you, I want to protect you!" The orange kitty's stare was filled with so much love and angst, Tohru could barely stand it. "You're the only thing that matters to me, the _only _thing."

Hearing those words made her heart swell. The young girl couldn't help but throw herself at him in an embrace. The 'Poof' and cloud of smoke followed, nearly blinding Rin if she hadn't pulled down the front window. The rest of the car ride to their destination Kyo lay cradled against Tohru's chest while she cried and told her how much she loved him.

_Mom...if you're watching me now...I beg you with all my heart...save Kyo for me._

**Author's Notes: **I'm going to be wrapping up this story very soon. I'm estimating at the most another 5 chapters. A dramatic conclusion will ensue!


	17. Freedom’s Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say Thank-you for the great reviews I've been giving. I'm sorry my updating is always infrequent, but trust me, the story is always in my head. I just don't have a lot of time to sit down and write a whole chapter. I'm glad you're all loyal

**Chapter 17- Freedom's Metamorphosis **

The tires squeaked as the car pulled up against the curb. Ammunition clicked inside the revolver, the material of her skirt scrapped against the leather car, and her heels clicked on the asphalt road. The door opened for Tohru, she undid the buckle, and slipped out with Kyo behind her. The cold muzzle touched her forehead, her chocolate eyes squinted shut, her body trembling.

"You'll come inside with me now," Rin whispered, her voice laced with venom. The woman walked backwards, keeping the gun on Tohru to make sure neither tried to escape. Tohru had to force her eyes open, the pain making her tear ducts react, she was trying so hard to be brave.

The glass doors slid open and they entered a lobby. Kyo looked around, "No one's here..."

"That's the point, you baka-neko, the Sohmas own this building. We own buildings all over Japan, we can use them whenever we choose and no one will ask us why." Rin moved them into the elevator, clicking the white button labeled 'roof.'

Tohru stared at her feet, but felt Kyo's arm around her waist. "For what it's worth," she whispered softly, "Thank you for, being kind to me, Rin. I'm sure in this moment, you are most cruel to me, but before, when we were in the city, thank you." Tears 'plinked' against the tile floor that was an ugly off-white.

"Keh, you are so stupid," Rin growled, her free hand on her hip. "You're thanking me for telling you some children's story, some stupid story, and not killing you that day. Have you no sense of reality?"

"Shut up, Rin," Kyo growled in a warning. It was true Rin had the upper hand with the gun, but Kyo couldn't help but be protective of the girl he loved. "You believed it, I know you did. You just value your own life too much to put faith in someone else!"

The safety was pulled back, "I'm warning you cat, watch that smart-mouth of yours, or your precious girl is going to be blown to bits. Don't tempt me, you know I hold no remorse."

"You're wrong..." Tohru whispered quietly. "Everyone feels remorse, we are merely human. It doesn't justify much, but humans are so horribly flawed. You hold remorse...you and Haru, you wished things had been different." Tohru touched Kyo's hand and sighed, "You wished you could be with him."

The elevator opened and they walked out onto the roof. Two shadows jumped from the sky, each taking Kyo and Tohru, pressing cloths to their faces. Tohru turned to Kyo, and watched him reach for her, until finally, she closed her eyes.

Earlier. Kureno had continued driving like nothing was wrong, and no one had picked up Rin's stealthy escape in the back. That was at least, until Momiji jerked awake. The boy had been asleep, like deep coma-like sleep, and suddenly jerked up. He had sprung to life, as if an 'on' switch had been flicked in his head. He found Kureno's eyes in the rear-view mirror, "Where's Tohru?"

Kureno sighed, watching Shigure's anger rise up in his eyes. The rooster kept his eyes on the road and listened to the others slowly awaken from their sleep. "Tohru and Kyo, will not be joining us today."

"And why is that?" Haru asked, cracking his knuckles slowly. "This wouldn't happen to be a trap, would it?" Kureno was being patient, he knew the potential a Dark Haru could possess, also with Yuki in the car, things could get messy.

He nodded, "Yes, this was a trap. We purposely separated Tohru and Kyo from you two. Rin drove them off into the city, with her patience she probably already has them at gun point. I am to take you as far away from them as I can."

Shigure was trying hard not to just grab the steering wheel or strangle Kureno right there and now. "What are you going to do with us, or do you not have a destination?"

Kureno shook his head, "I know exactly where I'm taking you, but it's not a place that you know of. When we get there, you'll just have to wait and see." The car doors locked.

Yuki and Haru glanced at each other, then Yuki looked at the window. Shigure turned around in his chair to help Momiji stifle his tears by putting on a calm smile. Momiji bawled his fists and quietly undid the buckle to his seatbelt. "I almost lost Tortor more than once in my life, and I never want her to leave again." He pushed himself up against the seat and sprang to life, "And you WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Momiji's no longer tainted hand grabbed Kureno by the neck, his feet twisted and hit the steering wheel, sending everyone spiraling. Shigure leaned over to grab the steering wheel while Yuki and Haru in a joint-effort smashed the window with their fists. Momiji looked up from his attacking to see the boys, "Hurry up and go save Tohru!"

Yuki could barely fathom the fact he was air-born as he tumbled in the air alongside Haru, a stream of blood fluttering through the air caused by the shards of glass. The car was spinning out of control, and suddenly Yuki thought of Tohru. He remembered the day when the teacher came to get her and she scurried out of class. He thought of how she must've been plagued by imagining how it had happened...and right then, Yuki was watching Tohru's father and surrogate son fly away in a car.

He hit the ground without any sort of grace, the side of his cheek skinned raw. Haru lucked out, landing on his knees and tearing up the fabric of his pants. The car had been straightened out, and Haru took one quick look to see Shigure pulling Momiji into his lap. "Yuki, are you alright?" he asked slowly as he rose to a standing position.

Yuki rubbed the blood from his face and rose as well. Rubbing the back of his head, Yuki smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen Momiji be that brave. I don't think I've ever seen him, that passionate and mature. He's grown up, hasn't he?"

"No time for that, stupid," Haru smirked and started to run. "We haven't got too much time."

Momiji closed his eyes as he gripped Kureno's neck. He realized as the man suffered he was killing the Kureno Uotani loved so preciously. The bunny realized he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill someone who was loved. Momiji knew what it was like to be alone. When he realized this Shigure grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off Kureno. The rooster grabbed the wheel and the chaos ended.

Shigure held the boy to his chest and let out a very exasperated sigh, "Well that would've been the end of a bad novel. That would've been irony, to die the same as the protagonist did. Momiji, you naive fool, you naive naive fool."

Kureno slowed the car a little, watching and rubbing his throat. His life had flashed before him, and it was just a flash of nothing, was that it? Was that all he had to show for his life, being Akito's bitch? The man sighed, and thought of Uo. "We'll continue on now, I'm sure Tohru can save us."

Her eyes opened slowly and realization dawned on her. "Kyo?" she strained her head, looking around quickly. But alas, she couldn't move, her legs and arms were bound. Suddenly, she realized where she was, atop a building. Down below her were the tiny dots that were the people, like looking at a child's toy set. "Kyo?"

"He isn't here..." a voice called out quietly.

"Rin..."

Her eyes stayed on the floor, sitting in a lonely iron chair, "Were you prepared? Do you realize now, Tohru Honda, that you're going to die?"

"Where is Kyo." This was no question, it was a statement. "Where."

"Locked up, as he should be, locked up where no light can reach him," Rin sighed and looked at the watch on her wrist. "I swear if he doesn't get here soon I'll kill you myself." Tohru eyed the gun that laid neatly in her lap.

Tohru shook her head, "You're awfully repetitive. Everyone told me I was a mistake, and I'm going to die or that I didn't belong." Her eyes shut and she grinned a toothy grin, "Even if I die today, tomorrow, now, or later, Hatori would never erase all the memories of all the Sohmas. I'll live on, forever."

Kyo threw himself against the steel door again, hands bound in front of him. He hissed in pain, both shoulders throbbing with pain from his constant futile attempts. Tohru, he had to get to his Tohru. She had no idea what these Sohmas were capable of, well, she knew a bit, but not like he knew. She didn't know like he and Yuki knew. Kyo roared with anger as he plowed into the door again.

"Damn it Akito...I won't let you get away with this..."

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"This is Yuki."

"Ah, Yuki. What seems to be the trouble?" Hatori asked cooly, looking at the paperwork on his table that needed to be sorted and dated. Tohru usually helped him with this.

"Tohru and Kyo have been taken."

The pen dropped from his hand, composure fleeting rapidly, "What?"

There was panting in the background, "Rin took Kyo and Tohru from us. Haru and I had to break through the window of the car Kureno was driving us in to get out. Momiji and Shigure are being taken away by Kureno. We have no indication of where Tohru and Kyo are other than somewhere in the city."

"_Tell him to get everyone he can! Call Ayame, Uo, Hana, her band! Anyone!"_

"I will inform the others. Where should we head?"

"Pant–We were headed towards Tokyo Tower. Tohru's cell phone isn't on, Kyo doesn't have one. I'm afraid Akito is going to kill her, Hatori, this time for real. Kira works at the ice cream parlor, get him too!"

Click Beep Beep BEEP

Tohru had her eyes transfixed upon the horizon, the chocolate orbs unfaltering. "You never found a cure for the curse did you, other than the option of killing me? Sacrificing me, to free him?"

"That would be correct," Rin answered quietly, flipping the gun in her hands.

Tohru sighed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't find it sooner."

Kureno stopped the car and unlocked the doors. Shigure and Momiji jumped out hastily, trying to find out where they were. It was quite obvious now, they were at the Sohma onsen, the one located way up in the mountains, miles from society. Shigure smashed his hand into the hood of the car, the delicate hand of the novelist flaming up in an ugly red, Momiji already trying to attack Kureno again.

"My duties to Akito are now finished," Kureno mumbled slowly. The keys slipped into his pocket and he walked off slowly, heading for a garden to wait in. Finding a bench, the man began to cry, cursing his actions, and his cowardice.

Hatori had rushed out the door of his room and headed through the house towards the main gate. He hadn't a clue where the children were, nor his master Akito, and at that moment he did not care. Tohru needed to be saved, his best friend's daughter needed to be saved, _his friend_, needed to be saved.

_Do you wish to save her?_

Hatori looked around, stopping mid-run towards his car. He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing but the home he hated so. "Get ahold of yourself..." he mumbled, resuming his efforts to get to the main gate.

_Do you wish to save the girl?_

Frustration was starting to boil within him, he wanted this voice to be silent. Reaching his car he fumbled with his keys, "Yes, I want to save her more than anything."

_Do you know who I am, human?_

"A poltergeist none the less, one who is bothering me when I have something very important to do!" Hatori still could not find his keys, his hands trembling with the fear he'd arrive too late to save the little girl he'd come to adore. "Who are you?"

_Human, I live inside of you. I am Serriyuu _

Hatori's vision clouded over and he realized he was probably somewhere in his mind. In front of him stood a white dragon with a sea-green mane staring at him. The dragon had long whiskers and fangs. It was a prominent and beautiful being.

_Human Hatori, if you wish to save her, I can help you._

"How can you do that?"

_All humans in some way are connected to the zodiac your people speak of. The Sohmas are merely people who are most in-tune with that history. When you transform, you become the dragon of the sea. If you wish, you can become a dragon of the skies, and save that girl, Tohru Honda_

"Why do you offer me these gifts?"

_She is a chosen one, in tune with this world and has not yet realized the potential in her. Myself and the Neko Demon can be your guides. She needs to be saved, or the Priestess has no hope._

"Priestess?"

_The caretaker, the one who tries in all her heart to protect you. _The dragon shook his head, _Do you wish to receive this power?_

Hatori nodded once, "For Tohru."

The white cloud engulfed Hatori's body, and he took off towards the sky, promising to find Tohru in time as Serriyuu had lit a path in the sky for him.

Tohru had been staring at the sky for some time now, hoping for anyone to save her. She felt so weak, needing to be rescued all the time. It was always the same thing. Truth be told she had been daydreaming, thinking about the nights she'd spent in Kyo's company, even before the days after they'd confessed their love to each other. The sound of the door opening pulled her from those thoughts. The chocolate eyes looked around, no sounds but footsteps, and an evil smirk on Rin's face as she twirled the gun on her index finger.

"You've finally appeared, Akito."

She stiffened, panic swarmed her body despite how still she was. Her breathing was thin, minuscule, like she could just die at any moment. Tohru looked down to see Akito staring at her, hateful vengence in his eyes, coy smirk on his lips, "Well, it's nice to see you again." He picked up the gun and played with it in his hands, "This seems rather suiting doesn't it, that you're finally going to be destroyed by the curse like I said you would. What do you say to that, Tohru Honda, what—:"

"Sohma," she told him curtly. "I am Tohru Honda-Sohma. A bullet in my breast will not change that, Akito-sama. Nothing, will change that." Akito pulled back the safety.

Kyo continued to trash against the door, his shoulders both equally black and blue from his constant and futile attempts. His body quivered with his harsh panting, he hadn't stopped once, desperate to save the girl he loved so much. Kicks, punches, pulls, everything he could think of. The young man's body was on fire, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed, sun-kissed bangs blocking the absolute pain that ran through his eyes. His mortal body couldn't take much more, he staggered and leaned his head against the cold bars of the cage he was in, panting.

_Human, do you wish to save her?_

"Who...the hell...are you?" Kyo panted, figuring it was someone in the pitch black hallway taunting him.

_I am inside of you, human. Wasn't it that girl, who said I was inside of you? Do you wish to save her?_

His monster was speaking to him. His curse was calling out to him. Never had this sort of paranormal thing occurred. Kyo considered his insanity but he was cursed already, how much weirder could get things want. "Keh, of course I want to save her, I'd give a life for her," Kyo smirked lightly. "Whatcha got in mind?"

_Embrace me, human. The dragon is already on his way, Serriyuu has awakened him._

A gunshot echoed in the distance and Kyo jerked his head up. "Hurry it up already you bastard, if I've got to be a monster to save Tohru, then dammit, I'll be that monster!"

_As you wish human_

His eyes bulged and his hands shot to his head as he screamed in pain. Falling down to his knees he arched forward, feeling his body stretch. The transformation, Kyo was scared, but reminded him that this was the one time he wanted this, for her, for his only one, his Tohru. The pupils of his eyes turned an lovely lavender and a second howl echoed through the cage.

"It's here," Shigure mumbled to Momiji, Shigure was pedaling a bike with Momiji on the back, panting severely. The lazy dog never had to do much in his life, this was painful.

"What do you mean Shigure, huh, what do you mean?" Momiji asked him curiously, poking his dear cousin's temple despite how much Shigure obviously hated it.

Shigure looked around in the sky, feeling something tug at him, "The story is coming to life once again. The curse is about to meet its fate. The monsters are awakening. Momiji," he looked over his shoulder, "Are you prepared for what is to happen? This isn't a fairy tale with a guaranteed good ending. Are you prepared for that?"

Momiji's head slumped, "Is Tohru going to be hurt?"

"There is a possibility we all could."

Yuki and Haru were also sprinting up the street to find a huge shadow looming overhead. Yuki stopped, which made Haru bump into him. "What the hell did you stop for, stupid rat?"

"Look up there," Yuki pointed as his finger followed the trail of the dragon in the sky. "I don't know why Haru, but I think...I think we have to follow it." The dragon was heading east of their direction, "I cannot explain it, but I feel as though, it's calling me."

Haru hit his head against his forehead and let out a very frustrated yell, "Then dammit we'll follow it! But I swear to god, no, to something better than god, if Tohru is hurt while we're following a flying dragon I'll kill you!"

Tohru opened up her flinched eyes to see pieces of her hair on the rooftop below her. She sighed, releasing a gaps of air she hadn't known she'd been holding. Akito stood before her, smoke rising up from the barrel, a smirk on his face. "You still dare to talk insolence to me?"

_For you Tohru...I will becoming a monster._

_For you Tohru...I will become what I fear the most._

_For you Tohru...I will risk everything, even if I'm afraid._

_For you my darling Tohru, I will give up everything._

_For you... anything._

Tohru tilted her head towards the sky and giggled lightly. "Why are you afraid of me, Akito-san? Why is it, that the person I wanted to accept me, fears me?"

"Quiet you little bitch, how dare you say anything at all!" Akito screamed, pulling back the safety once again and aiming between the girl's eyes. "I cannot fathom it still; you are ordinary, meek, weak, stupid, foolish, and still they all believe in you. Why do they believe in you? What special thing in you do they see? What is it? What am I blind to?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Tohru whispered, turning her eyes to Rin, who still sat in the background, fidgeting slightly. "I'm just doing what my mother wanted of me."

"No one can save you! You realize no one can save—"

The floor rumbled and the tiles smashed, debris flying everywhere, skinning Tohru's bare legs and face, blood shimmering through the air. Akito managed to shield his face with the large male kimono he was wearing and Rin managed to defend herself with only a few scrapes.

The monster before Tohru screamed, its many teeth glistening in the light. He turned to Tohru, growls in his throat. She had her face turned away from the pain of the small cuts and slowly turned her face back to look at what had broken the floor. "Ky...Kyo?" The monster nodded slowly and turned to face her completely, the hand of the monster reaching out for her until she screamed, "Kyo behind you!"

Kyo narrowly dodged a bullet from Akito's gun, it instead hit the bottom of the post where Tohru was still dangling from. The wood bent, moaning with its injury until it snapped and literally broke, causing Tohru who was still locked in bindings to fall flat on her face. The monster that was Kyo was dashing about the rooftop, large bunny-like ears flapped with his speed. Tohru was useless in this position, she needed to be freed.

Kureno slid into the driver's seat of his car and sighed, smashing his head against the steering wheel. The car horn echoed around the mountaintop as he thought back. He didn't want that little girl to die, not after she had saved his life, not after all she'd done. Hatori wouldn't be able to erase her memory, even if her body vanished. "Dammit!" he screamed, revving the engine to his car, driving towards Akito and Tohru, not knowing what he planned on doing once he got there.

Hatori could see the path ending up ahead, a building of course, the roof. The dragon in him roared, the people below on the streets all turned their heads to watch the faint glimmer of his white scales as he soared by.

She didn't know why, no, but her fingers were trembling as she unbound the ropes on Tohru's hands. She didn't know why, why she'd deny Akito after all the horror she'd already committed, but she still tried. Tohru beneath the wooden cross, crying and begging her to run, because Akito would only be distracted by Akito for so long. She didn't know why, but she had freed Tohru.

The pain was unbearable, it pierced and burnt her skin, it was too warm against her cold flesh, it was sudden. She had expected this event to take place, but never could she had fathomed the emotions and pain. Her life ran before her eyes, short and brief, transformations, favors for Akito, and Haru. Haru. Yes, Haru. Rin smiled gently before she fell back, graceful ebony hair covering her paling face, as she fell back into the hole Kyo had created earlier. Tohru couldn't see it, hadn't heard her, but had known, known all along, and screamed with such a magnitude she never once knew she possessed.

Rin fell, arm outstretched for the hallucination that was Haru, a smile on his face, compassion in his eyes, and a hand always left out for her. She hit the rubble of the floor below the roof and closed her eyes, feeling the blood leave her. It trickled down the rocks and rubble onto the tile floor, deep and ugly against the lack of light in the room. Her hand snaked up to her left shoulder and sighed, "Dumb girl...you better save Haru for me." She laughed, a fit of chuckles touched the sky, and ended before it could be appreciated. It was quiet once more.

Tohru stood up, pushing the cross off her shoulders. Her shoulders were trembling, an obvious indication of the fact she was crying. The tears ran past her eyes and dripped off her chin, plinking to the ground below. Her chocolate bangs were a veil of the obvious pain running through her eyes, the obvious horror, the obvious disgust, and the new found rage. Tohru looked up and saw Akito, who for a brief second, almost seemed shocked at his own actions.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him, pointing a finger. "I've never had to hate anyone my entire life, and my mother told me to love everyone the best I could, but you, I hate! I hate you! I hate you for all of eternity!" She watched Akito crack a twisted smile at her and Tohru trembled still, "How could you do that to her? How could you kill her after she'd done so much for you! You made her suffer and then you kill her!"

Akito laughed and held the gun up to her, "And now you will join her."

Kyo picked up Tohru and jumped out of the way, standing on the doorway that had the stairs that led to that roof. There wasn't anywhere for him to put Tohru, although he could probably survive a long lunge to the ground below the force might very well shatter poor Tohru. He couldn't put her down in that hole, no, not with Rin dead inside of it. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He looked around, panicking slightly, wishing for once the Rat was here because he always knew what to do.

"You see little Tohru, do you see now how wrong you are for this family? When you came, only bad things happened, and Rin is proof of that. It is all your fault."

Tohru choked on her tears, Akito's cruel words were like a bullet in itself. She was, it was her fault. Rin was dead because of her, Kureno was hurt because of her, and her family, was in pain constantly because of her. Kyo though, begged to differ, squeezing her in his giant arms and roaring. She turned her head up, looking at the violet eyes that stared back at her, reassuring her that she was no mistake.

Yuki and Haru were starting to climb the stairs of the building, already four flights up and only a another freaking hundred to go. Shigure and Momiji had been picked up by Kureno along the way, ignoring all speed limits and regulations had sped along, already approaching the building. Hatori flew through the sky.

Another gunshot went off, it pierced the flesh of Kyo's large monster arms, but it didn't seem to phase him like a normal human would. The monster roared in pain, but continued to keep Tohru protected as he took another. Six bullets, it was time for Akito to reload.

_It was a blind impulse...I know it was...but–– as I remained cradled in his arms I watched the blood pour from him in steady streams. He'd protect me till he could breathe no more, I knew this, and I—oh mom, I couldn't let him do that._

_Oh mom, I never wanted any of this to happen. You know that, don't you? I just wanted to live happily, and somehow manage to stay strong and finish school like you had hoped. I hope I am not a failure in your eyes for this, but this, is my...first real...and only choice._

Somehow she had escaped his embrace and ran, watching the cartage wiggle its way into the revolver, the safety click back, and the trigger squeezed. She had watched the blood spray past her, watched the surprise erupt on god's face, and watched the city below approach her. With gun in hand, bullet in and through the breast, she began to fall.

All rage left Kyo, and the monster left, the boy returned. He ran to the edge, bent over it, and left his arm out for her, screaming with all his might her lovely name. From the sky where she fell, she could see him, recalling the dream that had plagued her so many times. There he was, reaching for her, and calling her name.

In the

dark-

ness

The dragon

wakes.

The dragon awakens.

To a

heart that is

numbed with cold

the dragon takes.

The wind rushed past her face, her face was chilled and cold, tears seemed to disappear because the wind pulled them away so fast. Tohru looked at the revolver in her hand and pulled out the last of the bullets, letting them sprinkle down to the earth along with her. Her skirt flapped upward in the breeze, her hair as well, and somehow despite the terror, it was all beautiful.

With you at

my side the

dragon sleeps.

On dragon

wing your

wishes will

leap.

lalala...

your wishes can

bring forth a destructive future.

lalala...

or you can

bring salvation.

Haru and Yuki threw open the door to the roof and were confused at what they saw. A broken wooden cross, a hole in the floor, Kyo leaned over the edge of the building, a chair that had been ruined, and trails of blood everywhere. Both came to life when they saw Akito approaching Kyo, a piece of that broken cross in his ill hands.

"Oh no you don't you fucking bastard!" Haru screamed, tackling Akito to the ground from behind. Yuki helped too, disarming Akito's worthless weapon, and then ran to Kyo's side.

"Oy, Kyo! What are you doing!"

Kyo though, he couldn't move, he was in shock. Each second that ticked by he was watching Tohru come closer and closer to the ground below, her death, everything. All they had worked for together, all that they had hoped for, the woman he loved, it was all vanishing before his eyes.

Her eyes were closed now, blood still flying through the sky from her wound, unable to keep up the rate that gravity pulled Tohru. It was like the rain, her own blood, was washing over her. Kyo was sick to his stomach, and once again screamed. It was no name, no word, nothing coherent and rational. It was just it, a scream. Every pain, every hurt, every laugh, every tear, anything and every emotion he had ever felt, was right there, as he watched her slowly come closer to dying.

Tohru closed her eyes and waited her death, listening to the song that echoed in her ears until it could be heard no more.

In the

dark-

ness

The dragon

wakes.

The dragon awakens.

To a

heart that is

numbed with cold

the dragon takes.

Hatori, fluttering and slithering along the sky. A small black object filled the sky as he watched it fall from the building. His heart thumped, it echoed in his ears. That was Tohru! Seriyuu inside of him told him so, and suddenly the adrenaline was pumping. Hatori moved like the wind itself, fast and furious, until he was flying alongside Tohru's falling frame. He carefully dipped down, the front arms of the dragon scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. Turning upward the dragon roared again, and took off for the roof.

Kyo had seen this dragon, and was shocked. He wasn't shocked to see a dragon in general, because after all, when you're cursed like he was, anything was possible. He didn't know who the dragon was, and was still shocked that the dragon had saved his Tohru.

Akito, still pinned under the weight of Haru began to laugh, "You fools, you think that by stopping me you'll break the curse? You think by killing me, you'll break the curse? Your only beacon of hope is now dead."

"SHUT UP!" Haru screamed, kneeing Akito in the back of the neck and continued to apply pressure there. The white haired boy couldn't stand that vile laughter, how could a man be so heartless. How could he?

Yuki was holding Kyo's shoulder, pulling him back from the edge. He was about to comfort his cousin when the dragon shot out before their eyes, nearly taking off their noses. It circled in the air and landed on the roof, Tohru still in his arms. He put the girl down on the roof gently, the dragon's own voice sounding like it was whimpering.

_Serriyuu...thank you...but I have failed her._

**You have done what was planned Hatori Sohma, that is all.**

A white cloud engulfed the dragon, and when it cleared Hatori was standing, looking down at Tohru. "Oh Tohru...gods...I'm so sorry," the doctor fell to his knees, leaning over her as tears sprinkled her clothing. The blood still leaked out steady, with no purpose left in this corpse. "Dammit Tohru, I'm so sorry."

Shigure and Momiji ran through the door and Momiji's first reaction was to scream. "TOHRU! NO!" He ran over to her, legs flailing, skidded on the ceiling, and pushed up against Hatori. "She can't be dead, she can't! She can't!" The little blonde looked up to Hatori, "She can't be dead Hatori, she can't!"

Shigure stood behind Hatori, eyes down, "Is everyone else okay?"

Kyo was limp against Yuki, Haru turned his head and kept Akito pressed to the ground. "Yeah, I think we are. The cat's in shock, but he's alive."

"Where is Rin?" Shigure asked quietly, noting the blood on the ground, had already assumed the worst. Kyo's eyes were bulging, trembling with the obvious shock that his Tohru was dead. He wanted to be dead, so he could be with her too.

"I killed her," Akito cackled, the voice cracking from the weight Haru was placing on him. "The damn bitch betrayed me and freed that girl. Didn't matter one bit though, that girl still got what she deserved. Do you see what happens when you try to find happiness outside of me? You will be left with nothing but me. Only me!"

"Haru. Do me the pleasure of getting off your cousin Akito so I may rip his _throat out with my fangs!"_ Shigure screamed, rolling up the sleeves of his kimono as he stormed over to him.

"Allow me, Shigure. Your daughter wouldn't want your hands to be stained with blood," Kureno announced slowly, pulling a knife from his pocket. He had been standing by the doorway, unable to fathom the fact that after all this, Tohru was dead, and he'd still never be free to live a life. He'd still remain Akito's bitch, and nothing more. He pulled Haru off of Akito and flipped the bastard over, pressing the knife to his neck.

"Can you really kill me, my little Kureno?" Akito smirked lightly, shrugging his arms like he wasn't afraid at all. "Can you kill me and be a monster? Can you be a monster like Tohru feared? What will you do when miss Uotani finds out? Will you be able to face her knowing you're a murderer, and that her best friend is dead, because she tried to save you?" Akito watched as Kureno's face contorted in pain.

"_Hello?" Tohru listened to her shoes squeak as she walked along the red lit path she was on. The sky was black, everything was black, except the path that was painted red. "Hello?" she called again, cuffing her mouth, "Is anyone here?"_

"_Took you long enough to get here."_

_Tohru whipped around to find Rin sitting on a three pronged steel chair. One leg was crossed over the other, and her hair was up in a long braid. "I was wondering h ow long I'd have to sit here, seems like all these damn Sohmas make me wait."_

_Tohru felt tears bubble up in her chocolate eyes, "Rin...how are you...but I saw you!" _

"_Yes, you saw me die," Rin filled in the words for her, not moving any muscle in her body beyond the ones that allowed her speech._

"_But...you..." Tohru froze, eyes widened with shock, "I'm dead now...oh my god...I'm dead. What of Kyo, and the others?"_

"_If they had died, they'd be here too, stupid." Rin waved a hand and a second chair emerged, this one behind Tohru. "Sit...you'll be waiting here too." Tohru did as she was told, and started to touch the hole in her chest. "There is no blood, you no longer need it, but the hole remains, like a scar would."_

"_Why did you save me, Rin-chan?" Tohru asked weakly, tugging on the hem of her skirt. "You...you died because of me. I know...you wanted to free Haru but...you didn't have to _die."

"_Yes I did, dumb girl. I knew that, deep in my heart, all along, you were the one meant to free us. I always wanted to free Haru, but when I met you, I just knew." She ran a hand through her ebony bangs and sighed, "You changed everyone you met, with kind words and gestures, and asked for nothing in return but slight friendship. It did not matter if we disrespected you, abused you, walked all over you, all you wanted was our happiness."_

_Rin looked up, as if she had heard someone. "Your visitor is here. I hope you make the best of it." Rin nodded her head slowly and then vanished from view. The chair was then occupied by another woman. Tohru gasped._

"_Mom?"_

_Her mother sat there and smiled. She looked so beautiful, just like the photograph. She was in a black tank-top and a beige skirt. Her hair still barely reached her chin, and was a lovely copper-auburn color. "Hey kiddo, how is my darling Tohru doing?"_

_Tohru was in hysterics now, sobs breaking out as she jumped into her mom's arms. "Oh mom! I've missed you so much!"_

_Kyoko smirked and stroked the back of her daughter's head, "I've missed you too, Tohru. Seems you've had a run in and you're here now."_

"_I'm so sorry mom! That day you left, I was too tired to tell you to come home and be safe while you were gone! You died because of it! I'm so sorry mom, I really am—"_

"_Tohru..." Kyoko whispered, taken aback by her daughter's guilt. Had she carried this burden all this time? She kissed the crown of Tohru's head and held her close. "Tohru...it wasn't your fault, it was my time to leave. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you all alone. But I knew that you'd find the Sohmas eventually, I knew it. But Tohru...you are not meant to be here."_

"_What?" Tohru pulled her face away from her mother's shoulder. "Why can I be here with you? I've waited so long to see you again, I've missed you!"_

"_Listen to me baby, and listen good." Tohru calmed and nodded slowly as Kyoko smiled. "Tell me Tohru, what do you want more, to spend time with me, or spend it with those Sohmas and Kyo? To be dead, with me, or alive, with them? Sweetie, everyone dies, you'll just have to wait a little longer to see me again." Tohru closed her eyes and started to cry again in her mother's lap, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Kyoko smiled and stared off into the distance_,

lalala...

your wishes can

bring forth a destructive future.

lalala...

or you can

bring salvation.

"**_I wish that...they were...happy."_**

"**And they are happy...when they're with you. Goodbye Tohru, I'm very proud._"_**

A gasp broke the men from their tears. She coughed and her face winced in pain, she twisted until she sat up. Eyes shot open, the orbs darting back and forth to the many faces, and saw that one was missing. She started crying again, "Mommy..."

"How is this possible?" Akito screamed from his spot on the ground, flailing his arms in anger. "Why do you refuse to die, you retched girl?"

Tohru stood, everyone still watching, too afraid that this was just a hallucination. Though wobbling, she approached Akito, and got down on her knees. She gently pulled Kureno's hand away from Akito's neck, the knife too.

SLAP

"Akito...I am here...my only reason to be here...is to make sure that...my family...is happy. I will stay here...and make sure they are happy," Tohru trembled with anger, her hand still quivering in the air after striking Akito. "I will remain here until that is done, until I know they are all happy. Now it is time for you to get up...pack your things...and leave this poor family alone. They have suffered enough under you, and I know you are older, and I should pay my respect to authority, but you lost all your respect when you shot Rin-chan. I will never forgive you, and, and, and if you ever dare to threaten these people again, Akito, I will personally deal with you myself. I am no weak girl, I am not afraid of you any longer!"

Tohru got up off her knees and returned to the family who was waiting for her. Everyone's eyes were so raw, red from the tears. She smiled, a frail and sad smile, and waved, "Hi everyone..."

Kyo approached her slowly, his amber eyes were covered with emotions, his cheeks were flush and his eyes were red. He cuffed both her cheeks in his hands and relief washed over his face. "I thought I'd lost you, Shorty." He kissed her lips gently and ruffled her hair, sighing against her frame. "Don't you ever do this to me again."

Tohru leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kyo, but when she did she was pulled back by a blue light coming over her. Tohru took a step back slowly, her whole body looked as though it was on fire, glowing blue. A hand reached out to touch Kyo, her eyes widened, and she fell back, stiff as a board.

"Tohru, not again!" Momiji was at her side, shaking her shoulder despite the blue flame that tickled on his arm. The little blond watched her still body until it moved again, "Tohru?"

"They said goodbye, your little friends. They said thanks a whole bunch, now they could rest. The dragon and Kyo's monster were nice, very happy. They said that, despite how many generations they knew, they liked you all the best." Tohru tilted her head and laughed as Momiji eased her up. She turned her head to where Akito still laid, unmoving, most likely still staring at the sky. "Akito...is relieved of his duties as god as well."

She felt her body leave the ground and it was pressed against someone's chest as he carried her like a bride. "Let's get you home Tohru, I think you deserve a rest."

"No...not yet," Tohru mumbled, squirming until Hatori, who had been the one to pick her up, put her down. She walked over to the hole in the floor and let out a loud sigh. Only Kyo knew what she was doing, and instantly covered his eyes with shame as he felt tears fill his eyes.

It was dark down in the hole, very dark. The sun had shifted behind a cloud and it was hard for her to see in. Despite this, she jumped down, not even trying to land on her feet. Her bare legs scraped up against the rocks, some large, some big. A hiss of pain echoed in the hole as she stood up. It didn't take Tohru too long, her leg brushed up against the fabric of Rin's clothing. She scooped up Rin in her arms, which was hard because Rin was considerably taller than Tohru. "Kyo, can I have a jacket please?"

His silhouette shot down into the hole beside her, holding out what had to be Hatori's long doctor-like jacket. "Was she in a lot of pain?" he asked weakly, draping it over his now dead cousin.

"I don't think so, it hit her shoulder and probably disrupted the veins that were there. She died quickly, and look at her face, it's so peaceful." Tohru's voice was quivering as tears slid down her face, "See how happy she seems Kyo? I bet she was thinking of something real nice. Oh Kyo, she's dead because of me. She died to free me, to just give me a chance, even though she wasn't sure I'd succeed."

"Kind of ironic really," Kyo huffed, crossing his arms across Tohru's shoulders. "She did all these horrible things to you, betrayed you, kidnaped you. But still, in the end, she did what all the Sohmas did, and put faith in you. I wonder if it mattered."

"Rin-chan...can you hear me Rin-chan? I did it Rin-chan, they're all free now, every last one of them, including Haru," Tohru's tears were hitting Rin's happy face. "I bet you never cried Rin, I bet you were too strong for that. But look at you, crying with happy tears on your face, you're smiling. I bet you're so relieved. Thank you, Rin-chan, thank you so much."

Kyo pulled Tohru out of the hole, her eyes connected with Haru's. She could see his eyes watering up, his heart shattering inside the orbs. Tohru could do nothing but keep her eyes to the ground afterwards, and sigh, "She deserves a proper funeral."

Kureno was the only one who had a car, so the others had to call a taxi. Kyo and TOhru rode in the back of Kureno's car, Kureno driving, and Shigure in the passenger's seat. Despite attempts to pull Rin from Tohru's arms, she refused. Tohru had been through a lot these past years living and coping with the Sohma curse, but never had she directly been the cause of a death.

"You should sleep," Kureno said in a monotonous tone. "You've been through a lot."

Tohru shook her head, looking up at the rear-view mirror where Kureno's eyes were, "I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to. I can still hear her."

No one could say a thing as Tohru stroked Rin's face, tears still falling and staining the pale face. "Even in...even then when I saw her...she just scoffed me and laughed...I was a dumbly. Even after...she died...she still hated me."

Kyo pulled Tohru's head to his chest and buried his face against her hair, cooing to her gently, "Tohru it wasn't you. She hated the life she led, and couldn't handle the burdens we were given to bare. It isn't her fault, it isn't your fault. She just, didn't realize she could put faith in you soon enough."

The funeral were only those who had been on the roof, excluding Akito. It was quick and very rushed, and she had no coffin, but was buried in the same cemetery as Kyoko. The headstone at the moment was two sticks made into by a wooden cross, but everyone promised that they'd get her a proper one soon. Tohru had pulled out the picnic basket of snacks that had been intended for the car ride to Tokyo Tower, and placed a riceball on the grave. "From your annoying Onigiri, Rest in peace Rin-chan, you deserve it."


	18. Disclaimer

Author's Note:

I've realized the chapter prior is a very abrupt way of ending the series. I plan on adding an epilogue chapter, just for closure sakes. I've been working on it now, but I want to make sure it comes out okay, so I hope you're all patient.


End file.
